


Motel Tropics

by WORLDLWT



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Airports, Almost Kiss, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Arrested, Blowjobs, Boys Kissing, Business, Business Harry, Business Trip, Cars, Character Death, Cheating, Cheating Louis, Christmas, Classic Cars, Coffee, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Denial of Feelings, Fast Cars, First Kiss, Guns, Horseback Riding, Horses, Jail, Kissing, Louis Gets arrested, Louis is a Tease, M/M, Money, Platonic Cuddling, Police, Private Plane, Prostitution, Rich Harry, Sexting, Sexual Content, Stalker, Stalking, Sugar Baby Louis, Wakes & Funerals, blowjobs at work, estates, expensive cars, harry styles/louis tomlinson - Freeform, stables
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:09:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 100,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5042413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WORLDLWT/pseuds/WORLDLWT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a French prostitute and Harry is rich enough to buy him for the rest of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing one piece that is 10K words! I'm sorry if it drags this is mainly backstory and getting to know the characters. The next chapter will be much more interesting (sexual) so enjoy getting to know the few revealed characters of Motel Tropics :)
> 
> This will be chaptered so bookmark it for later! I'll try to update soon if the feedback is positive! Lots of people are excited for this and I just don't want to disappoint anyone so feedback is a MUST 
> 
> Enjoy  
> Julia
> 
> Twitter - @WORLDLWT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued is used to reference a sequel

Business and pleasure do not mix for Harry Styles. Men and women from all walks of life, throw their dirty selves at him. Wanting his body, to feel the wonders of his charm but most importantly his money.

A trivial thing many could obtain but only few succeed with. There's a difference between being rich and being as rich as Harry Styles. His father, a stock man was killed by his very own mother, a small women with delicate hands.

He cheated, multiple times with prostitutes, maids basically any women who's skirt could be lifted and flung to the side in a hurry. His mother whom obviously married him for his money shot him right in the head. Clearly, she was charged with murder and thrown in jail leaving the family fortune to their 19 year old son, Harry Styles.

Your typical rich, gold digger wives tale. The one your parents hear and swear to god they won't turn into. But his mom, went off in handcuffs and his dad went 6 feet under and Harry was left as the richest teenager on the earth. 

He slept around, did his fair share of drugs got arrested twice but easily bailed himself out. Girls threw themselves at him, boys threw themselves at him, old, young, legal, not legal. Everyone wanted a piece of the golden boy.

He was in France now, Paris to be exact, visiting museums and getting back in touch with his artist side, something he once loved but now lost. His vulgar attitude and demeaning actions taking up too much of his precious time.

Harry fanned himself lightly, the sun beamed down on his skin, water droplets forming under his hairline. The museum ahead, air conditioned and clean now seeming like a little slice of heaven.

He didn't see the boy with blue eyes and feathery brown hair as he bumped into him. The boys eyes glared his way, he yelled something In French, something Harry assumed was rude.

He shrugged it off as the boy pulled his bag closer, a pink fabric almost dangling off the edge of his black satin bag. He stuffed it back in as Harry watched him cross the street and enter the motel. The same one Harry checked into just this morning.

He stayed in motels when he traveled, less chaotic, the people bitter for different reasons from himself. He liked the change, the discomfort of the mattress, the ugly rugs and the grimy people that lurked through the halls.

The dirty thoughts of rugs and 40 year old mattresses vanished under the quiet white walls of the museum. He purchased his ticket online, the process already painfully slow. He handed off his ticket, not bothering to say Good Morning, hello or thank you. A mannerless man who stood higher than you and made sure you knew he had better things to do.

The first floor held magnificent paintings, the human form taken to a new level of involvement, new realms opening up with every glance. Harry enjoyed museums, the quiet, the calm. A group of strangers standing in a still room admiring one thing, together.

His favorite part was not being the center of attention, the artwork, working their way to center stage, casting a grateful shadow over Harry.

No one looked at him here, hungry eyes on paintings. No one asked about his bank account, how many hundred dollar bills he carried or where his clothes came from. And that's why Harry liked museums.

He explored further leaving the first floor, moving to the second. A much more playful floor. Whimsical colors and creativity really blossomed on this floor. Younger people circulated the room. Boys in sweater vest, girls in tight skirts. The perfect mixture of people brought together by art.

The third and final floor of this small museum held sketches. Unfinished, not cleaned and unperfected. They didn't feel naked or unfinished in any way though. As Harry stared at a sketch of a boy, eyes colored in blue, an untold story behind the eyes, scribbled in by what looked like unfamiliar hands.

Harry finished his tour off, admiring some works longer than others. The motel sat lazily across the street, he could see it from the window he passed by a moment before. The motel itself was dingy, unlike the crystal staircase he was now descending.

The crowd of tired roamers moved as one unit to the door, the sun setting slightly in the distance, the sky changing into streaks of yellow and pinks.

The motels neon sigh read Motel Tropics, blinked rapidly the "L" running out of energy the "T" long burnt out. The L rapidly flashed its last battle as it's clicks and flicks of color and noise slowed to a stop as Harry walked across the street. 

He approached the front desk, a stunning smile on his face as he approached the young girl. She smiled back, extra wide. Probably taken aback by Harry's clean cut appearance. 

"The L and T in your sign blew out."

She looked at him confused, scribbling down LT In notepad on the desk beside her. 

"Does that bother you?"

Harry was taken a half by her sudden rudeness, her happy demeanor vanishing under her dark cloud of unhappiness.

"No. I just wanted to let you know, so you can tend to it."

She rolled her eyes, now chewing on her gum annoyed by his lasting presence. Her bubble grew with Harry's anticipation to place a thousand down and run away.

"Sweetie, we can't fix it we don't have the money."

Her manicured, red finger touched a button on Harry's shirt, flicking it lightly. Harry backed away slowly as she smiled sickeningly at him.

"I'm sure you have enough money to lend? I only charge 50 an hour."

Harry backed away further, shaking his head as the women stood behind the desk, leaning up against the counter, pushing her breast up and exposing them to him, her name tag read Linda and it was barely hanging on by a thread now that it was being pushed frantically into the air.

"I swing the other way darling."

She smirked twirling her hair between her fingers, swaying slightly to the radio lowly erupting behind her frame.

"You clearly haven't met Louis yet. He'll have you writing million dollar checks in under an hour."

He rolled his eyes, as if. Him, a rich and expensive man of class gallivanting a motel in search of a male prostitute. No way never in a million years. 

He walked swiftly to the elevator door, clicking the button with a tissue from his pocket, trying to stay clean. The numbers lowered quickly before reaching one Harry felt another figure behind him waiting for the elevator as well. 

The ding and the opening of the doors encouraged Harry to take one last deep breath before being trapped momentarily with a group of strangers.

Luckily for him the elevator was empty, he walked in, again applying a tissues hand to the third floor button. The man behind him walked inside, removing his sunglasses. He stared at Harry. A familiar angry glare.

"You. The mannerless man from the streets."

Harry was taken aback by the British accent. The man stood, smaller than Harry but more demanding. A gleam of interest in his eyes as he finally took a good long look at Harry. His bag sat promptly on his shoulder as his eyes roamed Harry's form freely.

"Oh yes, hello. I'm indeed very sorry about that, I was caught inside my head for a moment."

The man clutched to his bag, there was no difference besides one. Now a black lace item peaked through the opened backpack. He noticed Harry's longer stare in the direction of his bag and shoved the contents down further, seeming to be in a rush.

"Are you in a rush?"

The man whose name he had yet to learn, looked up at him with bored eyes.

"No. Are you?"

The man rolled his eyes, turning his body away from Harry while huffing slightly under his breath. Harry shrugged as the elevator door finally closed the two of them trapped together during the ascend. He smelt like expensive sprays and body lotions and the smaller of the two smelt like sex, straight up sex. Harry smiled, shaking his head to signal a no before adding on.

"I am not. Since me bumping into you apparently ruined your day, how about I make it up to you?"

The man eyebrows lifted in question. His once bored eyes, filled with interest. Harry getting the hint continued on with his awkward confrontation. The man was pretty, a masterpiece on his own.

"How about dinner? 7 o'clock meet me in the lobby. Wear something nice."

The man smiled to himself almost pleased with Harry's demanding response. Harry leaned against the wall of the elevator as the man spoke up once more.

"If you're paying, I'll be there."

The door opened and they both got out of the elevator, both occupying rooms on the third floor. Harry nodded chuckling along with the other man.

"I will be paying, you can order whatever your little heart desires. And I never caught your name."

The man looked up at him wickedly as Harry's left hand brushed the doorknob. Patiently awaiting the man's name.

"Louis, Louis Tomlinson."

Harry stuck out his hand, a little sweaty as Louis locked hands with his. A small smile playing on both pairs of lips but for drastically different reasons.

"I'm Harry. Harry Styles."

Louis nodded, dropping his hand and gaze, momentarily gazing at the wonderfully carpeted floor, stains making new patterns in the old and tired material. 

"I'll see you at 7 sharp then Mr.Styles."

He walked away, hugging the bag close. The smell of sex faded with each step he took. He had a nice body, thighs thick for his body causing an instant curve. His waist helped the petite figure to still be seen, even as he walked away turning into a room at the end of the hall. His figure gone along with his smell.

The words of the disgusting women from only moments before played back in my mind. The name sticking out, Louis.

She said he would make him sign millions over by the end of the night and as the images of his body was liking away replayed in the back of his mind he realized that she may be right and he isn't as hard to get as he makes himself seem.

He was going to dinner with a prostitute. He chuckled to himself, losing all care in the world as he quickly opened the door, the smell of musty carpets filling his nose, the shades yellowing with age. The sun was getting ready to set still. He had about an hour before he needed to be downstairs.

He showered before going to the museum so he spent the rest of his time playing mindless games on his phone. When it was 15 minutes until 7 he changed into a more elegant outfit, knowing exactly which restaurant he was going to take Louis to. 

A night that the boy whose body made his money for him would never forget. A night that would make him not want to a work a day in his life. The desires of obtaining riches and fame would overwhelm him as Harry wined and dined him.

He slipped his phone in his back pocket, moving his lengthy figure to the door, his fingers ghosting the knob before he turned back around and walked to the mirror. 

He moved his hair around, making it look better. He didn't know why he was dressing up for a prostitute but he didn't care in that moment. Louis' fierce eyes and curvy body washing over the confusion.

Harry returned against the the gold colored doorknobs. His non-covered fingers wrapped around it, twisting it slowly to decrease the chance of being heard, Louis still having 10 more minutes of prep time.

He moved graciously to the elevator, the only new portion of the dingy building. He took his chances as he entered again. The short ride was quiet, the only sound the bumps of the elevator and the gears shifting above his head.

When he came to a stop the doors slowly opened, the lobby usually empty held one person besides himself. Louis, he stood with his back to Harry in black from head to toe. His clothes almost as expensive as the ones on Harry's own body. 

The fit him nicely, tucking into his curves making them more prominent. Linda smirked at him, wagging her red painted nails at him, nodding in Louis direction as she swayed lightly to the music behind her.

Harry moved forward, approaching the small form that was typing away furiously at his phone, his eyes narrowing at the person behind the long text message he was no re-scrolling through.

"Is this a bad time?"

Louis jumped, a little breath of air being sucked in as he placed his hand over his heart. His eyes scanned Harry up and down. The madness of lust filled them, a look Harry has seen before. 

"Hello Mr.Styles. Where are we headed tonight?"

Harry smiled down at the man, holding his arm out for Louis to link his own through. When he did Harry pulled him forward, quickly pacing through the rest of the lobby the doorway to the heavens outside this dingy place a few steps away.

He opened the door, Louis went out first giving Harry a quick glimpse of his body that moved to its own intoxicating rhythm. The street lamps were turning on as the exited the building, the night sky appear behind the red and oranges of the setting sun.

The darkness of the evening casted it shadows on Louis face, his bones angular under the light of the street lamp. He looked up at Harry, a small smirk on his lips.

"So it's a surprise then?"

Harry forgot he asked about where they were headed. He smiled playing with his own bottom lip as they walked. Louis, linked on his other arm watched him carefully.

"Do you like steak?"

Louis nodded, softer now that the coldness picked up and Harry body warmth soothe his tense skin. The horrors of the day still living in his pores, reaching his delicate soul.

Harry could tell, even from his lack of words that Louis felt uncomfortable under his skin, his profession giving off the impression of confidence but his demeanor at the moment, nervous and clingy gave off a much different vibe. 

Louis nodded his head lightly, simply continuing on their journey up the street turning left to the higher end buildings. Harry didn't know what to talk about with Louis, a prostitute rumored to be worth millions of dollars.

Louis sensed his discomfort as his arms tensed up. Louis' freehand massaged the tense muscles as if he was a professional.

"How old are you Mr.Styles?"

There it was again, Mr.Styles. A name his father went by when Harry was 7 years old and he was turned down for story time because someone on the other end was screaming for Mr.Styles.

"19, no need for the Mr.Styles."

Louis looked confused by his demand. It did come out a little harsh. Harry covered it up with a smile, the blue eyes filling with a small hint of concern as Harry held open the door for him, the expensive hotel shining around them.

"Okay then, Harry was it? I'm 21 if you were curious."

Harry nodded pulling Louis along suddenly not in the mood for all the smiling faces of the expensive hotel and simply wanting to sit down. The hostess smiled fakely at them as they approached her table, Harry's hands curving around the edge of the marble counter top.

"Reservation for 2, rooftop, by the railing. It should be under Styles."

The women scrolled through the computer, smiling as she found the reservation. Clicking the touch screen with her long nails. Louis hugged into his arm a little tighter as a man past them smirking at Louis.

Harry pushed his hand out of Louis grasp and fit him under his arm, letting Louis cling to his side as the gross men passed by them. Rich men, people Louis have probably been paid by.

Men that have probably stripped him down, touching every curve of his delicate body, they're so old he could only imagine how reckless they were with the soft men under his arms.

"The Styles companies are always welcome in our establishment Mr.Styles, we are sorry for your losses in the past year, your meal is on us."

Harry smiled his parents infinite fame following him regardless of where he went. The women nodded understanding his silence, Louis eyes more curious than ever wanting know exactly who he was.

They walked as one unit to the rooftop, lights lit up the sky, perfectly linear and parallel to each other, some stars appear under the guidance of the moon. 

Not a cloud in the sky could be seen as Louis and Harry sat opposite each other staring at the sky for a moment as a Frenchman started explaining their specials for the day, something both boys zoned out for, admiring their surroundings.

Once the man left leaving their menus, Louis looked at him curiously from across the table. He sat up a little straighter on the chair leaning over.

"So who exactly are you Mr.Styles?"

Harry smirked looking down on the street through the bars of the railing, people as small as ants moving quickly around each other. He looked back up into Louis eyes.

"A rich boy who can't be loved."

Louis looked at him in amusement, not expecting a deep answer but getting more than he hoped, a small glance into the world of Harry Styles. It wasn't a window or an open door. It was the sliver of light under the locked door of his being. 

"Tell me about it?"

Harry thought about just telling him but went against his first instinct. His fingers played lightly with the tablecloth as a waiter filled their glasses up with whichever wine they were sponsoring that week.

"Why don't you tell me something about yourself?"

Louis liked the counter offer, leaning back in his chair looking at Harry from a different angle now, his eyelashes covering his eyes, an almost seductive look that also looked acceptable for the public eye.

"I'm a manipulative prostitute who runs men like you out of money."

Harry smiled leaning forward on the table, now much more interested in their conversation. His fingers drummed on the table beside him.

"You see love, as beautiful as you are. You are the first person I have brought to dinner without the intention of sleeping with. I may have slept with just as many people as you."

Louis smiled softly, at a loss for fighting words he leaned his chin on one hand, looking at Harry differently.

"So is this a date?"

Harry blushed lightly, trying to control himself. Something about Louis seemed intoxicating and he wanted to unfold every level of the boy.

"If you want it to be, sure."

"I'm a prostitute. You did hear that part right?"

Harry nodded as a waiter came back, asking them for their order, Harry waved him off saying they would take whatever the chef suggested. 

His attention, now back on Louis. He recollected himself before answering simply. 

"We do what we need to do to survive."

Louis sat in a sudden shock at Harry's easy acceptance. A man of high class, who could have models, clean and polished decided to take Louis on a date. A spontaneous adventure he would probably joke about later with his rich friends as they sat by his private pool.

Harry could see his confidence dropping as Louis looked at him. Louis tugging at his collar in confusion. 

"Did I insult you?"

Louis shook his head quickly. Putting his hands up in defense for himself or Harry's words he wasn't sure anymore.

"No. No. No. Not at all. It's just people don't usually accept the line of work as easily as that especially not people like you."

"People like me? Elaborate."

He wanted Louis to talk, he wanted him to talk so Harry could talk less. He wasn't as good with his words as he seemed or as he wanted. 

"Rich men. They see me as a toy, a trophy perhaps. Something they can play with for a while, shine it up with the finest shines and then place back on the shelf for the next time. I'm never the stuffed animal on the bed I'm the china doll of the shelf waiting for its turn."

Harry drowned in the words as they spilled effortlessly from Louis professional lips. He had a way with words Harry didn't. He wanted to listen to him talk like the forever. A mess of metaphors and similes spilling from Louis lips.

"That's the problem here, I'm not that different from you."

Louis eyes cocked up eyebrows high on his forehead imagining how on earth himself and a rich teenage boy were similar at all.

"You see Louis, people want me for my money, my looks my house. Never for me. When you glared me down on the street you treated me how I wanted to be treated. As a human being not as an expensive china doll that will break at even the smallest insult."

Louis smiled at his words. The realization that maybe they weren't so different at all. A toy to others, both being put back on the shelf, protected from the troubles of the outside world. 

Harry being referred to as sir by an awaiting staff ready to tend to his every need and Louis mostly referred to as baby boy by old rich men who would pull his hair too hard when he didn't tend to their needs fast enough. Differences blending with similarities ending the same way every time. 

Maybe they could tend to the others needs, fill the pieces no one else could. Maybe they'd never see each other after tonight neither knew nor cared and as their food was set in front of them, steaming and smelling amazingly neither could remember why they were so sad in the first place. 

They ate in a silence brimming on the edge of awkward, mostly Louis filling in small details about himself. His favorite color which was pink. Harry noted back in the back of his mind. 

"Seriously Harry what about you?"

They finished eating the waiter refusing a incredibly large tip from Harry, making him shove money into the waiter's shirt pocket, reassuring the man that he deserved it. 

"What do you want to know? I'm quite boring."

Louis chuckled standing up and tucking himself back under Harry as they walked through back through the restaurant leaving the cool breeze of the rooftop and into the stuffy and loud asthenosphere of the inside of the restaurant.

Posh men looked at boy boys, eyes roaming their bodies two different masterpieces m, wrapped up as one causing all eyes on the room to turn to them, admiring their beauty in ways neither could understand. 

Louis hide from the eyes under Harry's arm. Harry looked straight ahead, feeling almost like a model for a moment. All eyes on him, every Louis'

When they were outside in the cold air Harry asked the question he was dying to know. 

"Do you know any of them. On a business level?"

Louis sighed leaning more into Harry now. Both boys desperately wanting to go back to the cheap motel.

"Yes, the men before on a much deeper level, regulars who roam around Paris, calling me in at least once every two weeks. I know them by first name now, rescission granted to use their firsts names in public."

Harry tugged him closer as they moved back into the bad part of town. Floating happily and quietly.

"So you're expensive, considering the status of the men."

Louis chuckled darkly as they entered the motel, the heat on slightly warming the air around them. 

"A man like myself does not come cheap."

Harry smiled as Linda stood, leaning against the counter, boobs on full display the red bra, spilling over the edge of her shirt. Her nails matching, clung to the ends of a magazine, flipping through it while chewing her gum. 

Her eyes met Harry's and looked at Louis underneath his arm. She smiled slightly, not in a bad way, in an almost affectionate way. She mouthed to him.

"Treat him right."

Harry nodded understanding fully. Don't put him on the pedestal he doesn't like the pedestal. Take him off, let him roam, set him free. Free from the chains that binded him. 

He guided Louis to the elevator, their conversation this morning running through his mind. Louis satin bag, absent at the moment. Harry wanting to know what he carried around so secretly.

They stood in the elevator and Harry looked at the head of hair tucked under his arm.

"Do you like it?"

Louis looked up at him as they rose to the third floor. He shrugged, tucking himself back under Harry.

"It has its perks."

The elevator opened, their floor still smelling musty, the carpet sinking as their feet moved swiftly across it, Louis didn't move as Harry opened his door leading them both inside.

"How so?"

Louis removed himself from Harry taking a seat at the edge of the bed, Harry pulling up a chair to be closer to him as he explained.

Harry's knee was in between Louis legs, leaning closer to listen to the rhythms that poured easily out of Louis mouth, every song lyrics to his own song.

"I'm not in it for the money. Or the gifts. I'm in it for the feeling. I, believe it or not like it. The perks are the rewards I get afterwards. The clothes the dinners the money."

Harry nodded Louis looked around the room, unsure of where to rest his eyes. Harry sat back in his chair giving Louis room.

"And the downsides?"

He said it as if they were talking about something normal. Like the downsides of the third cup of coffee or the cupcake after lunch.

"It can get dehumanizing. The feeling lacks love but I guess I've got used to that part. That simple missing piece no longer bothers me."

Harry understood the dehumanizing point from his own life. He was never Harry, not to anyone at all. He was Mr.Styles or Harry Styles. Even when he walked into a room of friends it was Harry Styles never Harry. 

He pondered over that thought as Louis traced patterns, mindlessly into the blanket. His feet barely touching the ground. Harry once again taking in his small structure.

"Would you ever consider one person. You know one person to have sex with but someone who loves you. Wouldn't that be the total package?"

Louis tapped his fingers together, elbows digging deeply into his thighs. He looked like he was trying to solve a long math equation.

"How would I make money? I don't do this just for the money but that doesn't mean I don't need the money. Not everyone is as fortunate as you honey."

Louis stood up. Harry skidded his chair back quickly giving him room. He walked towards the door, Harry confused.

"And we're do you think you're going?" 

Louis stopped and turned around, marching his way back to Harry. He placed one finger on Harry's shirt easily undoing one button.

"You see beautiful, I have paying customers waiting to have sex me."

He undid more buttons, Harry starting to get nervous as his quick fingers, easily and quickly unbuttoned half his shirt.

"Unless you want to put up a counter offer? Sex has to be included though."

Harry's mind scattered. The idea of just paying the golden boy to stay the night with him flashes through his mind. He knew better than that and grabbed Louis' roaming hand. Removing it from his shirt and started to redo his buttons.

"I don't mix business and pleasure."

Louis shrugged putting his hands in his back pocket an expensive wallet now sat open in his hands. He pulled out a business cards. He slipped it in Harry's front pocket.

"Well I do. If you ever need to lighten the fuck up call me Mr.Styles."

He walked away and out the door almost slamming it shut. Did he want to have sex with Harry? Linda's words again raced through his mind. That man made men like himself go bankrupt.

Harry could agree he was intoxicating, a breath of bittersweet air. He was the infectious laugh at the party or the intriguing man roaming the streets of New York City. The skyline looking dull compared to his eyes.

Harry took the paper out of his front pocket, storing it in his own wallet. He blushed as he pushed it in, as if someone was watching him and making fun of him.

He turned in early, showering away the day and most of his thoughts revolving around Louis. As he laid down in the dingy bed shivering ever so slightly from the chill in the air he couldn't help but let his mind wonder to what the million dollar boy was doing at the moment or for that matter not what, but who?

* * * * *  
The morning brought a meeting with another French company his mother's side of the family controlled. Harry sat prompt straight up. His hair clean and styled. His outfit, expensive and slightly playful. Louis wasn't the only one who could work men against their own wills. Harry too could get men to drop money out of their wallets for him.

The men sat quietly patiently waiting for Harry to speak. He watched them as they nervously looked straight ahead every once in awhile one would glance at him. 

A young boy was filling glasses neatly. When he filled Harry's he quietly thanked him handing over a 100 dollar bill. The boy quietly thanked him, pleasing Harry by not making a scene, a chorus of thanks you's no one wanted to hear.

Harry sipped his water taking notes on his notepad. Listing the names of the two major men he wanted to target today. Mr.Johnson, a simple American man whose gut was thicker then all of our bank accounts combined. And Mr.Stanton, a British man like himself who carried a name of great honor around the business setting.

Harry sat up quickly all eyes snapping toward him. He smiled pacing around the table once getting a good look at every face in his audience of imbeciles.

"Hello and Good Morning gentlemen."

A chorus of hellos came back to him. Harry breathed it in, the power filling his body easily. A new feeling taking over his brain switching to work mode. A mode Harry didn't enjoy, a copy of his barren father. 

"I've already selected two men, men who I believe will strive far to make my families company prosper and maintain a beautiful balance of isolation between myself and them. Only coming in contact for necessary business."

The men all leaned closer. Harry now playing with the leaves of a plant, the smooth lead under his fingertip sobering him up slightly as he turned around smiling at the old men. Old rich men whose futures rested in a 19 year olds hands. He could've laughed out loud, what a tragic fate.

"Johnson, Stanton. You are my final two everyone else is dismissed."

The rest of the men left some giving him nasty looks that he noted for later meetings with their pity little companies. Harry pulled his chair back sitting quickly, leaning back with on elbow on the arm of the chair his wrist relaxed and flimsy as he looked at the men.

"So who wants it? Wow me with your money and business strategy."

Harry closed his eyes getting ready to listen to their boring statistics and propositions. A show he let them put on for him, his own little puppets in his pretend little world. He already knew he was picking he was just letting them waste their breath so one would go home defeated and one would go home with an deluded image of how well they're business practices are. 

Johnson went first spitting up statistic after statistic, Harry hummed in at the appropriate times, his mind on other things. Louis body danced in his mind. His clothed form teasing his mind.

"Thank you Johnson. Stanton blow me away."

Stanton started talking not once did Harry open his eyes. He convinced everyone it was a business tactic. He told them it was for focus on the words. He did his homework before, decided as he stared at the men sitting around the table and rested his tired eyes as they whisked him off to sleep with their lullabies in the form of business statistics. 

Harry sat quietly for a moment, humming a song he made up in his head. The me probably were staring at him. He didn't mind let them stare. They were boring and he was tired. 

"Thank you. Johnson you got it. Stanton, I told you to blow me away and you put me to sleep. Work on your voice."

He stood up both men looked at him, his notebook faced up, his doodles from before exposed to the two men. He started to walk towards the door as Stanton spoke up.

"You're going to run this company into the ground."

Harry laughed opening the door and undoing his tie. 

"It's been almost a year and my tactics haven't failed me yet. I don't need the opinions of a bitter old man who just wants to fill his pockets with my money."

Stanton advanced towards Harry slowly.

"Don't you mean your fathers money?"

Harry rolled his eyes holding the door open for Stanton. Edging him forward.

"Pish posh old man."

Stanton shook his head muttering things under his breath. Harry didn't care he walked quickly out of the room wanting to take off the damn itchy suit.

He walked back to the motel. It was brisk out his nose and cheeks becoming dark shades of red. His hair moved around in the wind. His lips felt swollen and red as he took the final steps towards the motel. Fingertips teasing the cold metal with his gloved hands.

The warmth of the lobby whisked his hair backwards. Louis stood in a long trench coat in the lobby. His legs were unclothed. He locked eyes with Harry and Harry walked over.

"Hello."

"Hi."

Harry looked at him and noticed a pink leathery item around his neck. Louis touched it absentmindedly. Tugging it forward slightly, reddish, burnt skin from the constant rubbing of the material formed on his neck.

"Are you wearing a dog collar?"

Louis nodded. His fingers wrapping themselves around his own body. He looked very self conscious. 

"Louis, are you only wearing a dog collar under this coat?"

Louis nodded as a man came up behind him. Placing hand under Louis chin dragging his face back, pressing his lips firmly to Louis'. The red marks clear and visible, hickies formed around the collar as well. The man spoke up.

"How's daddy's baby boy? I'm sorry sweetie. Daddy was in a big meeting."

Harry looked up and almost laughed as Mr.Stanton stood before him, eyes locked on Louis only, fingers playing with the collar. Harry spoke up smirking 

"Guess the meeting didn't go to well daddy. You seem a bit tense."

Mr.Stanton looked up at him. Eyes wild and he blushed. 

"Mr.Styles, how very good to see you."

Harry chuckled, a married man stood before him with a prostitute he made dress up in a collar and a trench coat. 

"Do your wife and children know you're this kinky? I mean a dog collar come on now Mr.Stanton."

Mr.Stanton shook his head vigorously. He looked up at Harry with pleading eyes. 

"You've ruined my day far enough Mr.Styles. Please do me a favor."

"Oh you think I'll share your little secret? I have much better things to do than gossip about men much lower than myself. When you're done with Louis send him to me."

Harry walked away and worked his way over to Linda. She smiled at him. Louis left the building with the scruffy man and Harry wondered when he would get back.

"Hello Linda."

She flipped through her magazine. Looking up at him, her eyes swam through his picking up every trace of emotion in his body.

"You're very readable baby boy. You have to work on that. Louis will see right through you."

Harry leaned on the counter drumming on the table, Linda the most interesting thing at the moment. 

"How often does he work?"

"Louis?"

Harry hummed and Linda closed her magazine, spit out her gum and turned down the radio so it was background noise to keep us company. 

"He's going to be tough to crack. He's used to this lifestyle. He likes it."

Harry snorted the gibberish spilling from her mouth only partially true.

"You did see how uncomfortable he was right? His neck is scratched and bruised from that collar."

She smiled sadly at him. He wasn't getting something the picture wasn't clear to him.

"We were left at a young age, little to no education behind us. We needed jobs. Louis has been doing this since he was 13." 

Harry was taken aback by yes, the young age in which Louis' innocence was ripped from him, but Linda's use of the word we.

"What do you mean by we?"

Linda pulled a book out from under the desk. She flipped through pages of photos pointing to the one of two little kids. 

"Louis my little brother. You aren't going to change him. He's wired this way. He doesn't know that there's better things out there."

Harry nodded looking down at the picture, little Louis smiled back at him, probably 7 or 8, no cares in the world, oblivious to his fate.

"You know I'm going to try right?"

She nodded putting the book back under the counter. Her magazine opened back up to the page of models Harry just now noticed the scribbles on them, she was scribbling her own designs over the dresses.

"Those are good."

Linda smiled up at him. Flipping through all the pages slowly allowing Harry to see everything in her current magazine.

"Thanks pretty boy. Go rest Louis will be back in under an hour. Mr.Stanton has asthma and cums fast."

Harry giggled thanking her once again before heading to his room. When he walked in he plugged in his phone and picked up a book. He got lost in the words of Harper Lee's How to Kill a Mockingbird.

Louis ran through his mind spilling into the characters, scouts adventurous and rebellious personality standing out the most. He smiled to himself as the word flew past for the millionth time before a knock came on his door.

He stood up opening the door. Mr.Stanton stood, a little disheveled with Louis in hand, his coat, almost falling off as he clung onto himself. His nose was bleeding a bit.

"For you Mr.Styles. He's quite rude, maybe need to be punished some more."

He pushed Louis inside, he was barefoot and shivering skin pink from the cold outside. He wiped his nose with the back of his hand. Harry looked at Mr.Stanton shaking his head.

"You're a disgusting little, old man. You're blacklisted from my company. Farewell and fuck you."

He slammed the door in his astonished face. Harry pulled Louis into the bathroom. He pulled a spare pair of underwear out of his suitcase beside the door, handing them to Louis. 

He turned around as Louis dropped the bloody trench coat and pulled on the underwear. 

"You can turn around now Harry."

Harry did and he didn't like what he saw. Bruises lined his skin. Louis stood in a collar and underwear. Harry scanned his body, most were old. A few mostly around his neck were brand new. Mostly from the collar but some from fingers, clearly pressing too hard. 

Harry rummaged around a draw in search for a bobby pin. When he found one he careful straighten it out on the bed, Louis watching him from the bathroom. 

Harry came back to him, a rusty rod coming towards Louis' neck making him cringe away slightly. Harry stopped pulling the hanger backwards quickly, not wanting to frighten Louis. 

"Hey, hey I'm not going to hurt you."

Louis nodded sniffling a bit, a mix of blood and sniffle running down his face. His eyes watered over.

"I'm just embarrassed."

"Why? Don't be embarrassed."

Louis tried smiling but it fell as quickly as it rose. His hands found the sinks countertop.

"You're wasting your time on me. I'd only embarrass you can't you see that? I'm a damn prostitute. I'm standing in your bathroom with a pink dog collar that says baby boy on it and you are trying to pry me out with a rusty metal hanger. I'm embarrassed for myself."

Harry sighed picking up the hanger again. Letting it twirl between his fingers as he thought about what to say.

"You're not embarrassing."

The picture of little Louis smiling up at him retiring to his brain. Linda's story, a glimpse into their survival story.

"You're surviving. That's all we can do in this cruel world. You're not embarrassing, you're a little lost maybe, your ideas of a happy life might not be up to date or golden but you're trying and that's all that matters. Now will you please let me take that thing off your neck. I can see it's hurting you."

Louis nodded sitting still as Harry picked up the hanger once more. He picked the lock up shoving the hanger inside, picking the lock quickly.

Louis sighed as the collar fell to the ground, he rubbed his neck happily. A smile of relief washing over him.

"Where did you of all people learn to pick a lock? And so quickly at that?"

Harry chuckled throwing the hanger out and picking up a fowl, wetting it with warm water before wiping the blood off of Louis' nose.

"Well when my parents locked me in my tower, and my hair wasn't as long I had to pick the locks to go play in the forest with my Prince Charming. Simple rich kid problems what are you going to do."

Louis laughed loudly, placing his small hands on Harry's chest. The silk moving under his littering fingertips. Harry just noticed Louis was shaking. 

"Are you okay?"

His now clean face shifted up at him his eyes, heavy. 

"I'm fine. Just a little shaken up, that's all."

Louis leaned on Harry as they moved to the bed. Louis laid down first facing Harry. 

"Tell me about your life. I don't want to think about mine right now."

Harry obliged thinking about where to begin as he laid down on the bed staring at Louis. He smiled softly, fingers making patterns in the pillows.

"I lived on an estate. The Styles estate. My mother was the only child of two restaurant chain owners. She married my father who was equally as wealthy. He was into stocks. I'm their only son."

Louis nodded. Rubbing his face with his hand. The pillow catching his hair and lifting it up. He looked peaceful laying there quietly listening to Harry's stories.

"Go on. What did your estate look like?"

Harry smiled remembering the summers he spent riding horses and hanging around his private pool. The only bitterness being his own loneliness and the complete isolation on the 4 acres of land.

"Well for starters it was 4 acres, private everything. Very isolated from society. I had a teacher come everyday for homeschooling. I never really had many friends."

Louis looked at him highly interested. Harry went on now caught up in his own words.

"I had horses, 5 of them. My favorite was a white one I named elf. I don't know why I named him that it just fit him."

Louis giggled and Harry tapped his ears causing him to giggle more. He then tapped his nose.

"You remind me of an elf too."

Louis smirked sitting up slightly edging a little closer to Harry. With one push to his hips, harry was lying on his back. Louis easily and professionally threw one leg over Harry's waist.

He smirked propping himself up on top of Harry. His head tilted to the side his fringe hanging down as Harry gripped the edge of the bed.

"A very naughty elf I presume?"

Harry wanted to smirk, roll louis over so he was straddling his hips but something stopped him. He put his hand on Louis thigh as louis leaned forward, fingerlings playing with Harrys buttons like yesterday.

"I could be a very naughty elf for you."

He unbuttoned three buttons message Harry's shoulders lightly, Harry let out a moan giving in a little bit but the red marks around louis neck stopped him again.

"No."

Louis hands flew up. He looked down at Harry with guilty eyes. Moving back to his side. Looking deeply at him.

"Sorry. I got carried away. I forgot your no sex business or no business and pleasure motto."

Harry huffed a bit coming back down from the little bit of heaven, the sneak preview that cuts off right before all the good stuff starts.

"It's not you."

Louis laughed, clutching his stomach. Harry side glanced at him confused as to what amused him.

"Harold. You ready rejected me. No need for the it's not you line."

Harry rolled over slightly now facing louis again. His eyes held no guilt anymore just a hint of amusement.

"I didn't reject you. I just don't want you to further hurt yourself."

"I'm fine Harry. I'm used to this"

Harry's hand touched louis cheek, moving down past is jawline and under his chin. Harry stopped right before the cuts.

"If you don't wince I'll kiss you. Deal?"

Louis smirked, thinking the pain would be bearable and he would finally get to lock lips with the pretty boy.

Harry moved slowly and lightly across the red marks. Louis instantly jumping away and Harry retreating his hand. 

"See you aren't okay."

Louis sighed, rubbing his neck slightly, wanting the cuts to heal. Louis poured up at him. Eyes shining with hope.

"Are cuddles off limits too?"

Harry looked down contemplating Louis counter offer of cuddling. It wouldn't hurt and it was pleasure so he wouldn't be breaking his own rules.

"But I only met you yesterday."

Louis sighed drumming against his own stomach. He looked down at Harry's chest as he spoke.

"According to your stories this is the longest you've ever talked with someone outside of your estate. That has to count for something."

Harry didn't even think it through Louis was right. He opened his arms allowing him in. He tucked in perfectly in Harry's arms.

"Just this once. Especially since you're hurt."

Louis grinned burying his face deep into Harry's chest. He smelled sad and Harry smelled wonderful. They mixed limbs and scents as they laid their in the lazy hours of the morning. 

"When would you like to eat?"

Louis sighed enjoying just the smell of Harry.

"When do you eat?"

Harry looked at the clock quickly before answering Louis. 

"In about thirty minutes."

Louis rustled underneath him pulling himself closer to Harry's body.

"Will you hold me like this until then."

"Yes."

Louis didn't answer but Harry saw the smile forming underneath him.

"Then I am yours."

They say like that, in complete silence the only sound their deep breaths echoing around the hollow room. 

A buzzing went off and Louis groaned, he shifted from Harry's arms. Harry moving to let him out of his grasp.

Louis moved almost sloth like to his trench coat pulling a beeper out of his trench coat pocket rolling his eyes while he kneeled down on the ground. Harry's underwear rolled over twice around his slim waist.

"A beeper?"

Louis fiddled with it pulling coat up, dusting it off lightly. He pulled it back on as Harry watched him dress. 

"Leaving so soon?"

Louis ran his fingers through his hair. Looking at Harry with a look that seemed to be going off into another planet, as of the Louis that was just laying in his arms wasn't there. 

"I'm going to take the words straight out of your mouth. I don't mix business with pleasure."

He held up his beeper, waving it around lightly as it twisted between his fingertips.

"This is my business."

He slipped the beeper back in his pocket, tighten the strap around his waist. He approached Harry, who was sitting up slightly now. 

Louis finger lifted his chin up slightly. Just like Mr.Stanton did to him in the lobby. He got close enough to Harry for his lips to fidget against Louis breath, fighting the urge to lean forward and kiss him.

"Baby, you're my pleasure. Now I have business to attend to."

He turned quickly leaving Harry sitting there , in his own self pity for not just leaning in and kissing the million dollar boy. 

Harry sat back wondering about the him, his demeanor changed quickly as if the sound of the beeper was a hidden magicians signal to turn on the business mode. 

Louis say the change in his eyes as he slipped on the trenchcoat. Harry knew the feeling, switching his entire personality to fit into his business character. Harry sat up. Ring covered fingers managed his own thighs. The suit feeling tighter than before. 

He stood up and moved to his closet, stripping articles of clothing as he went. Leaving his expensive garments on the dirty floor.

He slipped on sweatpants and a cozy T-shirt deciding a cafe would suit his mood best. Images of Louis teasing eyes melting away under the idea of a warm coffee cup between his fingertips.

He knew Louis would be in the lobby, simply waiting in whatever outfit his customer ordered him to wear. Harry knew that as he walked out of his room and down to the lobby.

He didn't expect Louis to be in an Armani suit sitting in the lobby like he owned half of France. He lowered his shaded glasses down his nose. Smirking at Harry as he walked to Linda. 

"Hey Linda."

She looked at him and pouted as he leaned sadly against the counter. She tapped his nose lightly, smiling for real at him.

"They don't mean anything to him."

Harry shrugged twirling one of Linda's colored pencils around the desk. Watching them clash into each other, he found peace.

"If he wants Armani suits I can buy him a whole store. He doesn't need these other men."

Linda shook her head making the radio behind her louder so Louis couldn't even hear mumbles of their conversation.

"It's not that sweetie."

Harry leaned forward now, his toes balancing him against the counter. Linda sat up in her stool almost challenging him.

"Then what is it? Is it me? I know I only met him yesterday but I took him out, no sex involved."

Linda nodded, the corner of her magazines being ruffled under one of her wild red fingers.

"He likes to feel like he earned his money. He doesn't want you because he doesn't want to live off of you. He doesn't want to be a trophy husband."

Husband? A word that didn't cross Harry's mind until just now. He just wanted to get to know Louis. On a personal level.

"He wouldn't be a trophy husband."

Linda sighed, looking up at Harry knowing he knew the lies that came out of his mouth weren't helping his current situation. 

"Don't be naive Harry. Go out please eat something and come back he'll be back home and in your arms in no time."

She plugged in earphones he hadn't noticed until just now. She winked at him as he backed away and moved out into the cold day.

Images of Louis filled the Paris sky. The bright lights mirroring the lighting in Louis' eyes as he described himself as a naughty elf. 

Harry chuckled at the recent memory wishing he would've just went along with it. But then he would be just like the rest of them wouldn't he? 

He strolled further. The blue sky turning dark like Louis' eyes when Harry bumped into him. The same dark shadows that casted over his eyes when his beeper went off pushing him into business mode. 

Harry didn't notice Louis behind him being ushered into the limo of a tall wealthy man. A kiss on the cheek and a simple tug on the collar that brought their lips together all unfolding behind Harry's back as he moved down the street. 

He didn't see Louis staring at him from the back window of the limo. A simple sigh on his lips as the man beside him moved his hand easily down his pants, cupping his tired cock in his needy hands.

A man that knew Harry, very well. An admirer of sorts. Someone who was not only a fan of Harry's work but also his body. Louis being his one way ticket to meeting Harry Styles, the dream boy.

Harry didn't see the look on Louis face as he was forcefully ripped from the car moments later. Police men tugging at his trench coat. Pushing him to the ground, ripping bits of his hair out.

Harry saw the police car zoom past him as he sat peacefully in the cafe, but he took little notice to it. Not letting his mind wander to the possible thought of Louis being the one they were searching for. 

The million dollar boy now lying face down on the crib, the little cafe a small spot in the distance, almost too far away to see but Louis knew. He knew Harry was inside and he knew he wasn't going to jail without seeing him again. 

* * * * * 

Harry sat in the cafe, warm and cozy sipping his coffee contently. His mind wondered to Louis, where he was. What he was doing. 

A small obsession was forming for the million dollar boy. He lingered with Harry, appearing in every place he went. 

Harry finished his coffee, walking to the cashier who was intently listening to the radio, a news reporter's voice streaming through.

"Prostitute, Louis Tomlinson, known by name around Paris for his manipulative ways, has finally been caught and arrested."

Harry leaned forward his heart beating recklessly, Louis. Jail. Everything spun in his head thinking of Louis being surrounded by brutal men. Mr.Stanton beat him badly, he could only imagine the outcome if he stayed a while in jail.

"Tomlinson, 21 was tricked by a customer who will remain nameless at this moment. He lured Tomlinson in with a hefty amount of cash and now we are awaiting the arrival of the mysterious Harry Styles who is said to be friends with the prostitute, according to our tricky customer."

Harry paused little understanding for the situation. How did this person know he knew Louis. He's been here two days. His mind quickly went to Stanton, jealous and vengeful over the position.

He handed the cashier cash and smiled at her before storming out of the cafe, bumping into a group of boys who yelled things at him in French. 

He was starting to hate France. He checked his pocket for his wallet, he was just going to quickly bail Louis out, pack his things and take Louis home with him. Hoping the press would lay off just this once.

He walked the two short blocks back to the motel heading inside. Linda stood by the radio, wiping her tears. She say me and sadly smiled.

"He's not going to survive in jail. He's fragile. He doesn't act that way but he's not strong."

Harry placed his hand on her back, images from the first night they meet replaced with a vision of sad blue eyes that mimicked Louis' 

"I'm going to go down and fix this. He's not going to jail, not on my watch."

Harry didn't bothering waiting for the chorus of thank you's that Linda would blubber to him. He turned his business side on and walked out of the door, head held high as he entered the driver's seat of his rental car.

He drove, quickly to the station, lights blinding him as he drove, the station appeared, cameras surrounded the building. Louis drew this crowd. 

Harry parked and made his way through the crowd, sweaty bodies and yelling men surrounded him.

Lights flashed in his face, the people from the tabloids asking him questions. 

"Like father like son huh Styles? You boys just can't keep your hands off of those prostitutes. Be careful baby someone might just shoot you in the head."

Harry stopped walking and turned to the man. He smirked at Harry, knowing he hit the nail on the head.

"What's the matter Mr.Styles? Does the cat have your tongue? Just like it did when you're mother got sent to jail? You didn't rush to bail her out."

Harry straightened out his shirt. He was going to handle this like a man.

"My mother is a murderer. She killed my father. She belongs in jail. Louis Tomlinson, a young man who's just trying to survive in this messed up world deserves a second chance at life."

He walked away remarks about his relationship with Louis flying around, false accusations flying around the air as he climbed the clear pathway up the stairs.

Inside the bustle of the workers kept him going, following the crowd to the front desk. He smiled at the man behind the counter. 

"I'm Harry Styles. I'm here with bail money."

He looked me up and down sighing with boredom.

"For whom?"

"Louis Tomlinson."

The man scrolled through his computer, biting the end of his pencil. He clicked Louis name.

"20,000"

Harry pulled out his checkbook from his coat pocket quickly scribbling his name down and filling out the rest.

The man took the check looking Harry up and down again, trying to place him most likely.

"That's a lot of money for a simple prostitute. He'll probably be back in here next week."

Harry rolled his eyes, an urge to punch the man in the face one over him. He gritted his teeth, slightly wishing he didn't have to use his family name at the moment and sound like a rich jerk but desperate times.

"I'm Harry Styles, I'm 19, I own a mega billion dollar business, half of the Manhattan skyline is due to my creation. I could run this whole station at the analog my fingers, please do not tell me how to spend my hard earned money."

The man raised his hands in defense. 

"Sorry, Mr.Styles just saying once a prostitute always a prostitute. He's just a plaything, and apparently a good one at that."

Harry was fuming over this man, the check sat lazily between his fingers. He wanted Louis in his car and on the way to the airport before the sun rose.

"I'm taking him back to my estate, he won't need to worry about things like this and people like you any more."

The man laughed scanning my money into the computer, slowly, almost causing me pain.

"What a modern day fairytale."

He gasped placing his hand above his heart, looking astonished and amused.

"Maybe I'll quit my day job and have people fuck my ass for a living and some rich teenager will come and sweep me off my feet."

Harry was irritated and slightly defensive. He understood why the man was laughing at him. It was odd. Rich snotty teen takes home prostitute. It'll probably be on the papers tomorrow worded just like that. But he didn't know the whole story.

"You don't know him. Where is he?"

The man pointed behind him to a door labeled, holding cells. Harry quickly walked over, security patting him down and leading him inside. The followed a few paces behind and stopped as Harry stopped suddenly hearing two voices. 

"I guess Prince Charming is taking his sweet time, probably prepping his ass for the celebratory sex you two will share on his private jet or whatever he owns."

The voice was unfamiliar and unfriendly. Louis voiced popped up after, sounding just as defensive as Harry did moments ago with the man at the counter.

"We never had sex, we haven't even kissed. He's not like that. He cares."

The other man laughed loudly, a shiver went down Harry's back. He instantly didn't like this man. 

"Well where the fuck is he baby boy."

"He's coming."

The laughter filled the room again as Harry took another step forward peeking around the corner. Louis sat on the bench attached to the wall. He was still wearing his Armani suit. He looked small and helpless sitting behind the cold metal bars.

Harry's eyes moved to the laughing man his hands wrapped around the bars, his left hand held a tattoo, a tattoo Harry has seen before. 

He couldn't place it, he paced back and forth for a couple of moments, trying to desperately place the hand. He came up short blurry faces and their features boggling Harry's mind.

"At least I fucked you Louis, I made you feel good. You came four times last time. You beat my husbands personal best."

Harry groaned mentally not wanting to be heard but also wanting to run down the hallway. The man continued on.

"I only wanted to make you feel good. Then I saw you parading around with the golden boy. You're my one way ticket into Harry Styles pants."

Harry rolled his eyes. Deciding it was now or never. He walked down the hallway boots clicking furiously. Both pairs of bright blue eyes turned towards him.

"The thing about that honey is my pants are Gucci and I don't let just anyone's filthy hands parade around in my underwear. Do you know how hard it is to get fingerprints off of satin and silk?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is going to be a sequel don't worry bye


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a cute chapter in my opinion Im so glad so many people have enjoyed this so far and I'm excited to hear about what you guys think of this chapter
> 
> Twitter - @WORLDLWT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kisses happen

He looked up at Harry, his outburst shocking both boys in front of him.

"Oh what Styles? You don't recognize me?"

Harry analyzed the face, trying to place it but still coming up with nothing. He looked to Louis who was now standing up, Armani suit, wrinkled from being shoved to the curb.

"I don't."

The man laughed, pulling pieces of paper out of his coat pocket, the guards moving closer, scared he held a hidden weapon. He simply handed the papers to Harry who took them, curiously. His doodles from earlier meetings. France labelled on top of the first one and as Harry sorted through the stack he noticed that they dated back to last year.

"Who the actual fuck are you?"

He smiled devilishly at him. Shaking his head lightly. He stepped away from them towards the door. 

"I'm you're biggest fan Mr.Styles. I may also be your worst nightmare."

He exited the hall, the guard that escorted him looked at Harry in a questioning way as he shifted through the doodles once again.

Could he be a businessman? A rejected psychopath who wanted revenge? He wasn't sure but he knows he's never seen his face before but he's seen the tattoo on his hand.

In his thought he almost forgot Louis. Louis, whose suit was being patted down by his petite hands. He looked up at him smiling softly.

"You came."

He smiled back the guard unlocked the door. Harry thanked her as she did it and she simply smiled nodding for them to return back outside. Louis wrapped himself around Harry's arm.

"I've missed human contact."

Harry chuckled seeing as Louis has only been in here for under 2 hours. Louis smiled up at him, eyes gleaming wildly.

"I've missed your voice, speak."

Harry's eyebrows shot up. Louis, Louis Tomlinson missed his simple voice. They were only separated for a bit over an hour, it made Harry's heart flutter.

"You can listen to me talk to the press outside."

Louis nodded unhappy by the mention of the press. No whether he wanted it or not, his name finally had a face for it. The mysterious Louis Tomlinson now revealed to the world.

His picture was probably projected on every tv screen in miles of Paris. The prostitute who was making man after man bankrupt. Harry still wondered as they walked together towards the doors if he, and his bank account were merely another conquest in Louis eyes.

He looked down at the man one final time before leaving the building with him still clinging to his arm. The screams of questions and the snapping of cameras, dull to Harry but a whole new world to Louis.

Harry shielded him the best he could as the walked down the stairs, the press formed a small circle around them as they moved. A man with a microphone popped up in front of them.

"Mr.Styles! Would you like to make a statement about your boyfriend's arrest?"

Harry pushed forward, the congestion bringing back memories of his mother. Her usual neat bun a mess on top of her head, his father's bloody body still lying in their bed. The prostitute he was with at the moment fleeing from the scene.

"He isn't my boyfriend."

"Mr.Styles, what made you bail a lowlife out of jail? Who's the man who called Tomlinson in?"

Harry pushed past the man yelling behind him as he went, the car in view now. 

"He is a stalker of sorts. Someone who will probably end up behind bars after the stunt he pulled."

The press continued to bicker around them, Harry repeating the simple phrase of "no further questions please."

He tucked Louis under his arm, continuing to shield his face, sparing him whatever dignity he had left. The world knew him now. Harry was determined to make him feel safe in this shit hole they lived in.

He could feel Louis' warm breath, coming out uneven under his jacketed protection. He could feel the heavy breaths emitted from Louis' trembling lips. 

Harry pushed through harder finally reaching the car and ushering Louis inside. He climbed in as well slamming the door behind them, the press, much like teenage girls with their favorite boy bands, pressed up against his car with their lenses, wanting a picture of any sorts to publish. 

The driver slowly and safely tried to make his way through the crowded street. Harry looked at Louis, his head was down and between his arms, his face shielded from Harry's view.

Harry leaned forward to talk to his driver. A short man with greying hair. Robert sat upright, eyes focused ahead as he moved through the crowd.

"How bad is it?"

Robert grunted slightly, showing Harry he acknowledged his question but didn't have the willpower to answer, focusing on not killing anyone today.

Harry kept his arm on the back windowpane, adding more shields. He watched patiently as the crowd thinned out and turned to watch them become a small dot in the distance.

The car bumped along the road as Harry rolled up the car window, blocking Robert out of view and giving him and Louis some privacy.he simply looked at Louis a form of sadness beside him.

Harry placed one hand on the back of his neck, moving it down so it was rubbing against his back, he sniffled underneath him, Harry now just seeing the actual tears.

"Lou?"

He didn't budge, Harry moved his hand to his forearm and Louis shrugged him off, his back moved quicker now.

"Don't Harry."

He sounded broken, the shell of a man whose whole world just came down, shattering into a million pieces around his feet. Harry removed his hand but continued on.

"Louis. Please look at me."

Louis shook his head from between his arms, he was breathing heavily, wanting to run far away from Harry. Harry sighed trying one last time with a much more stern tone.

"Look at me. Now."

Louis looked up the tone shocking him and Harry. His eyes were puffy and red rimmed. His lip twitched under the pressure of his teeth. 

"Don't bite your lip like that."

He looked at Louis who turned his head down again in defeat, releasing his bottom lip from his vicious grip. Harry sighed softly, his hand moved to the bottom of Louis chin.

He placed two fingers underneath, pushing up slightly, Louis followed carefully, eyes meeting yet again. Harry's eyes softened as they stared back into Louis'.

"I just don't want you to bleed. Don't be mad at me."

Harry rubbed his finger over Louis' bottom lip then moved his hand to wipe the tears away from his cheeks. Louis felt warm underneath his fingertips.

"I'm not mad at you."

Louis coughed after saying it, wiping the corner of his eyes soaking up the excess tears, he let out a few slow breaths, regaining himself.

"I'm mad at myself. Never you."

Harry tilted his head, leaning it against the black leather of his backseat. Louis mimicked him, looking straight back at him with just as much curiosity as Harry.

"Yourself? Why? It's that man's fault."

Louis shook his head, looking down at his lap again but picking his head back up to meet eyes with Harry again.

"I'm an embarrassment."

Harry sighed hating the word, the word that dropped so effortlessly out of Louis' mouth. A word, a word so self loathing Harry felt like it shouldn't belong in Louis' vocabulary.

"Louis, Louis Tomlinson. You are not a disappointment. I never want to hear you say that ever again."

Louis laughed, not a hearty laugh, not a laugh of pure joy, a bitter, cold laugh. It sent a shiver down Harry's spine.

"You won't have to worry anymore sweet cheeks. You'll go home to your precious estate, drink fine wine by your perfect fireplace and I'll stay here and continue to be the pointless play thing." 

Harry couldn't believe his ears as the car stopped in front of the motel and Louis shifted uncomfortably before limping out of the car. Harry hadn't taken notice to the limp before but as he watched Louis he could clearly tell he was limping. 

Harry quickly got out of the car, beating Louis to the door. He guarded it with his body, making sure Louis couldn't pass. 

"Why are you limping? Who hurt you? Do you need a doctor?"

The questions flew off of his tongue as Louis stood in front of him impatiently waiting for Harry to move out of the way.

"I get fucked in the ass at least twice a day. Sometimes I limp. Now can you move or am I supposed to crawl under those long legs of yours?"

Harry smirked as Louis stood tapping his foot. His hands sat lightly on his hips, the suit made him seem even older than he was, more professional. 

Harry could see him working under him, maybe a receptionist or someone who does something simple at first. Then he'd move up he could join Harry in meetings, keep him company and give him something pretty to look at. Old rich men aren't attractive.

"Say the magic word?"

Louis stared at him smiling like a child.

"You're kidding, correct?" 

Harry shook his head a small pout on his lips as he looked back at Louis, the street was slightly crowded. No one bothered to watch the encounter between the two boys, who were in a world of their own anyway.

Louis stepped forward, closer to Harry now, his small hands fell on his chest. He moved them up a bit, playing with one of Harry's curls.

"How about a kiss instead?"

Harry looked down at the small man, nuzzling closer to him with every blink of his intoxicating eyelashes. 

"C'mon Harry. I want it, you want it. It's a beautiful day were in Paris."

Harry pull him closer, moving his head to Louis neck. He took quick breaths leaving a rhythm of pleasure on Louis neck as he moved up to his ear.

"I don't these attitude changes."

Harry stepped back, unhanding Louis and pushed the door open. He bowed down, one hand gesturing inside.

"Your estate awaits Mr.Tomlinson."

Louis huffed, head held higher than ever as he marched into the motel, Harry following swiftly behind him. 

Linda looked up from her magazine and let out a small scream, her color pencils flew to the ground as she ran towards Louis, embracing him in a hug. 

Harry picked up the color pencils, placing them down on the counter. One magazine was open. A white slip of paper was taped to the other side. A better version of the dress was draw and colored by Linda. Harry flipped through some pages, admiring her work.

"Harry Styles! Get your Prince Charming butt over here."

He looked up easily as Linda held onto Louis, firmly, waving him over. Harry obliged and stood up, moving over to the duo. Linda pulled him in, his body leaning down. 

Louis rested his head on his shoulder as Harry's hands fell to his hips. Linda squeezed them together tightly. Louis laughed into Harry's ear lightly.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."

Linda chanted the words over and over until Louis shot his hand up and hit her in the arm. Harry pulled back, straighten shirt. 

"I have a proposition."

The pulled apart, the two pairs of blue eyes looked back at him with a level of curiosity Harry felt accustomed to.

"I want to take Louis to London."

Louis cocked his head to the side as Linda seemed to understand my unspoken ideas. Her eyes grew wide as Louis' grew confused.

"To my estate."

He looked at Louis, his eyes matching the blues ones. The cloud of confusion was slowly being broken by rays of realization.

"To live with me."

Linda smiled, smacking Louis on the arm as he stood there looking right through Harry. Harry let it sink in as he turned towards Linda.

"Don't think I forgot about you. I have a friend her name is Rosemary. She's a fashion designer right here in Paris and I told her about your sketches and she would be thrilled to meet with you and start working with you on new designs."

Linda covered her mouth with her hands as Louis still stood in a state of shock that seemed to keep him stuck in a trance. She latched on to Harry and squeezed him tightly. Her excitement flowed straight through her body leaving him with an intense feeling of happiness.

Louis came to in their moment of thankfulness. He watched his sister wrapping his arms around Harry and he sighed.

"I can't just leave. When would we even leave?"

Harry frowned, Linda's arms untangling from around him. He moved carefully to Louis, placing a friendly hand on his money shoulder.

"I was thinking in the morning or maybe the late afternoon. My jet is always waiting."

Louis crossed his arms nervously. Harry could see his mind swimming with what's ifs. Little dark thoughts that would probably stop him from boarding Harry's jet in the morning.

"I can't just leave Linda."

He scuffed the floor under his shoe almost viciously.

"What about Motel Tropics. We run this place."

Harry looked at Linda who shook her head and ran to Louis side resting her head on his shoulder and intertwined their fingers.

"Don't be a fool my love."

He looked down at her stroking her hair. His sister, the one slice of family he had left in this cold miserable earth. They planned to just rot away in these very walls of this motel.

"I'm not a fool. I'm just scared.

Linda rubbed her hand up and down his arms. Her red nails becoming a blur at her pace. 

"I'm a big girl. Who knows, this fashion thing might turn out good."

Louis sighed, leaning into her, their heads sitting lightly on each other. She smiled as Louis turned his attention back to Harry.

"I don't think I can go a day without seeing my sister's face."

Harry smiled and pulled out his phone. He pressed the Skype app and held it out for Louis. 

"Look. I have Rosemary right here on skype. During hours they're together we will set aside a time where you two can talk."

Louis held the phone in his hands. His fingers played with the case. He looked at Linda for approval. Her soft smile said it all for him and he set the phone back in Harry's hands.

"Okay."

Harry glowed in that moment the thought of Louis never having to sell himself ever again floated happily through his mind.

"On one condition."

Harry held his breath waiting for Louis "condition" he was hoping it wasn't what he thought it was.

"I'm still going to be a prostitute."

Harry sighed holding in his anger in that moment. He wanted to scream at him. Tell Louis that he is in fact a fool. But he also wanted to hug him and tell him he would take care of him and he didn't need to worry about doing anything ever again.

"Why? You don't have to worry about paying anything. It's all taken care of. You can work as an intern or an assistant."

Louis shook his head, pulling at the collar of his suit. Linda backed away feeling uncomfortable in the heat of their low argument.

"I'm not made for an office job. I'm made for sex. It's all I know."

Harry sighed taking both of Louis' hands in his own. His thumb moved in cyclic patterns over his skin.

"Then let me teach you something new."

Louis didn't have pull his hands back. He left them limp in Harry's care. The patterns singing a song of new adventures to him as the words he may one day regret fell from his lips.

"We will talk about it more on the plane tomorrow."

******

The morning brought tired eyes and excited hearts from both boys. A sister who's dreams were being handed to her on a silver platter by a boy who showed up out of the blue with nothing but eagerness to help.

Harry strode through the lobby. Louis was taking his time walking around behind him, admiring the dingy corners of the motel lobby.

Harry watched as his hands smoothed over the couch. Linda admired the two from afar as Harry watched his car pull up in front of the building.

Louis sighed for the final time his hands clutched onto his smaller suitcase. Harry held onto two larger ones. 

Louis moved his way towards him as Linda moved from behind the counter. She smiled happily her cheeks stretching widely.

"Give your sister a hug and wipe that frown off of your face. You're going to be so much happier this way."

Louis smiled wrapping his arms around his sister, his smaller bag swinging behind her back as Harry watched them say goodbye. Something they've never done before.

When they finished up and their eyes were dry Linda followed them out to Harry's car. Louis went into the backseat waiting for Harry as he packed all their belongings in the trunk. Linda approached him carefully stroking his arm.

"Take care of him."

Harry nodded patting her hand with his own, reassuringly. He remembered her no more than two days ago, flaunting herself in front of him. She stood before him now with nothing but a look of concern in her eyes.

"If I could promise you anything, anything at all, it would be that Louis will stay safe and happy under my roof."

She removed her hand nodding her head while moving back onto the sidewalk.

"Sex is also an acceptable action. You know if you two ever get to that stage. Just don't make him feel like a job."

Harry nodded storing the words in the back of his mind for later as he moved towards the back door opening it slightly. 

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Also keep me updated."

Harry laughed running his fingers through his hair, his other hand grasped on the top of the open door.

"On our sex life?"

She rolled her eyes while shaking her head at Harry. Her smile melted away all of her worry lines.

"No dumbass. On how my brother is coping. Keep your sex life between the two of you."

Harry simply laughed as he descended into the car. His driver already had the heat slightly pulsating through the car.

Louis smiled at him as he buckled his seatbelt and double checked that Louis had his own on.

"Are you ready?"

Louis smiled softly, his hands played with the material of Harry's pajama pants. They slept together last night. Harry recalled Louis' giggling form after Harry demanded on being the little spoon. He hoped he'd see more of that man once they got back to the estate.

"I think. I think I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

Robert shifted the car into drive and Harry watched Louis waving goodbye to Linda until she was a small dot in the backdrop of Louis past life, stuck in his version of hell.

"Rosemary will take excellent care of her. She'll be making plenty of money once she gets a job under my company."

Louis smiled, thumbing Harry's thigh, a trait Harry hadn't picked up on before now. He seemed to thumb at things that meant something to him. Just like the couch minutes ago in the lobby.

"Why did you decide to help? I'm eternally grateful but why me? Why Linda too?"

Harry paused leaning over so he was closer to Louis as he worded his response in his head. Trying to eliminate all inappropriate and insulting arguments. 

"I want to remind you that when I saw you on the street I felt something. You looked at me differently than any other person I've ever encounter. I've told you this all before but you looked at me like a person not like a sack of money. And I want you to know someone looks at you more than a plaything."

Louis smiled tapping on his knees lightly as he blushed ever so slightly but enough for Harry to see as they zoomed down the Paris streets. 

"And that person is you."

Harry smiled and leaned closer to Louis a gleam of happiness in his eyes.

"I'm your person."

Louis played with the collar of his white t-shirt as he but down on his lower lip.

"My person."

Harry smiled and let out a deep long breath that reach down and wrapped its hands around Louis neck. Louis shivered looking into his eyes. Harry would only imagine what he was thinking at the moment but Harry could get the thin pink lips rubbing against his off his mind.

He leaned forward more, Louis smiled eagerly rooting Harry on in his own mind. He blinked rapidly as Harry nervously pulled his head back.

"Would you like a room in the east wing or the west wing?"

Louis huffed, crossing his arms in annoyance. Harry simply tilted his head as if he wasn't just about to kiss him.

"Harold."

Harry smiled softly, head still tilted as the airport came into view.

"What?"

Louis tilted his head in the same way putting a dumb expression on his face. Harry couldn't help the low chuckles that escaped his lips.

"Hi I'm Harry and I back out of every kiss because I'm a fucking tease."

Harry smiled as Louis made his voice deep trying to imitate Harry's own. His head was tilted up towards his own.

"I'm not teasing you, promise."

Louis pursed his lips as the car slowed down to a stop in front of the airport check in.

"Then why won't you kiss me? Do you not want to?"

Harry wrapped his fingers around the car door, pushing it open and stepping out. He offered his hand to Louis who gladly took it, easily being maneuvered out of the sleek car. 

"Oh I want to kiss you. Very badly my dear."

Robert got out of the car and started to unpack the trunk leaving their bigger bags at their feet and handed them the smaller carry ons.

Harry thanked him quickly before beckoning Louis inside and to the bag check in. 

"It wouldn't have been right back there."

Louis tilted his head as Harry smiled at the women who took his information and started piling the suitcases onto a conveyor belt.

"it wasn't romantic, it was on black leather that has seen God knows what."

Louis was leaning on the counter listening to him talk to the women behind the counter before he lead Louis by a simple pat on the back to security.

"I wanted it physically. The thing that stopped me was my mentality telling me I could do better. Be more romantic, kind, careful."

They took off their shoes after they were handed back their passports. They placed their carry ons on the belt for scanning.

"I don't care about that stuff you know."

Harry looked at him from the side of his eye as he moved through the security machine. Louis followed him through easily collecting their bags as he scurried towards Harry.

"I just want it to be special."

Louis smiled putting his backpack on completely before slipping on his shoes.

"Close your eyes for me."

Harry tilted his head, confused considering they were on a crowded airport surrounded by menacing faces.

"Right here?"

Louis nodded and Harry shrugged closing his eyes lightly. The next sounds he heard came from Louis throat.

"Visualize us kissing. For the first time of course. What do you see?"

Harry cleared his throat as images of Louis and himself kissing flashed through his mind all of the romantic setting, flowers, candles and candle lit dinners.

"Lots of candles. Flowers perhaps."

Louis cleared his throat and he felt closer now, probably moving out of the way of all the passing strangers, probably giving the boys dirty looks.

"That's beautiful but now look at us. What do we look like."

Harry smiled picturing Louis eyes fluttering closed as their lips meet only breaking for breaths in between.

"You on top of me. Your eyes fluttering closed as our lips meet."

Louis placed his hand on the back of Harry's neck. Harry still kept his eyes shut to the outside world.

"Exactly. My eyes are closed do you really think that the first time our lips meet I'll be thinking about the scent of the candles beside us?"

Harry shook his head his neck brushing Louis' fingertips. He had a point. 

"Harry. As long as it's you and me."

His breath was fanning his face now, closer than ever before. 

"Setting doesn't matter."

Louis pushed his neck forward. Louis lips fell between Harry's and Harry instantly dropped his bag to his feet and with his eyes still closed he pulled Louis closer to him, smiling into the kiss.

The feeling of sparks and fireworks and all that nonsense wasn't present. It was present in all his spring flings and one night stands. It was a feeling of lust and rebellion. 

Louis took him the opposite direction. To a serene, calm environment. Time moved in slow motion as damp lips moved across the wet landscape of another's.

When they pulled apart, Harry's eyes were still closed. Louis stroked his face softly.

"You can open your eyes now."

Harry did as told, both eyes filled with fond as they looked back into the eyes of the men they just locked souls with.

"What did you think about?"

Harry picked up his backpack, smiling as he pulled Louis underneath his arm. Louis fingers found his own as he played with his fingers they walked towards Harry's assigns loading area for his jet.

"Definitely not this airport."

Louis smiled leaning into Harry as they walked down the hall not bothering to be bothered by the dirty looks coming their way.

"Told you Styles."

Harry turned and brought Louis to gate 4. His jet sat outside. Louis eyes went wide as Harry showed his ID to the man who gracefully lead them to the jet. 

"Welcome to my life Tomlinson."

The jet door was opened and a flat screen tv sat in the front, plush chairs all around with white tables and shelves sat in the back. A bathroom was all the way in the back a bit of a walk from the front.

"Wow. Harry, this is. Breathtaking."

Harry smiled leading him to a chair as he switched on the tv as the pilot greeted Harry with a friendly handshake.

"Mr. Styles and Mr.Tomlinson welcome back aboard and welcome in general to you Mr.Tomlinson the flight will take about 1 hour and 10 minutes we are third in line for takeoff. Take your seats and buckle up until I tell you that you may now freely roam the cabin."

Harry smiled thanking the man before pressing a button. Two regular airplane seats flipped out from the back walls next to the bathroom, like a in wall mattress.

Harry smiled at Louis before grabbing his hand and leading him to the back. Louis sat on the left seat and Harry sat on the right.

"I like to have a little touch of normalcy. Buckle up."

Louis buckled up while he giggled. Harry smiled at him the noise, music to his tired ears.

"Yes Harry, seats that are out of an actual common plane that flip out of your private jets wall are very normal."

Harry rolled his eyes and leaned on the arm of the seat pouting up at Louis.

"Kiss?"

Louis smiled and swooped down easily tugging at Harry's soft and plush lips. Harry smiled as they pulled away easily. Louis looked down a little curiously.

"Why two seats?"

Harry smiled for what felt like the millionth time today. Louis was playing with the arm of the seat. Plucking at the stray threads.

"I always hoped someone would be able to fill the seat next to me. I've taken many people on this plane but you're the first person to sit here."

Louis blushed a deep red, embarrassed, flattered and just amused by Harry's thought processes. He seemed like an easy man when you laid your eyes on him but deep down inside he was made of stone and Louis was small enough to slither inside and reach the golden heart he's kept preserved all these years.

"Well then I'm flattered."

The pilot announced that they were next for take off. Harry held out his hand for Louis. It sat face up on the armrest between them.

Louis couldn't help but smile as he slipped his hand in Harry's and even went as far as linking their fingers, testing Harry's boundaries.

Harry simply smiled, the warmth new and inviting the clock moving backwards as Louis wrapped each finger between his own. He enclosed his hand and that's how they took off hand in hand.

Halfway through the plane ride, Louis fell asleep with his head in his lap while they were watching a movie. 

Harry smiled as he stroked Louis hair, moving it out of his face and he shifted in his lap. He was beautiful an utter masterpiece. 

Harry drank this moment up, peaceful, relaxed and happy. This is the way he wanted to be at all times. Away from the stressors from his old life. 

Harry yawned sleepily as the images on the tv blurred and his head fell backwards, resting on a pillow that probably costed someone's weekly salary. 

For a moment he wished he wasn't rich. Just a simple suburban man in a regular house with normal people problems.

No private jets or cars and maybe Louis would've found him sooner and he wouldn't have to become a prostitute. His thoughts took him under as he fell asleep on the soft pillow.

********

The plane pulled in midday. The London sky was oddly clear and a bit sunny. Louis was already awake and hanging out on the other side of the plane, watching Harry soundlessly. 

Harry sat up, a blanket he didn't remember putting there fell to the floor. Louis smiled at him from the spinning chair.

"Hey. Good afternoon. You looked chilly so I wrapped you like a burrito in a blanket."

Harry's stomach rumbled as Louis talked on about burritos. Harry pulled out his phone. 

"I'll call Wanda. She'll prepare us something so it's ready by the time we drive home."

Louis nodded unsure of how his life worked. Would there be a servant or worker or maid at every turn. How would Louis find the bathroom? 

Harry spoke on the phone gently with a tinge of excitement in his voice as he clarified there would be a second person joining him at the table.

Louis smiled at him as they left the jet as one unit. Louis taking his place under Harry's arm. It was starting to feel more like a routine, more acceptable to be under his arm.

"I've never been to an estate."

Harry pulled him in closer as their ears popped and they walked into the airport, the weather varying towards the colder edge of the spectrum. 

"You'll love it. Now west wing or east wing?"

Louis pushed himself in closer as Harry moved them gracefully through the crowd and into the parking lot outside, to a black car that looked like the one in Paris.

"Where do you sleep?"

Harry opened the door for Louis and watched as he carefully slid inside. Situating himself in the furthest seat, leaving room for Harry beside him.

"The west wing."

Harry smiled buckling his own seat belts. Robert who flew with them on the jet in a separate place from him and Louis winked at him as he pulled the car off into the road.

"You'll like the garden view room. It's beautiful in the morning."

Louis leaned back in his seat the short ride to Harry's estate leaving little to dwindle in his imagination.

"It sounds beautiful."

Harry smiled looking at Louis. He wanted to be that cheesy character in his favorite novels, his next words being you're beautiful. He kept his thoughts to himself though. Hiding them under his tongue for later.

"Elf roams in the morning. You can see him sometimes from our rooms."

Louis sat up a bit straighter looking Harry with a new gleam of interest in his eyes. 

"When will I get to meet Elf?"

Harry chuckled as they exited the parkway and merged into his town. 

"After lunch. We can't meet him on an empty stomach."

Louis was busy looking out of the window with his mouth slightly open familiar houses passed quickly by. Houses smaller than his but still quite large could be seen through the small windows the rows of trees made.

"Harry. These houses."

Harry smiled as they turned left, coming face to face with a gate labelled Styles. Robert gave his name and his business to whoever was working the booth that day. 

He smiled at Louis who looked over Robert's shoulder, trying to get even a small glimpse of Harry's home. 

The road leading up to the estate itself was beautifully lined with trees. The shadows passed over Louis face. Falling over his cheeks and disappearing down his neck.

The estate came into few, the almost castle like home gleamed in the slight sun. Louis mouth was now hanging to the floor.

"Who are you? I don't believe this is all yours. You have to secretly be a prince."

Harry smiled as the car pulled up. A man rushed form the steps to open the door. He greeted Harry with a smile. 

Harry got out first, hand extended for Louis to take. Louis fingers felt small and warm as he pulled him out of the car.

"I'm not a prince. I'm simply the world's most bittersweet teenage billionaire."

Louis didn't let go of his hand as they made their way inside, white marble engulfing them as they walked into the kitchen. 

Wanda moved around the kitchen and she smiled when Harry moved inside with Louis' hand in his.

"Wanda? How's my favorite chef?"

Wanda spun around with an enormous smile on her face. She grabbed Harry's face and kissed both cheeks a bit of flour was left on his cheek that he simply wiped away.

"This is Louis. My, my friend."

He didn't know what to call him. My crush? My big man crush? The prostitute from the news? He looked down at Louis who was no shaking hands with Wanda.

"I used to change little Harry's diapers. He was such a messy baby always leaving his toys in the kitchen. Oh lord once I almost broke my neck falling over his toy trains!"

Louis was a giggling little mess beside him. Wanda was smiling wickedly up at Harry now, who narrowed his eyes very playfully.

"Wanda, save the embarrassing stories for my wedding night."

Wanda tapped his nose smiling as she went back to the oven. She took out whatever she was making and turned back to Harry and Louis pointing to them.

"I hope you're new little friend will be there."

Harry rolled his eyes but smiled anyway. The thought of marrying Louis far away in his brain, dating him a much more present goal. 

Louis was blushing hopefully thinking the same thing. Wanda smiled placing two plates of food on the table.

"Eat up boys I'm sure you'll have a long night ahead of you."

Harry laughed lowly as Wanda smiled at him.

"It isn't like that. We'll have separate rooms."

She shook her head smiling going to the archway before she stopped and turned back to the two boys who were now sitting at the table.

"We will see how long that last, may I add that you've never brought a friend home."

Harry shook his head, smiling as she left the room. He looked back up at Louis who had his hands in his lap.

"Don't mind her. She's like a mother to me. Eat up, then we will meet Elf."

Louis smiled at him almost uncomfortably as he started to eat. They ate in silence, no one bothering to make conversation both too hungry for words.

When they were done a maid came around and cleaned up their plates bringing them to be washed.

"What's it like? Being waited on like this?"

Louis looked around his eye catching the silhouette of the female in the kitchen washing the dishes.

"You become accustomed to it. It's nice for a bit but sometimes you just want to do things for yourself."

Harry stood up and held out his hand for Louis to take again. Louis happily slipped his fingers between Harry's as Harry guided him outside to the stables.

The walk consisted of beautiful flower beds almost creating a maze of colors. Louis could only image what it would look like from the window Harry described before.

The stable was oddly close to the home. It smelt like horses and wet hay. Harry didn't mind his shoes getting covered in mud and dirt.

He pulled Louis into his chest in front of a bigger stable. The horse was making noises at them. It was white and beautiful, clean and soft looking. Harry placed his hand on the nose, smiling widely down at Louis. 

"Louis this is Elf. Elf this is Louis."

The horse moved under Harry's hand, bouncing it lightly on his nose. His tail waved softly behind him. Louis smiled softly, leaning into Harry.

"He's beautiful, everything here is just beautiful."

Again Harry held his tongue, the words to describe Louis' beauty sat stuck under his tongue clinging for dear life, screaming at him that it was the right time.

"Do you want to pet him?"

Louis nodded, a little scared as Harry took his hand off of Elf and moved to Louis' wrist, replacing his hand with Louis'. Louis smiled as the horse playfully moved his hand around. 

"He likes you."

Louis shrugged, as he moved his hand around and played with the horses hair. It felt like silk under his fingertips.

"He's just friendly."

"He didn't like me that much when I first got him."

Harry moved to a bench behind them as he watched Louis play with Elf. He leaned on the arm of the bench as Louis moved back to join him, both admiring the horse.

Louis snuggled into Harry's side, putting his legs up on the rest of the bench, Elf staring back at the two happily.

"Tell me about it. When did you get him?"

Harry let his arm drop down to hug Louis closer into him, their breaths causing small clouds to drift up to the roof of the stable.

"I was around 9, still irresponsible. I killed fish like it was my job. I just always forgot to feed them. They don't make noise or anything so I forgot they were there."

Louis laughed into Harry's chest, the vibrations moved through Harry's body easily causing small chuckles to erupt from his own chest.

"Little Harry was a serial fish killer. Poor little Elf."

Harry smiled as Elf got tired of watching them and moved to the food in the back of the small stable.

"Now don't go jumping to conclusions Mr.Tomlinson. I loved all those fish all 15 of them. They probably haunt me for being such a bad owner but that's a story for another time."

Louis clung a little more to Harry as he got lost in the beauty words that fell from his soft lips like water droplets on a silent night.

"Elf was a gift from my grandmother. She was an excellent horseback rider and was a little frustrated with my parents for not having a girl to take her place."

Harry remembered his grandmother. A stubborn old women who did give gracious gift and may have acted like she hated him but she had her soft spots.

"I thought this woman hated me, simply for being a girl but after she gave me Elf I became slightly obsessed with horseback riding and I guess that made her proud to call me her grandson."

Louis listened intently showing Harry he wanted him to go on.

"She went from glaring at me from across the table to sneaking cookies to my room at midnight so we could sit and chat into the early hours of Saturday morning. She's still alive today, she'll be around for Christmas."

Louis smiled tapping on Harry's chest lightly. Harry smiled down at him watching the way his eyelashes fluttered with the rising breaths of Harry's chest.

"I hope I'm around long enough to meet her."

Harry sighed, wanting Louis to know Harry wanted to make this his permanent home without saying it out loud. 

"You will be. Now do you want to see your room?"

Louis nodded and they both say up, pants slightly damp from the seat. It rained earlier this morning. 

They made their way back to the house, Harry guiding Louis to a marble staircase. Louis couldn't help it as his jaw dropped 

"I see you're parents were a fan of marble."

Harry nodded pulling Louis up the stairs. Smiling as he went two at a time with Louis struggling to keep up behind him.

"Just don't run up them wet.”

Louis giggled behind him as they reached the top of the staircase, entering the west wing. 

“Please tell me you fell up the stairs.”

Harry smiled, chuckling to himself as he guided Louis down the hallways to the end of the wing itself. Two white doors stood on either side of the hall.

“I did indeed I was also naked and it hurt.”

Louis shook his head trying not to laugh too loudly, not wanting for Harry to be embarrassed.

“I don't even want to know what you were doing. Is this my room?”

Louis pointed to the door on the right that looked less used. Harry nodded pointing to the door on the left.

“This one's mine. It's a big lonely house I thought you might want to know I'm close by.”

Louis smiled and looked at the door for a moment, not sure if he was allowed to open it. 

“You can open the door Louis.”

Louis smiled, pushing the door open to the room. Everything was a pale blue and white color, very elegant and pleasing. It looked like it was straight out of an expensive beach house.

Harry followed behind, admiring the way Louis looked around, very slowly and silently just spinning slowly in a circle his eyes fixated now on the big window.

Harry gently placed his hand on the end of Louis back, in the curve of his endearing body. Pushing him ever so slightly towards the large window.

They looked out together. The flower bed below now becoming a larger more beautiful image. The middle started as a deep crimson red. The flowers flowed freely out and lightened in color until the edge that was rimmed with pure white flowers. 

Louis gasped lightly looking down at the pattern below his feet. The image striking him as Harry smiled remembering all the sunsets he watched by the flowers.

“Harry. This is a beautiful view.”

Harry smiled, looking at Louis in the sunlight. His cheeks a bit red still from the cold outside. His lips forming an innocent smile.

“You're much more beautiful. More than all of these things. You've done nothing but compliment my home but looking at you makes me laugh in comparison.”

Louis eyes darted directly to the floor. His cheeks burned red as he played with his feet, suddenly becoming shy. 

Harry hand found Louis forearm, lightly pulling him closer. Louis eyes finally lifting from the ground to look back at Harry as his hands sat lightly on Harry's chest.

Harry could help but smile at him as he looked back up at him with innocent eyes.

“You are the one that said setting didn't matter.”

He leaned in and swooped down, catching Louis’ shocked lips between his own. One of his hands still on the glass, leaving a handprint that would soon fade away.

They kissed softly for a moment, letting the world stop and drag on. Louis moved his hands up the rest of Harry's chest. Dragging his fingers over his Adam's apple and moving his arms around his neck. 

Once Louis was in place he stood on his toes more, wanting a bit more control over the situation. Harry's hand moved from the window to Louis hips as his mouth opened for Louis without him asking.

He roamed his mouth a whimper coming from Louis as he desperately wanted to be closer. His hands moved down and into the back of Harry's shirt, wanting to feel his skin under his fingertips.

Harry pulled back chuckling, moving Louis’ hands to intertwine with his own. Louis blushed at his rougher behavior.

“Slow it down tiger, setting might not be a big deal but sometimes the timing isn't right. We will get there I promise.”

Louis nodded unclear on his thoughts of the situation as Harry stood with his hands wrapped around Louis own knowing he wanted to wait he wanted to make it special.

“Don't make me wait too long Styles.”

Harry chuckled and planted a kiss on Louis cheek. His fingertips brushed over Louis soft cheeks and down his neck.

“No promises.”

He placed a kiss on his neck and pulled back. Louis hand flew to the spot, holding it there as if he was going to lose the feeling, as if it would fly away.

“Just promise me you won't get bored of me while you wait.”

Louis laughed out loud, Harry sat down on the bed and waited for him to following knowing he would. He moved to the other side of the bed as he continued laughing.

He sat crossing his legs under each other in front of Harry who mimicked his position.

“Bored of you? Don't make me laugh.”

Harry smiled tilting his head in a way of confusion and almost in a way of admiration for Louis.

“Explain? The life of luxury isn't always what it seems. I told you this house can get lonely.”

Louis smiled inching closer so their knees sat touching and they stared back at each other each with curiosity in their eyes.

“You think I don't love the way you treat me?”

He touched Harry's knee thumbing at it in the way he did all his cherished possessions.

“No one cares about me the way you have in the past few days.”

He smiled at Harry who smiled back begging him to go on and reveal himself to Harry right in the day of the afternoon light.

“You respected me, my feelings, my wants and needs. No one has ever done that for me. I've always been the one pleasing people.”

A sadness washed over him as Harry watched the walls break down again. 

“I'm a play thing, I've already explained this but I need to say it again. I was a doll to all those men something that would open its mouth on command.”

Harry rubbed Louis’ knees, allowing him to go on but comforting him at the same time. Louis hands shot down to Harry's and laid their weakly.

“I know I joke about it, but the truth is some of those men were rough. I didn't always limp, sometimes I would bleed. I was an inanimate object to them. Something that didn't have emotions, something that couldn't feel pain.”

Louis wiped a tear from his eyes as Harry's hands moved to his thighs, not sexually but comfortingly.

“You were the first person to ask me if I was okay, if it was what I wanted. You showed me the light to mankind in which I thought disappeared forever.”

Louis smiled at him through tear breeding eyes as he wrapped his arms around Louis, bringing him close to his chest for a well deserved hug.

“You're the strongest person I know.”

Louis wrapped his arms around Harry as well, pulling himself closer to his warmth and his beating heart.

“Thank you for showing me that not all men are destructive. Thank you for being one in a million.”

Harry pulled away from the hug first, cupping Louis face lightly as he smiled softly.

“I know you want to choose for yourself. I know you don't want me to control you but is there anything I can do to make you not want to be a prostitute anymore?”

Louis pulled away from his grasp and laid down on the bed, crossing his arms.

“Way to ruin the moment.”

Harry laid down beside Louis, sighing out of frustration. 

“I just care about you. I just want what's best.”

Louis rolled his eyes turning away from Harry so he was talking to his back now.

“You don't know what's best for me Harry. We barely know each other. I'd go crazy without being a prostitute.”

Harry sighed and pressed down on Louis shoulder, pinning him down onto his back. He moved one leg over Louis’ small frame and straddled his hips.

“We can't do things like this if you continue being a prostitute.”

Harry grinded his hips down on Louis, moving up and down easily as Louis eyes widened. 

“Harry what are you doing? What happened to waiting for the right moment?”

Harry huffed as he grinded a bit more before going to Louis neck. Kissing up until he got to his ear. 

“Who said I was going to give you anything, just a sneak peek of everything you'd be missing if you continue to be a prostitute.”

Louis hips moved slightly under the pressure of Harry wanting more from him.

“You can't just change me Harry. Besides you don't have a say in what I do with my life.”

Harry stopped grinding down and looked back into Louis’ eyes. A hint of anger swimming in the green.

“Fine, I'll be in my room.”

He got off of Louis’ lap and moved to the door. Fumbling with the knob Louis cried out to him.

“Stop being a baby about this and come back here and talk about it.”

Harry stopped unhanding the knob that his shaky hands tried to twist open and spun around pointing at Louis.

“You're the one being immature! I'm trying to help you. You just said how much it hurt sometimes being a prostitute. No one cares about your feelings but me and you're sitting here telling me that you want to throw me away because you think you can't do anything other than have sex?”

Louis out his hands up as Harry came closer to the bed.

“Harry calm the fuck down.”

Harry threw his hands in the air looking angry and confused. 

“I can't calm the fuck down Louis. You are sitting here telling me you want to continue to do something that hurts you, when I can give you anything you want in the world. Whatever job you want I can get it for you.”

Louis stood up approaching him with an angry expression battling Harry's own.

“It's not that I don't appreciate your help. I do I really do, it's because I'm stupid Harry. I can't do everything you can do.”

Harry calm down a bit Louis thought he was stupid? The word swam around Harry's mind for a moment.

“You're not stupid Louis, don't think like that.”

Louis shook his head and raised his hand signaling Harry to stay silent. 

“I dropped out of school at 13 years old. I don't think I'm stupid, I am stupid. I've done nothing since then to better myself. I have no education I'm lucky I'm not illiterate.”

Harry put his hands on Louis’ shoulder massaging them, unsure of what exactly he should say.

“I'll get you London's finest tutor! I'll take classes with you, if that makes you feel better. Don't forget I never went to college. This was all handed down to me in a freak situation.”

Louis didn't agree or disagree, he simply shrugged at Harry from under his fingertips.

“I don't want you to feel like having me here is a waste of your time and now your money. It's fine and dandy that you took me in. It's a wonderful charity case , I just don't want you to have to worry about me as if I really am a 13 year old child.”

Harry shook his head , they were still on a level where they weren't understanding each other. That was normal considering they have only know each other for a limited number of days, there's no doubt that they connected in a way lovers would, but sadly they weren't lovers.

“You're not a charity case, I have never seen you on that level. I only see you as ,my equal someone maybe even, possibly above me.”

“How on earth could I possibly be above you? You have everything and I am literally nothing in comparison. I could scratch a piece of flooring off and take it home to feed my family for three straight months. You're flooring is better than I am.”

Harry looked the delusional boy up and down, he couldn't see his beauty, he thought he was stupid and useless and Harry was going to change that.

“You've worked for everything you own Louis, I on the other hand, have done nothing to deserve the things I've been given, this marble mansion isn't mine to call home, it was my mothers, my father’s. I was just a simple inhabitant. I have no right besides birth right. I'm not successful I'm not proud nor hardworking, I'm a lucky son of a bitch who's mommy went nuts and shot his father.”

He took a deep breath, Louis eyes fixed themselves on him scared that if he blink or lost focus Harry's words would have escaped his beautiful mouth and fallen to the floor before Louis could have the honor of catching onto them and making sense of what was going on in his beautiful mind.

“I envy men like you, no matter their profession or means of making ends meet. you deserve to live in this estate, you've worked from such a young age to be where you are today, we all mess up we all do things we aren't proud of but we need to put food on the table and clothes on our backs and you and Linda have been doing just that for almost a decade, you deserve a break from that for the rest of your life, and I want to be the one who gives it to you, not out of pity or embarrassment for your trade but out of the kindness of ,my heart.You have given me a reason to use my money , to use it wisely to help some one. someone much more deserving than myself , let me use it on you.”

Louis finally gave in, Harry's words of utter desperation sinking into his skin and making the sleeves at home on top of his heart, all prior anger diminished away, falling easily, like raindrops off of a window in a speeding car. They looked at eachother for a while. Harry seeing the opportunity of making someone else happy and Louis seeing someone he could call home and both boys mentally agreed to let the other in, greater than before, opening the door to the deeper corners of their souls, completely open for the other to explore as long as they keep their hands to the sleeves when necessary.

“While we are on the topic of business, what would you like to do when I'm away. I'll let you choose.

“What are the options?”

“Simple, you come along with me wherever I travel or you simply stay and go along with your daily routine without me here.”

Louis pondered this question, many options and possible what ifs flew through his head. If he went would he become a pain to Harry, a background piece of artwork that everyone looked at but never spoke about. If he stayed here he would probably be incredibly bored, the estate was huge and without Harry filling its empty corners Louis is sure he would go insane. Besides this wasn't home to him, not yet anyway.

“What would I do if I went? I wouldn't want to get in your way.”

Harry moved to the door, opening it to fill the stuffy room with cold air, now that their voices quieted down and the staff wouldn't be concerned with all the yelling he felt it appropriate to open the door to the ever listening ears.

“You'd come to meeting of course. We'll get you fitted for suits if that's the path you choose. You'd be a help in keeping me sane, these men are boring and tiring.”

“I'll go. When's your next trip?”

Harry pulled out his phone from his back pocket and scrolled through his calendar, his eyes scanned the screen carefully as he scrolled to the month of December.

“A week from yesterday, December 19th to the 22nd.”

Harry looked back at him as Louis simple shrugged with a small smile on his face.

“How many suits do I need?”

Harry clapped his hands, like a child on Christmas morning. He grabbed Louis arm, lightly pulling him towards the door.

“You, honestly we should stick to Armani maybe hint of Gucci.”

He pulled Louis along, guiding him carefully down the large marble staircase. He happily boiled towards a door by the entrance of the kitchen . He smiled at Louis one last time before opening the door, cars from plenty of high end companies popped out and made Louis mouth water. 

“Take your pick.”

Louis knew exactly which one he wanted to ride shotgun in, he pointed to the front car, black and sleek a picture perfect car, something straight out of the foreign films Linda used to rent out for them. 

“Beautiful choice, one of my favorites, truly a masterpiece on wheels.” 

They smiled at each other, working their way through the specifically arranged cars, to Louis’ first pick.Harry held the passenger's seat door open for Louis, bowing as he smirked up at Louis.

“Mr.Tomlinson, after you.”

Louis smiled and thanked him quietly as he slid into the soft leather seats. Harry moved around to the driver's seat, opening the door for himself and entering.

His hands moved to the wheel, after buckling his own seatbelt and checking that Louis had his own on. His knuckles were stretching the skin become white from his intense grip.

“I have a tailor who works wonders with suits.”

Louis nodded looking out of the window as Harry opens the garage door, with a button in which clearly costed extra considering he had someone come and install it in.

Louis watched as the garage door moved up slowly, the light of the day crawling under, illuminating the large garage. 

Harry gripped the wheel as if he was a race car driver and the garage was a countdown clock. Once the garage was all the way up and they saw nothing but the gate, a small black dot in the distance Harry sped off. 

He was probably going way over the speed limit as he entered the highway. The honking horns made him slow himself down as Louis sat looks by out of the window at the mansions in the mountains.

“It's beautiful here. With all the hills and everything.”

Harry switched lanes and got off at the exit, leading them into a small, but expensive looking town area.

“There's this lake a few more miles in the other direction. It's quite small but sometimes, when I was little, I would take rowboat out and watched the sky change colors until all I saw was stars.”

The moved slowly through the town light traffic getting in their way. Harry could see the shop in the distance, a little thread and needle wooden sign sat far off, growing larger as the approached.

“I'm assuming you stopped doing that.”

Harry nodded pulling into a spot in front of the small building. People were moving quickly up and down the streets, probably getting all of their Christmas shopping done.

“I just grew out of it I guess. You seem interested. Maybe one day we can go together and try not to tip the boat. It's quite a small boat.”

Harry stared off longingly as Louis admired him, memories flooding back of swimming trunks and freedom. His little boat transforming into a pirate ship in the day and a calm waterbed at night, the stars singing him to sleep.

He smiled at Louis a new longing for the small lake grew inside him, knowing he would take Louis there one day and tell him about all his childish adventures.

“Let's get this show on the road. Martin is wonderful, you'll like him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter - @WORLDLWT 
> 
> Leave me comments and kudos and don't forget to bookmark!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut is indeed added at the end just a little bit nothing big but something I guess to hold you over until the real thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter - @WORLDLWT

Harry held Louis’ hand lightly in his, moving them as one unit into the warm shop. Suits and dresses hung on the shelves on display. The shops finest selections upfront for even the wandering eyes to see. The women behind the counter smiled at them.

“Mr.Styles, we weren't expecting you today! Would you like me to call him in? He's off today.”

She hurriedly picked up the phone and Harry simply raised up one hand, silencing her and stopping her actions as well. She smiled up at him nodding her head.

“It's fine Cassidy. No worries here at all. Who would you recommend for my friend here?”

Harry pulled Louis out a little, twirling him around slowly. The short women stood examining Louis’ slowly, her blonde hair sat like a mop on her head, her soon to wrinkle face shone with glee as she put her finger in the air.

“I'll go get Pauline! She will just adore his figure. What a wonderful body.”

She scurried away happily, in search for the mysterious Pauline. Louis still holding Harry's hand smiled at him, nervously looking around the expensive shop.

“Louis? Are you nervous?”

Louis looked down, trying not to catch Harry's eye.

“I'm just a little out of my comfort zone. This all seems so.”

He trailed off not wanting to say anything else as Cassidy came back with a young women in all black with a tape measure around her thin neck. She smiled at them brightly.

“Hello. I'm Pauline, it's a pleasure to meet both of you. Who's the lucky man who will be getting a suit today?”

Harry pulled Louis forward once again. Pauline looked on with delight as Harry twirled Louis once again. She nodded her head as Louis stopped spinning.

“Let me go get my swatches you boys can wait for me by the second mirror on the left. I'll be back quickly.”

She ran off to find her swatches and Harry guided Louis to the mirror with a little platform on it. When Louis stepped up he was the same size as Harry. Harry looked at him in the mirror making eye contact. Louis smiled at him softly and Harry returned the gesture.

“Nothing is to expensive for you. That I can promise.”

Louis shrugged playing with the hem of his shirt. Looking uncomfortable and out of place in his very own skin. The lights of the mirror reflected off and onto his skin. It highlighted his perfect skin and angled his cheekbones more than Harry thought he could handle as he sat staring at him.

“I just don't understand why you would spend all of this money on me. I understand you have a lot of money but still.”

Pauline ran over to them, eager to get started. She quickly set up her stuff as Louis broke eye contact with Harry in the mirror. She started talking to Louis, asking him about preferences he had in colors and fits.

Harry sat down in a chair nearby and watched as Louis gave her the answers to her questions. How was Harry supposed to explain his actions for Louis? That he had a huge crush on him that he didn't exactly want to act on but also really did.

He didn't want Louis to feel contained but also wanted to contain him. He didn't want a boyfriend or a label but he didn't want Louis to feel like he was just a plaything. Harry was conflicted in his own mind. He didn't know exactly what he wanted from Louis but referring to him as his friend just wasn't cutting it for Harry.

He watched as Pauline took Louis measurements. A man from across the room watched as well as the tape measure wrapped around Louis ass. The man looked on easily letting his eyes traveling down the curve of Louis’ back and gluing themselves to his ass. Harry stared at him in disgust but the man was too preoccupied with Louis’ curves to even bother looking Harry’s way. Harry waited patiently, holding in his anger as Pauline wrote down his numbers and announced to the two that she would be back with suits she thought would fit his shape very nicely.

She scurried away, the tape measure still on the floor by Louis feet. The rest of her yellow notepad lay neatly on the white table in front of Harry. He moved past the table and behind Louis so he could see the man in the mirror.

Harry made eye contact with him as he stepped up behind Louis on the pedestal. For a moment he remembered a conversation he had. Don't put Louis on the pedestal, he doesn't like the pedestal.

“Do you want to leave?”

Louis shook his head quickly, the look of discomfort gone from his face. He looked like a kid in a candy shop in that moment. All smiles and giggles.

“No. This is actually kind of fun.”

Harry smiled, pulling loose strands of Louis’ hair behind his ear, he leaned down. Puffs of air escaping his lips as he placed them lightly on Louis neck. His eye contact never leaving the man behind them as he sucked on Louis neck.

“Harry. What are you doing? We are in public.”

He pulled back placing a kiss on the back of Louis neck admiring his work in the mirror, the man still staring at them, now in embarrassment.

“Just showing the man behind us that you're taken.”

Louis looked at the man who quickly looked down, blushing rapidly. Louis looked back at Harry with an amusing expression on his face.

“For someone who isn't my boyfriend you are very protective and easily jealous.”

Harry blushed lightly sitting down and crossing his legs. Putting both elbows on both armrest.

“What can I say? Nothing I've ever cared about has ever been this close to being all mine, I'm a little protective.”

Louis smiled, his feet swirling the measuring tape under his foot. He looked back up at Harry, eyebrows raised.

“What about Elf?”

Harry smiled leaning to one side, putting his head peacefully in one hand as he smiled admiring Louis from the new angle, a picture of perfection from all angles anyway.

“Elf won't cuddle with me at night, now will he?”

Louis shrugged giggling as Pauline came back with multiple suits on racks. She handed Louis one, a blue suit, crisp and clean. She directed him towards the dressing room and Louis followed her directions easily. She turned herself toward Harry with a warm smile.

“Are you two married?”

“We are just friends.”

Pauline's eyebrows shot up, embarrassed by her drastic misconception of the situation.

“Oh I'm very sorry. You guys just had a very married vibe.”

Harry chuckled at her, hoping to ease the uncomfortable tension. They just met they kissed like 3 times, no need for wedding bells and if they were ringing they were in the very far distance.

“No worries. I'm sure we will get that a lot we get quite close quite quickly.”

Pauline nodded, ceasing conversation with him as Louis came out in a suit, it wrapped around his body perfectly, showing off all of his features as if the suit was sculpted with his body in mind. The way it folded with the curve of his back and then jutted out to find the curves of his ass left Harry in awe.

“We are buying that one.”

Pauline clapped her hands and grabbed Louis’ hand, leading him to the pedestal. Harry smiled as Louis twirled lightly in the mirror admiring himself with a light smile. He looked at Harry and instantly blushed.

“I like this one on me.”

Harry nodded silently agreeing, it looked stunning on him absolutely amazing.

“Pauline, we will take them all, no alterations on this one. Do whatever you need to on the others to make it just like this.”

Harry gestured towards Louis who was blushing like mad, he looked back at Harry as he moved off the pedestal and quickly to the dressing room he came from. He returned moments later, suit in hand and his regular clothes on. He stood by Harry's side as Harry lead him back to Cassidy and the cash register.

Pauline followed behind and told Cassidy the name of the suits and their makers. Cassidy happily rang them up the number growing before Harry's eyes, numbers that didn't scare him at all but made Louis turn his head away from the screen.

Harry slid his card as quickly as possible and Cassidy smiled thanking them for their business and handing Harry the one suit Louis tried on that fit perfectly. Harry smiled taking it in his hand and holding Louis under his other arm.

“Thank you Cassidy. I have an appointment next week, right before I leave for business. I need new ties and I'll be bringing Louis along too so book him with Pauline or whomever is available.”

He thanked Pauline as well giving her a delightful tip, she thanked him happily as Louis quietly watched all the encounters. Harry pulled him along back out to the car. The suit was placed upright, covering one window as the two sat in the front of the car.

“Where would you like to go Louis? Now that the boring business part is over?”

Louis buckled his seatbelt, thinking hard about something they could do where the number on the cash register wouldn't give him a heart attack.

“What about ice cream?”

Harry smiled, starting the engine of the car and, signaling to turn into the lane and out of his spot.

“Ice cream sounds amazing right about now. There's this small shop that decorates for all the holidays. They just put up their Christmas decorations before I left for France. You'll love it.”

Louis smiled at him, Harry was happily driving away to the ice cream store that gave him so much delight. It was a small shop, usually on the verge of bankruptcy. Everyone loves the shop so people usually donated to keep it open in this expensive town.

“It sounds cute.”

Harry nodded, the shop just down the street.

“It really is. You wouldn't guess it from the outside but it's truly magical when you walk inside. You almost forget you're there for icecream.”

Louis smiled as they moved down the street, the small shop coming into view, a spot right in front. Harry pulled in smoothly.

The shop had Christmas lights hanging neatly across the lining, it looked almost like a gingerbread house. Louis smiled as he opened the door. The aroma filled his nostrils, mixtures of peppermint and chocolate swirled around. It's smelt like home on Christmas morning.

Harry followed after him, the man behind the counter smiled at them, going over to the ice cream section of the store, tying his apron behind his back as he talked.

“What can I get you two boys today?”

He was older, whitening hair, a smooth shaven face and a ring on his finger, signifying a lifelong bond with someone. Louis liked him from the moment he saw him. Maybe it was just the aura of the shop or the fact that he seemed to be screaming money but Louis kept quiet and wrapped himself around Harry's arm.

“We will have two chocolate chip cookie sundaes. Whip cream on top.”

The man smiled, nodding along as he started working around the small space. Harry looked down at Louis smiling softly.

“They take a warm cookie out of the oven and place it on the bottom of a cup. Then they put vanilla ice cream on top. It's delicious I promise.”

Harry didn't mind that Louis was wrapped around him like a small innocent child. He thrived off of it, absentmindedly pulling Louis closer to him and resting his free hand on Louis’. They looked like an old married couple crossing the street, the people you awed at when you watched them go along their merry way. Customers lined up behind them, eagerly awaiting their turn.

The man gently placed the cups down on the counter, ringing them up. Harry easily slipped the money on the counter adding a ten to the tip jar which got him a smack from Louis and a stern look that shouted “don't gloat”

Harry rolled his eyes and thanked the man anyway, who was already on the next customer. Harry guided Louis to a table, far in the back of the shop but a preteen fireplace.

They sat down quietly, Harry placing one of the cups in front of Louis and watched him as he took the spoon in his hands. He reached all the way down to the cookie scooping up the warm and the cold. Harry smiled as Louis put some in his mouth, moaning at the mixture of warm and cold.

“This is fucking amazing.”

Harry laughed as his phone buzzed in his pocket. He kept the spoon under his tongue as he retrieved his phone out of his pocket. A Skype call from Rosemary. He eagerly pressed except as Louis continued eating not paying attention to Harry's actions.

Rosemary waved at the camera and Harry smiled nudging Louis. He looked up and his eyes lit up as Harry let him hold the phone. Linda's face appearing soft and sweet as she sat in a white chair in Rosemary's studio. Rosemary's head popped back in once more her white team gleaming.

“By the way Harry I'm in love with Linda she's amazing you've done it again kiddo.”

She moved her face away so Linda could wave at Louis who waved back. Sort of in a daze.

“Where are you boys?”

Louis shook a bit flipping the camera around and scanning the shop. Linda made noises of amazement from her side of the phone. Louis smiled brightly.

“Harry brought me here and is trying to make me fat.”

Harry smiled scooping up some more ice cream admiring Louis as he chatted with his sister, jokes and giggles coming from both ends of the phone. Every so often Louis would look at Harry quickly from the side. He turned away blushing, wide eyed like a baby deer as Linda consumed him again with her words and stories.

Harry snuck some of Louis’ icecream getting a slap in the hand from Louis. Followed by a small smile and eventually the rest of his ice cream in which Harry easily ate as he watched Louis, like a child watching a show on Saturday morning, lazily eating in front of the television.

Linda's voiced boomed out once more a final goodbye, directed towards him.

“Bye Harry! Take care of my baby brother or I will come find you.”

She pointed to him trying to make a menacing face but failed and ended up laughing. Harry smiled back waving his hand back and forth easily as he leaned back in his chair.

“Goodbye Linda. I already promised you I would take great care of him.”

She nodded smiling and said her final goodbye to Louis. He clicked off and happily sighed handing the phone back to Harry, who slipped it easily in his pocket. He smiled softly at Louis.

“Let's go home and chat.”

Louis nodded standing up in synch with Harry, easily forgetting his worries because with Harry they all seemed to melt away, into a sea of troubles never to be thought of again, becoming the solid foundation of the sandy ocean floor.

Harry guided him out of the shop and let him get into the passenger seat of the car. He gently shut the door as a women walked her dog. Her tattooed hand held a cigarette. The same tattoo as the man from the jail cell had on his hand. Harry turned around quickly getting her attention as Louis watched from the car.

“Excuse me. Mrs?”

She wore an expensive looking coat. Her small dog helplessly tugged on its chain wanting to continue on their walk as she looked at him from over her glasses.

“Mr.Styles, how may I help you? Your father was a good friend of my brother.”

Harry for a moment forgetting his family tree was almost shocked as the women patiently awaited his question, a clean eyebrow shooting up in question.

“The tattoo on your hand. May I ask you if it has any significant meaning?”

She nodded, beaming proudly flicking her hand down, her tattoo small and an exact replica of the one from the man's hand.

“It's a family tattoo, Banzett family tree. We come from money and power. We like men like you my darling. Anything else?”

Harry shook his head excited that a piece of the puzzle was falling together, a last name was a start of course. He thanked the women a billion times. She waved him off as he ran to the drivers sit, sitting down quickly. Louis looked at him confused and anxious.

“Harry who was that? Why are you smiling like that?”

Harry quickly pulled out of the spot, speeding down the road trying to get home as quickly as possible.

“She had the same tattoo as that guy that got you arrested.”

Louis looked down at his hands, feeling dirty again. He placed his hands in his lap over his crotch area, feeling violated all over again.

“Did you find anything out or.”

He trailed off waiting patiently for Harry to continue on with his oh so exciting news, news that had his face splitting in two his smiling growing as the speed through the streets.

“It's a family tattoo. The Banzett family tattoo. We have a last name.”

Louis looked at him with wide eyes, glistening with curiosity now. A last name means a first name then a location. This would lead them to a reason. Harry thought he wanted money but he apparently came from a wealthy family. He said he wanted Harry but he couldn't mean just sexually he wanted something else Harry was sure of it.

“What do we do with this information?”

Harry smiled pulling onto the highway. The glimpse of homes could be seen again. Louis’ wondering and forever curious eyes roamed the landscape making a mental map of the area. It was almost a tease to him, all these rich men. People who could be giving him money and attention and sex. He looked over to Harry who was happily explaining how he would get the cops involved now. Louis couldn't shake the thoughts as they passed all the mansions.

He grew irritated as they zoomed down the road, his nerves calming as they reached the gates of Harry's estate. It was getting rather chilly outside Louis focused on that. Trying to rid his thoughts of old men and their money trying to think about better things, Christmas with Harry. Linda's new job. Anything that would rid his mind of sex.

Harry noticed his change in attitude as he stared out the window into the darkness of the garage. Harry swiped in the lights and turned to Louis not bothering unbuckling his seat belt.

“Louis? Is something wrong?”

Louis nodded leaning in the edge of the window. His sighed heavily trying to formulate a sentence that didn't seem rude or repetitive.

“I'm really scared. I've never been this scared in my whole life.”

Harry unbuckled his seatbelt and pointed to the door Louis was leaning on.

“Let's talk about it inside, this ain't the place to have deep talks it smells like gasoline and paint.”

Louis hadn't noticed the aroma until Harry pointed it out and he suddenly felt sick as he dragged his body out of the car. He followed array to the door and felt slightly better as the aroma changed from sweatshop to the one of a bakery. Louis assumed Harry's chefs were cooking up something delicious for dinner. Louis just hoped he would be able to hold it down when the time came.

Harry took his hand and lead him easily up the stairs to the hallway of their rooms. Louis hadn't taken in the hallway before marble white with black accents much like the rest of the house. Pictures of Harry's family littered the hall. This was the only part of the estate that felt like a normal home. In this hallway you almost forgot about riches and power.

Harry turned and faced his own door. Louis was confused as to why they didn't go into Louis’ room. It felt personal having Harry lead him into his big room, decorated beautifully with shades of red and black like a modern version of the living room. Harry laid down on the bed and patted the spot beside him, Louis hesitated.

“Why your room? This is your space I'm intruding with my problems.”

Harry rolled his eyes and patted the spot again. Louis moved from the doorway, closing the door behind him and sat down in the bed, removing his shoes leaving them on the side mirror Harry's on the other side. He laid down, facing Harry like he did in France.

“You're not intruding. Now tell me what's wrong.”

For a moment, looking into Harry's eyes he almost forgot what was wrong but one glance to the left and one look at anything expensive and Louis was practically on his knees.

“I'm going to cave in to the temptation.”

Louis shut his eyes blocking out the images around Harry's face, the satin blankets under his fingertips the silk curtains the tv hanging like a trophy long and large, contrasting against the red wall.

“Sex is what I do. I can already tell it's going to be too hard, too much for me to handle.”

He opened his eyes, looking back into Harry's. They swam with emotions warm and cold, contrasting and battling each other. A look that Louis didn't truly understand. One he has never seen before.

“I'm going to disappoint you.”

Harry shook his head. He put his arm around Louis waist and looked Louis back in the eye asking permission to drag him closer, which Louis gave. Harry's heart was beating against Louis own as the laid there snaked around each other.

“You will never disappoint me. I've said it a thousand times and I'll say it a million more. I don't know how to put my feelings into words yet but I know you're different to me, you feel different to me. You could be yelling and screaming at me and I'm sure you would still be the sun in my eyes. There's just something about you.”

Harry placed a kiss on his forehead and Louis snuggled into it. He wanted to be normal and rich, someone in Harry's league so maybe this wouldn't feel so right but be so incredibly wrong. A man like Harry, dating a man like him. It would make the morning as the world's biggest joke.

“What if you find me in my knees for another man. That's what I'm worried about I don't think I can fight my temptations.”

“I don't think that would happen but if it did, I can understand why. You're used to that cycle. Smokers don't just wake up and quit, they gradually get better. That's what will happen to you too because at the end of the day this is an addiction. I don't care how long it will take or how hard it will be. I promise to stand by your side throughout it all. I'll be rooting for you.”

Louis rested his head on Harry's chest. Listening to his own breath, bouncing back at him. He was scared. He felt weak again, a feeling he didn't enjoy. He thought, before Harry came that he was getting his life on track he was going to move out of the hotel and just become an escort or something less dramatic than whatever it is he was even doing with his life. Harry's fingers ran through his hair easily.

“It's okay to be scared. We're all scared.”

Louis looked up at the man with the picture perfect life for the cameras. No one ever bothered to ask him about what happened behind the lens, behind the picture frame. Louis hands rested on Harry's chest, playing with the buttons not with any intention to take them off just for distraction.

“What is the scariest thing you've ever done?”

Louis wanted to desperately change the topic from himself and focus solely on Harry. Harry snuggled closer to the pillow, pulling Louis closer than before, Harry thought about it for a moment.

“My scariest moment was when my mother murdered my father but that's not the scariest thing I've ever done.”

Louis looked up at him curiously not pushing an answer but waiting patiently until Harry thought of something worth sharing.

“Coming out to my parents maybe. That was pretty scary.”

Louis smiled softly, Harry smiled back down at him as he spoke softly still playing with the buttons on Harry's shirt.

“Tell me about it.”

“It was around this time of year actually. Warm sweaters and that chill in the air that really gets under your skin.”

Louis moved so he could see Harry clearly as he set the scene. Taking his hand and going back in time with him. Into Harry's childhood a topic they only just starting scraping at.

“I asked my parents if I could bring a friend to diner. They agreed of course thinking it was just a friend of course.”

Harry looked up at the ceiling, away from Louis and took a deep breath. Louis rubbed his chest lightly. Placing kisses on the clothed skin.

“You don't have to finish. If you don't want to.”

He added the last part to make Harry feel like he did have a choice and well because Louis wanted to know, he wanted to know about Harry's past, his now and his future plans. Harry looked back down kissing Louis’ lips quickly and almost nervously.

“His name was Brandon. We were about 15 we thought we knew everything about love.”

He laughed bitterly as Louis traced patterns again and again into his silk shirt. Louis watched as Harry's chest rose and fell under his irritated state.

“We made it through the whole dinner, smiled and laughs and everything was amazing. My parents adored him until I ruined it. I stood up Brandon already knowing the plan and I told them the truth. I told them he was my boyfriend and the looks on their faces still replay in my mind from time to time. They just looked so disappointed and disgusted. My dad kicked him out immediately telling me I made a mistake that I wasn't raised that way I was raised as a Styles and that type of relationship would not stand in his household.”

There was a pause neither boy saying anything. The room just filled with heavy breathing as Harry continued down memory lane with Louis eagerly by his side.

“To this day. Even in his grave he'd never admit I was gay. He would always say that I had a rebellious stage. I had a arranged girlfriend for a while and I just gave up all hope thinking I was going to end out in a bitter marriage with her so I started transforming into my father. I fucked anyone and anything that was willing no matter the price. Man women anyone who wanted it could have it because I had no one else to invest it in. Brandon didn't want to be with me after my parents outburst he came from a relaxed family he didn't understands my parents had different morals than him. He said dating me was painful and consuming.”

Harry teared a little bit and Louis slid up the bed so he was cradling Harry's head. He wiped the tears lightly smiling as he placed his lips onto Harry's. Salty and sweet much like both of their lives.

“You didn't have to share that with me. I pry too much. I didn't mean to make you cry.”

Harry's hands moved to Louis’ face reaching up from his position to touch Louis’ cheek. His rough fingertips scratching endearingly at Louis soft skin.

“You didn't pry I want to tell you things. I want you to know and I want to know things about you.”

Harry smiled, his head resting comfortably in Louis lap as Louis situation himself up against the backboard of Harry's headboard.

“I was 10 when I had my first sexual experience.”

Louis didn't mean to blurt it out just like that. He didn't feel like he had to compete with Harry he just felt like sharing. He didn't have many secrets, being a prostitute meant not keeping much to yourself.

“Linda doesn't know this stays between us.”

Louis looked down at Harry would was looking up at him from his lap. Eyes slightly glassy, mouth ajar. His lips forming a frown as he stared back up at Louis waiting for him to continue.

“That's the scariest thing I've ever done. He was old, really old. A teacher at my school, I was failing and he promised me.”

Louis trailed off looking away from the soft green eyes and curly long hair fanning over his legs. He stared at the door the black detailing become all too interesting in the moment.

“I'm stupid. I don't know how many times I have to tell you I'm just a shitty human being. I've never done anything write.”

Harry stood up suddenly the door being replaced by his face once again. Now both boys sat up straight looking at each other.

“You were 10! You were a kid. Louis, you have to realize that whatever happened wasn't your fault he pressured you he tricked you. He was an adult he should've known better.”

Louis rolled his eyes, snuggling into himself as Harry sat up straighter, towering over Louis.

“It was not your fault.”

Again, Louis rolled his eyes. This time he talked back strong a bit angry with Harry. How could the boy not see how much of a fuck up he was.

“I got on my hands and knees and let him fuck me Harry. And you know what I liked it. I liked being fucked by old dirty man for grades and then for money. It was my fault, it's always my fault. I'm just waiting for it to happen here. For me to fuck up.”

Harry stood up off the bed moving towards the door. Just like before. Louis could picture the same conversation the same exit of Harry's long body but one day he wouldn't come back and Louis was just waiting until that day came.

Harry stood in the doorway tapping the edges of the wood as he turned around all attention directed to Louis who looked small and fragile on his bed.

“Did you like it or did your innocent 10 year old uncontrollable body like it? Because there's a vast difference. Dinner's ready come down whenever you want.”

Harry waved him off and walked out the door leaving Louis in his bed resting up against the headboard letting the images of an old man whose name he almost forgot run through his mind like a pair of gliding scissors on wrapping paper.

Harry went downstairs and sat at the table a plate was put in front of him and he waved it off. Wanda came into the room patting his head.

“He’ll get used to you baby. He just needs time to adjust.”

Harry rolled his eyes sitting at the large table. For a moment feeling more lonely than before. The long table bringing back memories of Brandon his father his mother.

“I feel like a beast.”

Wanda shook her head placing a plate down in front of him m, empty and one at the other end of the table for Louis, if he were to come down.

“This isn't exactly a fairytale my boy. You also didn't capture his father and hold him here as a prisoner he came with you.”

“I've been told I can be very persuasive. What if he doesn't want to stay here?”

Wanda shrugged again. Filling two bowls with soup. Placing them on either end of the table. Harry didn't stop her.

“Then he isn't the one for Harry. If he's the one for you he'll stay. If not he'll leave. It's simple my love. You'll get over it if he leaves and I'm sure you'll be extremely happy if he stays.”

She was setting up forks and counting napkins as Louis appeared in the doorway. Smiling shyly at the ground. Harrys eyes glowed with a look Wanda has never seen in him before and she smiled looking at Louis.

“Come on beauty the beast is waiting for you.”

Louis smiled and giggled. Confused at her statement as she sat him down at the other end of the table and Harry could've almost laughed for a moment. It did look like a scene out of a Disney movie. Well if Belle was a French prostitute but I guess we all make our own fairytales.

Louis sat quietly looking from the soup to Harry. Harry smiled at him. He crossed his hands over the table addressing him before he started eating.

“I'm sorry.”

“I'm sorry too.”

Harry nodded picking up the spoon. He let it hit the light spinning it a bit like a circus act. Louis watched him carefully.

“I feel like we've mostly fought here and I think that's a horrible first impression. I've seen enough fighting in between these cold walls. I'd like to see a change.”

Louis nodded as Harry started eating his soup carefully. Also watching Louis as he went. Louis ate it quicker than Harry patiently waiting for Harry to finish.

“Do you always sit this far away from the other person?”

Harry who was now finished with his soup rubbed the the arms of the seat. He hadn't thought about it. He just sat down and Wanda escorted Louis to his mother's chair. Harry sat proudly in his father's chair.

“Do you want to sit closer to me? This is all I know. My parents sat like this I'd sit in the middle it didn't matter what side.”

Louis looked at all the empty chairs around the table five on each side. He eyed the one by Harry and scooted his chair back. Slowly and cautiously moving to Harry's end of the table. Putting his hand lightly on the chair to the left of his. Harry smiled nodding his approval and Louis sat down.

“I just felt far away. Like you didn't want to sit with me.”

Harry nodded tapping Louis’ hand as Wanda placed steaks on both of their plates mashed potatoes and a side of vegetables sat next to it. She smiled and winked at Harry.

“Eat up. Tomorrow we have a simple, very simple and quick meeting. It will take under an hour I promise.”

Louis nodded still shying away from anything longer than small talk. He felt a little bit awkward not cuddly and happy like in the ice cream shop or on Harry's bed.

“I didn't mean to shut you out like that Harry. You're only trying to help.”

He looked down at the meal and Harry sighed tracing his finger on the glass. He didn't want to ruin his meal.

“I just don't want you to pick up and leave me.”

They paused moving food around in silence no one saw Wanda in the doorway, peeking in watching the conversation unfold. She smacked a towel in the air telling the other maids and chefs to move away from the door.

“I need you here Louis. I need someone here with me. I'm lonely just like you say you are. I don't have anyone but now I met you and I don't feel so lonely anymore.”

Louis looked up at him from the side of the table. Wanda could clearly see the little sparkle that woke up inside of his eyes as he stared back at Harry.

“I'm not leaving Harry. I'll stay for as long as you'll have me.”

Harry leaned over so his lips brushed gently and easily against Louis’ own. A mixture of want and need. It felt like survival.

“Forever?”

“Forever.”

They continued on with there meals Wanda moving on as well with a smug expression playing on her face as she ordered dessert preparations a large cupcake each. Harry liked the simple childish things for dessert. He said it made the table feel more like home even when it was empty.

They finished their meal Wanda placing two purple cupcakes on each boy's plates. Boy of them excitedly picked them up and ate them laughing at the mess the other made while making and even bigger one of their own. Harry couldn't help but lean forward and lick the icing off of Louis’ nose. Causing Louis to erupt in a fit of giggles.

They don't really remember much after that except for moving to Harry's bedroom and getting underneath the covers. Harry bare in the chest no shirt concealing him in his sleep. Louis was wearing a simple long shirt, probably Harry's sized, quit possibly Harry's and they laid their together almost like a couple. They let their feelings stay silent and their bodies relaxed under the cold breeze of the open window

*******

The morning came and Louis woke up to Harry groaning as his alarm blared loudly. Louis stirred on Harry's bare chest, rubbing his eyes lightly. He smiled lopsided at Harry all morning sleepiness still evident in his face.

“Duty calls.”

Harry smiled rolling over and groaning as he dragged himself to the bathroom door. Harry smiled back at Louis. Pointing to the door leading out of the hall.

“There's a bathroom in your room as well. You can start filling it with personal things but I have a feeling you'll be spending more time in here anyway.”

He disappeared into the bathroom and Louis rolled off the bed and went to the door. He closed it lightly behind him, moving to his own door.

His own room, still bare and cold felt odd. It wasn't his yet. It was filled with emptiness Louis just needed something to fill it with. Pictures maybe. He didn't have any but he's sure he would take some soon.

Maybe with Harry. Maybe of just scenery maybe he'll have Linda send him some of her. Some from that scrapbook he knows she keep hidden under the front desk in the motel.

Louis opened the door to the bathroom, peeking in. A double vanity a tub a shower everything was white and clean and perfect he almost felt wrong as he turned on the water letting it pool in the shower ripping on and off the perfect white like tape on skin.

The pattern continued on in his silence, easing his senses but waking them up all at once. It was warm and steamy as he stood bare under the waterfall. There were small sample shampoos and conditioners, like in a hotel. He picked them up and used them. They smelt like hotel shampoos. High end hotels, hotels he only checked into with old men attached to his arm.

He shook his head, ridding the thoughts in his mind. Using the soaps and smells to cover up the thoughts watching them rinse down the drain, memories playing in the bubbles of the soap, distorted as they sunk down the drain.

He heard a soft humming as Harry's water shut off across the way. He quickly shut his as well. Listening as Harry sung a song lightly across the way. Louis wrapped a towel around his waist, moving into his own room. He leaned against the door listening to the soft voice drifting from underneath the door frames filling his own room.

Louis leaned up against the door for what felt like hours listening to the voice as it got closer sounding like a Disney character approaching the screen from out of the forest.

It tuned to humming the closer it got and ceased before a knock occurred on the door. Louis still in a towel frantically looked around for clothes but found none. He sighed opening the door to a fully dressed Harry. He gripped the towel tightly around his hips, smiling nervously up at him.

“Hi.”

Harry blushed a shade of red Louis didn't know was possible as he looked back down at Louis whose knuckles were turning white from the strength his small fingers were producing.

“Hi.”

His response was followed by a different smile as he held up the suit they only received yesterday.

“I haven't had it properly cleaned or pressed or finished yet but it's still good and I was thinking maybe you could wear it today instead of wearing the one you got you know in.”

Louis took the shit from Harry with his free hand, smiling softly at him as their fingers brushed gently over the cold metal.

“Thank you. I'll be out in just a minute.”

He slowly closed the door on Harry. A blushing figure who was probably still just staring at the door. Louis looked down at his slightly damp and glistening chest feeling a bit more confident after seeing Harry's expression.

The suit, even he had to admit, fit like a glove. He looked in the mirror spinning slowly, resting his weight on his heels. He ran the towel through his damp hair as he heard a hairdryer going off. He went into his own bathroom. Pulling the hair dryer out from under the cabinet.

He plugged it into the wall and turned it on, the hot air brushed his face and tossed his hair around in every direction, ripping the water from the tips of his now half dry head. He worked his fingers through it again getting it to fall just right as he dried the rest, quickly and efficiently. He smiled in the mirror a little nervous.

He could play the role, he was used to playing roles. But this one, this one was for Harry. Someone who hadn't paid him for sex, cuddled him, cried with him. He didn't care what people thought anymore if Harry cared about him then he may as well be the luckiest man on earth. Well the luckiest, unlucky man.

He moved away from the mirror, Harry’s hair dryer turning off as he stepped into the hallway and leaned against the wall. He waited patiently listening to Harry grunting from inside his room, the sound of moving clothes and rings dropping on wooden counter tops slithered under the door.

Moments later Harry appeared, dressed in a black suit with a white top and a simple black tie. He had rings on cracking his knuckles as he smiled at Louis.

“Breakfast now? Or later? We can go out to a diner or something later.”

Louis smiled at the thought of Harry and himself sharing a booth at a cozy diner. Both of them in comfy clothes and tired eyes ordering waffles and eggs and anything else you wanted for breakfast.

“Can we change into comfy clothes before we go to the diner?”

Harry smiled happily to himself as they walked down the long staircase. It was cold under Louis fingertips.

“What a wonderful idea Mr.Tomlinson.”

Louis laughed to himself a little bit as they passed the kitchen. Wanda waved at them from the archway yelling words of encouragement as they strolled slowly to the door.

“I hope you don't mind. I take a driver to meetings. It's just easier for me, less stressful.”

Louis nodded as they got in the back of a black car, the man smiling at them with the calmest and most relaxing expression on his face that made Louis feel oddly safe as he buckled his seatbelt, Harry doing the same beside him.

“How stressed out do you get? If you don't mind me asking of course.”

Harry nodded, first telling the man who was driving where to head off to before leaning back in his seat and directing his full attention to Louis.

“I can’t drive when I'm stressed. I did once and I crashed resulting in a broken rib that sometimes still bothers me. That's why I take the car, even when I'm stressed at least I'm not in danger of crashing myself into a tree. Plus today I have you and I like looking at you when we talk, your eyes hold all your emotions. An actor's quality, you cover up well. I would like to tear it down and peek inside.”

Louis relaxed into his seat, getting comfortable and taking in Harry's words. They were dominant but not to the point where Louis felt uncomfortable.

“I like the way you talk Harry.”

Harry turned his head slightly looking at him from an odd angle.

“Why?”

Louis shrugged as the passing scenery didn't matter anymore the green trees didn't look nearly as beautiful as Harry's eyes, the green changing hues as the light passed by them illuminating the green as his pink lips formed into a small smirk.

“You're like a poet, everything's so smooth and beautiful and you always seem to know what to say and how to say it.”

Harry smiled blushing a bit. He looked out of the window nodding. For once at a loss for words. Wanting to compliment Louis more but afraid he would get too carried away. Louis spoke up instead.

“I like being around you. Not for the estate or the cars or any of the good stuff. I'm sure if you lived in a box under a bridge i'd gladly scoot mine next to yours and have conversations with you until 4 am when your eyelids are closing on their own and the stars are reflecting out of your eyes. When you aren't really all there and you're vulnerable. Id take you any day and you know what?”

Harry turned around smiling widely at Louis finishing his sentence with him, feeling like an old married couple as they talked together in unison.

“Setting doesn't matter when I'm with you.”

They both blushed like school children whose crushes picked them first for the kickball game. They found their way back to the others eyes but turned away once again every once in awhile one would look back desperately hoping to not get caught staring but also hoping to catch the other person as well. A mind game within themselves that was somehow shared between the two.

The car came to a stop in front of a big black building, sky high and had Styles written on the stop in gold lettering.

“Wait. You own this too?”

Harry nodded getting out of the car first and holding the door for Louis to step out of and when he did he wrapped his arm over Louis shoulder, a position Louis assumed he would get very used to until cuddling himself under Harry's arm became second nature to him.

“My parents, they were very successful in different fields. This is my father's domain, his building and now mine. It'll one day be one of my children's, boy or girl it doesn't matter as long as they're going to take care of it.

Harry rambled on a bit more about things Louis didn't really understand as Harry swiped a card and entered the building people stopped saying good morning to him, like a prince walking among his people. Some eyes Louis up and down confused as to why Harry was holding onto him so dearly. Louis simply looked straight ahead and answered Harry's speeches with hums of acknowledgement.

The reached a room that was made of all glass. Two men sat inside conversing lightly. Harry turned to Louis putting on a fake smile, letting Louis free from under his grasp as he opened the door.

Both men turned to them and Harry walked in silently and strode around the room, he circled the long table and pulled out a chair, beckoning Louis over. He walked over quickly and Louis sat down in the chair next to Harry's big and comfy one as Harry strode around the room some more the men looked like they were going to shit their pants.

“You can sit.”

Both men sat looking at each other, nerves evident on each of their faces. Louis looked at Harry whose expression was one of complete dominance. Louis pictured him this morning blushing at Louis exposed and wet chest and this act of dominance seemed so far from the truth like he was front and center at a Broadway play.

“Gentlemen, this is my.”

He gestured to Louis and scooped up the first word that came to his head.

“My assistant, Louis Tomlinson. He'll be joining me on all my future meetings. You'll see his face often so treat him correctly and you and I will get along well.”

Louis looked at the men, not cracking a smile looking at them in the same way Harry did. Harry sat in his seat now. A waiter none of the men paid attention to server drinks. Louis smiled at him as he filled a water for Louis. He smiled back and poured Harry a drink as Harry closed his eyes slipping a generous tip into the men's front pocket. The man filed the glass and then cleared his throat.

Harry opened his eyes and looked at the boy with his eyebrows raised and an expression of annoyance lacing his eyes. The man placed a folded note on the table in front of Harry.

“It came with specific instructions to read it later.”

Harry and Louis looked down at the note and then back up at each other. The tattoo from the woman's hand sat viciously on the table. Harry cleared his throat once and smiled at the man.

“Thank you. You're dismissed.”

The man walked away. A scared expression on his face. Harry turned back to the men. He looked them up and down.

“Stevens you're up first.”

Harry scribbled something on the paper and pushed it towards Louis. He looked down and read the note.

_I did prior research he'd be a better fit for my company Langdon over there would ruin my company. Sit back and relax._

Harry closed his eyes as Louis flipped over the pad and actually listened to the presentation and Harry occasionally would open his eyes to look at Louis. As Stevens finished up Harry smiled, proving he was awake.

“Fabulous Stevens. A flawless presentation as always. Langdon, care to share?”

He said it with such sarcasm Louis was surprised the man actually stood up and started presenting. Harry didn't close his eyes this time, he placed a hand on Louis’ thigh patting it lightly. Louis stopped his bouncing hand. He placed his finger between Harry and moved his fingers up a little getting closer to his concealed bulge.

Harry took the pad from the table as Langdon talked as Harry hummed along making it seem like he was taking notes on the man's presentation. He scribbled his message down and slid it to Louis.

_Hard already? Over what?_

Louis pulled Harry's hand all the way up so it was covering his bulge completely. He started scribbling on the pad on his own, moving it back to Harry.

_You in a suit… and statistics **always** get me going_

Harry smiled easily, squeezing ever so slightly. Louis kept a cool and confident smile on his face like nothing of what was happening between his legs was actually happening. Langdon was finishing up as Harry squeezed extra hard, dragging his hand out applying a bit more pressure that made Louis twitch ever so slightly.

“Thank you. Both impressive presentations I must say and no, I don't normally compliment both presentations.”

He looked between the two men removing his hand from between Louis’ legs to stand himself up.

“Stevens, we would be proud to have you on our team. Langdon I'm sorry to say it's a no this time. Next year I think when we open our restaurant chain to a larger population your help would be greatly appreciated here.”

Both men seemed satisfied with their responses, both shaking hands with Harry who walked them to the glass door. He waved them off before clicking a button which opened up a line in the ceiling in which Harry dragged black curtains across the glass walls and door.

“I'd like to continue where we left off. If you still want to.”

Louis palmed himself lightly through his pants. Harry's green eyes a little darker than before but not dark to the point where he wasn't Harry anymore. He moved over to Louis who stood up to meet him halfway.

“You look so irresistible in a suit. Has anyone ever told you that? The same way I'm telling you? Not just sexually. You look truly radiant.”

Louis blushed looking at the ground before looking back up at Harry. Harry moved him up against the table. Louis’ butt pressed up against it as he stood on his toes kissing Harry's neck. He unbuttoned his shirt careful with each button. A pattern of snaps and kisses as he traveled down to his pants. His kissed under Harry's naval and Harry ran his fingers through his hair.

“Is this too much?”

Louis looked up at him curiously before standing up again. His fingers half way into Harry's pants. Tugging slightly at the material.

“I'm fine. Are you fine?”

Harry nodded and Louis smiled softly tugging down Harry's pants very slowly. Both of their hearts were racing feeling like they were going to get caught even though no one was getting in considering the doors were locked.

Louis pulled his pants down his thighs. His smaller hand going to his cock and stroking it lightly. He smiled very softly getting down on his knees to be more comfortable.

“You look very pretty from this angle Harry.”

Harry smiled clearly nervous as Louis’ hand worked up and down his cock. Louis kept looking back at him nervously. The look on his face kind of hurt him. He looked so nervous, Harry Styles towered above him and looked like he was too nervous to comprehend what was truly happening.

Louis got up from the floor leaving Harry exposed from the waist down. All other thoughts leaving his mind as he cupped Harry's face.

“You're not okay. We don't have to do this if you aren't ready.”

Harry leaned into Louis touch, loving how sensitive he was to his feelings. Louis smiled.

Do you want me to stop?”

Harry shook is head no again, removing Louis jacket and unbuttoning his shirt for him.

“I want this. No more than this right now. I'm just nervous. I've never done something with someone I actually like.”

Louis smiled spinning them around so Harry was up against the table.

“Lay back then. You'll be less nervous. Plus you'll get to relax and not be on your feet so much.”

Harry for once in his life did as he was told and laid back on the table. It was cold up against the bare skin pressed against it. Louis climbed on top smiling down at him kissing his neck.

“I hope these tables are sturdy.”

Harry laughed moving Louis face so he could connect their lips. A whimper escaped Harry's mouth as Louis tongue darted inside his mouth moving from sweet to needy in seconds. A bit of a high pitched moan escaped Louis lips.

He moved down his clothed erection working up against Harry's exposed one. Harry popped the button on Louis’ pants his hands tugging at his bare ass. Pulling at the skin as his fingers played around the sensitive hole. Louis moaned out bucking hips into Harry's cock lightly his pants being pushed off so his exposed cock now touched Harry's own. A skin on skin contact Louis felt could have him spilling over the edge in seconds.

“You look beautiful Harry. Naked from the waist down and your shirt barely on your shoulders anymore laying down on this glass table like a masterpieces at a museum.”

Harry groaned as Louis moved down his body and backwards off the table. Harry sat up with him, legs dangling off the edge as Louis smiled mischievously from Harry's giant chair.

He looked small and delicate in it as he waved at Harry softly before feeling both his knee caps while placing kisses on the inside of Harry's thighs. Harry’s hands plunged into Louis hair pulling him forward a little more.

“You're a tease and a half.”

Louis giggled placing another kiss to the inside of Harry's thigh hot breath fogging up the glass between Harry's legs. Louis traced a little heart in between kisses and Harry couldn't help but smile.

“Ready?”

For the millionth time today Harry was nodding his head as he scooted closer to the edge of the table. Louis sitting in his chair and taking his cock in his hand. His other ran up and down his thighs every so often cupping his ass cheek as Harry's hands grouped harder as Louis pumped a little faster.

“Tell me what you want Harry. I'll give you anything you want.”

Harry was a heaving mess from the touching and the heavy breaths and the words that were spilling from Louis delicate lips that Harry was sure could do damage when they wanted to. The fog from Louis breath melting under his skin. The desk was warm and cold and Louis hair was warming his fingers.

“Please.”

Louis moved closer his tongue jutting out ever so slightly and licking at the tip like a small kitten. Harry threw his head back and Louis patted his leg with his free hand happy with the reaction.

Please what?”

He licked again pre come leaked out from the top a small spot on the glass table leaking over the edge of the table and making a very small dot no bigger than a pencil eraser on the ground.

Louis licked at it again like a kid with a melting icecream come. His free hand cupped his balls massaging them as he licked once again looking up at Harry for further instructions.

“Please put my cock in your pretty little mouth.”

Louis smirked up at Harry and placed his cock gently on his hanging tongue. He looked up at Harry as he moved down the shaft swallowing the rest of him like it was nothing. He moved his head back and forth bringing Harry's thighs closer with his hands.

Louis’ nose hit his stomach a small gag coming from between his thighs set him off In a new chorus of moans. Louis pulled back for a gasp of air pumping Harry's cock more pre come now spilling over his fingers before he smiled.

“I need you to fuck my mouth until you come can you do that for me?”

Harry moved closer to the edge his feet now placed firmly on the ground. Louis getting ready for round two as Harry guided him gently by the back of the head.

“Anything for you baby.”

Louis put half of Harry's cock in his mouth and Harry thrusted forward gently. A pleasureful moan escaped Louis’ lips saying vibrations to jut through Harry's body causing him to thrust again. Louis gagged and pushed down further. His free hand massaging and touching all the free skin Harry had, even moving to twist his nipples once or twice as Harry bucked his hips faster and faster.

“Look at your little mouth, stretched like that for me. What a sight. What a beauty, a radiating beauty.”

He thrusted harder and Louis enjoyed every second of it and couldn't help the smile or the warm feeling in his stomach as his free hand pumped his own cock to the rhythm of Harry's thrust.

“Louis.”

Louis started bobbing his head along as well. Saliva foaming at the edge of his mouth as Harry thrusted one last time before spilling into Louis mouth as Louis own spilled over his hand. Louis swallowed like it was water and he was a dehydrated runner and he moved his own hand up to his mouth licking at his own cum. Harry grabbed his hand bringing it to his lips softly just letting it touch before asking permission

“May I?”

Louis nodded at a loss for words as Harry stuck three fingers into his mouth working his own tongue like a professional around the fingers. He took them out and happily looked back at Louis for a moment both just staring at eachother.

“I enjoyed that way too much. I'm that boss that has sex in his office.”

Louis laughed as Harry moved over to a desk still nude from the waist down. He pulled out wipes and pulled a few out tossing the rest of the container to Louis. He cleaned his hands and everything before he pulled his clothes back on as Louis did the same. He looked in his pocket for his key and felt the paper from before.

“Louis come here a second.”

Harry started to unfold the paper as Louis looked along with him at the handwriting scribbled and messy like someone wrote this in the car. Harry started reading it out loud.

_I'm always watching you._

_Here's a hint : pay more attention to the help at work and at home I've got eyes everywhere Mr.Styles_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter - @WORLDLWT


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all fluff and information, information and fluff. Fluffy information, serious information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter - @WORLDLWT

Harry quickly finished dressing and pulled Louis out of the room a bit of adrenaline kicking in from the blowjob and the fact that they were being watched. The note sat between his fingers like a lit fuse just waiting to go off. It felt heavier than just a simple piece of paper as he placed it in the pocket of his security guard.

“Analyze the handwriting, push it through the lab anyone with a family tattoo correlating with the last name Banzett. We are looking for a male around mine and Louis’ age. We have a psycho on our hands.”

Harry pulled away gently guiding Louis through the building and back out the door.the minute they exited the building a smile washed over his face as if he transformed from business to pleasure simply by leaving the business 1 step behind.

“Meetings are a bore aren't they?”

Louis smiled pushing into his chest. A small smirk pushed its way onto his face as he thought about the last events details carved in the back of his brain forever.

“The ending was nice don't you agree Mr.Styles?”

Harry hummed with laughter as he held his door open for Louis to slid easily inside. His driver tipped his hat at them as Harry sat in his seat beside Louis.

“Home.”

He leaned back still in deep thought about all the problems ahead. They were leaving for New York in under a week. The Banzett business had to be solved but he doubted that would happen before the new year. He looked at Louis who starred out the window still taking in the town and decided not to disturb him.

He thought to himself about all his possibilities. What would his father do? He sure as hell wouldn't go to the police. So maybe Harry should, but that comes with a price. Louis would yet again be thrown in a negative spotlight everyone in London knowing about the prostitute that got lucky with Mr. Harry Styles. He couldn't do that to him. It would just stay their little devious secret until further information was unearthed. 

Louis sat beside him silently as the rippled through the gates of the estate. The black and gold never noticed by Harry, they shined brightly in the sun. Sparkling behind Louis’ head as he watched it dissapear and the shade of the trees set over his face. The guards gave the car suspicious looks. Making faces at Harry that meant something he couldn't read. He looked around for cop, reporters anyone out of the ordinary. 

Louis patted his thigh as they stopped in front of the marble stairs of his mansion. A mansions that sat coldly on the lawn, a menacing look etched on its front door.

“Harry are you okay?”

He nodded trying to place the familiar feeling as they exited the car. His hand moving to Louis’ waist guiding him like he guided him everywhere. A maid opened the door for them smiling as she held the door open widely. An odd gesture, the smile hid something begs in it as he walked in his very own living room he saw the silver hair that made his stomach flip.

His arm raveled tighter around Louis waist pulling him closer as the women's green eyes shone brightly at him. Her demeanor brought one emotion to his gut : power. That's what she was, a powerful women who knew not only what she wanted but how to get it. 

“Hello Harry. Who's your friend?”

He noticed how tightly he was holding onto Louis and he let his hand loosely snake away to simply replace his touch onto his shoulder. He squeezed lightly as the curiosity filled Louis’ eyes, probably wondering who this women was.

“Hello grandma. It's a bit early for Christmas surprises don't you think?”

She like Harry now, he knew that but the way she acted around new people. The cold bitterness she could portray bothered him ever so lightly. She stood up approaching the pair and placed a kiss on both of Harry's cheeks parting them like any other grandma would.

“Again hello my love. Who is your friend? Don't you introduce your friends to your grandmother? You were raised better than that.”

Harry let the comment about be raised better slide. It wasn't like he was raised by a crazy lunatic mother and a distant father but oh well. He rubbed Louis’ shoulder for his own nervousness and nervousness he was sure Louis was indeed feeling his grandmother's wandering eyes could get itchy.

“This is Louis, Louis Tomlinson. We met in Paris.”

His grandmother hummed and held her hand out for Louis to shake. As he did he watched his grandmother looking him up and down. Inspecting him like a new car or a dress hanging in her closet.

“Well aren't you gorgeous.”

Louis blushed under her stare and her kind words. Harry sat down on the couch waiting for them to follow. His grandmother slower than he remembered but still faster than most followed behind him, Louis behind her.

They say together in a prolonged silence all contemplating if they should speak. His grandmother spoke up first wiggling her eyebrows at him.

“Are you two boyfriends or am I over analyzing?”

They both blushed their laps becoming their main focus as Harry spoke still looking at his crotch.

“No. We've only just met were friends.”

His grandmother hummed once again a noise she made when she was about to stir trouble Harry watched her turn to Louis with a sick smile.

“So Louis, where do you live?”

Harry sighed at the question before interrupting Louis’ train of thought thinking whether or not he should tell the truth.

“He lives here.”

His grandmother's head snapped back towards him, she wasn't expecting the boy to live under Harry's roof.

“So you aren't boyfriends, friends who just blush at the thought of being boyfriends. Who also just met and have already moved in together?”

Harry nodded folding his hands in his lap, Louis looked smaller in the giant chair he sat in. He was leaning forward listening to every word that drop out of the two mouths.

“Yes, exactly.”

He didn't feel like explaining it just felt right. He wanted her to go he wanted more time with Louis to hold Louis again his arms missed the warmth of his side underneath it.

“Oh Harry I did the same thing when I was your age.”

Harry looked up nervously debating on whether or not he should ask the question that day like poison on the tip of his tongue.

“Did you really?”

His grandmother gave him a stern look before rolling her eyes In a way that made him feel 2 inches tall. He hated disappointing looks all he ever got was disappointing looks.

“No Harold. When I was your age, I was married happily to your grandfather. Thinking about our future and how we were going to make the most of our lives. I was not wasting it away on someone who I was just frolicking around with.”

The tension in the room rose as his grandmother raised in her chair. She motioned for Harry to follow her into the kitchen.

“Alone. You can return to your pal if you want after we have discussed this.”

Harry watched her go and rolled his eyes bashing his fist on the arm rest. His eyes softened as they met Louis’ timid ones.

“Met me in my room. I don't want you to listen to all this nonsense.”

Louis nodded darting up the stairs as Harry turned his back to him and swiftly followed his grandmother into the kitchen. She stood there in her tweed outfit, sandy with pink lining. She looked like she just ripped herself off a movie set as Harry stood in his suit.

She thumbed the suit feeling the soft and well kept material. She fixed his tie and pocket square. He remembered shoving it back into the small pocket as quickly as possible. He realized he probably looked like a mess.

“Very nice suit. I like this suit on you.”

He liked the suit on him best as well. He wore it mainly to impress Louis. It was sleek and black and hugged his body nicely. His grandmother rejected all ideas of patterned suits.

“I don't appreciate you coming into my house and lecturing me on my choices. If you took a second to get to know Louis, you would see how amazing he is.”

His grandmother took her hands off his suit and held them up to silence him.

“Amazing at what Harry? Sex? That's his job. You'll look so foolish if this gets out.”

She knew Louis was a prostitute? He thought the news wouldn't have left Paris. He tilted his head to advert his eyes from her face questioning how she knew.

“I was in Paris. I turned on the television to watch the news maybe catch the weather and I see your face walking out of the courthouse with that boy under your arm like he was the only thing in the world that mattered. I thought you were just doing charity.”

Harry snapped his head up. Charity? He hated the fact that she thought of Louis like that. As a charity case he took up like someone would take up drinking or tennis.

“He's a human being who did absolutely nothing wrong.”

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. She ran her fingers through her white hair. Her sighs of annoyance sent bolts of anger through Harry's body. He impatiently tapped his foot, his natural reflect for anger was to distract himself.

“Nothing wrong? He sells himself for sex. How much have you paid him? How much money are you wasting on this boy? Money you could have used to bail your mother out of jail but no you refuse and you isolated me from the case. You need a mother Harry and I cannot be here all the time. Don't throw your damn life away! It's already despicable that you like men. Now here you are with a prostitute. At least find yourself a rich man. A model. Someone worthy of you. You're just embarrassing your father's name.”

Harry couldn't believe his ears not only did she take a knock at his sexuality but she called him an embarrassment for liking Louis’ company. He was glad Louis wasn't here or he would've exploded from the sad look in Louis’ eyes. He could just picture the hues of blue mixing behind tears building up on the rim and magnifying his eyes.

“The difference between Louis and my mother is Louis did that to survive. He lost his parents at a young age. He started selling himself at 13. He didn't know any better. My psychotic middle aged mother blinded by her own jealousy and already twisted mind shot my father until he died. She deserves to be in jail. For as long as the court deemed necessary. Louis Tomlinson, a deserted child deserves a second chance at a life he deserves to live. He's staying here whether you like it or not. Another thing, we never had sex nor do I pay him to stay with me. He chose to come with me when I asked in exchange for the life of prostitution. He wants to change because that darkness is all he's ever known and if you have a problem with me being the light in someone else's life, no matter what their gender than maybe you shouldn't come back.”

He huffed and walked away from his stunned grandmother but stopped himself in the doorway turning around slightly so he was looking at her over his shoulder.

“His birthday is Christmas Eve. Make sure to bring him a birthday gift as well. We will a be sharing Christmas together. Now, do I need to show you the door or can you figure it out by yourself?”

She waved him away and he turned around with a small smile playing on his lips. His shoes felt a little looser his jacket less restricting as he walked up the stairs a small figure sat on the top his head resting against the side of the banister, his eyes closed as he snoozed. 

Harry smiled softly at him bending down and scooping the body up on his arms. Louis snuggled closer to him opening his eyes so the finest hints of blue could be seen through the squinting.

“Did I fall asleep on the stairs? How's your grandma? I got kind of lost so the staircase seemed like an okay waiting place.”

Harry kissed the top of his head and continued to walk through the west wing to their room. He passed by photographs that seemed ages away lots of him and his mother he sighed as they passed them all.

“Go back to sleep babe. She's gone now, she won't be back for a while.”

Louis snuggled closer to Harry eyes dropping again, the sleepiness lacing his voice every word sounding heavy and less focused.

“Sorry I embarrassed you.”

Harry shook his head as he pushed down with his elbow on the door. Pushing it open with his back to the door. He glided into his room. Laying Louis lightly on the bed and pushing both of their shoes off before snuggling in front of Louis’ face. He placed a small kiss on his nose.

“Never. Stop saying that, she's the one who should be embarrassed.”

Louis just grunted sleep taking over him quickly as he moved unconsciously closer to Harry who rested his own head parallel to Louis’. He took in his features slowly. The way his eyes curved and his eyelashes curled. The way his nose would every so often scrunch up, a dream or discomfort bothering him. The way his lips hung open slightly making it so a bit of white could be seen through the opening. His hands curled up in his chest and his knees were bent and touching Harry's own. Just then he realized they were still both wearing suits. His own squinting eyes telling him to just ignore the discomfort and let sleep consume him.

So he listened, like he always listened and he let his eyes close and let himself drift quietly off to sleep his last sight being the beautiful boy sleeping peacefully in front of him. No one in the world could harm them right now in this moment.

The room got quieter and Wanda passed by to ask if they wanted lunch. She stopped in the doorway smiling at the two boys who were wrapped around each other suit materials causing friction at the knees. Louis somehow managed to wrap his arms around Harry easily. She couldn't help but smile at them as she whispered to herself.

“What a beautiful pair.”

She closed the door slowly hoping to not wake them and walked down the hollow hallway, her heels clicking as she scurried back to the kitchen. 

…..

The ringing of his cellphone brought Harry back to life. He jolted up Louis’ fluttered open his eyes yawning towards his feet. Harry sighed picking up his phone and looking at Louis.

“Sorry. Duty calls.”

Louis smiled leaning his head so he looked at Harry from an odd angle, eyes still half shut.

“Can duty call when we aren't resting?”

Harry smiled softly playing with a piece of Louis’ hair, pushing it away from his face as he held the phone to his ear.

A man cleared his throat on the other end, introducing himself as the young intern who tracked the handwriting back.

“Hello Mr.Styles. My name is Timothy and I have a match for you.”

Harry smiled at his awkwardness, he was probably no older than himself. Trying to make a living as a hacker and hell he was doing a good job of it.

“Hello Timothy. No need for the Mr.Styles nonsense we are probably around the same age. My names Harry just refer to me as that and what did you find.”

He heard typing on the other end and Louis laid his head softly in Harry's lap looking up at him and playing with Harry's own hair as Harry continued to run his fingers through his.

“I tracked the handwriting back to a man named Andrew Banzett. His residence stands in London but I found something else out about it that might greatly interest you.”

Harry was fully listening now. A name, Andrew that mean they got him, no more games. They tracked him down they had a match last name first name probably location he was eager to hear the rest. 

“What did you find?”

Harry leaned back on the headrest smiling down at Louis. Who was unbuttoning his shirt and kissing up his chest. One button undone equaled one kiss.

“He's a triplet.”

He stopped running his fingers through Louis hair and Louis stopped kissing his chest both in a sort of awe or trance hanging by Timothy's every word.

“A triplet. As in there is three of him?”

There was a hum through the phone and more typing as Harry assumed was Timothy pulling up more profiles.

“Andrew Banzett, residence in London matched the handwriting from the note. His brother, Aaron Banzett has residence in both Paris and a owned business platform in China where he commutes to as often and at the same times as you do. Lastly, Axel Banzett he has residence in New York City, upper east side and works all over the country mostly in New York and La. They're the Banzett family's only triplets and they own 90% of the family company.”

Harry sighed into the phone agitation rising in his chest but died slightly as Louis’ soft lips and hands worked the kinks out of his chest and arms. He bit his lips to suppress a moan and startle the intern.

“So we are working against three psychopaths?”

“Affirmative.”

Harry hummed licking his lips as Louis’ eyes met his and started to kiss his jawline.

“When do you get off of work I'd like to meet with you and further discuss the whole case. You'll be one of our main hands in this.”

A string of confused noises came from the phone, probably from the surprise. Harry could only imagine the look on everyone else's face when they would finally find out that Harry picked the intern.

“I get off for lunch in an hour.”

Harry nodded even though he couldn't see him and Louis licked his lips before placing a soft kiss to Harry's cheek. He was now sitting up right in Harry's lap. 

“Can you meet us at the Saturn dinner up the road from the ice cream shop.”

“Yes of course it'll be an absolute pleasure to work with you!”

Harry smiled to himself as Louis drummed on his chest trying to find a place to mark.

“The pleasure is all mine.”

He stared at Louis as he said it and the pixie on his lap simply smirked and continued on his merry way. Harry said goodbye and threw the phone across the bed, grabbing Louis wrist and pulling the small hands up to his lips pressing kisses down lightly on each one.

“What do you think you're doing Mr.Tomlinson?”

He said it in such a teasing voice he surprised even himself. The tone suited him, he was ever playful but Louis opened doors Harry's level of education didn't understand anymore. Imagination, the body and minds right to roam free.

“Just wanted to kiss you but you kept talking and talking to Timothy.”

Harry smiled dropping the wrist that fell with a thump on his chest and moved his own so they were around Louis neck and stroking his cheeks with his thumbs.

“Well I'm not talking to Timothy anymore. I'm talking to you and I'm going to ask you as politely as possible to make my lips bleed.”

Before Harry would pull him in, Louis leaned forward placing a wet kiss to Harry's eager lips. He pulled back quickly , much to Harry's dislike and smirked at him. A mischievous look crossed over his face and rested in the back of his sparkling eyes as he locked eyes with Harry.

“Are you sure want puffy red lips all bruised? Wouldn't want to meet Timothy all torn up would you?”

Harry growled lowly and pulled Louis back to his lips sucking on his bottom one. He bit it very lightly before going to his neck. His skin was soft under Harry's roughed up lips from pulling and tugging on them, a nervous habit he needed to break.

He focused carefully on the way Louis’ breath hitched and how he moved against Harry's lips and wandering hands. His fingers brushed the waistline of his pants pulling him forward so their chest were pressed tightly together. Louis let out a low moan and smiled with a look of bliss etched into his face.

“Harry Styles what would your grandmother say if she saw you like this?”

Harry smiled while kissing Louis roughly. His thoughts moved to the women scowling at him as his hands moved up Louis’ chest, unbuttoning one of his buttons and rubbing and twisting one of his nipples. louis moaned out slightly as Harry pulled away from the kiss.

“Something about dishonor or how embarrassing I am to the family.”

Louis cupped his cheeks pulling his head in to peck Harry's lips. 

“You know what I think?”

He pecked Harry's lips again. As Harry hummed in question closing his eyes as Louis’ voice took him to another place, a simpler happier place in which he would like to stay forever.

“I think you're beautiful.”

A peck that Harry moaned to wanting more wanting Louis hands to roam his free bdy as they kissed softly or roughly by the fire.

“Intelligent.”

He pecked again, a little too long but still driving Harry mad with desire because it wasn't long enough he wanted to suffocate under the pressure of not having come up for air in a while.

“Kind, generous, savvy, sentimental. All things good in the world.”

He didn't peck his lips anymore he just stared into Harry's eyes in a very loving manner. The way you would look at your spouse on your wedding day.

“I think you're absolutely lovely and it's going to be my complete pleasure to get to know you, not just as Mr.Styles the savvy businessman. I get to know Harry Styles, the real true version you and so far I'm adoring every bit of your hidden soul that you've shared with me.”

Harry didn't know what to say and he guessed Louis was also out of words , too many emotions to describe so he settled for a true passionate kiss. The one Harry wanted, the air gasping, passionate kiss he longed to share with someone whose name meant something in the morning, who he didn't have sex with on the first date, someone he could see himself settling down with.

He wouldn't say he was in love with Louis, love was a strong word he never truly gave meaning to but slowly he knew that every time he thought of the world love , Louis’ angelic face would pop into the back of his mind and as their tongues slipped into the warmth of the others mouth and Louis moved lightly up and down his lap, dancing to the rhythm of their lips and tongues the word love didn't seem so scary and the world didn't seem too big and money didn't mean anything because out of all the dazzling things he has seen, Louis shined brighter than any of them and maybe just maybe love was the right word to describe it. Maybe love wasn't all that scary and hard maybe it was easy and quick. 

It felt like he could fly with him landing swiftly beside Louis In a crowded street because only Harry could see his beauty and the way it poured out of him. His beautiful body was now for his eyes only and he didn't need the world to agree he didn't need for his grandmother to agree he needed to feel it and if he wasn't feeling love at that moment then love didn't exists because Louis was love and Harry was just about ready to embrace it.

“We have to start going soon.”

Louis sighed into his neck letting his body go limp in Harry's lap. The outside of his thighs pressed tightly to the inside of Louis’. Their chests rose and fell in a rhythm that moved them up and down as one unit.

Louis rested his forehead against Harry's. He looked so calm and playful like this. Wide eyed and staring back at Harry whose eyes fluttered softly under his gaze. Harry tilted his head up placing a kiss to Louis’ lips one last time before he patted the sides of his thighs.

“Let's change into more comfortable clothes.”

Louis placed his hands on the headboard and pushed himself off of Harry. Shimming off of his legs and laid down on the bed beside him. 

“Can we wear pajamas?”

Harry laughed looking in his mirror and shaking out his hair. His eyes caught Louis’ form in the bed. His tanned skin contrasted beautifully with the white of the sheets he unbuttoned his shirt as he laid on his back awaiting an answer.

“How about sweat pants and a beanie?”

Louis purred in approval arching off the bed to remove his shirt before sinking back into the mess of covers. Harry tossed a beanie over and it landed on his chest. Louis thumbed it before getting up and leaving the room to go to his room and find a decent pair of sweats.

Harry peeled off his suit itching at the spots where the fabric was too tight or too itchy. He sighed looking into the mirror as the beanie sat on his head and he thumbed over his own nipples. 

He pulled out a plain black shirt and a pair of black sweat pants pulling them over and hiding his figure under the black silhouette. He smiled letting someone of his curls fall out of the beanie then he pulled it off, deciding for a bun instead, not really liking his longer hair tucked inside the beanie.

He took a hair tie out of a tin he placed neatly, he had every color of the rainbow but decided on the simple black one. He tied his hair into a bun letting his jaw hang open slightly as he concentrated.

Louis knocked on the door as he finished pulling pieces of his hair around to form a good bun. He opened the door and grabbed his own coat off the chair in the corner.

“Ready?”

Louis nodded and they walked in a comfortable silence towards the staircase. The east wing looked dark and dim as they trotted down the stairs and Louis couldn't help his tongue as he asked Harry what would become a very awkward question. One of the most awkward questions he would ever ask him.

“What's in the east wing?”

Harry looked at him from the side, suddenly wishing his beanie was still on his head so he could pull it over his ears and shielding Louis from his view.

“Why do you ask?”

Louis folded his collar down and rubbed his neck lightly, feeling the tension rising between the two bodies as they glided towards the front door.

“Just wondering I guess.”

Harry laughed lowly, a new deepened voice that Louis wasn't sure he liked very much.

“No one is ever just wondering Louis. What was your spark of interest?”

Louis felt like he was about to be analyzed in a lab. He just wanted to crawl back under the covers and travel back 10 minutes to where he was sitting happily on Harry's lap.

“It's dark. It's lonely. I was just curious as to why you isolate yourself to the west wing? I'm sorry.”

Harry frowned the east wing brought terrible memories and was an absolute torture to proceed through.

“My parents room is there.”

Louis felt all the realization in the world come crashing down on him at once. He felt like he snapped his neck under the pressure. 

“I didn't know.”

Harry unlocked the black car and shrugged getting inside as Louis did. 

“How could you?”

The ride to the dinner was awkward and silent. Louis took the time to admire the scenery and Harry took his energy out on the steering wheel. Gripping it tightly to ease his heavy tension. His white knuckles calmed him, the strain set on something other than himself felt relaxing.

“There's also a library, my father's office and a artsy room. The artsy room and library come first sometimes I use them. My parents room is all the way at the end the size of both of our rooms combined plus a balcony. I never venture past the bathroom.”

Louis let his finger cascade down the black sleek material of the door. He didn't really know how to react.

“You didn't have to tell me if it makes you uncomfortable.”

Harry drummed on the steering wheel the tension fitting between the cracks of the doors almost emptying itself out.

“I overreacted. Don't fight me on this I overreacted. I'm sorry I got snippy with you.”

Louis didn't say anything as they pulled into the parking lot of the dinner. Both got out quietly and Harry almost lost all hope until Louis lifted his stiff arm up and slotted himself to Harry's side.

Harry smiled happy with the simple response feeling like everything was okay now. The simple warmth Louis brought with him ceasing all chills in his body as they proceeded forward to the ramp that lead them inside the toasty diner. 

A man with curly hair no lighter than Harry's and no older than Louis’ stood up smiling at them. A briefcase tucked under his arm.

“Harry. I'm Timothy Picco.”

He shook hands with Harry and gestures towards Louis and then himself.

“This is Louis Tomlinson my uh.”

He trailed off looking at Louis. Kind of confused on how to approach the name. My bro pal that I kissed from time to time? Louis simply smiled putting out his hands and blinking so his eyelashes danced over his skin.

“I'm Louis, his housemate. We make out sometimes.”

Louis pulled himself closer than before and Harry suppressed a laugh. He was jealous. Jealous over someone Harry talked to over the phone for no more than 5 minutes.

Harry arm comfortably squeezed Louis closer to him as Timothy stopped his own hand smiling at them both. Probably ignoring the comment for his own sake.

“Perfect. We'll need you both. So I shouldn't write boyfriends on the information sheet?”

He raised an eyebrow as he held the door open for them. A women escorted them to a booth that Timothy explained he called ahead for. Far in the corner so no one could see or hear them.

They all sat down Louis on the inside and harry closer to the outside. Timothy across from them sat in the middle of the two boys. A mirror above his head reflected the imagine of Harry and Louis. Louis caught his eye in the skittle and smirked as Harry scrunched up his nose.

“You can write boyfriends.”

Harry winked at Louis in the mirror and watched him blush and move his attention to the sugar packets on the side. Timothy started to unload three separate folders. Each labeled different names. Axel, Aaron and Andrew.

“I'll note it and where or shall I say who would you like to start with?”

Harry scanned the folders. Making his decision based off of who he met first.

“Which one did we meet in Paris again? The one that arrested Louis? Aaron?”

Timothy opened Aaron's folder up so a picture of him fell out. The same face from Paris gave even Harry chills. Louis peeled over and rolled his eyes at the picture, shaking his head as he poured some sugar packets into his water. Timothy pointed to the chart on the bottom.

“Of the triplets he was the last born. He happens to be just an inch taller than both of his brothers and his hair is a little darker. He's the only one not married. They're all 23 years old.”

Harry nodding thumbing at the edge of the picture looking back into the eyes of the man they met. Louis’ Armani suits even down to the folds and wrinkles burned in the back of Harry's mind.

“Smart.”

Louis tilted his head to look at him and even Timothy looked at him confused by the comment. Louis spoke up first curiousity lacing his voice.

“What?”

“It all makes sense. Aaron is the the only unmarried one. He won't have anyone to lose of let's say he goes to jail for a year. No kids no spouse. He's the only one I assume we'll be seeing personally, the head of the operation.”

Timothy looked impressed and Louis let his head fall into his hand as he turned his body to face Harry, his sugar water over saturated looking like a cheap snow globe sat behind him.

“What a beautiful brain you have. If all this business stuff fails maybe you can go work with our friend Timothy.”

Timothy shook his head not exactly liking Louis, but wanting the promotion that would come from working beside Harry Styles and not only cracking but closing his case.

“Andrew Banzett. It was his handwriting you sent in. He's the middle child married with no children. He got divorced last year and found his new wife, Cynthia Banzett promptly after and married her no more than 3 months ago.”

Harry fondled the picture of Andrew. Almost an exact match of Aaron but slightly different where you would know that they were twins but you wouldn't get confused dating one of them.

“So he has an ex-wife?”

Timothy nodded and Louis leaned on Harry's arm to examine the picture with Harry. Both set of eyes landing on a scar that almost went unnoticed. His lower lip a straight line down the middle as if he was cut there.

“Her name is Sheila. She's living here in London. I can call her in for questioning, ask her if her ex had any former stalking instances, maybe under the radar?”

Harry shook his head handing the picture back quickly.

“Don't bother her yet. If this gets out of hand maybe we will approach that topic. Keep her aside for further notice.”

Timothy jotted it down on a piece of paper and Louis rolled his eyes. Harry noticed and squeezed his thigh as Louis wrapped his arms tightly around Harry's left arm. Their eyes met in the mirror once again, the blue swimming with jealousy a strange feeling Harry couldn't quite wrap his head around. Harry's stood static with a hint of question as he stared back at Louis’.

“finally we have our oldest brother and the only one who seems to not have been involved yet. Axel Banzett. Stationed in New York City. He's married with 2 sons no older than 5. A lot to lose if he goes to jail don't you think.”

The picture resembled your everyday business man, no criminal records a booming business, good kids, a beautiful wife. Harry wasn't sure what his feeling on the man was. His eyes looked soft in the picture. 

“We will worry about him later thank you.”

Timothy was already focused on Louis who was lazily turning his sugar water. His eyebrows raised as Timothy cleared his throat to get his attention.

“Is there a reason you're staring at me?”

Timothy folded his hands like a principle talking to a little boy and his father. Louis didn't like him and Harry could see that.

“Did you sleep with Aaron Banzett?”

Louis’ red moved to his lap in discomfort Harry placed his hand on his thigh patting it lightly as Timothy interrogated him.

“Yes.”

“You never asked his name? What did he have him call you then? Why don't you ask the name of your customers? For safety reasons of course.”

Harry felt a little uncomfortable with the questions so he could only imagine Louis discomfort. He turned his eyes to Timothy.

“Are these questions necessary? Does what he called him during send really matter here?”

Timothy shrugged. Almost pissing Harry off as if he thought he knew more than Harry did.

“Well you see, this case is so broad we aren't sure who the real problem is here.”

“Are you saying Louis is apart of this?”

Timothy's hands shot up in the air a small smile on his face as if he was enjoying every second of his interrogation which still had Louis forgetting his words and fidgeting in his seat.

“I'm just saying we could never know.”

Louis rolled his eyes his hands pushed flat against the table as he leaned overdo his face was close to Timothy's.

“I called him daddy as he fucked me. Which is what I'll be calling your father tonight when he sells your Star Wars figurine collection to pay for my services.”

He sat back down and Harry contained a smirk and Timothy blushed an incredibly deep shade of red as he closed all the folders and shoved them towards Harry.

“I'm going to go. I have to get back to work I'll call you when I get anymore information.”

Harry said goodbye for them both. And a few minutes later called over a waiter as louis poured sugars into Timothy's untouched water.

They ordered burgers and milkshakes and went back to staring at each other in the mirror and eventually conversation.

“He shouldn't have asked you those questions. They weren't relevant.”

Louis grumpily nodded. Still a little pissed and maybe a little embarrassed about what he said.

“You know I'm not apart of this right?”

Harry for a second paused and Louis looked away, accepting defeat. Harry cleared his throat and played with his fork.

“He just didn't know.”

Louis dropped the whole packet into the water and turned to Harry. He looked teary eyed and so broken Harry almost couldn't bear looking him in the eyes.

“And you do right?”

Harry nodded quickly this time, pulling Louis’ hands so they wrapped around Harry's waist in the small space between the backrest and the table. They say there like two high schoolers hanging around at 3am.

Harry leaned down and let his lips rest for a long time on Louis’ forehead. He felt the warmth of his skin pulsating through his lips and warming his mouth. He lifted barely off the skin still feeling the warmth rushing past his lips.

“I know you're not. I trust you.”

He didn't see Louis’ giant smile or the tears that were still building behind his eyes. No one ever believed in him like Harry did and he was getting emotional all wrapped up in Harry's arms.

“I trust you too.”

“Good. Good.Good.Good. Trust is the first step to a proper relationship.”

Louis pulled back. All signs of anger gone as if Harry looming over him like a blanket dragged all his sadness out and let it disappear into the atmosphere. 

“Is that what you want with me Harry? A relationship?”

Harry nodded thumbing Louis’ cheek. He never felt more comfortable with another human being and he could help himself as Louis leaned into his touch.

“I want everything with you. If that's what you want.”

Louis nodded, his hand pressed up against Harry's holding it in place as if he would fall apart if Harry removed his hand.

“Are you confessing your attraction for me in a diner? I thought you were Mr.Romance?”

Harry smiled leaning forward and kissing Louis’ lips very slowly, dragging the bottom lip out with his teeth a giggle escaping Louis’ mouth as he leaned back and smiled.

“Setting doesn't matter when I'm with you.”

“Look at us. An office blowjob and now this. I really rubbed off on you.”

Harry smiled wiggling his eyebrows at Louis   
As their food was set before them. Harry got a chocolate milkshake and Louis got a vanilla one.

“You can rub up on me any day.”

Louis covered his blush with his hands laughing at Harry's awful expression. Harry smiled tasting his milkshake and then pushing the straw over to Louis. Louis took a sip and moaned.

“That's fucking amazing.”

Harry smiled sipping at the milkshake happily.

“These are like crack. I think I've spent over a million dollars on milkshakes.”

Louis smiled eating a fry that crunched as he ate it admiring Harry sucking lightly on the straw. He looked directly into Louis’ eyes as he sucked harder on the straw, pushing more into his mouth.

“Jesus Harry stop.”

Louis whispered it as he remained in his spot staring at Harry's lips pressed tightly around the state. He didn't see the hand that snaked down Harry's chest and made its way into Louis’ lap. Dancing over his soft bulge.

Louis gasped and Harry chuckled back at him in the mirror as an older woman shot them a dirty look as if they were in a 5 star restaurant.

“Are you trying to get me hard in a diner? Really Harry you're taking this whole setting doesn't matter aesthetic to a new level.”

“Aesthetic. I like that.”

Louis bit his lip and looked down into his lap. Harrys long, ringed fingers cupped him perfectly, squeezing lightly. Louis smirked leaning closer to Harry because it takes two to tango and Louis wanted to lead.

His lips brushed up his neck leaving lightly kisses as he moved to his neck his hand jolting slightly, startled from the lips now hovering over his ear.

“Picture something for me. I can be all sprawled out on your bed the white sheets contrasting my skin perfectly. Sunrise, sunset moonlight some sort of light spilling over my body. Every etch and angle of my skin illuminated by the light pouring in. I can call you daddy. Moan out for my daddy to come and fuck me in his giant bed. Would you like that daddy? Would you like for me to call you that? Do you want me to be a good baby boy?”

Harry's hand completed retracted from Louis’ lap and it now fell over his own heart beat, feeling his heart racing as Louis whispered dirty things for his ears only. 

“Louis.”

Louis purred in Harry's ear acknowledging Harry's lack of words as he placed a kiss under his earlobe. He pulled back and went back to happily munching on his food. Harry watched him in the mirror for a few moments.

“The roles can swap too I'm pretty versatile.”

“How are you so calm over this. You had me sweating at the words picture something for me.”

Louis chewed on his burger as Harry did and he shrugged. Not really sure how he was so level headed about the thought of sex with Harry.

“I guess it just feels like an alternate universe at the moment so it didn't really phase me. Now if it does happen I want to warn you my knees get wobbly and my legs shake.”

Harry could've came right there in the diner just to thought Louis was pounding into his mind. 

“I've never bottomed.”

Louis raised his eyebrows sipping his milkshake. The straw dancing around his tongue.

“Well well well, would you like to?”

Harry thought about it for a moment. He never had the desire to until now. Sitting in a diner with a boy who resembled a pixie in a beanie.

“I would like to. I just never got the chance to.”

“Everyone likes to be taken care of. That's what I feel like bottoming can be. No one has cared for you in a long time have they?”

Harry paused for a moment and wondered how on earth Louis linked bottoming to Harry's lack of care but he was curious where he was going with this and if he would hit a nerve.

“Not recently and never deeply.”

Louis pushed his plate away the check already sitting in front of them on the table. His eyes looked a deeper shade of blue as he spoke.

“When done properly it's nice. Someone basically holding you and asking if you are okay every five minutes I don't know I guess I like that aspect.”

Harry thought about Louis on top of him. His own back resting for once letting someone else do the work. Maybe it was something he would consider.

“Would you ask me if I was okay?”

“Every 5 minutes.”

Harry smiled and finished off his milkshake pushing the check between his fingers and got up followed by Louis as he made his way to the front counter. 

The woman had her hair in a tight bun on her head. Her makeup a bit excessive for a diner worker. Harry liked the bold wing though.

“Hi boys! Ready to pay?”

Harry smiled at her as Louis leaned up against the counter smiling as Harry pulled out his credit card. He handed it to the girl and she swiped the card. Louis nudged him slightly with his shoulder and Harry instantly thought he wanted to be attached to Harry's side so he slung his arm over him and pulled him closer.

“When will I get to pay for something?”

Harry smiled kissing his forehead lightly as the women handed back his card with a smile.

“Well Christmas is coming. Do you want to get each other gifts?”

Louis smiled at the thought of unwrapping Christmas presents with Harry in the early morning. Sleepy eyes and smiling like everything was alright in the world.

“That sounds lovely. You just have to promise me not to go overboard and spend a lot of money on me.”

The trotted down the stairs, not bothering to use the ramp as Harry opened the door for Louis and watched him slid inside before running around to the driver's seat and sliding inside the warmth.

“Now you know I can't promise you that. The only thing I can promise you is no matter what you get me I'll absolutely adore it.”

Louis smiled chuckling to himself. The thought of Harry holding whatever cheap items he could afford like they were his first born.

“What if I got you socks?”

“I'd wear them everyday until there were holes and then I'd sew them back together and continue using them. Until next Christmas then I'll focus on that gift.”

Harry was already planning their second Christmas he was about to apologize but the look of pure happiness on Louis’ face stopped him.

“Can you see yourself with me next year?”

Louis nodded for a long time his thoughts trapped in the passing seasons with Harry. The beautiful Summer's the snuggly winters he wanted to experience it all with him.

“Yes, yes I can.”

Harry started the car drumming his fingers on the wheel a beautiful transition from the white knuckles it felt the wrath of before. He even turned the radio on to mute out some silence if there would be any.

“I'm glad.”

Louis secretly hoped he would just make it official already ask him to be his boyfriend they couldn't call each other boyfriends loui couldn't walk around and smile and say Harry was his boyfriend because they weren't boyfriend and Harry was just scared of asking, scared of commitment, scared Louis would leave.

“Would you tell me if you wanted to leave? Go back to Paris maybe because you got bored of me or something.”

“Would you tell me if you wanted me to go back to Paris? What if you get bored of me?”

He raised his eyebrows at his answer to Harry's questions which were all just the questions portrayed back in a different light.

“I could never get bored of you Louis’ we barely know each other.”

Louis nodded Harry was on the right track. They really didn't know each other very well. Maybe they were rushing but maybe they just knew they were meant to be together so it wasn't so bad to rush a little bit.

“Then why do you think I would get bored of you? If you couldn't possibly get bored of little me then there is no hell that I could ever get bored of you.”

“Louis. You're interesting. Everything you say is fully thought out or at least sounds that way. You're funny and cute. You can flirt and tease but still come right back around and tell me how beautiful I am. How could anyone get bored of that?”

They felt the hum of the car as a silence fell, Louis scooping his words up like a kid would with sand. Letting pieces of it fall out, slipping through his fingertips like butter.

“Harry Styles you are the most interesting man on planet earth. You're smart on top of being sexy as hell. You have a collection of books in your room that makes me afraid to go see how many you've stored in your library. Your sarcasm, when directed out for all to hear is hysterical. You're loving and kind and if I ever leave you I'm an idiot.”

The soft hum of a love song swirled through the car setting a mood Harry preferred to any sex. Just Louis with the light flashing against his skin and the melody of love doweling around his head and spitting into his ears.

Harry really liked the way the light played with Louis’ features. He felt like the boy almost attracted light, like a little fairy who sprinkled glitter and dust everywhere with a smile on his golden face.

“You keep staring at me Harry. The road needs some attention too.”

Harry did his nose scrunch, knowing that whenever Louis said something cute or funny his nose would go against his every will and scrunch with his full blown smile trying to be hidden.

“Did I remind you today that you're beautiful?”

Louis hummed laying harder into the seat.

“Yes. You actually did.”

“It's incredible.”

Harry let out a breath he didn't exactly realize he was holding Louis raised his eyebrows at him. Questioning why he was acting funny.

“Harry. Are you okay?”

Harry sighed blissfully noting he was indeed acting like a psychopath. He just felt an overwhelming sense of accomplishment and joy for life in that moment.

“I've never been better. Do you know how lucky we are? Look at my parents, those two fucking bastards hated each other, absolutely despised each other. I never heard my father tell my mother she was beautiful, they never snuggled. The didn't go to the diner in their sweatpants they went to a 5 star restaurant in their best outfits. All they cared about was money and material items and I have you sitting here beside me, looking like a statue in a museum. A breathtaking statue and you've seen my estate, you've seen me buying items on impulse and you still sit here and worry about what you're going to get me for Christmas and when you'll pay for my meals and you just like being with me. Little old me. Me.Me.Me. Not my money not my fame or the publicity opportunities. Me and only me and that makes you ever more beautiful my heart feels like it swelled three sizes and I get a little dizzy looking at you because I can't wrap my head around why you actually enjoy my stubborn ass as company. You chose me. No one has ever chosen me, only my money, never me. Never me.”

He trailed off and Louis looked at him stunned as he muttered never me over and over again until even Louis was saying it lowly.

Louis couldn't help but lean over and press a kiss to his cheek. The reddening skin looking like a work of art Louis’ lips left behind.

“Always you.”

He leaned back trying to string together words to compliment Harry's own. Trying to sew his words into a quilt to show his appreciation and love.

“Your money is my body. Harry we are more alike than you realize. You don't like being in the spotlight I don't like the pedestal but we also don't want to be the china doll on the shelf treated like a fragile item. Dusted and then played back in its spot, only watching, never participating. You and I my love, we want to be I don't know the stuffed animal you kept on your pillow and slept with at night. The blanket you carried around everywhere then snuggled at night. We want to be appreciated and I think. I think that we found that in each other. A mutual appreciation and respect. We treat each other like actual human beings that's why we are so addicted to each other's company. We thrive off of each other and that feeling of being needed and wanted but overall that feeling of being adored and appreciated. You gave me that and I hope I'm giving you that to.”

They pulled into the driveway and Harry didn't even bother to put the car in the garage. He simply put it in park and turned to face Louis. His eyes were wet but the smile on his face soothed every single bone in Louis’ body.

“I'm going to kiss you now.”

He leaned forward his seat belt making that sound where you knew you were pulling to far and he duped Louis’ face a love song that's name didn't matter and words didn't apply hummed in the background as their lips moved to their own song. 

Lips under teeth, being pulled back as heavy breaths and sighs of bliss and pleasure were shared between the two boys, fogging up the car.

Louis removed his seatbelt and crawled over so he sat on Harry's lap much like he did no more than 2 hours ago. His eyes were darker in the almost moonlight the setting sun behind him. His body almost becoming a soft and small silhouette. He kissed Harry's nose as his hands wrapped around Harry's neck and played with the his hair.

“You will never know just how beautiful you are. To me. Just to me. It's a very different type of beautiful. Soft and rough all at once. Not demanding or eye popping a very subtle beautiful, the best kind. You're the type of person people fall in love with at stop lights and plan their whole life with within 5 minutes. But here I am, the lucky one. I get more than 5 minutes I get a life time to fall in love with you Harry Styles. It may be a bumpy ride but what type of story will we get to tell if it's all smooth sailing from here?”

Harry pecked his lips and leaned their foreheads together so Louis was looking down at him his eyelashes almost touching his skin.

“Now that would be no fun to tell at parties when I get to show you off.”

Louis giggled and Harry placed another kiss on his giggling mouth right in the corner, not to muffle the sound but to enhance it. Louis loved giggling into Harry's face like this because Harry's own lips would quiver and his nose would squish up trying desperately not to smile but failing as one corner shot out and up half of his teeth showing. And as the smile and giggles continued Harry's smile only grew larger. The other corner elongating to show Harrys full smile. A dazzling occurrence that Louis secretly prayed he'd one day wake up to every morning. And soon Harry started to laugh a little on his own chuckling at nothing and everything all at once because in that moment nothing matter but himself, Louis and the rising moon. The feel of Louis’ thighs on his own could drive him crazy on its own but having him all wrapped up in him like his life depended on it, kisses and giggles shared between open mouths was just the cherry on top of the cake. 

“Shall we continue this inside?”

Harry smiled leaning his head to one side.

“What would this be Mr.Tomlinson?”

Louis smirked and then turned irk a fluffy mess of smiles under Harry's stare .

“Our little makeout session could get a lot more heated if we were inside. On a nice warm bed perhaps.”

“My nice warm bed I'm assuming?”

Louis nodded his forehead lightly brushing against Harry's protruding hairs. Harry patted his thighs at the wonderful thought. Louis couldn't do anything about the millionth smile that endured his face and made itself at home. 

“That would be the one!”

Harry smiled unlocking the door of the car gesturing for Louis to get out first and he did, waiting for Harry's strong arms to wrap around his neck and shoulder. He did just that as he guided him to the front door, locking the car behind him and sticking the keys inside his back pocket.

The stairs were cold under their bare feet but the warmth between the two bodies was tremendous, a major help to their bodies as they moved quietly down the empty hallway and onto Harry's room. 

Louis took a sudden burst of control and pushed Harry down on the bed, crawling over his body, smiling down at him just like in the car.

“Let's have a little fun. What do you think about that baby?”

Baby the word sent a weird feeling to Harry's stomach. A butterfly effect as he felt 35 years younger.

“Let's have fun. What did you have in mind?”

Louis thrusted down ever so slightly as he smiled at Harry mischievous looks shared between the two as Louis lifted his own shirt off of his body. 

“Just a quick makeout, that's all.”

Harry quickly wrapped his arms around Louis’ neck letting them hang there loosely. Louis eyes swimming with every emotion possibly as he giggled.

“Now kiss me you fool.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter - @WORLDLWT


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I bring to you fluff and almost blowjobs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter - @WORLDLWT 
> 
> Leave comments and kudos PLEASE

**New York City**

Before Louis knew it, they were landing in New York City. This time they sat in Harry's plain white seats as Louis looked out the window at the twinkling lights and the machine generated , gray clouds that mixed into the night sky. Dimming over the bright stars. Louis knew inside he wanted the adventure, he wanted to travel and experience the world but he also wanted to not live off of Harry's money. He knew money came with strings and he would owe Harry for the rest of his life. Love died, Louis knew that and he was just scared that one day he would look at the once bright eyes that swam with love for him and he wouldn't see that anymore. He was afraid that bitter green would take over, a bitter love that would consume the once angelic face but as he looked over at Harry for a moment all he could see was a lover, an incredibly loyal lover.

“Mr.Styles, over here! How's your friend?”

He said friend in an outrageously obnoxious way, a way in which Harry reacted in a negative way, even tensing with a clear sign of irritation.

“My friend has a name.”

The reporter looked back at them with a sick and twisted smile as Harry guarded Louis, in an almost too romantic way. He had his camera already lifted just waiting for the perfect picture, whether it was a snapping Harry with a negative headline or a soft picture of the two with a negative headline, either way they were getting screwed over in the public eye and this creep was going to get paid for it.

“Okay, how's Louis Tomlinson, Paris’ national prostitute also known to rich, naive men as the billion dollar boy?”

The man snapped a picture in that moment, Louis’ face red and hung in embarrassment, Harry's, the complete opposite. Harry was red with anger and the reporter looked like one of those gold digging cartoon characters whose pupils turned into dollar signs.

“Louis Tomlinson, my house mate and my business assistant is perfectly fine, probably a little angry with your ghostly persistence. No further questions thank you.”

A limo was waiting for them, Harry's car brand now known by all the paps following his story. He requested the limo for the whole trip, he wanted to do something a little more romantic and special for Louis. He knew their little saying still stood, that setting didn't matter, that nothing mattered as long as they had each other. Harry had money and Harry wanted to spend it on Louis even if it was just for a few days. He held open the door of the car and smiled at Louis who was still a little scarlett from the man's words.

“After you?”

Louis smiled softly and slid into the limo, Harry following with a tug down on his jacket. The camera man who's flash was turned off was still snapping away. Harry saw him and asked the driver to step on it and to take them away from that crazy man.

Harry looked at Louis who was looking out of the window like a little kid looked into the window of a toy shop.

“I looked at it the same way when I first came here. Beautiful, just beautiful.”

Louis nodded and Harry pushed back some of his hair watching the lights chase over his face. He leaned over and whispered into his ear.

“Not as beautiful as you.”

Louis blushed shaking his head, his lips holding back a large smile Harry was dying to see.

“You're a sap.”

Harry kissed his cheek letting his lips pop off loudly and exaggerating all of his movements as Louis giggled beside him.

“You love it though.”

Louis looked back out the window quickly and his hand absentmindedly search for Harry's. When he found them he wrapped his fingers around three of Harry's own, very lightly as if he was testing the waters.

“I do.”

Harry smiled and watched out the window with Louis as they pulled up to the hotel. Louis turned to him with raised eyebrows.

“An expensive hotel? I thought you liked to hang low?”

Harry smiled and leaned over and kissed Louis’ cheek very lightly. Almost too lightly to Louis’ absolute desire for this boy's lips on his own.

“These three days are going to be a little special. Think of these days as a little adventure.”

Louis opened the car door and stepped out into the dark night sky littered with skylights and bright signs. Harry stepped out behind him and placed a hand on his hip, guiding him into the posh hotel, the interior was white and sparkling as Harry's heels clicked against the flooring, leaving echoed in the giant lobby.

They approached the front desk. A man was writing things in a giant book, his hand moved quickly as his swirled script fell from the page. His eyes darted up at them and he finished up with a smile.

“Hello! Welcome, do you already have a room book?”

Harry nodded and whispered the room to the man, who smiled with dazzling eyes at Harry who simply ran his fingers through his hair and pulled Louis closer. The key was slipped onto of the desk, wrapped in a white paper casing. Harry took it and handed it to Louis to hold. 

“Thank you sir. Have a good night.”

The man nodded and returned the greeting with a friendly smile and another flick of his wrist as he started back up with his book. The two boys made their way to the elevator.

“What floor Harry?”

Louis was looking at the buttons and back at Harry who simply leaned over and pressed 35, the top floor.

“Please don't tell me you got an expensive room.”

Harry shrugged and leaned against the wall humming along to the elevator music and Louis situated himself in between Harry's legs. He placed his hands flat on Harry's chest, gripping his jacket lightly.

“Harry.”

Harry peeked at him, his beanie was situated perfectly on his head, his fringe falling out and into place with a complete angelic look plastered on his soft face.

“Yes Louis?”

Harry pulled his hips forward so they were slotted together, Harry pouted down at Louis with innocent eyes.

“You know what I say, setting doesn't matter when I'm with you.”

Harry smiled moving his hands up to his face, cupping his cheeks and letting his thumbs play over the skin.

“Consider this an adventure then.”

Louis huffed and planted his head on Harry's chest. He let out a long sigh.

“What am I going to do with you Styles.”

Harry hummed pretending to think.

“You could kiss me and say that you love the hotel and won't mind sharing a bed with me for two night.”

Louis looked up at him from the center of his chest and smiled letting his lips move to Harry's neck, planting a kiss there, lightly fanning over his ear as he moved to his lips and let them ghost over Harry's own.

“There's one bed?”

Harry nodded and leaned forward catching Louis’ lips in his own tugging slightly as he pulled back to finish his sentence as the elevator stopped and the doors opened. 

“You're warm and I like to cuddle.”

Harry wrapped their fingers together and moved them out of the elevator. Louis was blushing like crazy as they went to one of the two doors on the floor.

“35 A, skyline sensations of something to that effect.”

Harry let Louis open the door with the key he fished out from his pocket. When the door opened been Harry’s jaw dropped. There were no walls, just windows, windows showing the entire city to them, the people below looking like ants as both boys took off their shoes and moved towards the window. They watched for a second as the 10 o'clock rush moved through the dark streets.

“Where do you think they're going?”

Harry shrugged, not really sure.

“Home, clubs maybe. Do you want to go to clubs or.”

He trailed off trying to get an idea of how to set up something for him and Louis to do tomorrow, something they could do together that Louis actually wanted to do that didn't involve contemplating business strategy and or what suit looked best with which pair of suede shoes.

“No, I could sit in here all day and never get bored.”

Harry bumped their shoulders together trying to get Louis’ attention off of the small people running around outside.

“I meant like a date, what's your ideal date.”

Louis blushed not looking at Harry at all. He smiled slightly and bit into his lip in excitement.

“Are you asking me out on a date? A real proper date?”

It was Harry's turn to blush in embarrassment. He could only imagine their faces both blushing red and standing in the moonlight and the New York City lights.

“Yes. I think I am. Now will you tell me your ideal date.”

Louis shook his head and moved away from the window to receive their stuff from the bellboy who just happened to be standing in their doorway awkwardly.

“Now Harry, it would be no fun if I just told you where to take me. Let's just say don't spend a lot of money but make it fun.”

He pecked Harry's cheek and moved closer to the bellboy who smiled at him as Louis tipped him with his own money. Harry promised he would let Louis do his own thing, let him use his own money but he couldn't help wanting to spoil him and pay for everything.

The boy left and Louis dragged the luggage inside just far enough so he could close the door. He moved back towards Harry and kissed his lips very quickly.

“What time should I be ready?”

Harry smiled already planning in his head where he could possibly bring Louis.

“How about 7?”

“Sounds like a plan.”

With that Louis dreamily made his way to the bedroom and fell asleep and Harry spent the rest of the hour googling places that wouldn't break the bank but were also fun date night destinations.

*******  
That morning they woke up cuddled together, the outside world covered in white from the freshly fallen snow. Harry told Louis he was going out for a few hours, to buy a few things they would need for the day, but also to buy Louis a few things for Christmas. Louis on the other hand was doing the same exact thing, searching through antique stores, record shops anything that screamed Harry was examined for a few minutes before Louis place sit back down on the shelf. Harry across down sat in a jewelry shop, trying to figure out what sayings he wanted and why it was so hard to figure which style he liked best.

At around 6:30 they were both in seperate bathroom, fixing their hair, brushing their teeth and doing just about anything to mask both of their obvious nervousness, because this was a date, their first real date where Louis was just Louis and Harry was just Harry and they were just Louis and Harry. No one was a teenage millionaire no one was a prostitute they were just boys on a date in New York.

At 7 o'clock they were both awkwardly making their way into their living room. Both in skinny jeans and sweaters, beanies tucked into their jacket pockets incase it got too cold.

Harry opened the door and bowed smoking up at Louis, who smiled down at him and patted his head as he walked through the door.

“So where are we going?”

He walked into the elevator and turned to face Harry with his all knowing face.

“Don't give me that look. I promise it's not expensive.”

Louis smiled getting a little excited, no crazy dinner date with somewhat boring small talk that would be erased from his mind the minute they left.

“So where are we going? Where are we going? Where are we going?”

Harry raised a hand with a smile to stop his what Harry believe to be the beginning of a chant of the same sentence.

“Bowling.”

“Bowling?”

Louis smirked ever so slightly at Harry from across the elevator shaft.

“Yes, what's the problem? Why are you smirking at me like that?”

Louis shrugged as they walked into the lobby. There never seemed to be many people in the lobby.

“I just can't seem to picture you bowling. In public, wearing shoes a million other people have worn.”

Harry faked gasped as they got into a town car Harry called, because a limo seemed to be a bit expensive for a bowling date.

“Little do you know I actually do have some bowling skills. Also I am not afraid of bowling shoes.”

Louis leaned into him as the driver started the trip towards the bowling alley. He leaned his head on Harry’s shoulder, easily playing with Harry's finger.

“I'm not saying you're afraid of bowling shoes I'm saying you're a princess, pampered and pleasantly surprised that commoners do indeed have more than one pair of dress shoes.”

Harry turned his head and kissed the top of Louis’ head. A small chuckle escaping his lips.

“Commoners? I'm rich not a prince.”

Louis shrugged, letting a vast smile spread across his face.

“Common until proven Royal I guess.”

They went over a speed bump that lead them into the parking lot and the silver in Harry's pocket jingled. He quickly checked to see if Louis possibly heard it but he clearly didn't as he eyes the bowling alley with a delighted face.

“I'm going to kick your royal ass.”

Louis hopped out of the car and Harry followed in suit placing a firm hand on Louis’ bum carefully squeezing so lightly no one but Louis could possibly notice. He whispered gently into his ear.

“If anyone has a royal ass here it's you my love.”

He lightly patted it and then opened the door for a red faced Louis to enter. The inside was noisey, music was blasting and you could hear pins being knocked down even from the doorway. It brought Louis back to his childhood, before everything went downhill and it brought Harry back to when he had that one friend from America who he visited yearly and played a few rounds with him in his private bowling alley.

They moved as one to the counter and paid for 2 games. One Harry assured was a warmup and another they would play competitively. Louis’ skin itched to play, he was competitive he loved winning and he knew exactly how to get Harry's attention to be all on winning with this game.

Thus moved to the 2nd set up station and peeled their jackets off placing them neatly on the chairs. Louis changed his shoes as Harry watched him. 

“You know you need to put the shoes on right Harry?”

Harry nodded and sat down beside Louis and changed his shoes. He looked down at the orange and green mixture.

“These are hideous.”

Louis laughed kissing Harry's cheek before he stood up and typed their names into the machine.

“They're supposed to be hideous, that's part of the fun Harry.”

Harry watched him type in their names, the letters flashing on the screen, he admired how they looked together, Louis and Harry it flowed nicely.

“Want to make this more interesting Harold?”

Harry looked down at Louis who was smirking from his seat. 

“Oh of course, what do you have in mind?”

Louis hummed pretending to think with his hand placed under his chin and stroking a fake beard.

“Loser buys dinner?”

Harry smiled looking at the blinking scoreboard Louis’ name flashing brightly indicating that it was his turn.

“Game on Tomlinson.”

Louis smiled standing up and grabbed a bal testing its weight in his hands before he moved to the edge of the lane.

He looked back at Harry with a easy smile as he backed up for a stepping start and hurled the ball down the lane, knocking all the pins down with one try, a strike appearing on the screen, little animated pins dancing and glowing in Harry's face.

“So you bowl a lot?”

Louis shrugged, moving out of Harry's way as Harry picked up the ball of his choice as Louis sat down and started talking as the pins were restocked.

“Well when you're poor, soda cans and a baseball become an easy source of a little fun and games and it's basically the same concept so yes I have some skill in this department.”

Harry shook his head look at the pins and then back at Louis who was smirking uncontrollably. Harry backed up just like Louis and his ball left his fingers and rolled quickly down the lane, knocking all the pins down. 

Harry turned around and raised his eyebrows at Louis who was pouring in his seat. Harry walked over quickly and placed his hands on the arms of the chair, his face angled perfectly with Louis’

“Two can play at this game.”

He kissed Louis quickly and then watched him pace over to the balls. He picked up the same purple one from before walked over to the lane.

That's how the game went, lots of shit talking and lots of kisses in between, at one point Louis was basically grinding into Harry's lap. They promised to play only one game, a winner takes all kind of thing.

Louis ended up winning and he poked Harry's cheeks excessively as they sat watching the scores shine for the rest of the bowling alley to see.

“You let me win. You just wanted to buy dinner.”

Harry shrugged and put his hands up in fake defense.

“You caught me. Red handed right here in this very bowling alley my master plan of the night unfolding right here.”

Louis rolled his eyes and leaned on Harry for some sort of support as he stared at the ceiling.

“You know that means I buy dinner tomorrow, right.”

Harry ran his fingers through the ends of Louis’ hair as he wrapped his arm around him and pulled him closer to his chest.

“Whatever you say.”

Louis smiled into his chest and laughed as Harry's hands explored his back.

“I'm serious.”

Harry looked at the clock it was only around eight o'clock.

“Are you hungry? I'm paying today.”

Louis smiled and nodded as Harry stood up they already changed their shoes and Louis huffed.

“Carry me Prince Charming.”

Louis was expecting an eye roll, a snappy comeback or anything like that. He did not expect Harry to crouch in front of him.

“Harry what are you doing?”

Harry looked back at him for a moment with a smile.

“I'm offering to carry you.”

“As in a piggyback ride.”

Harry nodded and Louis couldn't help but giggle as he climbed on Harry's back wrapping his arms around Harry's neck as they ascended up. Louis rested his chin on Harry's head, his giggled erupting into Harry's back.

They made their way out of the building and into the snowy night, their driver waiting for them in the parking lot and pulling up as Louis and Harry exited the building.

Harry easily bent and let Louis off of his back. His feet landing in the snow leaving marks in them, marks that would soon be covered up and then replaced by someone else's shoes. 

They both rushed into the car, the warmth melting the snow on their heads. Louis pulled out a beanie and so did Harry.

“Are you wearing a panda beanie?”

Harry simply nodded as Louis pulled out his phone and snapped a quick picture for later as Harry told the driver to go to the nearest pizzeria he could find.

“Bowling and pizza this must be the most normal thing you've ever done.”

Harry leaned back and let his head bend back as he twisted to crack his back and neck, relaxing into the black seats.

“What can I say, I wanted to make you proud. Between you and me I'm actually kind of enjoying this.”

“Proud?”

Louis let his hands thumb into Harry's thighs, something inside of him was whimsical today and Harry liked to believe it was his doing.

“Proud, happy, relaxed. All the good feelings in the world all wrapped up for you to feel.”

Louis smiled a circular motion beginning between the thumb of his finger and Harry's thigh.

He was much more handsy today, adding on top of the whimsical feel Harry believed that today would be the best day to do what he had waited weeks for. He smiled as the car rolled to a stop at an entrance into Central Park.

Louis looked out the window, confused and a little curious as to where they were. He knew where they were, obviously he wasn't an idiot but why they were there and not in a warm pizza parlor was beyond his imagination.

“Harry? This is going to be normal correct?”

Harry nodded opening the door quickly and letting Louis’ gloved hand rest in his own.

“I would like to label this portion as romantic.”

“Romantic?”

Harry pulled him lightly getting him to follow in his own footsteps as they made their way through the snow to the lake where Harry's father used to bring him row boating in the summer time.

“I can be romantic just you watch me.”

Louis let his body relax as Harry picked up his other hand, they stood hand in hand as if they were at the altar, white snowflakes collecting in small piles on their hats.

They looked at each other for what felt like years, the snow beneath their feet disappearing, their being transforming into a calm serene state of mind. A state of mind in which it was just them on a cloud of nothing, the troubles and worries of the day's vanishing beneath them.

“Louis.”

“Harry?”

Harry shifted clenching tighter on Louis’ small hands trying to maintain balance in his voice because even he has never done this. 

“Louis Tomlinson, when I met you I felt this…”

He trailed off looking for the right words forgetting the words he practiced in front of the mirror at night. Louis watched him with wide eyes.

“I felt this pull towards you, like the gravity between us was a little bit stronger than it should've been. Being in the same country as you was chance, bumping into you on the street was fate but staying in the same motel as you and falling for you over the course of a few days was destiny, there's no other way to put this.”

He reached into his pocket, Louis’ hand dropping to his side as his mouth gaped open because Harry was shaking and it wasn't from the cold, he was nervous and so was Louis and together they were this supernova of nerves and emotions that could break any barrier.

Harry dangled a necklace between then and used one finger to scoop out the one around his neck.

“I'm not going to sit here and say I love you and I want to marry you because I don't think we are there just yet but I just wanted to give you this dog tag. It matches mine. Mine has your name and birthstone on it and yours has mine. I thought they were nice because they are long enough to reach right over your heart so if you ever feel lost or confused or maybe just a little down on your luck you can look down at your heart and i'll be right there.”

Louis let his hand find the edge of the dog tag, he spun it around Harry's name etched on one side with his birthstone underneath and on the other side in perfect script was the saying that would start to become their special, beautiful message.

“Always in my heart?”

Harry nodded thumbing his own and showing his matching phrase. He thought about the saying for over a week, deciding that it was the heart that counted in their relationship and not the way it sped up but for the way it slowed down and felt safe while the other was around.

“Now, here's the if question and the reason I'm shaking.”

Louis looked back into Harry's eyes, his eyelashes collecting snowflakes at the tips.

“Louis Tomlinson, would you do me the honor of being my boyfriend?”

Louis smiled wholeheartedly, he had never had a boyfriend, he never had someone who made him feel safe enough to agree to such a title, the title had no meaning until you had someone behind it that meant something more.

“Are you serious?”

Harry looked around nervously as Louis’ eyes grew wider, scared and calm all at the same time.

“Yes. I've never been more sure about anything in my life.”

Louis smiled widely at him after the words fell from his mouth. Louis’ swiftly stood on tiptoe and wrapped his hands around Harry's head, bringing his cold lips to his own as the snow fell around them. 

“Yes.”

He pecked him again a few times on the cheek as Harry started giggling in front of him, music to his ears, an absolute masterpiece. He was all his now and Louis couldn't be happier as he planted one final kiss on his lips.

“A billion times yes.”

Harry smiled wrapping his arms around Louis’ small waist, pulling the heart of his covered body closer to his own as he lifted him slightly off the ground.

Louis leaned a little too close and they tipped up against a tree. The snow on it shaking off and sprinkling over their heads like a movie scene.

Harry smiled leaning all of his weight on the big tree as he placed long, slow kisses on Louis’ lips. He pulled back with an idea.

Louis watched him carefully as he pulled out his keys from his jacket pocket. He had a pocket knife attached to it. He flipped it open and Louis’ eyes widened.

“You're not going to like kill me now. Are you?”

Harry laughed kissing his forehead in reassurance and turned to the tree. He smiled at Louis as he watched him carve a heart into the tree. He stepped back admiring the curve of it.

“Want to add something?”

He held the knife out and Louis gladly took it carving an H on one side and an L on the other. He drew a line down the middle and Harry frowned at him, confused mostly.

“A broken heart?”

Louis shook his head slipping the keys back in Harry's coat pocket.

“No, it's two halves of a heart. Two halves that came together as one. Mostly because I feel like we were both half a heart when we met. I don't want to sound sappy already but you filled in my empty spaces and I let you, I easily let you.”

Harry smiled fondly at the explanation. His fingers brushed the heart, tracing it and the letters with his pointer finger.

“Do you think people will get it?”

Louis hummed and leaned into Harry who wrapped his arms around Louis’ body.

“Do you get it?”

“Yes.”

Louis stood on his tip toes, his cold nose brushing against Harry's cheek before his lips were placed gently in its place.

“Then that's all that matters.”

“You're something else, really you should write a novel. Now how about that pizza? What's your favorite slice?”

He left Louis’ shoulder gently and they intertwined hands as they walked back the short distance to the warm car.

“Pepperoni? What about you boyfriend.”

He nudged Harry lightly who has that stupid nose scrunching face on that his mother always said made him look like an idiot but he wanted to live in that innocent, nose scrunching feeling forever.

“Buffalo chicken.”

************

They slept together in the same bed, all innocent cuddling and maybe a love bite or two on Louis’ collarbones and in between Harry's nipples. 

Harry woke up first that morning, preparing both of their suits for the day full of meetings and boredom and he just hoped for his own mentality there would be a break for him and Louis to have another little makeout session.

“Louis, babe wake up.”

He poked Louis’ cheek as he picked out a tie to wear. Louis moaned in protest and cracked one eye open.

“Babe?”

Harry smiled deciding on a red tie and picking up a red and white one for Louis to wear, he liked to match, it looked better.

“Yes babe, I think I can call you that now.”

Louis got up and stretched the necklaces falling up and down with his heavy breaths.

“Alright princess.”

Harry chuckled as Louis got up to brush his teeth and shave his stubble.

“I am not a princess.”

He could hear Louis chuckle from the bathroom, even as he leaned over the sink he could hear him laughing.

“I'm serious, as royal as I may look I do not look like a princess.”

Louis walked out of the bathroom moments later in a new pair of underwear that clasped tightly around his thighs.

“Oh Harry please, Disney would have a field day with your face. What human has lips like that?”

Harry touched his lips, pulling on them lightly as he shrugged and started to pull the pieces of his suit on, Louis started right after him.

“What's wrong with my lips?”

Louis buttoned his pants, Harry checking out his curves as his eyes wandered carelessly.

“Absolutely nothing, they're pink and plump and perfect and I'm sitting here wondering how on earth that can be.”

“Well you're not sitting, you're standing.”

Harry smiled widely as Louis shook his head and pulled on his shirt and jacket as Harry put on his shoes and watch.

“Maybe it's genetics Louis.”

Louis bopped Harry's nose and stood in between his legs so he was looking directly into his eyes.

“Maybe you're just extra beautiful.”

He planted a kiss on his lips, savoring the plump taste knowing they would be sitting through a boring meeting for a few hours where they could kiss or laugh together.

“We should get going. The meeting starts soon.”

Louis nodded and let Harry lead him outside, the limo awaited them in the front and people walking their dogs or jogging took a double take to see if it was anyone super famous getting into the limo. They would turn around once they noticed it was just two boring businessman with endless wallets and a cloudy head full of statistics.

The black leather of the seats become almost natural under Louis’ foreign fingertips. He looked at Harry, his boyfriend. His official boyfriend. Harry looked back at him with a smile, the necklace tucked neatly under his shirt, Louis’ mirroring his own, hidden against his warm skin.

“So we have a few meeting today, really quick ones I promise but there are a lot. I know it's boring and I know.”

Louis cut him off to reassure him that he didn't mind and he was happy to just be with him.

“You know I don't mind right?”

“I know, I know you have reassured me a hundred times but I don't want you to feel like I'm dragging you anywhere.”

Louis moved closer to Harry as the limo turned the corner, speeding down the morning road towards the big business building. Louis cuddle closer to Harry's side kissing the side of his neck.

“I promise.”

Harry nodded and kissed his temple two times as the car rolled slowly down the road until it came to a complete stop in front of a large glass building.

“These New Yorkers are really into glass windows.”

Harry laughed opening the door to the limo and stepped out, offering a hand that Louis gladly took.

“Maybe they don't like privacy, maybe it's kinky?”

Louis giggled, scrunching his nose and digging it into his scarf.

“I'm sure that's it, I'm sure they design the whole entire city off of some horny man's inner desire to be watched.”

Harry held the door open for Louis, watching him walk in cautiously, almost scared to step inside without Harry's arm wrapped tightly around him.

“It's the lobby of the building it will not hurt you if I'm not there.”

Louis looked back and rolled his eyes with a soft smile.

“It's a big building with big business men and women who will see right through me.”

Harry walked in behind him, wrapping his arm around his waist, a feeling of protection washing over the both of them.

“And I am a better wall than a window I guess?”

Louis laughed lightly, leaning closer into Harry's body as they walked in it the elevator.

“Well I am pretty small. If I get nervous I can just hide behind your body and boom it's like I was never here.”

He made a little exploding motion with his hands as Harry pressed a button leading them to the top floor.

“Why do I always feel like we are heading towards the top floor?”

Harry smiled watching the numbers light up as they hit different floors. No stopping a beeline to the top.

“I like to make sure my clients are already dizzy before I even enter the room.”

Louis shook his head and kissed his cheek. Harry smiled, dimple and all.

“No wonder these old guys all hate you.”

The elevator stopped and the door opened. Harry pulled Louis lightly behind, holding him in what looked like a possessive manner.

“Today we are talking with a man named Michael Logan, rolling in money and soon to be rolling in his grave when his deadbeat son takes full control of his company. I like to think I'm his final chance at survival.”

They walked into the room. Harry's arm slipping quickly off of Louis as the man already waiting put down his lime infused water and smiled at them.

“Hello Mr.Styles, truly my pleasure.”

They shook hands and Harry gestured towards Louis. 

“This is my boyfriend and or business partner he will be joining in on our meeting if you don't mind.”

Michael smiled at Louis and shook his hand parting it before he let go.

“Beautiful choice Styles, I won't mind at all.”

Harry smiled falsely at the man, not the smile he gave Louis or the smile he got when talk about Elf or when Wanda hugged him. It was the business act Louis understood that but he didn't have to like it. But he also knows it takes two to tango and Louis has always been pretty graceful on his feet.

“Let's let's begin shall we.”

They were sitting at one side of the table, closest to the window. Harry had this whole psychological thing planned in his head and yes, it did seem to be working. The height of the building the rising sun behind him almost made him look like he was emerging from the heavens, business heaven for Michael.

“So Mr.Logan Hows Jason?”

He sighed placing a hand to his forehead like all the old men in the movies who were experiencing a mild heart attack.

“My son, well you know him well he's the same.”

Harry hummed and leaned back in his chair, his eyes fluttering closed as he started his fake zen routine.

“You know the drill, wow me.”

Logan cleared his throat, he even stood up. Louis watched his demeanor carefully as Harry perked his ears up waiting for him to start. When he didn't start Harry let his eyes slowly open as he leaned forward on his elbows looking questioningly at Michael.

“You're going to ask me to buy your company aren't you?”

Michael's eyebrows raised in surprise or simply because he was impressed.

“You're very bright. You're correct I'm here to ask you to buy my company, half of my company.”

“Joint custody with, Jacob.”

Michael nodded and sat back down leaning towards Harry with a very fatherly look on his face. Louis blinked and scribbled down a note about his grey beard being unevenly trimmed.

“I know it's insane, but my son, I love him, I do. He's just not cut out for this and I thought.”

“You thought I could keep it afloat until he grows the fuck up.”

Michael nodded in defeat, he pinched the bridge of his nose to calm his nerves.

“Anything for you Mr.Logan. Where do I sign?”

Harry looked around for papers, any sign of them. Michael grabbed his briefcase and pulled out a bunch of files that he handed to Harry.

“I'll have my lawyer check them out first.”

“Take your time Harry.”

Harry smiled and said his goodbyes and before Louis knew it he was shaking his hand and watching him move out of the room.

“A new business under your wing. Fun stuff?”

Harry smiled and leaned back in business heaven. He sensed to be on cloud nine.

“His son is so stupid I'm going to rule over that place like my own little kingdom.”

He eyed Louis’ notepad and gestures towards it with a small smile.

“Notes? May I see?”

Louis blushed looking down on his comments that had nothing to do with business. He slide the notepad to Harry anyway.

Harry picked it up and smirked as he started reading it out loud for them both to enjoy.

“Harry looks like an angel in this light, an angel from business heaven.”

Harry chuckled looking at the now risen sun behind him and the light it costed into the room.

“My father would be very proud of this statement. Now what else do you have scribbled down here.”

He read the comment to himself and covered his gaping mouth with his hand.

“Michael Logan, you're beard is unevenly trimmed.”

He took his hand off of his mouth and put on a stern look. For a moment Louis was concerned but the playful look in his eyes gave him away.

“Now Louis, making fun of clients is not they way to get business.”

Louis looked down in shame and let just his eyes dart back up to look at Harry, he even jutted his lip out into a little pout.

“How can I make it up to you?”

Harry placed his head in his hands, his elbows strongly supported by the wooden table. His head tilted to the side as he gasped with an idea.

“How about a kiss?”

Louis quickly stood up, almost eagerly as he walked around the table to Harry's chair. He placed his hands on both of the arm rest and spun the chair so it faced the window. 

Harry let him drag him across the room. He smiled at him happily with the light shining behind him.

“You were right about this angel thing.”

Harry let his fingers run through Louis’ hair letting the light have its way with his form.

“You're beautiful.”

Louis smiled softly and climbed into Harry's lap. Harry planted his hands on Louis’ hips and his feet firmly sat on the floor.

“I prefer to be the one calling you beautiful.”

Harry pulled him a little closer so their stomachs touched and Louis’ hands were forced to stay on Harry's shoulders for support and so he could look at him.

“Well i'm sure you can do that after I get that kiss I wished for.”

“Wish granted.”

Louis leaned in and let his lips fall between Harry's. Harry, liking the small amount of control pulled lightly on Louis’ lip. Louis opened his mouth more, speeding up the process and letting Harry in. His arms were draped over the chair and around Harry's neck. If they got any closer Louis would be fused to Harry's chest for the rest of eternity.

Louis pulled back for breath and with a question. Harry's eyes fluttered open after Louis’ and he looked at him with confusion.

Louis looked down almost embarrassed as he let his hands run down Harry's chest, making sure to run over his nipples.

“Can I try something?”

Harry nodded a little too turned on to fully answer as Louis slid off of his lap and let himself get situated on his knees between Harry's legs.

“Louis? You know you don't have to-”

“I know Harry, I also didn't have to become your boyfriend and I wanted to do that so please, I trust you.”

Harry nodded and watched as Louis continued on with whatever he had planned. Well Harry knew what he has planned he just didn't know how he was going to execute it.

“How many people do you think are in New York?”

Harry looked down as Louis rubbed his thighs, getting all the sore spots.

“Too many people.”

Louis’ small hands went to his belt buckle and played with the leather and the loops as he talked.

“How many do you think can see into this building?”

He unbuckled the belt and Harry jutted forward, his body excited more than anything, wanting Louis’ hands touching his skin and not the expensive metal and leather combination.

“Probably everyone in the building why?”

“Do you think anyone is?”

Harry smirked as louis kissed right above his waistband. His fingers dipping in and out of it.

“Maybe if they're a creep.”

Louis smiled and undid the button of his pants and couldn't help but smile at Harry's comment.

“Oh baby there is a creepy in every building, I've slept with them all.”

Harry ran his fingers through Louis’ hair again, Louis’ head moving towards the warmth.

“Have I told you just how beautiful you are?”

Louis pulled away a little, not liking the way Harry changed the topic.

“You don't like when I talk about the prostitute stuff, I know it's not cute or beautiful but it's me.”

His hands retreated to his own lap, Harry half hard leaned forward. His breath coming back to him all at once as Louis looked at him from the floor.

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry I made you feel like your past didn't matter or was ugly. I didn't mean it like that. I just think there was a before and after on your life and I like focusing on the after. Not that we can't focus on the before, I prefer the after, you're happier in the after.”

Louis put his hands on Harry's knees and pulled himself up a little so he was kissing Harry, very slowly and at an awkward angle but nice all the same.

“I understand.”

“You sure? We can talk about it, we can blow of the next meeting.”

He smiled and pushed Harry's shoulders back so he could stand up and sit in his lap. He curled up into Harry's chest, his legs dropping over the arm on the chair, his head on Harry's shoulder.

“No, I understand. Sorry I got you half hard and then freaked out and stopped.”

Harry kissed Louis’ forehead, a new place he was growing to love and smiled.

“Anytime, I'd rather have you getting me half hard than anyone else getting me fully hard and unloaded.”

Louis laughed into his chest, letting his eyes close slowly as he listened to Harry's heart beat.

“I'm just going to take that as a weird compliment, thanks.”

Louis let himself relax under Harry's touch, letting his arms push into Louis’ sore muscles. He liked the way Harry held him, he liked the way he talked, he liked they way he played with the strands on his hair as if no one and nothing could hurt him.

“There's another meeting in five minutes.”

Louis groaned loving the warmth he felt in the sunlight and inbetween Harry's strong arms.

“Is that supposed to be a hint to get out of your lap?”

Harry hummed closing his eyes and leaning back, enjoying their final moment of peace and quiet.

“Sorry love.”

He kissed the top of Louis’ head before Louis got up and trudged back to where he was previously sat. Harry straightened up and patiently waited for the door to open to reveal yet another rich old white man in a black suit with cuff links that costed more than Louis’ entire wardrobe minus the things Harry had bought him.

Harry stood up and patted down the wrinkles in his suit as he glided across the floor in the most elegant way and extended a hand to the man.

“Hello Mr.Ledford, please take a seat, we've been expecting you.”

That's how they all went, Harry would greet them with respect and happiness, welcoming them in and introducing Louis as his boyfriend or business partner or both depending on the man and his views.

Then he would leans back, eyes closed cocky smile on and he would let the man talk and Louis would either scribble notes and doodles of the men or he would stare at Harry.

Overall it seemed like a good day of business and as much as he enjoyed his stay in New York City and as much joy and fun it brought Louis actually had his thoughts running towards the warmth of his bed at the estate, maybe now even Harry's bed.

***********

The sun was actually shining over the estate as their car pulled up, the 23rd of December it was. Louis already told Harry not to bring up his age tomorrow, he hated getting older and having a 19 year old congratulate him on aging yet another year away from him wasn't what he wanted.

“I miss the snow.”

Louis smiled leaning back stretching against the leather of the car.

“I miss my bed.”

Harry smiled opening the car door. He noticed the faces of the security men at the front door and he sighed leaning back into the car at Louis who was zipping his jacket.

“My grandmother is here.”

“A day early?”

“A day early.”

He offered a hand that Louis took and he wrapped his arm around Louis’ waist like always.

“How shall I break the news to her?”

Louis leaned into him. Thinking about how he would break the news that he was dating a prostitute.

“I'd start off with the Logan thing.”

Harry nodded as they walked into the living room, his grandmother's eyes wandered between them, the necklaces were hidden under layers of clothes.

“Hello Harry, Louis.”

They said hello back and started undressing, giving their coats to a maid whose smile and outstretched hands seemed much more pleasing than his grandmother's scowl.

They walked back over and say on the couch, their knees touching and their spines straight as they looked at the delicate but hard minded women in front of them.

“I have some good news.”

Her eyebrows perked up and her eyes moved away from Louis and towards Harry. Her smile grew.

“Business news I hope.”

Harry nodded and took a piece of paper out of his pocket. He unfolded it and reached across the table to place it in his grandmother's lap.

She skimmed it and a smile grew across her face.

“How did you obtain half of the Logan industry? I've been begging that devil of a man to hand even 10% of his company.”

“He offered it to me. Simple as that.”

She leaned forward now interested. Harry smiled at that, he had her hooked and he was about to crash her right down.

“He said his son was going to ruin the company so he offered me half.”

“When?”

She pulled out a pen and paper, probably documenting this for the Styles files. Something she'd rush to the bank and figure out how much they would make off of them per second.

“The day after I asked Louis to be my boyfriend.”

She dropped her pen and looked at them from over the bridge of her glasses. Louis looked at Harry like he had a million heads and Harry just shrugged.

“As in, official boyfriend.”

Harry nodded leaning back into the soft cushions of his sofa. A sigh of relief washing over him as Louis stood rigid and concerned.

“You know how I felt about that.”

Harry sighed already bored of the obvious tension there would be at the dinner table the next two days.

“Thank you grandma and you know how I felt about it.”

She nodded and scribbled another thing down on the paper before she stood up.

“Very well, I'll be in my room on the phone with our banker.”

Harry nodded and Louis scooted closer to him, letting his hand brush his arm.

“How do you do that.”

Harry's eyes were still tightly closed as he moved ever so slightly towards Louis’ touch.

“Do what?”

“Stay so calm.”

Harry's eyes opened and they were glassy and red like someone just pulled his hair too hard or he was congested.

“I'm a great actor.”

He sniffled and Louis moved them so Louis was laying down and Harry was laying on top of him, his watering eyes dripping on Louis’ shirt.

“Don't cry, come on love. It's going to be okay.”

He stroked Harry's back and ran his fingers through his hair as they laid on the couch together. Louis heart racing in Harry's ear.

Harry looked up at him with red watery eyes. He was shaking under Louis’ touch.

“Why is she so harsh. Why can't she just be happy for me. Why does it always have to be a big problem. Why do I always have to be such a big problem.”

Louis didn't know what to say, he hugged Harry tightly, wanting nothing more than for him to feel better again.

“Let it out, let it all out.”

Harry sniffled still holding himself back. He looked around at the barren living room.

“The maids will hear, the walls talk.”

Louis softened but still tried to look strong as he spoke.

“Who cares, you're human and you need to cry.”

Harry's lip wobbled slightly and he bit his lip. Louis saw and whispered words of encouragement into the top of his head, his words getting lost in his hair until he stopped shaking for a moment and everything spilled out.

Louis had never seen someone cry like that. Like years of torture built up behind his walls finally spilled through the cracks. All Louis could do was let him soak his shirt and rub his back.

“That's it, let it out. You deserve to let it out. You're human, you're not a business computer. You're allowed to have feelings.”

Harry nodded and the tears slowed down. He was red and embarrassed and Louis was wrapped so tightly around him he was afraid to move or Louis would move and so would the warmth and the comfort and all the good in his life would vanish with Louis’ fingertips.

Louis brushed his fingers down Harry's spine one last time, watching him shiver under his fingertips.

“You don't always have to be strong you know.”

Harry nodded obviously still a little phased out from his little crying session.

“I know. Neither do you.”

Louis hummed letting the vibrations flow easily between their two bodies, wanting nothing more than their bodies to feel connected in this moment, so they both would know, know that they were safe together, every word, every feeling was safe with the other.

“Dinner is ready in 5 minutes.”

Wanda's voice boomed through the hallway over a loudspeaker. Harry smiled giggling into Louis chest.

“That loud speaker seemed like a good idea a year ago but now it just seems stupid, like a jail or a lunch hall.”

Louis smiled and craned his head to kiss the top of Harry's head.

“Go wash up, I'll meet you in the dining room.”

Harry sighed for a second and then rolled over so he was straddling Louis. 

“Thank you.”

He dipped down and kissed his lips and then stood up with a smile and made his way to the bathroom. Louis sat up for a moment and thought about his ear stained shirt that was now drying.

Harry's grandmother glided down the stairs in the same way Harry glided across the business room floor. She gestured for him to follow her and he did as asked and followed her straight into the dining room.

She sat at one side of the table and Louis sat next to where Harry would be seated on the other side, her eyes scanning him as he patiently waited for Harry to return. 

“So Louis. Did you enjoy New York?”

Louis cleared his throat obviously nervous, something Harry's grandmother feed off of.

“Yes, it was beautiful with all the snow.”

She nodded humming while placing a napkin on her lap, delicately holding onto the edges.

“When did he ask you to be his boyfriend?”

Louis felt almost weird telling this woman all about how Harry asked him to be his boyfriend. It just felt odd considering she completely dismissed him last time they were in the same room together.

“The first night he gave me this necklace, he has one too.”

She nodded eyeing the dog tag around his neck the obvious birthstone sat proudly around his neck.

“How long do you plan on staying?”

She said it like he had an expiration date, like he would go bad like milk or meat left out too long. He didn't like the tone and he didn't want to start any trouble so he put on a soft smile.

“For as long as I possibly can, I was thinking forever but you know maybe you'll get your wish.”

She raised her eyebrows as Harry walked into the room.

“My wish?”

Harry sat down at the table and Wanda placed soup in front of each of them and offered a smile that no one returned. Even Louis looked out of it.

Harry began eating nudging Louis’ foot lightly reminding him to eat something and leave fantasyland for a moment.

Louis picked up his spoon and started eating, for a moment all they could hear was the clinking of metals, no conversation, just eating. Until the doorbell rang and Harry perked up.

“I'll get it!”

He stood up quickly nodding at Louis and rushing out of the room, they could hear his steps, his shoes clicking on the marble flooring, echoing throughout the house.

They heard the large, heavy door open and for a moment there was silence. A silence that lasted too long and then there was Harry's voice screaming his name.

“Louis! Come here, now. It's urgent.”

Louis stood up confused and nervous as to what could possibly have been behind the door. He pushed back his chair almost roughly as he rushed out of the dining room. His feet not making as many echoes or as much noise as Harry's but you could hear the rush in them.

He could see Harry's figure. One hand still on the doorknob, one hand on his hips, staring down at an object.”

As Louis moved closer he could see it was a box, rather flat but black and wrapped in red ribbon. Louis stood beside Harry looking down on the box.

“What is it?”

Harry's toe pointed towards the tag, red with black writing, a beautiful script that Harry had to lean down to read.

He let the tag twirl between his fingers before he started reading.

“Happy birthday and a very merry Christmas Mr.Tomlinson.”

Harry picked it up and examined it quickly, not really sure what was inside.

“It's for you.”

“Who is this from though.”

Harry flipped the tag over and frowned.

“Signed the Banzett brothers. Oh goodie a birthday slash Christmas gift from our stalkers, how thoughtful of them! Do you think they'll be mad that I didn't get them anything in return?”

Louis patted his chest as he closed the door and they walked back to the living room. Louis placed the present on the table and they simply looked at it. 

“What do you think it is?”

Louis shrugged and pulled the ribbon, quickly off of the box. Letting it pool beside the black exterior as he sat down on the couch, Harry beside him.

“I'm almost scared. You don't think it'll explode do you?”

Harry almost laughed. He squeezed Louis’ knee lightly.

“They want to stalk your life not end it. I'm sure they would run out of things to do everyday if they killed us both with an exploding Christmas gift.”

Louis chuckled and life's the lid of the box as he joked with Harry.

“That's the Christmas spirit right there. Explosives and suffering, what fun.”

Louis peered down into the box and folded back the red tissue paper that was hiding the same scripted signature.

“We're not the only ones that want you.”

He looked at Harry with an uneasy look and continued on reading.

“Signed Axel, Andrew and Aaron, you're biggest fans.”

Louis took that slip of paper off and look at the top of the pile. It was a picture of a man Louis knew as a regular monthly client. He flipped through the pile and saw all the faces of all the men he had slept with for money or simply for pleasure. 

The last picture was Harry with a big red line sprayed across his face. Louis handed it to him and closed the box.

“When is it the right time to call the cops. You have to admit this is incredibly insane.”

Harry looked at his face. The picture was from his business ID that let him into every office room in his main building.

“When we have them cornered and ready, then we call the police.”

He stood up and Louis followed, covering the box first. As they entered the dining room the second plate of food being set out. 

“When is that though?”

Harry leaned closer to him, his grandmother eyeing them suspiciously. He whispered into Louis’ ear.

“That my love would be the moment your mind goes blank and you think it's a little too far past it's a little too late.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter - @WORLDLWT
> 
> leave comments and Kudos PLEASE


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me for this. You can't have a smooth ride forever 
> 
> Sex involved but not the type you want
> 
> Murder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter - @WORLDLWT

The next two days ran smoothly, Louis’ birthday was anything but ordinary. Harry got him a few records from an exclusive record shop in the city and his grandmother got Harry some new sweaters. She even cracked a smile at his grateful reaction.

They ate cake, they listened to Christmas music and when his grandmother went to bed, Harry and Louis snuggled under a blanket by the fire. Plenty of kisses going around and they even skyped Linda. Who seemed to look extra clean and polished and who now had a little extra money in the bank.

She even told Harry she fixed the L and the H in the sign and now they were glowing like new. Harry admired the two as they talked, Louis eventually ended up walking around showing Linda all the rooms and how cool Harry's home was. She simply nodded along and looked in awe at all the expensive things.

They ended up asleep on the couch, like children waiting for Santa Clause even though all the presents were already wrapped and under the tree.

When they woke up in the morning. His grandmother was sitting in the dining room in her pajamas and eating pancakes Wanda made from scratch.

The boys eventually wandered into the dining room themselves, eating whatever was left on the table like animals. His grandmother said she would be in the living room, waiting for them to come open presents.

Presents went over extra well. Louis got Harry an incredibly expensive snow globe with their names engraved in scripture and jewels all around. There was two boys making a snowman in what looked like Central Park and Harry couldn't help but smile and set it up on the mantel before he hugged Louis, tightly. Harry ended up getting Louis an iPhone with his number and Linda's in it and skype all set up and ready for his use. Harry's grandmother picked them both up matching suits and told them that at the end of January there was going to a ball and she needed her grandson and his boyfriend to attend.

Harry already one step ahead bought her a beautiful gown to wear and Louis bought the shoes and for a moment everything was okay and looking in through the window of the Styles estate you almost wanted to be there. Until January 2nd rolled around.

_** January 2nd 2016 1:45am **_

Harry woke up feeling off. His grandmother flew home yesterday so he knew for a fact that it wasn't her doing. He felt empty for a moment in his big bed. He was sweating slightly, not enough for others to notice but enough for his own discomfort.

He crawled out of bed and quickly went into his bathroom. He turned on the light and looked at his reflection. He looked like shit. Maybe he was getting sick, the flu perhaps. He quickly stripped down and got in the shower putting it a little colder than usual.

He couldn't relax so he got out and dried off at least he smelt fresh. He knew exactly what would do the trick. Louis, crawling into bed with him always made him feel better.

He quickly dressed into sweatpants and long sleeved shirt and moved out of his room and to Louis’. He stopped not even half way out of his door and looked at Louis’ door.

A note was taped to it and his necklace was hanging on the doorknob. Harry quickly dashed to the door and picked up the necklace first, placing it around his own next so he wouldn't lose it. He picked the note off the door and silently read it to himself.

Harry,  
I can't do this anymore, I'm not sure what it is and I don't want to pull an it's not you it's me but it really is me. I'm too weak for you, I won't sit here and hold you back anymore.  
Love always,  
Louis.

He opened the door and it swung easily on the hinges and collided with the wall and bounced back halfway as Harry stood in the empty room. Draws empty, bed unmade. The only thing left in the closet were the things Harry had bought him.

Harry fished out his phone a dialed the only person he knew could help him in this situation.  
He waited tapping his foot and searching the room.

“Harry?”

“Hey Linda. Sorry, fuck I'm so sorry I know it's late. I'm in trouble, well not me. Louis, maybe I'm not sure.”

She was silent for a minute and then she took a deep breath.

“He left you didn't he?”

“Oh don't say it like that, it sounds so much worse.”

She sighed and he could hear her getting out of bed probably turning on a light or something.

“He left all the stuff you bought him and left a note on his door, he's done this before.”

“Tell me how to get him to come back home.”

They both paused and Harry cleared his throat his eyes starting to itch with tears and emotions he never felt before. He felt weak. He felt lost in a world that wasn't his and over a boy that once was.

“Harry I don't want to break your little heart anymore than it probably already is but I think I may know where he is.”

Harry sniffled and he knew Linda could hear him, he knew she wasn't the judgement type but he couldn't help but feel ultimately embarrassed.

“Please help me.”

“There's a man named Jim O’Hara. He's a long time customer and he pays incredibly well. He works and resides not very far from you.”

Harry instantly stood up a little taller and rushed down the stairs. His coat on the hook already being shimmied on his body.

“Address, now.”

She shuffled through papers on her end as Harry slipped on a pair of shoes on his. He opened the door of his estate wondering just how long ago Louis’ very hand grasped the cold metal that freed him from Harry and the sheltered life he tried to provide.

“Billiards Street. 13 Billiards Street. He's incredibly dangerous, he owns guns and he has proved to even Louis that he is not afraid to use them.”

Harry scuffed and opened the door completely and ran outside to his parked car. He wasn't fuming mad but he was pissed enough so that his emotion clouded his judgement and fighting a gunman was apparently now a great idea.

“He left me for a psychotic gunman? Peachy. Linda thank you so much.”

“Don't thank me just go save him and then call me so I can whip his ass.”

Harry chuckled and started the car letting the heat kick in as he fumbled with his gps, typing in the address. It was only 5 minutes away, Louis had to have walked. He looked around wishing for a second it was snowing and he could see footprints but unfortunately it wasn't. He just hoped for his sake that luck was on his side.

_**Louis 13 Billiards Street 2:20am**_

He stared up at the man and put his signature smile on his face. The doorway between them held what Louis desired so much since his last encounter, sex, straight up non meaningful sex and he was going to get it.

“Hello Jim.”

Jim smiled down at Louis touching his cheek with his thumb. Louis leaned into it and pouted up at the big man.

“How is daddy's favorite little boy? Why the surprise love, not that I'm complaining.”

They stepped inside together and Louis looked around, it was nice but it wasn't Harry's. He shook his head, no thoughts about Harry he is why you're here. He took a deep breath as Jim motioned him up to his bedroom.

Jim O’Hara, a dentist with a dick fatter than his wallet. The thought of it had Louis was watering at the mouth thinking about it sliding in and out of him had him already half hard.

Jim laid in the bed and gestured for Louis to sit beside him. He did, he sat it's his legs crossed and his elbows on his knees, his head cradled softly in his hands as he pouted at Jim.

“Daddy I have been a very bad boy.”

Jim leaned up so now he was on his elbow facing Louis, he was by far his youngest client only around 40 and incredibly handsome in all aspects of the world but he wasn't Harry. Louis shook his head again as Jim continued on.

“what did my baby do? Tell daddy so he can decide on a punishment.”

Louis casually dropped his hand in his lap and let it stroke his cock once before he started talking.

“I made a very rich man fall head over heels in love with me.”

Louis paused and Jim looked at him confused as to who the boy was, who this mystery man that Louis tricked into falling for him was.

“I think I fell for him too, I'm sorry daddy I know you said no other boys because I'm your baby.”

Jim had a hard expression on his face, the man could probably fling Louis out the window if he wanted to and for a moment louis’ body got fear and arousal completely confused.

“Stand up.”

Louis did as told his hard expression making louis’ stomach do backflips as he slid off of the bed and stood in front of the open window, the breeze was refreshing as he stood, he felt like he was a foot shorter than Jim.

“You know that naughty boys get punished.”

In one motion he pulled down both Louis’ pants and underwear. Louis looked down at the way they pooled around his ankles and the name Harry Styles exited his mind and he turned back into who he was. This was who he was, a sex machine for men who had nothing beer to spend their hard earned money and and Louis didn't mind as long as he left with a generous tip and a sense of relief between his legs.

“Over daddy's lap baby boy, you know the drill princess.”

Jim sat down on the bed and Louis followed swiftly laying down on his stomach on the man's lap. Jim chuckled letting his hand ghost over Louis’ ass. He roughly grabbed one and Louis jutted a little into his thigh.

“Daddy, spank me.”

Jim slapped down on one of Louis’ cheeks, his laughter bouncing off the walls like the sound bounced off of Louis’ skin.

“Count out loud for me baby and add a reason I should smack you. We'll do 5 reasons. You've been naughty enough.”

Louis nodded wanting to get the foreplay out of the way and wanting to be wrecked on the mattress, swimming in his own desires and letting his mind get lost in the feeling.

Jim smacked down on his cheek again, the same cheek from before. He waited for Louis to speak.

“1, I played with other boys.”

Another smack and Louis moaned out, missing the absolutely painful pleasuring of a stinging cheek.

“2, I made him fall in love with me.”

Another smack this time to his untouched cheek, Louis hissed at the feeling of new skin being smacked. He was a big man and his hands took up more than louis’ cheek could give.

“3, I let him take me away.”

The smack echoes through the silent house, Louis wanting to touch himself and relieve his misery.

“4, I moved in with him.”

He smacked down again and Louis started to breath in and out slightly dizzy from the pleasure

“5, I fell for him too.”

Jim's hands gripped and pulled at his cheeks, the raw feeling from the smacks making Louis rock back into his hand.

“Daddy always makes me feel so good.”

Jim hummed and pulled Louis off of his lap and set him carefully on the bed, he wanted nothing more than for him to get the show on the road so he could move on to whoever he would be fucking next, until the void was filled and he could breath again.

“Knees baby.”

Louis planted his knees firmly in the mattress and let his elbows do the same, Jim’s breath was heavy behind him and he stood on his knees at the edge of the bed.

“You haven't been touched in months.”

Louis moaned as Jim prodded his finger around his hole, testing just how tight he was. Louis leaned back into the finger, asking for more.

“Please daddy, please.”

Jim hummed happily and pulled lube out of the side of his dresser. Louis caught his breath and waited. Thoughts of Harry ran through his mind and he let himself shaky voice scare them away.

“Ready princess.”

Louis hummed and the finger came up to his entrance. His mind went blank after that and no one heard the car rolling up outside, the slam of the door and the familiar footsteps racing up the stairs.

_** Harry 13 Billiard Street 2:50am **_

Harry had went to the first 13 Billiards Street his GPS could find and unfortunately for him and the residents of that house it wasn't the right 13 Billiards Street. It was just some old lady who simply smiled at him and shook her head that she hadn't seen the boy on the picture.

He looked up at the door he was standing in front of sighed. He knocked and noticed there was a light on in the house. It was an odd hour and if Louis wasn't in here he was going to take his ass back home and call Linda or the cops. The only person he wouldn't call would be his grandmother. All she would say is that she told him so and that he should just pretend Louis never happened.

Harry groaned and knocked again. When no one answered he rung the bell. He knew whoever lived here was home. There was an expensive car in the driveway and the light was on. Before he knew it he was twisting the knob and against all the bad luck he had today it opened.

He walked into the living room. It was dark besides the lamp that illuminated half of the room. He looked around and found a pair of stairs, a light, dim but still visible at the top.

Harry moved towards it knowing exactly how wrong his actions were, he was trespassing and breaking probably every law in the book as he moved through the house.

He let his fingers wrap around the railing of the stairs and he took the first step up. As he ascended the feeling of the house changed. Moans filled the air and clogged his mind and ears. He knew that high matched voice anymore. He stopped in front of the door, just listening.

Was this how his mother felt? Was this the rush and falling she felt when she stood in front of her very own bedroom door, listening to his father and a prostitute who was never identified.

Louis’ moans got incredibly high as Harry turned the knob on the door. He pushed the door completely opening it and letting it hit loudly against the wall.

His eyes burned at the image in front of him. Everything he ever dreamt of doing with Louis was before him and maybe his mother did feel this way except she was mad at his father for sleeping with a prostitute. Here Harry stood mad at a prostitute for doing his job.

“Harry!”

Louis whipped his head around to stare at him, with wide, scared eyes. A look on Harry's face he had never seen and truly wished he would never see again.

“Louis. We are going home.”

Louis hesitated and the man Harry had never seen before grabbed his arms, holding him down.

“Why don't we just share, two guys like us could easily take him.”

Harry rolled his eyes and moved further into the room. His eyes landed on Louis.

“I don't want to share you.”

Louis nodded, not liking the tone from either men. He looked scared and weak and wrecked and all Harry could think about was getting his ass home and cleaned and in the shower.

He shook his head and tried to keep his domestic instincts down for the moment and focus on the angry betrayed ones.

“Harry, I'm sorry.”

He watched him put his things back on and he didn't answer. The man sat in his bed and lit a cigarette as Louis scurried passed Harry and started down the stairs.

Harry looked the name up and down, 40, rigid face and frame, taller than him. Linda's words about his gun obsession playing in the back of his mind.

“Your front door is unlocked.”

He slammed the door and raced down the stairs. He looked around and didn't see Louis so he opened the front door and left it open.

“Where the fuck are you?”

The thought that he ran away, yet again ran through his mind. He looked back and forth, searching for any sign of Louis’ hair getting caught in the currents of the wind.

He looked at his car and Louis was already inside, sitting the passenger's seat with his eyes focused on the road ahead.

Harry stood on the stoop for a few moments, gathering himself, his thoughts and his words. He breathed out easily and let his eyes close. He felt like the whole world was spinning when he couldn't find Louis and now that he sat inside his car the world suddenly stopped short and he was dizzy.

He looked back at the car and Louis was watching him with a blank expression. Harry pushed off the wall of the house and trotted down the stairs. His hands in his pocket as he moved to the driver's seat. He got in and started the car.

“Harry, I'm so sor-”

“Don't fucking talk to me while I'm driving. I'm not having a fight with you in a car, I'm not risking our lives over it.”

Louis stopped talking and played with his hands, examined his nails, did anything to keep his mind clear and his eyes dry as Harry turned up the radio.

If Harry drove any faster he would probably run them right off the road. Louis’ hands were gripping the sides of the seat.

“Harry, please slow down.”

“Shut up.”

Louis shook his head as Harry slowed down to a normal pace. The car easing back into its normal ways and the ride smoothing over.

Harry paid attention to the road, the way the trees moved anything, everything that wasn't Louis or the picture he had burned into his memory from moments ago.

His hands gripped the steering wheel the same way they did a few weeks ago, leaving his knuckles white and scary in the light of the passing street lamps.

They pulled into the long driveway of the estate, passing trees and that seemed darker than usual, hanging lowly and covering the car. The gates were opened for Harry as he slowed down around the curb and pulled up to the front door.

He turned to Louis who was eyeing the house like it was the first time he ever saw it. Harry cleared his throat so Louis’ electric blue eyes dazzled in his direction.

“Living room, now.”

For a moment Harry felt like a downright beast. He was obviously scaring Louis, his usual self long gone in the fury of his mind. He didn't bother to watch Louis as he ascended the stairs with utter embarrassment, servants looking at him with curious looks, some sympathetic, only once seeing Harry in the rage he was in now.

Louis, a boy who thrived off of attention, a boy who wanted nothing more than to be taken off of his shelf, off of his pedestal out of the dark, dusty corner suddenly didn't like that idea anymore. He, for this moment at least wanted the cool and quiet comfort of the dark corner, he longed for the place in which he fought so hard to runaway from.

Harry walked into the living room and flicked on a light, noting that Wanda was still asleep. He turned and watched Louis walk into the room, quilt washing over his face, hiding his frightened formed for what Harry felt was his beastly frame.

“Sit.”

He did, he sat and he looked up at Harry who stared right back down at him, with no intent to move his gaze. He just looked at him for a moment, not knowing what to say but wanting to say everything in the world all at once.

“How did you get there?”

Louis looked down at his lap and mumbled a few things to himself under his breath.

“Speak up and look at me when you talk.”

Harry wasn't fuming anymore, something in the way Louis’ eyes sparkled with a glint of fresh tears turned his rage off.

“Don't yell at me like that.”

Harry raised his eyebrows as Louis raised from the sofa, hands on his hips. Harry knew he just struck a nerve.

“What did you say?”

Louis stuck his nose up in the air in the most obnoxious manner and pointed at Harry with an accusing finger.

“I said, don't yell at me like that. Not even a week ago I held you on this very couch while you cried your eyes out. Cut the shit, cut the tough guy act.”

Harry paced back and forth. He didn't know how to handle this, he didn't know how to handle anything like this, he had never let anyone into his heart this far. He never had a boyfriend, a best friend, no one ever live in this house that remotely liked him to the degree Louis has.

“Stop pacing you look like a lunatic.”

Harry stopped and hold his hands out, gesture to the living room.

“Who's here to see me? I don't have a family. I don't have friends all I had was you. You were my last sliver of a good life, of happiness.”

He continued pacing as Louis eyebrows shot up, his softening eyes following Harry's frame.

“Had?”

He continued to pace, talking as he walked and making foolish gestures as he turned following the patterns in the carpet.

“You promised me forever. You promised me forever and you threw that promise away in a month. One whole month and you were already bored of me.”

Harry stood and stared at Louis for a while as even Louis’ mind raced with words to fill the empty silence.

“I tried. I really did. I want to be happy, I want to be with you and live here. I'm just confused and a little lost.”

Harry moved around the coffee table so he could place his hands on Louis’ arms pulling him closer so he could whisper. Maids parading around the house with open ears.

“Then tell me how I can fix it.”

“Have sex with me.”

Harry let his hands fall away from Louis’ body and for a moment he was transported back to the elevator, his smell of sex lingering in his nostrils like a toxic poison.

“I wanted it to be special. I know what you're going to say about setting and all of your bullshit but I wanted it to be special because I care about it. I care about it because I care about you and I didn't want you to become another mindless fuck. I didn't want our relationship to just revolve around sex.”

Harry took a deep breath and started again.

“I know you like sex and I know you like the feeling and I'm sorry I couldn't give it to you but you could've said something and we could've worked it out.”

Louis looked down at the carpet, up at the ceiling and all around the room for what felt like a million life times before his eyes zoned back in on Harry's.

“I tried.”

“Well, fuck Louis try harder.”

He crossed his arms, less in defeat and more in defense. He wasn't standing his ground and he wasn't defending his honor. He was just there in a living room that wasn't exactly his but should be.

“I didn't think you wanted to have sex with me. I thought maybe I was too dirty for that. An office blowjob, sure but sex, no way, I'm not pure enough for that. You want deep emotional sex and maybe deep down inside you think...you think I can't give it to you.”

Harry let the words spin in his mind, dazing his thoughts and his vision of Louis somehow becoming clearer than before.

“You don't seriously think that. You can't possibly think I don't want to have sex with you.”

Louis shrugged and let his arms fall down to his side as Harry backed up a little, straightening up and piling down his shirt.

“Yes Harry, I seriously think that you don't want to have sex with me.”

“You're a fool.”

Louis hide his smirk under his hard teeth and moved closer to Harry who moved back. The did that. Louis, moving forward. Harry, moving back. Like a dance to a song only they could hear. When Harry's back hit lightly into the wall with a small thump, Louis smiled and leaned his head on Harry's chest, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist, pulling their bodies closer together in an awkward one ended hug.

“I'll try harder.”

“Promise?”

Harry was looking down at him with a serious expression. Louis knew he wanted the best for Louis, he wanted to take him away from his suffering and Louis was a pretty little fool with a head full of clouds that kept running back to what made him so hurt in the first place.

“Promise.”

Louis let go and started to walk away, he climbed halfway up the stairs as Harry looked down at his chest. The necklaces playing and twisting around each other. The scripture and the birthstones bouncing off of each other in an intoxicating way, pushing away but having gravity pull them back together again.

“Wait!”

Louis stopped and turned his body slowly to look down at Harry. Maybe in a different situation Harry would have described him as beautiful or an angel maybe if they were teenagers going off to prom and Louis descended the staircase, stopping halfway to look at Harry the way he was, maybe then he would call him beautiful, not now though. Standing before him was the shallows shell of a scared boy. Someone who needed a hug, but not too tightly or his pieces would fall in on him and he would become what he thought was nothing again. He wasn't nothing though, even broken things are still what they are. A little glue and some time could fix anything.

“Harry? Were you going to say something.”

He had his hand on the stairwell, one arm raised in Louis’ direction. He had gotten lost in his head, images of Louis collapsing like a hollow china doll into his self. He nodded taking louis’ necklace off of his neck and dangling it for Louis to take.

“This one has my name on it.”

He was clearly confused. Harry moved up the stairs and was beside Louis. He guided him by the small of the back up the rest of the stairs.

“Maybe we should start over. Maybe you need a little more time to love yourself. Maybe… Maybe I rushed you, us I mean. When the time is right we can switch again, it's not like we can't kiss and have fun or do things like that but maybe a large commitment is not what we need right now.”

They stopped at Louis’ door and Louis looked at Harry, expecting him to keep talking.

“We both still have some growing to do, growing that needs to be done on our own. When you're ready, I'll be here and I'll be waiting. How does that sound?”

Louis held the dog tag portion tightly in his closed hand. He nodded frantically, looking at Harry with wet eyes.

“I like that idea.”

Harry nodded and turned to go inside his room. Louis’ voice stopped, something they both seemed to be fond of doing.

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

Louis smiled as Harry turned his head ever so slightly, giving off a more curious than confused expression.

“For not giving up on me.”

Louis didn't wait for an answer. He was already half way into his room when Harry just processed the words. Harry watched the door close, slowly and quietly. Louis’ body probably leaning on it on the other side, necklace pushed against his chest as he looked around the empty room. His bag of clothes still on Harry's car.

“I would never give up on you.”

Harry mimicked Louis’ prior actions, closing the door lightly behind him. Instead of leaning against the door he headed straight for his bed, the covers seeming extra soft and warm at that moment.

Everything around him was spinning, they were doing so good, so incredibly good. At least through Harry's eyes they were. He back tracked and thought about anything that could've lead to Louis’ leaving. The only thing he could think of was when he basically rejected an office blowjob. Besides that he just thinks Louis is scared. Scared of change and commitment not to Harry but to anyone. Even his own sister wasn't allowed to maintain him and here was Harry, a new addition to his life, swooping in and taking him to an estate and locking him up.

He dozed back off to sleep with images of how it could be in his head, delusions filling his unconscious mind as he drifted off.

The morning brought Harry a clear head and Louis a clear stomach. Harry woke up around nine and checked to see that Louis was indeed still asleep before he worked his way down for breakfast.

Wanda was sitting at the table, obviously waiting for him. A stack of chocolate chip pancakes in the middle, drawing him closer to the table. He sat down quickly and started filling his plate as she stared at him, sadness in her eyes.

“You fought with him.”

Harry stopped shoveling food on his plate and set the fork down. In his short 19 years he never felt more uneasy over a topic and his mother killed his father, even that didn't bother him as much as this did.

“He left.”

“And you went out and got him?”

Harry nodded. Wanda gently pushed syrup his way, warm and sweet, straight out of Wanda's breakfast cookbook.

“I caught him with another man.”

Her eyebrows raised up. Her face contorting in confusion. Images of Louis running off with other strange men coming into both of their minds.

“Not just any man, a costumer. A paying costumer.”

Her eyes filled with realization that drove Harry insane, was he missing something. Everyone around him was having secret revelations in their tiny minds and deciding to not share them with the only person who cared about them.

“What? What am I missing, why are you making that face.”

She placed her hand over Harry's in a motherly way. She wrapped one of his hands in both of hers tapping it lightly.

“You took him away from the only life he has ever known. With very good intentions may I add. But, it's just that, he.”

She paused shaking her head a little and starting over, trying to make sense of the mess in her mind.

“It would be like taking me out of my kitchen and putting me on the guard crew.”

Harry thought about Wanda, standing still with a straight face, patrolling his front and back door like he was a diamond display.

“But what if the kitchen was bad for you? What if being a guard is where you belong, where you'll be safe. The kitchen is dangerous you can catch on fire or cut your finger off if you're or careful.”

She smiled Louis’ at that moment crawling out of bed and making his way to his door.

“But I'm a skilled professional. I know what not to do and how to keep myself safe and I think I know better than everyone else because I'm good at it. I like the control and I don't like being quiet and being told what to do. The kitchen is my workplace and my cooking is my art without my art I would go insane.”

Harry looked at her lost in her train of thought. She desperately looked at him, hoping he would get it sooner or later. She sighed when she heard Louis’ footsteps approaching.

“Give him a creative outlet, painting, a sport, an instrument maybe. He has to like something.”

She stood up leaving Harry barely any time to think as Louis walked in, his pajamas old relics Harry kept stored away in the dresser just incase he had company.

“I'll call somebody to get your things.”

Harry went to the intercom hidden behind the tall potted plant in the corner and dialed three for his garage.

“Wallace. Stop polishing whatever you're polishing and do me a favor. Go into my Ferrari and get the bag in the back. Thank you.”

He hung up the intercom and looked back at Louis who was picking at his good, almost scared to eat. Harry noticed the necklace was around his neck and that calmed him slightly as he sat down.

The tension could be cut with a nice knife. The one in Harry's very hands as he buttered his pancakes.

“I called uber.”

Harry looked up with his fork clenched between his teeth. Louis looked at him expecting an answer and by the look on his face Harry knew he wanted Harry to answer quickly and drop it.

“Thank you for telling me.”

Louis nodded and they continued eating, Wanda watching from the sliver between the doors letting out a sad sigh.

Harry watched him eat mostly, lots of fruit was on his plate, not much of anything else actually.

“I'm going to go riding through the wooded area behind my estate line, would you by any chance be interested in tagging along, of course if you don't want to you can stay here.”

Louis took a sip of his water, letting his eyes roam over Harry's body language. Harry knew he seemed desperate but this was the first real bond he has ever made and he already broke it, now he wanted to fix it.

“Would we be riding the same horse?”

“We could if you want or if you don't know how to ride. I have another horse though.”

Louis’ eyes sparkled a little at the acknowledgment of a second horse hidden somewhere on the estate.

“She's a real beauty, very dark haired and sleek.”

“What's her name?”

His slight interest in even being in the same room as Harry after he yelled at him the way he did last night had Harry jumping at any opportunity.

“Marshmallow.”

Louis started giggling at the name and Harry frowned but that quickly turned into fond as Louis’ hands clasped over his stomach, trying t contain his fits of laughter.

“You named a dark haired horse, marshmallow?”

Harry raised his hands with a smirk. He pointed a finger at Louis from across the table.

“Don't laugh at me I was young and I only liked the chocolate flavored marshmallows for your information.”

Louis calmed down and Harry smiled, he liked that Louis the smiling, happy, carefree Louis.

“I'd prefer to just meet marshmallow and then come back inside, if that's alright with you.”

Harry nodded and motioned for Louis to follow him. The both grabbed coats before they went outside and they walked quietly to the stables.

The chilly air went right through Harry, his skin, sensitive to the world around him. He looked at Louis who shivered a bit his nose a tinge red in the wind.

Harry opened the stable door and smiled as they walked into the heated area. Louis sighed and took his hands out of the pockets.

They passed Elf who called out for them and moved through to another room. A room much larger with two or three more horses parading around.

“Elf can come in here through that little door he can push it open himself but only he is allowed back inside, the other horses know that.”

As if on cue Elf pushed through the door, letting it flop back behind him as he paraded around the circle before coming back to Harry.

Harry smiled and pulled a sugar cube out of his pocket, feeding it to him and kissing his nose. Louis watched in amusement as elf snuggled up into Harry like a small puppy would.

“Who's marshmallow?”

Harry pointed at the far end, a dark, sleek beautiful horse was drinking from a long hollow log, designed to look like a real genuine log made by hand into a water holder.

“She's beautiful.”

She heard their voices and trotted over, elf still snuggling into Harry like his life depended on it left her no other option than to ask for attention from Louis himself.

Harry nudged him and put a sugarcube in his hand with a smile.

“Go on, she won't hurt you.”

Louis held his palm up a little and she took the sugar cube right out of his hand. He got giddy over that and she let him run his fingers down the back of her head before she trotted away, happy from the engagement.

He felt like a little kid at a county fair with his family, seeing everything for the first time.

“I'm older than you but every time we are together I do something all too new to me.”

Harry shrugged and watched Elf trot off and back into his personal area. Harry leaned up against the fence between him and the horses and let his eyes fall on Louis.

“That's what happens when two worlds collide.”

Louis nodded shoving his hands back in his coat, the tension rising again, for reasons not known by either party.

“I'm going to head back inside, enjoy your ride.”

Harry couldn't think of anything to say so he watched him back up and leave him in the heated stable. He walked around collecting everything he would need for the short ride and then went to get Elf.

*****

Louis stood in the back entrance for a moment or so looking at the stables, thinking of Harry, alone, gathering up whatever he needed for his ride.

He turned away and stopped himself from standing there until Harry got back. They needed space. They went from zero to one hundred way to quickly. They both knew that somewhere deep inside they wanted this to work.

As lou so ascended the stairs he thought about the uncharted parts of the house. All the things he haven't seen. He had some time to explore. Instead of turning down the hallway like usual he turned the other way, going to towards what Harry told him was his parents room and other unnecessary add ons to his home.

He rounded the corner almost feeling like he was breaking the law, Harry's rules never said he couldn't walk over her they just said he could go inside his parents room, which was normal and Louis had no desire to go in there anyway.

He simply walked, admiring the family pictures, this side of the house had a lot of painted portraits of what Louis assumed was Harry's father.

He stopped at one in the middle of the hall. It was a family portrait. A younger, but not too much younger Harry sat in the middle of his parents. His mother had on hand on the back of what looked like a throne and his father had his hand rested on his shoulder. Harry had the most prominent lips, red like roses, matching his mother's. His eyes though, those were all his father. That piercing green, crawling under your skin and making themselves at home with you.

“They were a fine family.”

Louis jumped, his hand holding his chest as his heart raced under his fingertips. Wanda stood behind him giggling a little bit.

“Oh love I didn't mean to scare you like that. Where's Harry?”

Louis regained himself, letting his heart rate go back to normal before he even dared opened his mouth. He felt like a prisoner that was found out of his cell during the middle of the night.

“He's with Elf.”

She nodded. Her hand sat promptly on her hip as she examined the straight faces of the family in the photo. A horribly perceived image of the real Harry, a rather happy boy once you got to know him.

“He didn't invite you?”

She looked at him in question. Her eyes roaming his for any sign of an answer. Either she knew everything or nothing and Louis couldn't figure out which it was.

“He did.”

“You said no? I thought you were becoming inseparable.”

Louis let out a low laugh that Wanda smiled along to. Louis pieces his words together carefully.

“We had a fight last night, our first fight.”

Wanda wrapped her arm around Louis, pulling him closed to her as he rested his head against her chest.

“You've fought before, you'll get over it.”

Louis sighed shaking his head as she cradled him like a small animal.

“It was different this time, he was so angry and it was all my fault. It truly was, I'm the biggest mess up to over walk the earth.”

If Louis could he would've just heard Wanda's heart break in half. Maybe he needed more than a creative outlet or time alone or sex. He needed to wipe his slate clean.

“How about you come into the kitchen with me, I'll show you around and I'll make you some hot chocolate. How does that sound?”

Louis took a deep breath and smiled, an actual smile where his eyes crinkled and his heart fluttered.

“That sounds wonderful.”

They made their way down to the kitchen Harry still somewhere in the woods with Elf enjoying the freeing feeling of flying through the wind.

The kitchen itself was huge, Louis was sure that Harry was a prince in some Prince protection program and one day Louis would wake up and the whole place would become a castle. They were already there they just needed a moat and a drawbridge and they had themselves a castle.

Everything was shining and golden. People were moving around frantically, cooking and tasting and cooking some more. Dishes and desserts and drinks.

“What's going on in here?”

Wanda smiled and gestures towards the room of busy people.

“These are my troops. Where planning what to make for Mrs.Styles big ball at the end of the month.”

She looked back at Louis who was looking around in awe at all the people, bustling around with purpose and drive in their step.

“You'll be attending, correct me if I'm wrong but I heard she even bought you a suit.”

Louis shook his head as Wanda brought him in further to a stove that was free of chaos and started boiling some water for hot chocolate.

“Yes, yes I mean she did get me a suit. A beautiful suit actually.”

Wanda hummed and stirred the water, grabbing other ingredients as Louis watched her.

“Those events are always so lavishly beautiful. Harry always gets his hair all done up, nice and brushed and he just looks so incredibly handsome this years a big one, he'll be turning 20 soon, his grandma is giving him the rest of the companies she has had stored away just incase he messed up.”

Louis smiled as she stirred again his mouth watering as he smelt the warm chocolate.

“He's very good at what he does.”

“That's very true now, wait in the dining room for me and do not tell Harry what his grandmother has planned for him.”

Louis put his hands up in defense and walked out of the kitchen. The noises and smells died down and so did his spirits as he sank into a chair, his usual chair around the table. He saw Harry walk past quickly with a riding helmet on his head. He disappeared for a few moments and came back with his hands on his stomach. He looked at Louis and smiled, not expecting him to be sitting at the dining room table.

“Fancy seeing you here. What's up?”

He played with the edges of the table, his fingers being scratched by the rough edges.

“Wanda offered me hot chocolate and demanded I wait in the dining room. How was riding?”

Harry sat down and stretched, letting his body fall lightly back into the chair, his body slack and tired from the cold and wind.

“Relaxing actually.”

“Do you wear a helmet?”

Harry touched the top of his head as fluffed up his hair.

“Do I have helmet hair?”

Louis giggled looking at Harry's frantic face and made a gesture to say he had a small amounts of helmet hair.

“Fuck.”

“Don't curse at the table Harry.”

Wanda came out with three mugs of hot chocolate and set them in front of each boy and one for herself as she sat down with them.

“I have helmet hair.”

He pointed to his head and Wanda smacked his hand lightly down.

“There are people out there dying and you're cursing over helmet hair.”

Wanda sipped on her drink lightly, making it the perfect temperature. Harry smiled at her and she gestured towards Louis.

“Louis here loves the kitchen.”

Harry eyes moved to Louis and his lips twisted into a broader smile.

“Really?”

Louis nodded and Wanda, already scheming in her mind don't give him a chance to say anything.

“How about tonight you two help me prepare dinner? The rest of the troops are a bit busy right now.”

Harry looked towards Louis who was putting his drink down. Harry picked his up and sipped waiting for Louis’ face to split into a smile before he turned to Wanda.

“Sounds wonderful, right Louis?”

Louis smiled and looked at the doors to the kitchen.

“Sounds fun.”

“So no horseback riding, but cooking is more your style.”

Louis smiled leaning back in his chair, his drink sitting in his hands as he sipped it lightly. His eyes glowing behind the ceramic mug.

“Horseback riding involves wind and cold. The kitchen is warm and it smells wonderful.”

Harry smiled sipping his drink as well, letting his eyes watch Louis, watching him from across the table.

“So maybe when it gets warmer you'll tag along?”

Louis nodded and put his pinky out for Harry to take. Harry smiled, feeling like a small child on the playground as he linked pinkies with Louis.

“Promise.”

Wanda watched their behavior and smiled at their beaming faces and she knew before long they would be right back to where they were if not further.

“go get cleaned up and meet me back down here in thirty minutes.”

They both stood up and Harry ran ahead, coming back with Louis’ bag. He handed it to him quietly and Louis took it in silence.

They both climbed the stairs like that and went to their separate rooms. Louis three the bag on the bed like it was made of dynamite that was about to go off.

He took a deep breath and unzipped it, he pushed passed his clothes and pulled out the piles of money Jim gave him. The watch, and the gold chain he gave to Louis for coming over so unexpectedly.

Louis stashed them between the wooden part and the mattress of the bed. His phone was at the bottom of the bag, lit like a Christmas tree.

He pulled it out and looked at the notification. Only from Jim. He opened the phone and went to the app. He looked at the picture of Jim’s dick, hard and red in his hands. He read the message that followed :

“ _Daddy misses you, show me your hole baby boy.”_

Louis looked at the door and made sure it was locked he could hear Harry in the shower. Louis had already showered in the morning and he sighed walking towards the giant closet.

He walked inside and closed the door behind him. He took off his pants and stroked himself in front of the mirror. His underwear right around his thighs as he opened the camera app.

He quickly snapped a picture of his covered ass and started a new message to Jim.

“ _Daddy say please and I'll show you my princess parts!”_

He sat down on the floor and removed his underwear as he heard the ding of his phone and another picture of Jim's cock was sent. The message much better for Louis.

“ _Please princess, daddy needs your pretty hole.”_

Louis smiled as he spread his legs, eventually moving one finger to circle the hole. A little stretched and red from last night. He snapped a picture of his finger slightly inside and smiled as he admired it.

“ _Daddy stretched me so good, daddy makes me feel so good.”_

He heard Harry shutting the water off and he cursed under his breath. He bathes fucking fast. Louis pulled his underwear and pants back on and put his phone in the draw of his nightstand for some other time. He fixed his hair and brushed his teeth before he opened the door and met Harry and Wanda in the kitchen.

Wanda already had everything set out and Harry started breaking eggs as Louis walked over. He handed him two eggs and then moved the bowl closer.

He watched, infused with concentration as Louis broke open two eggs into the bowl. Wanda added some more stuff talking about how this made it taste better and this made it smell better as well and Louis would just look at Harry and shrug.

Harry was laughing lightly as she handed Louis an instrument he had never really seen before.

“Whisks this Louis.”

Louis looked at Harry with wide eyes and Harry looked back with confusion. Louis leaned over already embarrassed with his question.

“How do you whisk?”

Harry tried to cover his laughter but couldn't help it as Louis went best red and giggled along with him and Wanda smiled fondly at the way he even asked the questions. His timid face working wonders for him.

“Harry, teach him how I taught you.”

“You taught me when I was five I don't remember how you taught me.”

Wanda rolled her eyes feeling like she was going to be doing most of the work if she set them up the way she was about to.

“Stand behind him.”

Harry did as told, he smelt like strawberries and happiness and Louis probably smelt like nerves and lies. They both looked towards Wanda for further instruction.

“Now take his hands in yours and whisk away.”

Harry did as told and wrapped himself around Louis, placing his hand over Louis’ and started to flick his wrist a little.

“It's really simple.”

Louis laughed, the vibrations going between them like electric currents would fly inside its rubber wire.

“I don't think I can concentrate in this position.”

Harry hummed only half concentrating on the whisking, mostly focusing on Louis’ soft hair under his chin.

“She did this on purpose you know.”

Louis leaned back, relaxing more into Harry. His body almost infusing with how own.

“She got us drunk of hot chocolate and the idea of dinner.”

Harry laughed and fought the urge to kiss Louis’ cheeks or forehead or the top of his head or the back of his neck. Any exposed skin that Harry hadn't kissed today was calling his name and asking to be kissed.

“What are you doing to me.”

Louis leaned his head back so it fell over Harry's shoulder slightly, he was looking up at him from a new angle and he was impressed as usual. The look of determination in his eyes set fire to Louis’ mind.

“If I knew, maybe I wouldn't be so scared.”

There was that word again, scared at this point Harry was scared of hearing the word scared. They were both overusing it today. Harry sighed pulling back away from the warmth of Louis and into the warmth of the kitchen.

“All done.”

Wanda was in her own little world of cooking and pots and pans. Harry looked down at Louis his hand still over his.

“Want to wait in the dining room.”

Louis nodded and they snuck out of the kitchen and moved into the dining room and on the table was two plates of food already set up. Wanda walked out of the kitchen smiling as Harry looked back at her confused.

“I thought we were making dinner?”

She smiled pouring their drinks as she shimmied around the table.

“Don't be silly Harry, I had this all prepared already because I knew you two wouldn't last passed the shared whisking step.

Harry shrugged and sat down at his usual spot Louis next to him in the other. Louis perked up and asked a question.

“So what did we whisk?”

She tapped his nose lightly and he smiled at her. She was a very motherly figure and everyone on the estate loved her.

“The beginning of a wonderful cupcake mix.”

Harry smiled putting a slice of potato in his mouth as Louis became more interested in the cupcakes.

“Will those be making an appearance tonight?”

Wanda nodded and Louis smiled and continued on with his dinner.

He ate in an almost comfortable silence, neither speaking but also neither feeling the need to fill the air. They enjoyed their meal another moved to the living room as they waited for the cupcakes they were promised.

Harry sat on the couch and Louis sat on the opposite end, neither of them speaking until Harry decided to actually fill the void.

“Do you like living here?”

Louis looked at him and then at his lap again.

“Yes.”

“Would you prefer to live with Jim O’Hara?”

Louis scoffed and rearranged in his seat on the couch, bringing his feet up and his knees to his chest.

“Absolutely not.”

“So it's just sex then?”

Louis didn't like this conversation, things were okay for a moment when they were one unit in the kitchen but now it was falling back apart again.

“Harry, please. I already told you nothing like that will happen even again.”

Harry nodded turning on the tv and flipping through the channels.

“What does he do?”

“He's a dentist.”

Harry laughed and reached for his buzzing phone. It was a blocked number but the message came loud and clear.

“ _Turn on the news, now.”_

Harry frantically picked up the remote beside him and flicked back a couple of channels to the news.

Louis watched confused and grabbed Harry's phone. Reading the message quickly before turning to the tv. The words breaking news flashing in big red letters as a women came on the screen. Both boys leaning in their seats.

“ _Jim O’Hara, 43 years old was shot and killed outside his lavish home right here in London. A bystander heard the gunshot go off only about an hour ago now. Little information on the gunman is known, we will report more once information comes up.”_

Harry clicked the tv off and looked at Louis who looked kind of dazed and lost. As if space swallowed him up and spit him back out after wiping his brain and even breathing became confusing. Someone he saw yesterday, talked to just moments ago was shot and killed.

Louis looked at Harry deeply, almost internally asking him for help. He let his mouth hang open slightly as he stared at Harry for a little while longer.

“Is it time to call the police now?”

Harry shook his head and Louis threw his hands up and sighed, pushing his body against the couch and crossing his arms over his chest like a child.

“How many people are we going to let them kill before we call the cops?”

Harry wasn't listening to him, he was going on a rampage about safety and his right to protect himself as Harry waited for a voice to break through the line.

“Harry?”

“Timothy, thank god. Can you track a blocked number?”

There was a silence that spread for a vast amount of time. Louis’ rant being the only noise in the background.

“What if I die? What if you die?”

“Louis no one is going to die relax.”

Louis stood up and paced just like Harry did yesterday.

“Why don't you tell Jim O’Hara to relax? Oh wait, look at that we can't, because he's dead.”

Harry sighed and put his attention back on the current task at hand.

“Sorry Harry there's some sick walls around this number, I can get a guy to do it but it's going to be expensive.”

Harry looked at his watch and looked back at Louis who was just looking at him now.

“I shit gold coins and cry diamonds put whoever the fuck you need to on this job and call me back when it's done, and only when it's done.”

He clicked his phone and turned it off, flinging it to the other end of the couch and Louis stood over him.

“He's dead Harry.”

“It's not your fault Louis.”

He looked down at Harry with those eyes, those big blue swimming with innocence eyes.

“I feel like it is.”

Harry grabbed his wrist and pulled him closer so their faces were merely inches apart.

“Did you shoot him?”

“No.”

“Did you pay someone to shot him?”

“No, but.”

“Did you want him dead?”

“No.”

Harry sighed and did what he told himself he would and pulled Louis into his lap, cradling him like a small child that fell on the playground.

“Then it's not your fault.”

Louis leaned on his shoulder and let out a sigh that tickled Harry's ears lightly.

“I don't feel safe.”

“You're safe, I promise as long as I'm here you're safe.”

Louis held up his pinkie just like before and Harry gratefully linked his pinkie with Louis and spoke in a proud voice.

“I promise.”

Harry went to pull away but Louis pulled him back.

“One more thing.”

Harry hummed in question.

“Can you not go horseback riding in the woods until this is all over?”

Harry nodded and went to pull away our Louis pulled him back again.

“You have to say you promise me this or it doesn't count.”

Harry looked at Louis sternly but gave in anyway.

“I promise.”

Their pinkies broke away from each other and they sat together in a silence that held too many thoughts for their mouths to speak.

“I feel like a child on the playground.”

Louis stroked his cheek as he said it and smiled in a broken, miserable way. The way someone would when remembering a loved one that has passed or when they were drowning in their past.

“We're a long way from the playground.”

They ended up falling asleep like that, snuggled together in a place that almost felt like home.

Wanda watched them with two cupcakes in hand, one green, one blue and she smiled. She put both cupcakes in containers and left post its on them. She gathered a few blankets and dropped them over the sleeping bodies, leaving behind snacks and two fresh kisses on each of the boys heads.

“Goodnight my little angels. Things will get brighter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK I KNOW THIS CHAPTER WAS DIFFERENT AND PROBABLY NOT YOUR FAVORITE BUT TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK PLEASE 
> 
> Twitter - @WORLDLWT


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Music, I loves you's, escaping jail and a blowjob well an almost blow job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter - @WORLDLWT 
> 
> Leave comments and kudos please

Harry woke up before Louis, the blanket around them forcing them together in a hot mess of limbs and sweat that Harry didn't seem to mind. He twisted out from underneath Louis, who he let lay gently on the couch. 

He yawned and looked down at the table a cupcake looking up at him, the ones Wanda promised from last night. He smiled effortlessly picking it up and devouring its sweetness as if it was the only food he would ever eat again. 

He happily looked down at Louis before he walked up the stairs and to the room he hadn't been to in a while. He felt the cold marble touching his toes as he descended the stairs. The same feeling that swept over him that very night seemed to be leaking from the walls and trotting behind him as he grunted when he passed the family portrait.

He stopped in front of the double doors and let his mind wander away for a moment. He hadn't been inside since the incident, the bookmark of his life, the moment that gave him a before and an after, an after that felt much like a new before, Louis being a second bookmark. Not covered in bloody red but sweet, welcoming blue the before not being a moment; his before, his beautiful after all circulating around a feeling. A feeling he had never felt, love. To love and to be loved in return to Harry was the most beautiful gift he could ever receive. No car, dollar amount or home could overthrow this feeling. The same feeling that made his hands grip the handles on the very doors that held his greatest failures and rip them open so they all tumbled to his feet and surrounded him, his own mistakes pooling at his feet.

The room was cold, empty, it almost felt haunted or abandoned. He stood in the doorway for a while just breathing, feeling the air fill his lung and leave his body. His eyes closed as his mother's perfume trailed up his nostrils and his father's aftershave swirled in the air around him. It was like a box of memories cascading down a mountain, all of its contents spilling out rapidly.

“Harry?”

His eyes snapped open as the distant sound of Louis’ voice woke him from his daydream. Or his flashback, he wasn't quite certain as to where he was but he knew what he wanted to do.

He turned around to see Louis standing at the end of the great hall, his pants hanging low on his hips his hand rubbing at his eye as he looked at Harry with curiosity and concern. Concern, a look very new to Harry. A look that could make him do incredibly stupid things.

“I want to show you something.”

Louis didn't move for a moment but Harry's hard eyes told him to disobey the only rule of the house and to venture over to the censored room that Harry kept locked up tightly and away from Louis’ eyes.

Harry watched him walk, hesitantly and slowly, his eyes growing bigger as he moved closer, never leaving Harry's but also roaming everywhere else. Where Harry was he was, that's just how things were now. Louis couldn't help it when his eyes darted past Harry into the dark room, unlit and unwelcoming.

“Hold my hand.”

It was a statement, a command, unnatural and raw on his tongue he never begged or pleaded but maybe with a warm hand in his he could make it past the doorway and into his nightmares.

“You don't have to bring me in there Harry.”

Harry let his fingers feel the skin under him, the warmth the life that flowed through Louis that didn't seem to flow through him anymore. A light and a heart that was beating for something more than Harry could understand.

“I need you. I need you to help me.”

Louis let his hand squeeze harder around Harry's, a silent okay, or go. His smile never appearing but not exactly missing as one corner of his mouth perked up at he absolutely crazy notion that he was needed by someone in this dark and scary world.

Harry looked into the abyss of nothing with Louis standing beside him. Their hands twisted together like a tree, rooted into each other like plants, vines anything that reached up and wrapped its roots or arms around you and didn't let go no matter how hard the earth shook or the wind blew. 

“All you need is the strength to turn on the light.”

Harry let his words play in his mind. His sweet voice guiding his wandering hand up the wall and letting his finger ghost over the light switch. 

“Let's travel back in time.”

He pressed the light switch and the room illuminated. A chandelier hung from the ceiling, white and magnificent furniture scattered around the room. A full ashtray sat on a night stand and empty bottles of liquor on the dresser staining the wood it sat proudly upon.

“Welcome home.”

Harry stepped in first and almost roughly pulled Louis beside him. Louis didn't say anything or complain because Harry was in a moment he couldn't understand. He let him wander around, pick things up, dust them off and place them right back where he found them. 

Harry never let go of Louis’ hand, not when he walked, not when he picked things up. Not even when he sat down in a chair. Louis stood beside him a little uncomfortable as Harry silently stared at the wall, a master bed in his view, large and white. A form of purity in its own way.

“He died in here.”

“I know.”

He said it so silently he thought Harry didn't hear it but the little sniffle and the way Harry snatched his hand away to wipe his tears and hide his face made it clear that he heard loud and clear.

You never think you'd see a man like him cry, and even if you did think the day would come you aren't prepared for it. The agonizing sounds and red rimmed eyes were enough to kill Louis, just like the night on the couch but much worse.

“Oh Harry. You beautiful boy.”

Louis didn't know where else to go so he sat in his lap, the two huddled on the plush white chair in their pajamas, their messy hair and their tear filled eyes.

“You.”

“Me?”

Harry let his hands rub up and down Louis’ arms in a graceful way, almost like a thank you.

“You're my after.”

Louis looked around confused, his heart beating a little bit faster as another tear slipped down Harry's face, his lips getting more red as he spoke to him, in a whisper that even the walls couldn't hear.

“You're my after, after the bad, the scary and the sad there was you.”

If Louis’ heart completely stopped in that moment he wouldn't have been surprised. There was this strong man that he admired so greatly sitting under him with tear tracks running down his face blubbering about how Louis was what made him happy.

Louis rubbed the tears from his face and kissed one of his cheeks as more just seemed to flow and his hands began to shake and they gripped Louis’ small wrist and brought his delicate hands to his beating heart. 

“You. I was miserable before you. I didn't laugh. I definitely didn't cry.”

He laughed at that a bitter laugh that Louis didn't like the sound of and Harry didn't like the taste of.

“You gave me a new perspective on life, the way the world spun and the way the flowers bloomed suddenly became different all due to you.”

He felt like he was reciting poetry as Louis stayed almost mute a look of terror in his eyes mixed with sadness and fear. Harry could feel his heart inside his chest beating hard against its cage.

“I have made you nothing but sad.”

“That's not true.”

Louis was quick to answer that, still piling his words and forming sentences as Harry honestly was shooting back world class poetry at him and all he could muster up was thanks.

“It is true. I brought you here against your will.”

“You gave me a choice. I choose you.”

Harry rolled his head back and sighed as Louis could feel his heart racing underneath his fingertips.

“I love you Harry.”

If his heart was beating fast before it was going crazy now, overdrive and fully loaded.

“I love you. I choose you. I know that now. I made mistakes, plenty of them but I know that I love you and that loving you could never be a mistake.”

Harry seemed to calm down beneath Louis’ form. His words like an off switch trigger the calm and the cool.

“I love you too.”

There was a silence, mutual silence. It filled the room like smoke and fell over them like a warm blanket.

“Promise me something.”

“Anything.”

Harry let his head fall toward Louis’ so they were close again. The mistakes and memories of the past completely erased and avoided in that very moment.

“Don't leave me, please don't ever leave me.”

Louis moved his head closer to Harry's so their noses were close enough to touch.

“For as long as you want me in here.”

“And if I want you for forever?”

Louis smiled and let a small laugh leave his mouth, a sigh of relief in the beautiful mess of a room they were sitting in.

“I'll stay with you for however long forever last and beyond that.”

Harry smiled and hummed as he pecked Louis’ lips. The idea that a while ago he was afraid to kiss this man, to ruin anything with an unromantic unplanned moment made him laugh.

“Did we just proclaim our love to each other in my parents bedroom?”

Louis laughed and let his head fall on Harry’s shoulder as their bodies became one beautiful mess.

“We gave it a new memory to hold onto.”

Harry hummed and wrapped his arms tightly around Louis pulling him even closer than before.

“God knows it needs one.”

Louis kissed his neck and whispered the line about setting into his skin and Harry welcomed it, the feelings the ideas. Louis and Harry's minds conforming into one.

“Yesterday we said we were taking a break.”

Louis said it easily, not arguing it or questionly speculating their relationship. It was just a simple statement.

“Maybe we are meant to move fast.”

Louis stood up off of Harry and moved so he was behind the chair. He turned it around so they were both facing the hand mirror, looking at their reflection.

“Last time we moved fast, bad things happened.”

Harry watched himself stroke his own hair, patting down pieces that wouldn't cooperate as he spoke softly to Louis.

“It's different now, we’re different now.”

“How different can we be in one month?”

Harry stood up as well, walking over to Louis and smiling as he wrapped one arm around him, eyes never left their form in the mirror.

“Just trust me okay?”

Louis nodded and snuggled into Harry's body, missing his warmth and the overall feeling of being absolutely protected in his arms.

“We're not dating though.”

Harry nodded and they started moving out of the room as one, the white furniture starting to blind even Harry.

“Of course not Louis.”

He took a deep breath and closed the door behind them with one hand. Shutting the lights off as well. They stood there, in the hallway staring at nothing but the dark abyss ahead of them. Harry smiled as he looked down at Louis for a split second.

“We're just two boys, who live together and who happen to love each other; very much and until the end of time.”

It was too dark for Harry to see the shades of pink arising on Louis’ cheeks and Louis was thankful for that, the bashful look on his face making the butterflies in his stomach wake up once again just like that night in Paris.

They walked together in the early hours of the morning, the sun trickling in through the windows making their presence very known. As they warmed the cheeks of the two boys.

Harry left him at the staircase, Louis continuing on to the bathroom, the warmth of the shower easing his tensions and clouding his mind. Harry retreated back from where he came but not into his parents room a sharp right and into the one room on this side of the home that he actually ventured into.

It was a music room, filled with guitars and a grand piano in the middle, music stands, a desk and plenty of erasers scattered around, their tiny excess pieces still littering the floor. No one cleaned this room because he ordered it to remain under his complete control. The one place where he had complete control.

He sat down at the piano, yet another large white object that blinded you when it caught the light. He sighed, taking in a deep breath as he ran his fingers lightly across the keys. His fingers ghosting over the songs he had made, the ones he perfected and the ones he was taught by his very mother.

Memories flowed through the piano and when his fingers pressed down on the first key it was like they were transported to his mind. The rhythm of his mother's song flowing through him as if she were there, fingers over his, guiding him home.

He played on, welcoming the melody and the memories that followed. He didn't notice the single tear rolling down his cheek until it plopped down on the keys and landed under his finger that dove at it like a swimmer would. 

He stopped for a moment, wiping his finger on his sweatpants and then wiping his eye. He would just cry in his pillow tonight; it would be dry in the morning. No one had to know, to see, to feel the things he felt.

He let his hands retreat back to his lap, he rested them there and let his mind shut off for what felt like hours. Nothing moving, his eyes fixated on nothing as he stared blankly at the brilliant white walls.

He didn't hear the water shut off and he didn't hear the patter of Louis’ feet as he moved to his closet and pick out a pair of comfy sweatpants. He didn't hear him grunt trying to get his shirt over his head. He didn't hear Wanda wandering the halls for him, calling his name. He didn't hear the new patter of louis’ now dry feet making their way around the house. He didn't hear the knock on the door or the way it slowly creaked open. He didn't hear Louis’ low whisper of his name or hear him approach him. 

He was lost in his own mind the only thing bringing him out of his own illusion was the small hand massaging his sore and rigid shoulder.

He looked up and didn't say anything as he watched Louis look around the room, carefully trying not to overstep his boundaries. He smiled at the line of guitars and music sheets scattered aimlessly around.

“I'm assuming this is your special room.”

Harry had to clear his throat to even think about answering that question. Yes, yes it was his special room and Louis seemed to have just walked right into it without warning.

“If you would like me to leave all you have to do is say it.”

Harry let his fingers brush over the keys once again, louis’ hand leaving his shoulder as he almost began to retreat back by himself, not expecting any answers from Harry any time soon.

“Don't mind my stupid question Louis but do you know how to play?”

Louis laughed lightly looking down at the massive instrument with wide eyes. The same way he looked at Harry or anything he didn't understand completely but wanted to learn inside and out.

“I don't think I've ever even seen one this close up before.”

Harry scooted over, patting the seat beside him and Luis sat down with wide eyes. Harry smiled at his childish curiosity, he loved it, everything to Louis was exciting and new and it was refreshing.

“Would you like to learn?”

“I think it's a bit late for me.”

Harry waved his right hand around easily and played a little tune with his left. Louis watched in awe and Harry smiled. 

He took louis’ hand and placed them on the keys pushing the right fingers down together at the right times recreating the song in a higher pitch.

Louis smiled at his own hand and Harry laughed lightly as the song ended and Louis smiled with delight.

“Magical things happen when I'm with you Harry Styles.”

Harry smiled at him and stared out the bright, large window with a whimsical mindset.

“I hope that magic never dies Louis Tomlinson.”

He winked at him and played a whimsical tune to match the aura of the room and for a moment, a silver lining of a moment their entire world was bright and beautiful and happy. 

But happiness didn't last forever and clearly it didn't last long for Harry or Louis. 

“Where did you learn to play? Did you have a teacher come over?”

Harry stood up from the bench and Louis watched him pace the room gracefully,flowing around as if nothing could touch him here.

“My mother actually taught me.”

Harry phone rang out in his pocket before Louis could answer. He dug it out of his pocket and sighed reading the message with squinted eyes.

“The song bird flies at noon Harry Styles.”

Louis looked at him with those curious eyes and Harry cleared his throat attempting to hide his concern.

“What?”

Harry crossed his arms, hiding his phone under his arm.

“Nothing, it's nothing at all, nothing to worry about.”

Louis stood up and wrapped his hands around Harry's arm, trying to tug his arms apart to reach the phone.

“Harry if it's them you have to show me.”

Harry raised his eyebrows in question and tilted his head.

“Them?”

Louis let his hands leave Harry's arms and fall on his hips.

“Harold!”

“Oh god don't Harold me, here take it, decipher it for yourself, clearly the tech boy is no use to us anymore.”

He gave Louis the phone and he read it and reread it a hundred million times. Harry watched his eyes move back and forth slowly, soaking up every word.

“Well?”

Louis looked up at him and frowned.

“Oh it's clear to me.”

Harry crossed his arms again standing up a little straighter so he was above Louis.

“Oh really? Would you care to enlighten me?”

Louis smiled sweetly, batting his eyelashes a little as he sarcastically pointed at the phone.

“Right here it says, call the fucking police, we are crazy and someone's probably going to die at noon.”

Harry sighed rubbing his temples, the police, it's always call the damn police.

“The police do nothing.”

“They could help us here Harry.”

Harry shook his head pacing the room again, stepping over a pile of music sheets as Louis watched him.

“They would just take you away, put you on display as some gorgeous foreign prostitute and then where will we be? Right back to square one.”

Louis rolled his eyes and sighed.

“They won't do that.”

Harry sat down on the bench again and pushed a few keys down, his safe, calm place suddenly filling with stress.

“The man behind the computer made a joke that he was going to quit his day job and get fucked in the ass by a rich teenager so he could break the law and not be punished, they don't care about you because I'll bail you out every time. If they even find out you were linked to Jim O'Hara’s murder, they'll take you in for questioning, they'll find you guilty for something and then I'll be alone again.”

Louis moved closer so he was touching Harry's cheek, more in a reassuring way rather than a romantic one.

“I'm not going anywhere.”

Harry phone buzzed again and they both look down at his hands as his alarm went off like crazy.

“Well, it's noon.”

Wanda yelled up the stairs for them to come down as quickly as possible. Harry went out first his hair flowing behind him as he walked as quickly as possible. Louis could hear the patter of his feet down the marble his voice, fake and reassuring as Wanda sounded hysterical.

Harry and Louis walked into the living room together as Wanda stared at the television, letting it illuminate her face as breaking news ran across the screen.

“Your mother.”

Harry and Louis looked at each other and then Harry sat down on the couch, just like yesterday he watched the screen with wide eyes.

A reporter stood outside the prison with a scared look in his eyes as he reported the news to them, time slowing down in that moment.

“Hello, it's Roger and I bring you breaking news from London's central prison, where inmate Evangeline Styles has been reported missing from her cell. Her absence was noted this morning and with thorough searches it is confirmed that she has escaped prison, leaving behind this symbol.”

He held up a piece of paper with the same symbol on it that the triplets all had on their hands. Harry sighed rubbing his thighs roughly as the man continued.

“The inmates called Evangeline, songbird due to her piano skills, ones that she had passed down to her very son, Harry Styles who has residence here in central London. Authorities will be thoroughly searching the grounds, the forest and the Styles estate for Evangeline.”

Harry stood up and dialed something on his phone. He tracked away from the two sitting dumbfounded on the couch. The only words he could hear before Harry left the room were

“Hello grandma, yes I saw the news. I have a problem. A big problem.”

Louis looked at Wanda and Wanda sighed, shaking her head.

“This family used to be so good.”

“Harry's still good.”

She smiled softly at the thought of Harry, young happy harry with two parents and a bright future.

“He's a broken boy.”

“He's not a lost cause though.”

Louis shrugged, leaning back into the couch, his heart racing a bit with the events of the day and yesterday catching up to him.

“He's bright, he's a good person.”

“Oh dearie, you can still be broken and be good. I just wish I could glue that baby back together again and hug him until the glue sticks tightly and never lets go.”

Harry walked back into the room. His phone now in his pocket as he stood with a sigh and his hands on his hips.

“My grandmother is coming over.”

Wanda looked at him in awe.

“You actually called her. Now, of all the times.”

Harry shrugged moving towards the window, peaking out for any signs of light outside, any motions, anything at all.

“The police will be here soon. Louis I have clear instructions for you that you cannot go around, find a loophole for or disobey.”

He turned around snapping the blinds down and standing in front of Louis with a stern look.

“You will listen with the intent to understand not just to hear and with this you will obey me for just this once, I will never make you do anything against your will ever again. Do I make myself clear?”

Louis nodded quickly, almost scared of this Harry, this uptight, dangerously angry Harry.

“I understand.”

Harry cleared his throat to get the raspy feeling out of his throat.

“You will stay by my side at all times, you will not speak unless spoken to. You will not tell these people your real name or where you live. If you must you will say that you are my head servant and my friend in this time of suffering and need. Do you understand me?”

Louis nodded again and Wanda stood up and excused herself to the kitchen where she said she would make herself look busy.

Harry sat down in her seat, opposite Louis and just looked at him. Well he didn't really look at him, he looked right through him, as if he was a ghost in a chair.

“I'm giving them 2 minutes.”

“The police?”

Harry nodded and almost as if on cue the silence in the room was broken with the almost ghost like sirens in the background.

Harry's smile grew and so did the fear in the pits of Louis’ stomach, something about the way he looked in that moment freaked him out. Almost as if he liked it, as if his life was really just one big game that he was mindlessly playing.

“Harry. I really don't like th-”

“Hush, don't speak they're coming.”

Louis almost rolled his eyes as the sirens got louder as the seconds passed by like lighting.

“You're starting to scare me.”

Harrys eyes softened for a moment as he focus on Louis’ pale form. His lips twisted downward and he got up quickly, moving so he towered over Louis.

He breathed in deeply as he placed his lips on Louis’ forehead. Leaving them there until the doorbell rang.

“I'm sorry. Wanda knows where all the money is if you need anything ask. When they realize it wasn't me they’ll release me. Then I will go out and find one of the triplets and I will end this.”

Louis mind scattered as the doorbell rang again, Harry's eyes filled with a sudden fear as Louis’ watered.

“You're going to leave me here alone. I don't understand.”

Harry sat down and Wanda scurried out to answer the door. Harry stopped her and looked at Louis.

“Get the door please.”

Louis felt a million emotions as he stood up slowly another ring coming to the door as he smoothed out his pants and walked over. One step erupted fear , another suspicion a million emotions flowing through his body as he reached the door the cold metal ripping at his skin like a harsh wind.

He opened the door and smiled at the police officers who looked at him, up and down, sternly and with no emotion.

“Where is the head of the house?”

Louis’ mouth went dry as he straightened himself out.

“I'll bring you to him.”

He held the door open for the two men who thanked him. He lead them straight to the heart of the home, to Harry, to everything Louis has ever really felt connected to besides his sister. The only bit of home left in him.

“Mr.Styles?”

Harry turned around and looked shocked as the two police officers took their hats off for him as he rose from his seat.

“Hello, how may I help you two gentlemen on this lovely day?”

The police officers looked between each other with a silent look of mutual understanding, the blonde one spoke up first.

“Hello, Mr.Styles, we don't mean to cause any trouble today, but have you recently turned on the news?”

Harry looked at the television and back at the officers in a bit of confusion. Louis almost couldn't believe his eyes, if business didn't work out for him than acting was his next best bet. Even Louis almost believed he didn't know what was going on.

“No, not today, only last night. Am I missing something?”

The second officer, a brunette man with thick framed glasses cleared his throat.

“More like someone. It's your mother.”

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes. Making a big scene with his hands. 

“I've told the police a thousand times, I will not not will I ever bail my mother out of jail. I want no part in this. She's staying there.”

The officer looked at Louis who was simply looking over the scene.

“Mr.Styles, would you be more comfortable talking about this in private.”

He gestured towards Louis and Harry scoffed, crossing his arms almost like a child who was throwing a tantrum.

“That man is my most valuable and trusted employee, anything you say to me can be shared with him in the room.”

The officer nodded easing his hands in the air in defeat.

“Your mother seems to have broken out of prison.”

Harry raised his eyebrows high and Louis let out a little gasp that he covered up with his hand.

“How do you lose a women, let me ask you that?”

The officers started to get a little nervous under Harry's stare. Louis knew that feeling. You felt naked and abused when he looked at you like that.

“That's what we are trying to figure out, would you mind coming down with us to answer some questions maybe help decipher what the code they found behind meant.”

Harry pretended to think about it but ended up nodding as Louis looked him up and down taking him in. Would he tell them about the boys? The tattooed hands. Who to look for and that we are trying to track them.

Harry rested his hand on Louis’ shoulder. The officers watching the exchange, carefully.

“Man down my fort Hunter.”

Hunter? Of all the names Harry chose to call him Hunter. He almost laughed.

“I'll be back later tonight. I'll call you soon to notify you of my progress.”

Louis nodded not wanting to speak, almost afraid he would mess something up. The officers walked out behind him, letting him sit in the front seat of the cop car, not wanting anyone to get the wrong idea considering the amount of unwanted, unneeded press coverage.

Louis watched them go before locking the door tightly, the feeling of home slipping out of his hands like sand. The further Harry got the colder Louis felt, the less like home the big white walls felt like.

Wanda moved out of the kitchen and dragged him over to the couch. She pulled the blinds down on the windows are they went along.

“Don't trust anyone baby.”

“Wanda?”

She scurried along dragging him, the couch coming closer as she picked up her rapid pace. Huffing a little as she went.

“I'm telling you honey, the police just hate this family and they'll do anything to get Harry right where his mother was.”

“Wanda.”

She sat down running her hands through her hair trying to relax as Louis sat down beside her.

“That women, that crazy women is somewhere on the streets of London, probably looking for Harry. She knows where he lives obviously she'll be here in no time. What do we do if she comes here, I can't defend myself.”

“Wanda!”

She stopped rambling on and looked at Louis with her full attention. Her ears perking up a little bit.

“She's not coming here. It's not the police who want Harry.”

Louis turned towards her ready to spill everything. Their little secret mission getting out of hand for the two of them.

“His grandmother is on her way. I'll explain when she gets here.”

They say in an awkward silence for a while until the bell rang. Neither of them moved drastically, only sinking further into the couch. A maid scurried to the door and called for Louis to come quickly.

Wanda nodded and Louis walked slowly to the front door. Tweed and pink frills coming into view as Harry's grandmother stood proudly in the doorway.

She placed her gloved hand on Louis’ awaiting shoulder and squeezed it lightly. Her smile almost genuine as she turned him around and marched with him inside.

“Let's catch ourselves some triplets.”

*Central London police station , Harry Styles*

Harry walked beside the men with his head held high and his shoulders back as the cameras flashed as he climbed the steps of the police station. 

Inside was warm and comfortable. Oddly enough, the station felt homey and welcoming. A left turn and it was cold and barren, waiting cells and angry police guards but luckily for Harry this time he was venturing right into an office.

He sat down at the table they gestured towards and folded his hands as a man in an awfully ugly brown suit walked in with a briefcase and a smile. He was an easy read. Middle aged probably had a daughter that played soccer, a son who did too. They probably hated him, his fake smile and busy schedule. He probably never had time for them anyway.

“Mr.Styles.”

Harry looked up with a gentle smile. Almost batting his eyelashes at the man before him.

“Hello. Could we do this quickly my grandmother is coming over for tea and she'll be worried sick.”

The man raised his hand to stop Harry. 

“It'll be fairly quick, no worrying at all.”

Harry pretended to check his watch, not even glaring at the time but putting on a jolly good show for the entire room.

“Alright, let's begin.”

The man sat down and folded his hands, mimicking Harry's own, his hard stare looking into Harry's eyes, searching for anything he could work with but unfortunately found nothing but an empty forest, echoing his own demands right back at him.

“Perfected the poker face I see. No need to be tense Mr.Styles, you aren't in trouble.”

Harry let his eyes shine slightly with amusement before the sun behind them set again and rested for the rest of the situation.

“It's a business tactic and I guess now an instinct.”

The man whose name Harry still hadn't bother to ask or even was given the opportunity to learn. So he did what he did best and he studied him. The brand of suit he was wearing was cheap and easy. His shoes were expensive though. His belt didn't match and his hair was gelled back so much it was hard to look at.

“Where were you between dawn and noon?”

Harry leaned back in his seat, an easy smile on his face as he stared blankly at the cold hearted man.

“I was home playing music on my piano, where were you?

*Styles Estate - Louis Tomlinson*

“How long have you known about this? When did Harry even tell you?”

She shook her head at his nonsense and flapped her hand in his face to silence him. 

“He filled me in last night, he said you were worried and he didn't want to scare you away. Something to that effect. He sounded a little off.”

Louis fidgeted and Wanda, knowing better, excused herself to the kitchen to check on tonight meal.

“I left him. Well I tried to leave him.”

Her eyebrows raised slightly at him, for a moment the triplets leaving her mind, scattering like mice in a field of tall grass.

“You said tried as in, you came back?”

“No.”

She turned her body towards Louis more and her voice held so much question even her eyes weren't sparkling with speculation. 

“No?”

“I meant tried and in he came to get me.”

She hummed and stood up walking towards the furniture piece that held the tv, glass knobbed doors on black painted wood standing dark against her figure. 

She hummed as she pulled out the box Louis recovered with pictures of all his clients. She set it down and smiled at Louis.

“Don't get the wrong idea, Harry told me where to find it.”

Louis was still on edge as she slid the box towards Louis, who stared at it like it was a ticking time bomb ready to explode. 

“It only works if you do it.”

“Do what?”

She pointed at the box and made a motion as if she was opening a present.

“I know but, but what does it do.”

She sat down beside him and leaned forward to watch him as she explained.

“Everything they send you is motion sensored. Harry said he was examining the box while you were asleep and discovered a small microphone in it that only activated when the box was opened.”

Louis nodded eyeing the box again as nodded towards Harry's grandmother, a glint of a rush in her eyes. Well now he knew where Harry got it from.

“So what's the plan?”

*Central London Police Station - Harry Styles*

He smiled a smile so fake Harry had to look away from his plastic face.

“Don't test me Harry, you're a top suspect.”

Harry rolled his eyes and stood up, leaning his handsome the oak table. The rain outside pattering against the windows leaving a chill in the air around them.

“Listen to me and listen good and hard. It wasn't me, I wanted her to rot there, like her own personal hell. I would've bailed her out of I skated her sick ass in my house yet again. I am going to go home to my family now, they'll be missing me if I don't come home soon. I'll send a copy of my house footage over but I am done here.”

Harry started putting on his coat, fixing his collar as the man spoke yet again.

“They? I thought all you had was your grandmother.”

Harry stopped in the middle of fixing his collar and looked back at the man with small slanted eyes.

“My personal boyfriends are no part of this situation.”

The man's hands shot up and Harry thanked his lucky stars his tongue didn't slip up and give away Louis’ name. 

“Well they could be suspects too considering how close they are to you. You did refer to whomever you're returning to as your family.”

He did, he referred to Louis as family. A family of one month, new a a bit broken. Or in their case a lot broken. They started broken, both of them shattered shells of what once was, they were building up together, growing, becoming new again, with each other. 

“Harry?”

Harry shook his head lightly the daydream of Louis and him baking in the kitchen or swimming in the pool together rippling away in his mind. 

“Yes?”

“I'm going to need his name, just to be safe.”

Harry's mind was already formulating a little plan. A plan that might just lead the police away from him and right into the hands of their triple threat of a target. 

“Aaron.”

The man looked up and scribbled it down looking at Harry with hungry eyes. Harry made his own seem weak and scared as the Devil's name slid out of his mouth with a sweet and innocent smile.

“My boyfriends name is Aaron Banzett.”

Harry paused for a moment pushing off the table and running his hands down the wrinkles of his shirt.

“That's all the information I'll be comfortable giving, good day.”

The man stood baffled at Harry's sudden anger a mood swing Harry himself wasn't quite used to yet.

*Styles Esate - Louis Tomlinson*

“Open it Louis. Say something along the lines of Harry going to jail, Harry being blamed. Something to get them off of Harry's trail back home.”

Louis nodded and opened the box up. The picture of Harry in the mix somewhere, staring at the back of someone else's head.

He shuffled through the box and pulled out Harry's picture caressing his cheek with his hand. 

“Oh Harry. I don't know what to do without you here.”

He looked to Harry's grandmother who nodded. The light now catching Louis’ eye, faint, very faint but there and for his personal gain.

“I know I don't understand, you have to do whatever they want. To protect me I guess.”

The doorbell rang and Louis looked up shocked and confused.

“More fucking officers? Really? Now what.”

He closed the box the light snapping shut. Harry's grandmother clapped and Louis bowed while giggling. 

“Bravo! Bravo, Louis.”

He smiled and the doorbell rang again and Louis moved slowly towards it knowing he was breaking Harry's rule. He just wanted the annoying ringing to stop.

He sighed as he reached the doorway between heaven and hell. The outside world locked away between iron gates a acres of land. Their final defense the front door.

His fingers twisted around the cooling metal and he tugged lightly so it cracked open. He opened it a little just so he could see out with one eyes. 

Harry's form stood there waiting impatiently. Louis flung the door open and crashes into him, engulfing him in a tight hug. Harry hugged him back.

“Hello? Why so excited? I was only gone for a little bit.”

Louis looked up from Harry's chest with a smile on his face.

“I'm just happy you are okay. What happened? Tell me everything!”

Harry laughed and squatted down a little, picking up Louis who smiled and wrapped his legs around Harry. Louis kissed his forehead as they went through the door, Harry kicked it lightly so it closed and locked automatically. A security system his grandmother had installed after the incident.

Louis’ back was to the wall as Harry moved him up against it to remove his shoes. Louis pushed his head back so it thudded lightly against the wall. Harry looked up concerned by with a small smile.

“Did you hit your head?”

Louis blushed and nodded, leaning in again, placing his lips on Harry's forehead.

“I just thought the first time you held me up against a wall it would lead to sex.”

Harry smirked, his eyes shining with emotions Louis could read easily, lust, passion all of the fun and dangerous emotions.

“For all you know that could've been my plan. Maybe I was just about to push you up against the wall and smash my lips against yours.”

Louis laughed and ran his hand through Harrys hair, his fingers pulling it a little to the side.

“Your grandmother is here.”

Harry's mouth formed an oval and he gently put Louis down on the floor looking down the hallway with a blush.

“If she heard me say that she would pass out.”

Louis laughed and grabbed his hand lightly, weaving their fingers together.

“Is this more appropriate?”

Harry nodded and tugged Louis forward a little bit. 

“Much better.”

“Now she'll just cringe.”

They walked hand in hand into the living room Harry's eyes locking with his grandmothers. A twinkle behind them he hadn't seen before.

“Hello Harold.”

He controlled himself from rolling his eyes at the word Harold. A hideous version of his name primped and proper and polished. The three P’s of life, he hated them. 

“Hello grandmother.”

Louis clung to his side a little bit more, wrapping himself around Harry's waist, slotting himself under his arm like usual.

“We have business to discuss.”

Harry smiled softly at her as he sat down, Louis practically in his lap. 

“I have a confession to make. I lied to a police officer today.”

Louis’ eyes went wide the innocence still left inside of him shining through as his wise grandmothers eyes hardened and a smile formed on her lips.

“Well the apple doesn't fall far from the tree now does it?”

Harry rolled his eyes and Louis poked his cheek lightly, mouth slightly open with confusion and wonder.

“What did you lie about? Please tell me it was a little white lie.”

Harry smiled, patting Louis’ hair down, the static between them causing it to stick up in the back.

“I lead them to their target.”

Louis looked towards the window, blinds down and then back at Harry with concern.

“I simply told them my boyfriends name and they'll come find him soon and take him in for questioning. Everything leading straight back to him.”

Harry watched Louis’ eyes fill with a sudden fear. His mind probably racing a million miles a minute as to what he was going to do.

“Now that's where my little white lie comes in. I told him my boyfriends name was Aaron Banzett. You know our little triple threat of a friend.”

Louis smiled and touched his lip in amazement. Even his grandmother looked at him, she was impressed with him he could tell.

“That's brilliant!”

Louis kissed Harry’s lips quickly forgetting his grandmother, their break. The only thing he knew was it was almost over and he was in love with Harry.

Harry phone rang and he fished it out of his pocket placing a kiss on Louis’ forehead in middle of the process. He looked at the caller ID and smiled.

“Speaking of the devil.”

He opened it next to Louis, so he could see. Even his grandmother leaned over to look at the words on the screen, illuminating Harry's face.

I wasn't expecting that one lover boy. Will you call me daddy?

Harry smiled a little because there was no threat at the end of the text. No riddle, nothing. It was just Aaron Banzett at his weakest they have ever seen. Nowhere to turn and no plan ahead. Harry threw the game in a completely different direction.

I would tell your REAL boyfriend to hide all the gifts from his lovers. They're under his mattress wouldn't want the police to find those and link him to a murder.

always a pleasure my dearest

He rolled his eyes and then looked at Louis. Who stood up and ran to his room. Harry sighed and went to the kitchen. Wanda smiled at him and he didn't smile back. He simply grabbed the shiniest knife he could find and made his way up Louis’ room.

The marble twisted in the knifes reflected surface swirling as he walked up the stairs, his grandmother watching with wild eyes from the bottom calling his name.

He opened the door to Louis’ room and found him on the floor, searching between the mattresses for the remains of the pile behind him. Harry watched him pull out a gold chain before he cleared his throat.

Louis turned towards him and his eyes travelled down to the knife in his hands, eyes going wide once again.

“Oh my god are you going to stab me or something? Why on earth do you have a giant knife.”

Harry almost forgot he was holding a butcher knife as he shook his head.

“Oh god no, not you of all people. I have an idea.”

Louis stood slowly and tilted his head, waiting for Harry to explain his plan. 

Harry took it upon himself to move into the room and towards the mattress. He let the knife glide over the material a few times before he stabbed it into the bottom of the mattress. Cutting a slit into it, just enough for his fingers to pry through and leave a small, almost unnoticeable hole.

Harry held his hand out, knife on the ground now. Louis placed the chains and the watch into Harry's hands and watched him stuff them inside the mattress, carefully enough where he didn't create a bigger hole than intended.

The pile of money remained at their feet on the floor, both boys sitting down. Harry turned so his back was leaning against the bed, the hole now covered by sheets, a comforter, the side table, like it never happened at all or isn't exist.

“It's you, me and a high speed chase.”

Louis leaned against the wall and groaned at that. Harry watched the way his lips fell open and the way his neck elongated as his head fell back carelessly.

“I don't want to be on a high speed chase, it's scary. I'm confused, I don't understand anything.

Harry sighed and cracked his spoke before crawling over to Louis on his hands and knees. Letting his hands rest of Louis’ own knees, comforting him as much as his fingertips could.

“We're not supposed to get it, if we understood it would be no fun.”

He leaned forward and let his hands cover Harry's own, searching for the warmth and comfort he felt in his touch.

“I'm scared. I'm scared I'm going to lose you in the process.”

Harry leaned in, closing the gap and pressing his lips to Louis’ own.

“It's not going to be easy. That's why there's two of us. I choose you and you choose me and we work hard hard at it everyday.”

He pecked Louis’ forehead and moved down his neck and across his shoulder. Planting flaming kisses down his arm eyes never leaving Louis’ as he raised his hand placing a final kiss to it.

“That feeling. That burning and yearning for the other. The lust may one day leave our relationship. That burning may turn into a small flame or a warm surface, not cold but not warm. That's when it comes down to the two of us sticking together. That's when we have to choose each other. Every morning I want to wake up next to you and I want to be with you every second of the way. I've made promises and so have you but this I know I can keep.”

He let Louis’ hands fall into his lap. His thumb circling the skin like clockwork. He was almost lost in his eyes. His mouth running like a faucet of dreamy words and soft moaning.

“I promise you that I will never give up on you, on us. If this is the test then so be it. I'm not leaving this planet anytime soon. No one is going to kill me, or you, or anyone anymore. Whatever happens after that I just want you to know that I have never loved someone the way I love you. I referred to you as my family in the police station. That's what you are, my little messed up family grew because of you.”

Louis didn't know what to say, yesterday they were fighting this morning they said I love you and now Harry is rambling about family and how Louis was the main reason for his fighting instinct.

“You have a mighty fine way with words Harry. I could listen to you talk for days. I could watch you fix your hair and play with those devilish lips for hours. If I had to spend the rest of my life staring at one person it would be you. So here's my promise to you. Even if the sparks die and the fire dies out too I will always be in love with you. I'll make sure to kiss you every morning and every night and remind you that I love you every chance I get. I'll remind you that no matter what I'm your family and you are mine, together we are one and I couldn't be more grateful for what you have given me.”

Harry smiled and let his head rest on his hand, just admiring Louis for what he was in that moment the darkness of the room and the smile light of the lamp illuminating his features. Something swam in his eyes and Harry wanted to know every detail of the questions within him.

“What is it?”

“What?”

Louis looked at him confused, the emotion swimming behind his confusion, peaking out slightly for only Harry's watchful eyes.

“You're questioning something.”

Louis’ eyes darted down in embarrassment. He didn't want to be easy to read, not by anyone but for some reason Harry's warm hands and green eyes brought his head back up.

“Do you think.”

He paused leaning closer so he could whisper. Harry intently listening, their bodies wrapped as one.

“Do you think that, after we have sex the feelings will go away. Even the choice would vanish and you would just be completely and utterly done?”

Harry couldn't believe his ears. No matter how many times he told Louis that he wasn't a play toy for him, that he would adore him and treat him right his mind lead him back to being used and discarded on the side for something new.

“Louis, I've told you bef-”

“I'm scared that I'm the one who's going to lose motivation.”

Harry stopped talking completely shutting his mouth and looking at Louis because how could you talk over someone who was about to admit their true feelings or you.

“I'm not as strong as you, I made that clear. I ran away and I'll probably do it again.”

“I'd come after you.”

Louis smiled softly. A sad smile, filled with regret that matched his eyes.

“I'm just scared that one day you won't and I won't care.”

Harry let his hands glide over Louis’ skin. Louis letting his head fall into Harry's hands, the steady rhythm of his heart could be felt as he let his hands roam down to Louis’ neck.

Harry used his other hand to seperate Louis’ legs, giving himself room to move in closer. There noses practically brushing, Louis up against the wall and Harry hovering over him one hand moving and the other still on his neck.

“Funny, I told you I would have you up against the wall for different reasons.”

Louis chuckled lowly as Harry's mouth attached to where his hand once sat. Nipping and sucking at the skin. Louis’ head fell back more, his hair fanning Harry's own skin, causing him to shiver.

“You're soft.”

Louis’ hands roamed Harry's chest, wanting to remove the shirt so desperately wanting to feel his skin under his fingertips.

Harry seemed to notice, pulling off of Louis’ neck for a moment to catch Louis’ wrist and to guide his hand under his shirt.

“I like when my nipples get played with.”

Louis saw him blush before returning to his neck, working his way around and down to his collar bones as Louis’ hand stroked ghost like strokes over Harry's nipples, feeling them hardening under even the simplest touch.

“Sensitive, very sensitive.”

Harry giggled into Louis neck and placed a kiss on his lips, sliding his tongue inside Louis’ welcoming mouth as loud squeezed his nipple, making Harry moan inside of him.

“Fuck.”

Louis pinched again, adding a flick that drove Harry to jolt forward into him. A sensation erupting inside of Harry that he sprang back on Louis and his long fingers moved down to his covered bulge.

“May I?”

He fluttered his eyelashes at him and Louis for the first time felt like his opinion, his say mattered for something.

“Oh please, you'd make my day.”

Harry rolled his eyes with a happy grin that made Louis want to kiss him even more. 

His fingers wrapped around Louis and he squeezed lightly, tugging to the right. Louis jolted up a little, the new pleasure moving his body off and on the wall with a thud.

“Your hands are bigger than I remembered.”

Harry smiled and pulled at the waistband of Louis’ pants. He stopped making eye contact with Louis for approval more than anything and with a nod he looked down again, Louis’ hand moved from the abused nipple and down to Harry's bulge, harder and more caged than Louis’ own.

“You get hard fast.”

Harry rubbed against Louis’ hand, causing Louis to smirk as Harry's hand stopped half way into his pants, his own pleasures taking over his brain and Louis was more than happy to watch.

Louis watched him move back and forth on his hand, eyes closed and lips parted looking too good to be true. He moved Harry's hand guiding it inside of his own pants to come in contact with his cock, fully hard.

Harrys eyes opened and his fingers wrapped around Louis’ quickly. Louis straightened his back against the wall and pulled his own pants down so his ass sat naked on the cold floor.

“Suck me?”

Harry blinked a few times before pulling Louis’ cock out of his pants, red rimmed and ready for Harry's greatest desires.

“Is this what you want?”

Louis nodded and Harry laid on his stomach, propping himself up on his elbows, face aligned with Louis’ cock as Louis gasped with the anticipation. Harry's breath fanning over the sensitive skin.

“Please daddy. I've been a very naughty boy.”

Something inside Harry seemed to click as he moved forward with his motion and pumped Louis, making eye contact as he pulled him forward a bit, the top of Louis’ cock at his mouth. 

“That's it, suck me off.”

Harry let his tongue out first, running the line of Louis’ slit, making him shiver. Harry couldn't help his smile at the fact that he was making Louis feel good.

“Ready baby?”

Louis nodded and Harry put the head on his cock in his mouth, looking up at Louis with happy eyes as he moved down the shaft, mouth red and stretch as he cock was restrained by his pants and the floor. He moved back and forth on the floor as well, erupting with moans around Louis’ cock causing him to see stars.

The didn't hear the first chime of the doorbell, or the second but third time's a charm and Harry was half way down Louis’ shaft, tearing and hard between his legs when he heard it.

His eyes went wide and he pulled off of Louis quickly, adjusting his own cock as he hurried to stand up. Louis fixed himself up and stood up next to Harry, it took an idiot to not know what the two were up to. Red lips, messy hair and well the matching hard ons they were sporting gave it away.

“I don't think I can talk to the police with a raging boner.”

Louis smiled softly patting his back.

“Maybe they'll see it, think your a lonely masturbater and go easy on you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter - @WORLDLWT 
> 
> LEAVE COMMENTS AND KUDOS


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are boiling down to the end now this chapter bounces back and forth between happiness and sadness and then to anger ENJOY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter - @WORLDLWT

Harry stood up, adjusting himself. They always got so close but not close enough. If tension was between them last night then it washed away already and was filled with love again. That's what happens when you're addicted to something, it can screw you up a million times and leave you cold and alone at night but you'll still love it in the morning.

“Pretend to be organizing my closet, by color, rainbow perhaps why not.”

Harry smirked to himself and lead Louis out of the room, watching him disappear into Harry's room, probably messing up the closet as they spoke.

Harry trotted downstairs, policemen filling into his living room Wanda's eyes wide and Harry remembering the knife he recently picked up.

“Wanda dear! My new collective piece just came in look-”

He cut himself off and looked out in surprise, his grandmother smiling at him quickly. 

“Oh. Hello, Wanda put this on the shelf spot we have been saving and we will tend to it later.”

Wanda took the knife from him and Harry approached the policeman who presented him with their demands of searching his home.

“Mr.Styles, we know it's bothersome and you're a busy man but it's urgent.”

Harry nodded pretending to think, placing everything in the back of his mind looking for anything that might be suspicious.

“Well that's fine, I have just one request.”

They looked at him, eyes telling him to continue.

“My friend Hunter is upstairs organizing my closet, don't scare him too much he gets nervous very easily.”

The cop Harry spoke directly too nodded and let Harry lead them up to his room. Harry lead them up the stairs directing the police officers in different directions.

“If you go all the way down the hall, you'll find a set of double doors. That would be my parents room, do not move or steal anything I will know. If you have to move something then place it back where you found it the room is basically being preserved no one goes in there.”

The men and women who decided to venture that way nodded at him and spread out and Harry felt like he was controlling an army for a second, shouting demands at people and faces and he didn't know.

Harry looked at the tall man who had stood by his side most of the time and smiled.

“Follow me.”

He lead them straight to his room pointing out other rooms and what was in them, officers filtering inside in groups to search them.

Harry knocked on the door and Louis answered with an orange scarf in one hand and the other colors of the rainbow spread out on his bed, laying in their designated piles.

“I've only gotten through red.”

Harry nodded and opened the door to show the police officer. Louis’ eyes widened and he looked scared for a second.

“No worries Hunter, you have all day. This is officer?”

Harry dragged off awaiting the officer's last name to properly address him. The officer straightened up and looked down harshly at Louis.

“Officer Ellet.”

“Officer Ellet here just needs to scan my room due to the crime we watched this morning.”

Officer Ellet moved through the room checking under the bed and looking through whatever was still inside Harry's closet Louis looked at him nervously seeing officers entering and leaving his own room from the open door.

Harry nudged him lightly, a comforting nudge full of hope and sympathy as they watched the tall man bend down and look underneath the bed, pulling out a red pair of lace underwear and stockings.

He looked at Harry with an amused look and threw them to Louis who caught them easily even though his hands were shaking.

“I don't assume the lady who left them here misses those then?”

Harry smiled leaning against the door, popping his hip out slightly as he crossed his arms.

“Actually officer, those are mine.”

The officer turned beat red and cleared his throat, continuing to examine the room as Louis surprised his giggles under Harry's watchful eye. 

“Well this looks clear, just keep your delicates where they belong Styles.”

Harry smirked and let out a huff of air before he pushed off the doorframe and stuck out his hand for the officer to shake.

“I'll try my very best.”

They shook hands bad then Harry turned to him with a serious expression.

“Alright back to work my closet won't organize itself.”

Louis nodded scurrying away and into the closet, arranging the orange clothes Harry obtained over the years as Harry guided officer Ellet out of the room.

Harry walked with him in silence, descending the stairs and floated back into the living room where his grandmother sat with a coffee chatting with a few officers about her rendezvous in Paris back in her early twenties.

“Boys!”

The younger looking officers shot up and stood tall for Ellet, a look of power washed over him in that moment.

“West wing?”

A blonde officer cleared his throat and reported that the west wing was spotless, then a brunette women reported that the back yard and horse cages were clean.

Officer Ellet looked at Harry and let his hand lay out between them for another handshake in which Harry gladly accepted.

“Sorry for the disturbance Mr.Styles, we hope it wasn't too much of a burden.”

Harry shook his hand with a mature force and smiled deeply at him.

“No burden at all. We all have to do our jobs.”

Ellet nodded and him and the rest of their crew marched out of the estate. Harry watched them leave until they were long gone and out of view.

He turned to his grandmother with a sigh. Her eyes widening at his broken state and she stood up, moving over to him and wrapped her arms around him, something she hadn't done in a very long time.

“You're a very brave man. I'm proud of you.”

He brought her closer his only blood line left. Did his mother count? And would she even survive out of prison. He wondered where she was now, who she was with. 

“You left Louis upstairs.”

She unraveled herself from his waist and he brightened up at the name. 

“I'll go get him, have Wanda start on something warm and cozy for dinner, perhaps soups firsts and then a nice home cooked chicken of some sort.”

His grandmother nodded wandering into the kitchen as Harry moved towards the steps, the marble feeling suddenly warmer as he went up them.

He walked up to his door and didn't bother knocking. His eyes found Louis before his voice could and he stared, long and hard as he covered himself up with a blanket.

“Harry!”

He was wearing the lingerie the red lace cupping his cheeks perfectly, the stockings a little bit big considering they were for someone Harry's size.

“You were admiring yourself in the mirror weren't you?”

Louis wrapped the pink shirt around his chest hoping to cover himself as Harry walked further into the room, eyes drifting over to any exposed skin.

“Harry, I don't know. They just looked so, pleasing. I wasn't going to wear them I just wanted to…”

“Drop the shirt.”

Louis looked at him confused, fingers letting the shirt hang loosely now over his soft skin. The silk placing kisses over his stomach and thighs.

“What?”

Harry closed the door and locked it eyes looking in the mirror, Louis’ ass on full display for him in the reflection.

“I want to see you, please.”

He said please so quietly Louis almost didn't hear him. Their eyes locked and Harry let his hand push back some of Louis’ hair.

“Please baby, for my eyes only.”

Louis shivered at the touch and blushed at the words, a mixture of hot and cold as he dropped the silk shirt to the ground and revealed himself to Harry.

Harry looked him up and down running a finger along his hip bone, dipping into the waistline of the underwear and snapping it back lightly on Louis tan skin.

“Beautiful.”

Louis smiled and leaned into Harry more whose hands seemed to roam everywhere but where Louis wanted.

“Touch me, please daddy!”

Harry smirked, daddy he could get used to that. He could get very used to that.

“You have been a very good boy, all dressed up and ready for daddy to come and play with your cock.”

Louis nodded eagerly a smile on his face as Harry spun him around so he was facing the mirror, placing his body behind Louis and letting him lean back into him.

“I'll let my baby watch himself being pleasured. Would you like that?”

Louis hummed smiling as he went almost slack in Harry's arms. He looked at himself in the mirror, hands snaking down Louis’ body with ease. The red lace tickling his fingers.

They made eye contact in the mirror just like they did in the suit parlor, this time no other lingering eyes could bother them. 

Harry's head tilted, hair falling on Louis’ shoulder and cascading down his shoulder spilling onto the top of his chest, tickling his skin as Harry's lips pressed lightly up against his skin.

“Beautiful.”

He placed a light kiss on his shoulder moving a up slightly, his breath dancing on Louis’ skin as he whispered again as they looked at each other in the mirror.

“Angel.”

Louis watched his eyes flutter closed and he watched Harry's lips press down on his neck moving up again with a smile.

“Precious.”

He was under his ear now, Louis arching from pleasure his favorite spot being touched, Harry pulling him down towards him so they're bodies didn't leave.

“I'm glad I finally found your spot.”

Louis hugged and pushed Harry's head back down so he could suck on the skin lightly, billing and causing a mark Louis knew he could have a hard time covering up.

“Harry!”

Harry pulled back, letting his hair fall down his own back as his hand was placed over Louis’ chest.

Harry slid it down cascading over his toned stomach, his fingers riding the ripples of his chest. He stopped at the trim of the lace letting his fingers run in circles over the waistband.

“Want me to play with your cock now? Now that daddy admired you?”

Louis hummed and Harry let his other hand run down his back, quickly crawling under the waistband and squeezing Louis’ ass hard.

“Use your words baby, tell daddy what you want.”

Louis opened his mouth and closed it again, Harry's hands felt hot on his skin, he never felt this way before, simply being touched he felt almost loved right now, cherished instead of used and he was drowning in the feeling.

“Please daddy, please.”

Harry hummed and pressed a kiss to the back of Harry's neck, his fingers sinking into the panties, playing with Louis’ delicate skin.

“So soft.”

Louis watched with pleasure in the mirror as Harry's hands moved in the panties. He watched his cock bulge against the lace, making him only harder with anticipation and arousal. 

Harry hand wrapped easily around his cock and he untucked it, pulling it out of the underwear and giving Louis a sense of relief.

Harry tongue licked over the forming bruise and Louis shivered. Harry couldn't help but tug lightly on Louis’ cock, getting him as hard as possible before he let go, watching it move on its own in the mirror.

“Do you want me on my knees or would you prefer the bed, your choice.”

Harry looked at Louis in the mirror waiting for a response, he was oddly quiet looking at Harry like he just handed him the keys to a castle.

“My choice?”

Harry looked at him confused and he opened his mouth again.

“You're giving me a choice?”

Harry nodded confused for a second but the almost broken look in Louis’ eyes snapped him back into reality.

“You've never had a choice before have you?”

Louis shook his head and Harry kissed the back of his neck again, light heartedly this time for comfort not pleasure.

“I want you to be comfortable Louis.”

Louis looked up and smiled softly. His eyes met Harry's and the shine in his eyes returned.

“I would prefer the bed please.”

Harry smiled and bent down, scooping Louis up bridal style.

“Harry!”

Louis shrieked with laughter and Harry couldn't help but smile as he turned and carried him to the bed, laying him down so his head rested on a pillow.

“Comfy?”

He looked him up and down the red against the darkness of his comforter, he was perfect in every way shape and form. Harry thought it was magnificent.

“Kiss me Harry, you're so far away.”

Harry smiled and kicked off his shoes and removed his shirt quickly, Louis’ eyes moving up and down his body easily watching him unbutton his shirt and toss it to the side.

Harry climbed on top of the bed, straddling Louis and leaning so their faces were inches apart, noses touching.

“You never answered me, are you comfortable is this okay?”

He gestured with his eyes around the room and Louis took his hand and cupped his cheeks so he could pull him closer whenever he needed.

“Yes, it's perfect but remember…”

He trailed off for a second pecking Harry's lips before falling back to his pillow.

“Setting doesn't matter when I'm with you.” 

Harry smiled, not having heard that expression in a while branch a warm familiar feeling to his stomach, like the feeling you get when you turn into your street after a long vacation or when your all into a family party, it felt like home.

Louis spread his legs more so Harry was between them, laying on his stomach, was this going to be it? Would they finally have sex? For the first time he was truly wondering if he was ready.

“My grandmother's downstairs.”

Louis smiled rocking his hips up as much as he could with Harry's weight on top of him.

“I'll be quiet.”

Harry rocked back with a matching smile and checked to see if he locked the door one last time before he turned back and gave Louis his full attention.

“It's a big house.”

Louis smirked as Harry unhooked the lingerie so he could pull off the tights, louis’ already spread legs lifting one at a time so Harry could peel them off slowly.

“You're so soft.”

Louis ran his fingers through Harry's hair as a response, pulling his head back a little so their eyes met for a brief second, before he returned back to Louis’ panties.

“I hate to see these go to waste.”

He raised his eyebrows up at Louis, looking at him from through his lashes, his lips curling up into a smile.

“Would you mind if we kept them on?”

Louis could feel the lace and satin mixing playing with his sensitive skin and smiled, moving Harry's hand from his thighs to his hips and Harry shimmed down the bed so his face was in front of Louis’ bulge, Louis on his back and Harry on his stomach, feet hanging off of the bed.

Harry still had his pants on and Louis wanted to at least see his ass in his tight underwear.

“I don't think it's fair that I'm the only one in my underwear.”

Harry smiled and climbed off the bed quickly taking off his pants, climbing back into his position front of Louis’ once again covered bulge.

“There, now we are both in my underwear.”

Louis laughed lightly letting his head fall back on a pillow as Harry kissed his thigh, moving up and placing kissed until he reached his hips.

His fingers traced circles on his hips and traced the border of the panties, he was almost tickling Louis’ skin with his light touch and Louis was loving it. Harry continued until his hips jutted forward towards Harry's face.

“Eager, I love it when you're eager.”

Louis smiled and rocked his hips up more so he was closer to Harry's mouth. Harry smirked pinning him down and moving his hand to cover the bulge, massaging it and moving his hand up and down slowly, Louis matched his speed and moaned at the contact, the skin against silk and lace drove him insane.

Harry watched as his own cock grew underneath him, the mattress concealing it between his body. Louis moaned again, with a little more neediness in his voice. 

“I need you Harry, I need your skin on my skin.”

Harry smiled and brought his face closer to the underwear. He licked a stride up the lace from the bottom to the top, wetting Louis’ skin through the material. It drove Louis crazy.

“Oh my god! Harry, daddy, please.”

He was a mess whenever he opened his mouth and Harry was pleased with himself. Harry once again let his fibers go past the waistline of the panties and he pulled Louis’ cock out slightly so the head was against his chair and put in the open.

Harry tilted his head and licked against the underwear again, this time coming in touch with the head of Louis cock, flicking his tongue slowly at first but more rapidly and he lifted his own hips and pumped his own cock a few times. 

“How do you feel?”

Louis smiled and sighed a pleasant sigh, one full of relaxation and arousal his two favorite things.

“I feel so good, you're good at this.”

Harry chuckled taking it as a compliment. Slipping his fingers under the lining of the panties.

“Pushed to the side of down to the knees?”

Louis moved back and forth slightly feeling the softness of the panties against his skin, liking the feeling too much to lose it.

“Pushed to the side.”

Harry smiled and pushed the panties to the side, slowly letting his fingers ghost over the skin as he went, leaving Louis to shudder against the ghostly persistence of his fingers.

Louis could feel the air moving around him as Harry's head came level with Louis hole. He watched as Harry's eyes focused on him and his tongue poked out of his mouth.

Harry gripped Louis’ hips and pushed him forward to meet Harry's tongue. Louis smiled as he felt Harry circulate him.

“Hold yourself open for me baby.”

Louis did as told and gripped his ass cheeks, spreading them widely for Harry's pleasures.

Harry could've sighed at the site, pink and pulsating all for him, awaiting his finger and quick tongue to tease him.

Louis watch him move forward and let his fingers run through his hair, pulling him closer and leaning forward at the sensation.

“Fuck Harry!”

Harry pulled back and sucked on two of his own fingers, looking up to meet Louis’ eyes and winking as Louis fell back against the pillows, sighing.

“What are you doing to me Harry Styles?”

Harry smiled pulling his fingers out of his mouth and lining them up against Louis’ hole. 

“I'm just trying to love you.”

Louis wasn't expecting an answer but he got one soft and small but with meaning, in an awfully weird place that for Louis, usually didn't have any meaning.

“Ready?”

He looked at Harry like a deer in headlights and Harry saw the hesitation and pulled back a tiny bit as Louis thought about something he had been hiding for a while, his feelings.

“No.”

Harry pulled back completely and looked at Louis with a nervous expression. Did he do something wrong? Did he hurt him?

“Are you okay?”

Louis sighed and sat up so he was facing Harry, their eyes searching the others for emotion.

“I'm more than okay, that's the problem. I never thought having sex would ever…”

He trailed off and he hoped Harry would get the picture he was trying to draw and Harry smiled softly.

“You never thought it would mean something and now that it does you want it to be…”

He paused waiting for Louis to finish the sentence.

“Special. I want it to be special you were right. I don't want it to be in red lace underwear I want it to be elegant and raw and beautiful. I want emotion and happiness and bliss. Not after us just fighting and all this drama, maybe it just isn't a good time.”

Harry tilted his head and watched him ramble, the way his eyes were shining made Harry's stomach do backflips.

“I can give you that, in time I can give you anything you want, what do you want?”

Louis thought about it for a second picturing his perfect night with Harry, finally picture himself smiling and snuggled up against his side afterwards.

“Roses, lots of them, petals and everything. That's my favorite tattoo of yours. Roses remind me of you now.”

Harry smiled at the compliment, loving the way Louis was talking right now and having to hold himself back from kissing his rambling lips.

“Louis.”

He continued to ramble on about mood lighting and time of day and what they should do before hand and Harry simply leaned in and caught his lip mid sentence and kissed him hard.

“Louis, it's fines, it'll always be fine.”

Louis smiled relieved that he didn't have to do anything he didn't want to. Harry's phone buzzed in his pants pocket and he moved to the floor, his underwear fighting against him as he squat down and read the message out loud turning to Louis.

“The songbird took flight tonight it's a pity no one taught her how to fly, see you on the other side.”

Louis groaned and got out of Harry's disheveled bed, picking up his clothes along the way before going into the bathroom and closing the door, leaving Harry alone on the floor.

The songbird, that was his mother. She played piano she taught him all about music, she was the song bird and she escaped jail but the part that scared him was the see you on the other side portion.

He stood up quickly a sick feeling in the pits of his stomach, growing rapidly as he dressed, Louis came out of the bathroom fully clothed and gave Harry a worried look as he shimmied into his jeans and pulled over his shirt breathing at the rate of his beating heart.

“Harry? Are you alright?”

Harry grabbed his hand not bothering to answer and dragged him out of the room. Louis ran to to keep up with Harry who was getting ahead of him in the hall and disappearing around the corner.

“TURN ON THE TELEVISION!”

Harry was running and yelling for someone to turn on the news. Louis walked in after him sitting on the couch to catch his own breath as Harry breathes heavily while sitting on the coffee table.

His grandmother turned it on and the screen glowed, beaming off of Harry's face as the news broadcaster talked about puppies in need of adoption. 

Everyone held their breath as the scene changed to in front of the London jail, a different newscaster on screen and holding a microphone, Harry didn't like the look in his eyes.

“Hello London, news has just come in on Evangeline Styles. Her body was found on the side of the road about 12 miles away from here. Some believe that she might have gotten into a car with someone who then beat her to death.”

A picture of his mother, prepped and ready for some sort of went flashed on the screen, Harry beside her a little younger than he was now and beaming with their father behind them in a very poised manner.

Louis watched Harry rub his hands together, processing the information. Wanda stood silently in the doorway to the kitchen shaking her head, remembering Evangeline at her best, Sunday morning and rested, little Harry running around the table with a toy airplane.

His grandmother sat in silence, she was expecting this, if not now it would've been later. She knew her and she knew her well and she wasn't stable, she couldn't survive alone in the real world.

Everyone seemed to be staring at Harry who was looking up at the screen like a child would when watching cartoons. It almost made Louis sick.

“The Styles residence was searched and they found absolutely nothing leading to the escape of Evangeline. Detectives are investigating the scene to decipher who, how and why Evangeline ended up 12 miles away from her cell.”

The news panned to a group of people sitting in a line talking about the news, the bald men was smiling and it seemed disgusting from inside the Styles Residence. It felt like he was laughing at them.

“Though Harry Styles is 19 I still feel like I need to call him an orphan. I mean two parents dead for complete control of a million dollar business seems like a heavy situation.”

The women to his left nodded and started to speak but Harry's grandmother turned off the television, Harry stared blankly at a black screen that held nothing but his own reflection and the reflection of those left behind him.

He stood up and moved out of the room, Louis went to move and his grandmother grabbed his arm. Louis looked down at her and she held up a finger signaling for him to give her a minute. He sat down and Wanda went back into the then leaving them alone.

“Give him a minute, let him run and hide. He'd rather have you search for him than follow him.”

She smiled at Louis and patted his thigh.

“You're not sad?”

She gave Louis the smile of a wise old women. Which is exactly what she was to him. A women that in her time was ahead of her time, a businesswoman with strength and ambitions.

“We all die. Some before our time. I've lost many people in my life, it sounds insensitive but I'm a little too tired to cry right now, later I will but now we have to comfort Harry. When I lost my husband his parents comforted me and little did I know I would have to comfort their only child for both of them.”

Louis sat in silence and she spoke again, going down memory lane a little bit.

“My husband was beautiful like Harry, same height and that smile. But they're the same in passion my dear. That's what lead to his heart attack. He let things consume him, just like Harry.”

They sat in silence for a moment the world around them settling and sleeping around their chaotic bubble. 

“Go.”

Louis almost like he was on command rose from the couch and started up the stairs. Each step felt one step closer to Harry, each one felt a little warmer with touch.

He went to the music room first, hoping he would be in there. He opened the door and looked inside, it was just how they left it, except Harry wasn't hunched over the glossy piano.

He sighed closing the door and looked towards the double doors, he wouldn't dare. He walked towards them, his parents room, the only room off limits.

Louis opened the door and felt an eerie chill go through his entire body, the lights were off. He went to search for the light switch but chicken out, quickly closing the door and backing away, feeling as if he was trespassing.

He turned and ran down the hall the eerie feeling following behind him, nipping at his feet as he ran, turning the corners. If Harry was here he could probably hear his feet pattering on the tile.

He panted and opened Harry's bedroom door, expecting to find him curled up on the bed crying. He didn't find him like that, he didn't find him at all. He sadly closed the door and leaned his forehead against it, sighing.

“Louis, I'm over here.”

He turned around to see Harry standing in his bedroom door, leaning against the frame of the door, eyes puffy and red and the edges of his shirt a little more wrinkled than before.

“Harry, why my room?”

He moved in front of him and looked up, looking deeply into his tear stained eyes. Pain was all he saw and all Harry ever felt. 

“It's smells like you and you smell like home.”

Louis pushed forward and attached himself to Harry, pulling himself as closely as possible to his chest, Harry let one hand wrap around Louis the other still on the doorframe, a fresh set of tears forming as he sniffled.

“It's okay to cry Harry, you're human.”

That hit him, that hit him hard and gave him the courage to let his other hand fall and wrap around Louis, pulling both of their bodies in the room and closing the door with his foot.

“Thank you, I love you Louis.”

He kissed the top of his head and they moved together to Louis’ bed. The snuggled together, Louis leaning against the headboard and Harry laying on his chest.

He had flashbacks from only a day or two ago, he couldn't even remember anymore they seemed to be crying every single day. He remembered Harry laying on the crying on his chest and he remembered the way he curled and shrunk, it wasn't business Harry anymore it was the liar the police dealt with, this was Harry at his weakest and most vulnerable and he wanted Louis there with him.

“Orphan, I'm 19 fucking years old.”

Louis sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, letting up if he found a knot, not wanting to hurt Harry.

“You'll always be some bodies little boy.”

Harry sat in silence, just thinking about that, Louis’ words pooling in his brain.

“They never treated me like a son I don't even know why I'm upset.”

Louis was angry at him, angry at the world. He bit his tongue for a moment trying not to break down but when Harry looked up at him with dark green eyes and a pretend smile he snapped.

“I want you to be upset. I want you to cry and scream and do whatever you need to to feel better. I want you to yell at the top of your lungs and punch a hole through the wall. You deserve to get angry at the world, you deserve to be upset and most of all you deserve to mourn. They were your parents no matter what you always treated them like your mom and dad it didn't matter how they treated you now, they're gone and you shouldn't have to pretend you're okay. It's sick to see Harry. It makes me nauseous!”

For a second Harry was silent, just staring at the ceiling, his eyes seemed empty as if everything inside of him shut off and Louis heckled his chest to see if he was still breathing.

“Harr-”

He stood up off of Louis’ lap and headed towards the window. He quickly opened it and stick his head out. Louis watched him take deep breaths before he screamed. He screamed for what felt like hours to Louis, eventually breaking down into sobs and letting his head hang out the window, the wind sweeping his hair back and forth mindlessly as Louis watched in silence.

He was sure the whole house heard his screaming but he knew Harry didn't care. Louis watched him turn around with a small smile and move back towards the bed, plopping down and letting his head find Louis’ chest once again.

“How do you feel?”

Harry smiled slightly, looking up at Louis before he planted a kiss on his lips, the awkward angle making him laugh.

“I actually feel a bit better, I have never done anything like that before.”

Louis smiled and kissed the top of his head, happy that even for a second he was smiling and happy but he knew that the sadness would take over again soon and maybe he would smash a vase or punch a hole in the bathroom door but Louis knew it would all lead back to having a smiling, apologetic Harry in his arms.

“Your grandmother sent me up here. That's a good thing right? That has to mean she trust me a little bit.”

Harry smiled up at Louis and poked his cheek with a wide smile, his eyes lighting up like a Christmas tree.

“You care about impressing my family? That's so cute Louis.”

He excessively poked his chest with a happy little smile on his face.

“Louis cares about acceptance, Louis pretends he doesn't care but he does Louis is softer than he makes himself seem.”

Louis grabbed Harry's finger and Harry stopped to look up at him, wide eyed as Louis moved his head closer to Harry's with a small smile.

“You've cracked me love, all I ever want is for you to be happy. I love you of fucking course I want your grandmother to like me.”

Harry sat up and straddled Louis, Louis leaned heavily against the headboard as Harry rested his forehead on Louis’.

“I thought we agreed that love is a strong word.”

“You're a strong person my love, you make the word seem weak in comparison. You make it seem weak but you also give it so much meaning and I'm still trying to figure out how that's possible.”

Harry smiled and wiped a stray tear from his eye. His lip pouting ever so slightly and Louis wanted to kiss it away and cuddle him but he spoke before he could make any move.

“It hurts me how much I have fallen in love with you and so quickly. It has driven me absolutely insane but it has also cleared my vision. I told you that you were the good after all the bad and then I almost lost you and for a moment I thought to myself that you were just another evil hidden behind a mask of good. I was scared for a second but you're still here and for the first time I think I can truly say that all of the bad is over and now we can focus on the good.”

Harry intertwined their hands and lifted them above Louis’ head. He licked his lips and smiled at Louis who replied with a smirk and a laugh.

“I thought we were taking a break?”

Harry looked him dead in the eye with a serious expression mixed with a great amount of lust rushing into his eyes.

“Breaks are for people who aren't in love.”

Harry smiled pecking Louis’ lips lightly sighing into his mouth softly and slowly.

“Tell her I'm fine, can I sleep here later tonight?”

Louis looked at the way Harry's hair fell off the sides of the pillows and how his smile basked brightly against the whites of the sheet and he smiled imagining himself cuddling beside him in a bed, not on a couch or a chair but in a bed for the entire night.

“Of course, anything you want.”

Harry smiled and stood up off the bed stretching a little bit before taking out his cellphone and smiling at Louis.

“I'm going to be in my room for a while, making phone calls. I'm sure they'll need me to come in and make a final family statement, grave placements might have to be changed and I'm sure they'll ask me to come say goodbye.”

Louis nodded and stood up beside Harry hugging his arm to his chest and squeezing lightly.

“I'll keep your grandma notified and happy.”

Harry smiled and then walked out of the room together Harry going to the door of his and Louis starting down the hallway before Harry called for him once more.

“Man down our fort for me tonight.”

Louis turned with a hand on his hip.

“Our fort?”

Harry looked around with a sheepish smile on, his hands gesturing around the hall.

“My home is your home.”

Louis leaned on the wall and examined the fine art among the walls and laughed.

“I'm sure the money you dish out every month for this place would say otherwise. You pay for it.”

Harry opened the door and answered him with a sweet voice that was so soft Louis almost didn't hear it.

“You fill it with something worth paying for.”

Louis leaned over a little squinting at Harry.

“And what is that?”

“Life.”

Harry didn't let him react or respond he walked into his room and Louis let out a sigh and he heard the door locking Harry in his own room before he turned around and headed downstairs to do as he was told and man the fort.

*****

Louis did as he promised and kept everyone busy with different things he even helped Harry's grandmother plan bits of her annual ball at the end of the month, answering questions about who should sit where and what charity they should donate too this year.

He almost enjoyed himself, almost like playing Harry for a day was fun and joyful, full of planning and excitement while the real Harry say upstairs pacing his room until Louis knocked on the door saying he was going to bed and advised Harry to follow.

Louis slept through the night with a small smile playing on his lips that Harry looked at every few minutes for comfort until he passed out on Louis’ chest.

*****  
The next morning Harry rose and left Louis in bed as if nothing had happened, he knew he had to go to the courthouse today and give a final statement on his parents shares of the company, simply stating that yes, he was keeping them all.

He got a call that they found Aaron not too far from where they found his mother in a small shake in the woods and Harry even confessed his little white lie to his lawyer about Louis not being his maid but his boyfriend that just got him a sigh and a laugh as he whispered into the phone that the police had bigger fish to fry then his boyfriend who's side job was being a prostitute.

Harry rolled his eyes harshly at the phrase of side job as if Louis was still out there running around against what Harry liked to think of as his inner will and sleeping with all the men in the world. 

He turned to Wanda who was rummaging around the kitchen and cleared his throat.

“Do you need any help?”

Wanda smiled at him and kissed his forehead something she did when he was little and upset over dad not playing candy land with him or mom being too busy for a bedtime story.

“It always relaxed you to cook, what are we making this very morning?”

Harry thought for a second and smiled.

“Waffles with mountains of whipped cream and piles of ice cream.”

Wanda laughed and plugged in the two waffle irons the kitchen had and smiled at him.

“How are you feeling my love, nervous?”

Harry gathered a bowl and ingredients he liked making things from scratch it relaxed him, to feel like he actually made something amazed him. 

“Actually I'm not nervous at all.”

Harry cracked eggs while Wanda measured other ingredients for him to speed up the process just a little so they had time for chatter.

“Really? How do you feel then.”

“Relieved. It's over isn't it, all of this is going to be behind us now.”

Wanda smiled and mixed the ingredients together while Harry started on another bowl that they would add chocolate chips to, for those that wanted a little something extra in their waffles.

“New beginnings are an exciting time, what are you planning in that beautiful little mind of yours.”

Harry smiled stirring his own batter as he watched Wanda carefully pour into the two irons closing and flipping them so they cooked.

“Just a small gift for Louis, very small.”

Wanda let her fingers drum on the countertop while she looked at Harry with a stern look.

“There better not be an engagement any time soon you are both I admit, adorable boys who melt my sweet little heart when you are together but you are much too young and naive for marriage.”

Harry shushed her and continued mixing and she took the waffles out and put them on a plate adding the rest of her batter filling up two more irons.

“No, not engagement ring, a promise ring, like these necklaces but more.”

She smiled watching her waffles cook, asking for Harry's bowl to make four more as he cleaned off the counter for her.

“Now that I can live with, agree on and encourage. Have you told your grandmother?”

Harry continued to wipe down the counter until he could see his own reflection in the metal.

“No, I was going to ask if maybe I could do it during my annual speech at her gala.”

Wanda had four pancakes stacked now and she was pouring Harry's first two in now.

“Her gala? I'm rooting for you baby proclaiming your love for your boyfriend out to a crowd of homophobic old people seems like a stretch. What's the theme this year? What charity is it for?”

Harry shrugged while he watched Wanda cook, not letting the air settle between their words.

“I'm not sure, her and Louis choose it last night together called the charity up and everything and neither of them would tell me what it was Louis just said that I not only would like it but I would appreciate it greatly, in guessing animal rights maybe because of my horses and all.”

Wanda nodded smiling slightly turning her face away from Harry as she took the two waffles out and poured the last of the batter in.

Harry gasped at her red face and threw his hands up.

“Even you know! Does everyone know but me? Was I close? Will you tell me?”

She laughed at him whiling her eyes while her smile remained intact.

“Oh I know what it is and no I will not tell you because your grandmother wants to surprise you.”

“Surprise me? What for?”

She shrugged checking on the waffles progress before addressing him once again.

“Maybe she's trying to make up some lost time with you. Now run along and wake up Louis your grandmother is already awake we cannot start breakfast without your boyfriend now go go go!”

Harry put his hands up in defense and jogged out of the kitchen and into the living room where he waved to his grandmother and trotted up the stairs in a weirdly giddy mood.

He pushed open the door to reveal Louis still sleeping. Harry smiled and walked over kissing his forehead lightly.

“Louis I have two chocolate chip pancakes with your name on them.”

Louis rolled over, cracking one of his eyes open to look at Harry the blue was clouded over by sleep and he asked in a raspy voice.

“Will there be ice cream.”

Harry smiled at him, his eyes clearing every second it stayed open the beautiful view rising like a sunrise in June.

“Mountains of it.”

Louis shot up and scrambled out of bed, his short had a little rainbow in the corner, proud written in script underneath.

“Hey how about after this court thing we go to the mall?”

Louis nodded putting on socks so his feet didn't have to touch the freezing cold of the what he thought of as evil marble.

“Ya, sure whatever you want I haven't been to a mall in well, years.”

Harry smiled at him and walked out the door behind him, watching him go slowly down the stairs scared he would slip with his socks on but scared of the cold he would feel without them.

They went into the dining room together his grandmother drank her tea and had her usual pancakes with strawberries and eight magnificent waffles sat in the middle for the boys to share while Wanda sat with her eggs and her coffee, a big plate of bacon sat on the table too and fruits cut fresh this morning sat on the other side, his grandmother picking out her favorite with the serving spoon.

“Good morning everyone.”

Louis said it loud and proud smiling at everyone as he sat down at one side of the table while Harry took the other, they agreed to keep the public displayed of affection down so they wouldn't be tempted to do it in front of all the reporters.

“Good morning boys, Louis thank you for last night the charity called back and said they were absolutely thrilled that we wanted them and asked if they could bring their free ice cream stand.”

Louis smiled thinking about all the times he had went to one of their stands, the person smiling and handing them out as if ice cream was going out of style.

“I think that would be wonderful considering the crowd we will have this year along with your usuals of course.”

Harry took a regular waffle and scooped some ice cream on it listening to the conversation and then watched Louis take a chocolate chip one drowning it in chocolate icecream. 

“Ice cream cart? What type of charity is this? A new crowd? At least give me a hint you guys are killing me!”

His grandmother smiled chuckling to herself. She looked around the room, scanning it for a clue and smiled when she found one so obvious Harry would never see it.

“There's a clue in this room.”

Harry frantically looked around and say a plant, some fine art and boring China.

“Is it to save the rainforest?” 

His grandmother shook her head slowly.

“Save the art? An art museum perhaps? Maybe a new art win at a local high school?”

She smiled at him drumming her fingers on the table as she popped a strawberry into her mouth.

“Wonderful guesses truly magnificent but no.”

Harry frowned and watched Louis turn to Wanda.

“These waffles are magnificent, truly my favorite by far.”

Wanda smiled and pointed over at Harry.

“Harry made them actually.”

Harry smiled sheepishly and stated.

“Well technically I only made yours, I know Wanda only knew I liked regular but I know you like the chocolate chip ones so I thought I would just help.”

Louis smiled at gushed at Harry as he took two more off of the main plate and a side of bacon.

“You are the best person I could've ever bumped into on the side of the road.”

Harry laughed and his grandmother raised her eyebrows at them.

“You never truly told me how you two met.”

Harry looked at Louis and smiled and then turned to his grandmother with a smirk.

“I'll tell you how we met detail for detail in exchange for the theme and charity of this year's gala.”

His grandmother leaned over at Louis and smirked.

“Should we share our little secret?”

Louis hummed pretending to strike a beard he definitely didn't have and looked down at his waffles.

“Well he did make me these wonderful waffles to butter me up a little and look at him the kids breaking tell him.”

She leaned back in her chair and smiled as Louis munched on his food and Harry went back to the day that started it all.

“Well I was in Paris, staying in the motel Louis and his sister owned.”

His grandmother shot her head in Louis direction and smiled.

“You owned a hotel?”

Louis raised his finger smiling.

“Motel, it was a sleazy motel!”

His grandmother laughed a little and questioned him some more.

“What was it called?”

“Motel Tropics.”

She smiled replying that it sounded lovely while Harry cleared his throat and Louis replied back that it was a piece of garbage.

“I thought I was telling the story?”

His grandmother raised her hands up and gestured for him to go on.

“Well I was walking to the museum across the street a very small museum and I bumped into Louis by accident because my head was in the clouds and he yelled at me, but it gets better he yelled at me in French. By the way what did you say to me?”

Louis smiled sipping his water as he looked over the edge of the glass at Harry. He set it down and leaned back in his chair.

“How dare you bump into me sweaty Tarzan.”

Wanda almost spit out her tea at the Tarzan part and Harry touched his hair and pouted at Louis. Louis smiled sitting up straight and giggled a little.

“No, I've come to love your long hair, really!”

Harry rolled his eyes and smiled as he turned back to his grandmother.

“Well I thought that was going to be the last time I saw him but on the way back after I offered to pay for the broken lights in their sign, his sister flirted with me and when I told her I didn't swing that way she mentioned that some man named Louis Tomlinson would wipe out my bank account.”

Louis sighed tilting his head back and pinching the bridge of his nose.

“She said that, that's embarrassing, I don't wipe out bank accounts I build my own bank account on the money I earn fair and square and slightly illegally from weak men.”

Harry hushed him reassuring that it was alright and continued on with his story.

“Then I met Louis in the elevator and asked him on a date that I didn't even have to pay for because it was one of our chain restaurants, top floor, and the Paris night sky.”

Harry hummed leaning back in a bit of a nostalgic bubble.

“Hey that's right I never made a penny off of you but at least you made me breakfast today. I thought you though I was just a dirty whore to be honest.”

Harry shook his head.

“I thought you were shy and adorable and I never paid you for anything you would come hang out with me and we'll I did bail you out of jail but I was already connected to you so it didn't count.”

Louis put his elbows on the table and let his chin fall in his hands smiling at Harry.

“You thought I was shy and adorable?”

Harry blushed and turned to his grandmother trying to wipe the smile off of his face and change the conversation.

“The charity?”

She smiled folding her hands and placing them in her lap.

“Very well then now that I know you were called sweaty Tarzan in the middle of the streets of Paris I pity you. Our theme this year is equality, marriage equality.”

Harry sat in silence for a second and watched Louis point towards the rainbow in the corner of his shirt and Harry couldn't help but smile, Louis was the clue.

“Did you do this for me?”

She smiled and Harry watched her nod slowly.

“Sometimes it takes us old people some time to catch up to what's going on in the world today and I want to show you that I support you, and everyone in your position.”

Harry's smile broke his face and he clapped his hands in excitement.

“The charity? What's the charity called?”

His grandmother gestures towards Louis who did a little drum roll while smiling at Harry.

“The charity is Stonewall Equality Limited! It's a United Kingdom based charity so you'll be helping right here at home.”

Harry smiled and Louis beamed Harry turned to his grandmother with a soft smile.

“I love it, thank you.”

She nodded waving her hand around as if it was nothing.

“I sprouted a new idea for the other half of our donations to go to, a double charity event.”

Harry raised his eyebrows and so did Louis and even Wanda looked up because she never did two charities at once. The other half of the donations usually just settled somewhere with his father and he gave it to different churches.

“What is it?”

She put her finger to her lips and smiled strong up from the table.

“It's a surprise, both of you will enjoy it I'm sure.”

Harry and Louis looked at each other and shrugged and Wanda checked her watch.

“You boys better get going Harry has to make his appearance soon.”

The nodded and went to their separate bathrooms, both showering and getting ready in their suits, Harry wearing a sleek black one and Louis putting on a navy blue one Harry picked out for him, he wasn't really used to the whole suit and tie aspect and liked when Harry spent a few minutes humming approval to himself and setting out an outfit for him.

They met back downstairs Harry running his fingers over his shirt, shoving it into his pants as Louis tied his shoes for him, reassuring him that everything would be fine.

“I'm going to say doe thing stupid I just know it.”

Louis stood up and placed a kiss on Harry's lips, smiling at him like it was the first time he saw him.

“You'll do great you always do.”

Harry smiled kissing his forehead and held the door open for him watching him blush and walk through opening the limo door for Harry, who bowed to Louis with a smirk and climbed in first.

Louis followed behind him and the sat on opposite ends of the car both looking out the windows watching the trees and scenery roll by.

“Can you pretend to be my bodyguard or something I want you up there with me.”

Louis laughed drumming on his own thigh, thinking about his little body “blocking” Harry from cameras and such.

“I'm a bit small for a bodyguard but I'll do it if it will help you relax.”

Harry intertwined their fingers as the car came to a stop and he squeezed lightly he could already hear the muffled voices of the crowd just waiting for his appearance.

Louis placed a kiss on Harry's hand and pulled the necklace out from under Harry's shirt, his own name shining back at them.

“If you get nervous don't look at me just look down, I'm always with you.”

Harry smiled twirling the necklace between his fingers.

“Okay bodyguard, it's your time to shine.”

Harry pointed to the door and Louis smiled, pushing it open to show the smallest signs of chatter and flashing cameras, all eyes on loud as if he was Harry himself. 

He watched the dark frame of Louis’ body push through crowd and move to Harry's side, he opened the door and didn't dare to make eye contact with Harry, he handles him like he had seen in movies he snuck into or that he watched through the windows of other people's homes like a freak.

People swarmed them as if they had millions of dollars in their hands and were handing it out freely. Sometimes Louis forgot that Harry wasn't just Harry to everyone else. He was Harry Styles, rich successful and to their eyes an abandoned child with too much responsibility on his shoulders.

Reporters screamed out for him asking questions that he would likely answer later anyway. Louis pushed through the crowd with Harry smiling at his determination behind him.

They went up the stairs halfway to the set up podium and Harry took his position behind it Louis scanned the crowd for any of the triplets, Aaron already being in custody eased both of their worries slightly.

Harry cleared his throat the crowd hushing to a brisk quiet that made Louis breathe in sharply. Harry placed his hands on the side of the sodden podium and stood up straight, addressing the crowd with grace.

“Ladies and gentlemen clearly we are all gathered here today to pick and poke at my personal feelings on my mother's recent and tragic death.”

He paused for a moment letting his words digest in the crowd. That what they were doing to him, picking and poking around in his brain just waiting for him to snap and for the company to be moved over to someone more as they would say suitable.

“Now I'm sure everyone near and far is wondering exactly who is going to be getting my mother's shares of our little company and to that the answer is simple. I'm taking them all, no one is more suitable, knows the business and the family as well as I do and there are very few I trust with this information and responsibility. And contrary to all your beliefs I am more than capable of running this business by myself.”

He smiled leaning heavily on the podium almost rocking it back and forth underneath the deadly grip of his fingers.

“Any questions?”

It looked almost as if every hand was raised and waving for Harry's attention.

“Yellow shirt, pink hat, row three.”

The small women stood tall and talked into a microphone that was handed to her.

“Mr.Styles, is it true that your boyfriend Aaron is the one who murdered your mother.”

Louis could tell by the way Harry's ears moved that he was rolling his eyes for the crowd to see.

“Have you ever heard of a game plan? Have any of you people ever heard of this thing called revenge? Clearly not considering you're all reporters with nowhere to be and no one to see. Aaron was not and has never been my boyfriend. He was pardon my French but he was fucking with me and my family and the only way I could rat him out without direct contact was to formulate a little thing called a white lie. You see my dear he killed my mother as a business tactic he had something I wanted under his wing, he threatened me and I didn't give in so he killed his bait and moved on it's not that complicated but I'm sure it'll sell you all a paper or two tomorrow morning. I'll be sure to read it while I'm sipping my morning tea and mourning the lost. Now does anyone have any valid questions that don't involve my love life?”

Louis hated the way he spoke in front of a crowd, vulgar and nasty but somewhere in there he was right. This all was some doe of weird business situation that was controlled by a raging sociopath and a nineteen year old billionaire with a prostitute on his arm. 

Harry pointed to a man right in front who raised his hand very slowly almost afraid to ask.

“I know your grandmother's charity event is approaching can you tell us anything about that?”

Harry raised his hands in the air and smiled.

“Now that's a question I would love to answer. Though I cannot tell you the details of the charity involved I can tell you this, it's new and exciting and it won't look anything like her normal events. She's calling for a double charity event this year so it'll be a big one. Thank you and no further questions I'm rather bored of this already and I have a date with a murder in...”

He checked his watch and smiled at the time rolling around to ten minutes before he would come face to face with Aaron.

“Ten minutes so if you'll excuse me I must leave.”

He turned around facing away from the crowd and walked up the stairs towards the doors of the courthouse, the police station next door already dragged Aaron there in handcuffs and locked him in a little cell where he could chit chat with Harry.

Louis ran from behind him and held the door open letting Harry and himself in before the crowd started shouting at them once again.

Harry sighed as they walked down the hall the only sounds their breathing and the clicks of their steps.

“Was I too vulgar? I was a tad bit rude wasn't I?”

Louis smiled rubbing the bottom of Harry's back as they picked up the pace so they had at least five minutes for Harry to mentally prepare.

“A tad is an understatement but I hope you had a good warm up because this is the main event.”

Louis held the door open again for Harry and a women smiled at them.

“Mr.Styles, good to see you here and early even, who is this so I can sign him in of course.”

Harry smiled and fixed the cuffs on his dress shirt as he spoke to the women.

“Louis W. Tomlinson.”

She typed it into the computer and smiled up at Harry once more.

“Relation.”

Harry looked at Louis with a bit of a worried look almost asking if this was okay for him to say out loud. The women looked at them confused and stated.

“I'm sorry is there a problem?”

Harry smiled at her and shook his hand in the air.

“Not at all, put boyfriend. We just hadn't gotten around to telling many people yet. It's uh, it's fairly new.”

She smiled typing it in and she even congratulated them saying how cute they were together and they simply blushed before she told them they could go in whenever they were ready.

Harry held out his hand and Louis looked at him in question before Harry forcefully linked their fingers.

“Help me.”

Louis squeezed tightly and they walked in together a long row of cells, the same in size and all empty except for the middle one, a guard stood in front of it nodding and stepping aside so Harry could talk to him.

He sat with his head hanging lowly his hand cuffed together and dangling between his thighs. Harry could've laughed at him, his pity, his pain it was almost fueling his rage.

“Hello Aaron, we do have to stop meeting like this.”

Aaron laughed and raised his head to look at them the family face burning in the back of Harry's mind and his tattooed hand on display for everyone to see.

“Really because last time if I remember clearly it was your little slut that was behind bars.”

Harry rolled his eyes and Aaron smirked knowing he hit a weak spot that whatever Harry threw at him could be dismantled by negative words against Louis. He was his weakness after all.

“Listen, you messed with me for far too long.”

Aaron stood up and approached the bars so he was face to face with Harry both staring blankly at each other all emotions shielded.

“The cops were one phone call away, you thought you could play this game and win. There's a difference between checkers and chess. Chess is based off of ideas, ideas you plan three steps in advance. Checkers is for people who don't want a challenge. You were a very good chess opponent until you stopped thinking three steps ahead and then you ruined all the fun.”

Harry sighed bored of the metaphors especially when they weren't coming out of his own mouth he liked when his words confused people not when other people tried to do the same to him.

“People say that there are four different genres of motivation. Basic motivation like natural selection, survival of the fittest all of that junk. Then there's Noble motivation where you bruise someone's honor and loyalty and then there's motivation that revolves around fear. You humiliate people here, people are lost, people are dead. And finally there is evil motivation out of hatred and revenge and though you are motivated by evil motivation solely. I myself seem to stem from all four types and you thought you had me you thought you won but you are behind bars and you tried to take away the most important thing from me. You can have my business that means nothing to me but never touch another man's family.”

Aaron watched Harry's rage continue to explode as he let go of Louis’ hand and placed his own hands on the metal bars, his knuckles turning white from the strength of his grip and Aaron placed his own hands on the bar.

“No I still won, you still have no idea how I get into your mind the way I did. You still have no idea how we met, where I came from and I can see it in your eyes Harry, you really want to know.”

Harry let his head fall in shame because of course he wanted to know and Aaron turned to Louis quickly.

“Oh hello Louis I don't want to be rude and forget you are standing there watching your boyfriend whimper into a jail cell because his brain can't put two and two together.”

Louis didn't know what to say so Aaron turned back to Harry, who was shaking with anger.

“Stop playing checkers Harry, the big boys are playing chess. Maybe this will jog your memory.”

He pulled out a hundred from his pocket and waved it around in front of Harry's face.

Harry looked at him in utter and complete confusion. Even Louis was getting lost this story line fuzzing over the edges now.

“Do you know how many hundreds I have seen. Did you forget I'm filthy rich.”

Aaron shook his head muttering stuff about chess being too hard for teenagers or something to that effect.

“You personally handed this to me in Paris.”

Harry snapped his head up his eyes growing his interest in Aaron spiking to an all new high. 

“Where spit it out.”

Aaron put the money back in his pocket and leaned against the bars.

“A magician never reveals his tricks.”

Harry laughed coldly and put his face closer to Aaron's between the bars.

“Though true, a murder has to tell at least some of the truth.”

Aaron smiled and cracked his knuckles each popping and echoing into the distance and slithering down the hallway like snakes.

“Very well. I was the waiter during your Paris interview with the darling old man that was attached romantically at least to Louis over here. I poured the water but your rude ass never looked up that's why you only remembered my hand. Trust me I was going to go through one of those old men, threaten them and get to you but then you walked into a elevator with him. The Million Dollar Boy. No one can resist him I know I couldn't and I used him to get to you. You just fell in love with the wrong whore.”

Harry shook the bars and backed away pouting at Aaron.

“I hope you rot in hell.”

Aaron laughed as Harry pushed Louis away from the cell and they started down the hallway.

“I'll see you there then it'll be just like my high school reunion!”

The last thing they heard before shutting the door was Aaron laughing his head off in his stall muttering about hell.

Harry thanked the lady at the desk and then they moved into the hallway. Louis wrapped himself around Harry's arm and squeezed with reassurance.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Harry shook his head put let his fingers play with Louis’ skin as they walked.

“No. Let's go to the mall. I want a pretzel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me some comments❤️ I want to know what you guys think of the story so far 
> 
> Twitter - @WORLDLWT


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment you have all been waiting for is here, no one is home and Louis and Harry have the house all to themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and leave kudos! 
> 
> Twitter - @WORLDLWT

Louis didn't necessarily know how they ended up at the mall eating pretzels like it was nothing but here they were. Harry just wanted a cinnamon pretzel and Louis to talk to.

“What now Harry?”

Harry lifted his eyebrows at Louis, chewing softly at the dough and swallowing quickly before wiping his mouth with a napkin.

“Well I would like to do a little bit of shopping for us, get us funeral suits, suits for the ball. I would also like to buy you a new wardrobe, if you are going to be my “public” boyfriend I want you to have more than the three pairs of sweatpants, that I do adore, but I think every man needs a few pairs of good jeans.”

Louis nodded thinking about going funeral shopping made his stomach twist and flip, and they way Harry wrapped public in air quotations didn't necessarily confuse him but it made him feel, different.

“When is that, the funeral?”

Harry sipped from his water bottle and leaned back in his chair stretching. Louis watched the way his eyes closed slowly as he stretched away the pain.

“Tomorrow, it'll be very small.”

Louis was stunned, absolutely stunned, his mother's funeral was tomorrow and he was acting like it was just a trip to the library. He knew Harry hid his emotions, he knew he wasn't exactly the fondest of his parents but they were still his parents. Didn't that count for something?”

“Your mother's funeral is tomorrow and you are sitting here eating a pretzel? Don't you have to arrange things?”

Harry nodded finishing off the pretzel and gesturing behind Louis to a tuxedo store with male mannequins staring blankly back at them. Mannequins always creeped him out, just the form of a human staring deeply at nothing for eternity.

“I am arranging thing, I'm on Louis and Harry duty.”

Harry stood up and so did Louis, following him to the store like a confused puppy. Harry smiled as they walked in, suits lining the walls and a man in a fitted suit smile at them.

“Welcome! What can I find for you today?”

Harry fixed his shirt, smoothing it out before he shook hands with the man, respectfully standing away from him as he spoke.

“I need four suits today, two for a funeral and two for a charity ball.”

The man probably knew Harry's situation or face or something leading back to the news but he didn't pry on anything he simply apologized for their loss and showed them to the back of the store.

He held up different colors and designs in front of Louis and Harry hummed in appreciation at some and groaned in distaste at the others until Louis was standing in yet another sleek blue suit and pink tie that Harry wanted to rip right off of him, in the best way possible.

“I think this is perfect for the ball! What do you think Louis? How do you feel in that?”

Louis spun around, adoring the softness of the fabric and the way it clung to his body and the vibrant color was to die for.

“I do like it a lot.”

Harry smiled, rubbing his hands together and standing up from the chair he was leaning back in. The chair wobbled back and forth for a moment looking like it was going to tip over as Harry gracefully walked away from it, much like Harry walked away from most situations, with grace.

“We will take two of those, one in black, renting only for tomorrow and the blue one we will buy.”

Louis stepped off the little podium as the man happily ran around ordering people to bring him out more suits for Harry to try on.

Louis rested his arm on Harry's bicep and squeezed lightly with a genuine smile on his face and innocence in his eyes.

“I have suits, you bought me suits. I really don't need a new one do I? I haven't even worn one of the ones you bought me yet.”

Harry just smiled rolling his eyes lightheartedly as Louis simply blushed at the interaction. Louis still felt like he was using Harry, even if it wasn't his intentions.

“Why won't you just let me spoil you, just a little bit, just for today?”

Louis shrugged and rolled his eyes back, crossing his arms in the form fitting suit that hugged his curves so graciously.

“You spoil me everyday!”

Harry simply smiled and returned his attention back to the array of suits in front of him, sizes and colors and patterns on ties all swimming and forming right in front of his eyes.

Louis was brought over to the ties and shown an array of expensive looking things. He picked up a pink tie and held it up against the blue of the suit and smiled as Harry looked at him in the mirror.

“Pink? I kinda like that idea actually, you won't mind if we match at the ball right?”

Louis shook his head no, trying to find pink ties that weren't the same but complimented each other well as Harry slipped into a blue suit like Louis’ but more expensive. He had a big speech and many people to greet and many questions to answer he needed the suit to match.

Louis held up two pink ties and turned so Harry could see them in the mirror. Harry fixed the cuffs of his suit while humming.

“I like them both, pick your favorite and I'll just take the other and pick up two more, preferably dark ones for the funeral.”

Louis hummed back in response, handing the ties over to the man that was helping him while he searched for more. He didn't know much but he knew a lot about ties, which looked good, what each style, shape and material were called. He ripped off a lot of men's ties and sometimes they would tell him that it was expensive and ask kindly or not so kindly for him to place it on the beside table.

He picked up black ones with very soft, shiny material Louis had the name of at the tip of his tongue but swallowed it back simply handing them to the man and watching Harry turn in his blue suit.

“Do you like it? Does it make my butt look any bigger?”

Louis laughed from the stand of ties, eyeing Harry's butt in the mirror as Harry's eyes stared in Louis’ direction wanting an answer.

“Nothing can help that ass honey, your thighs look excellent though, nice and thick.”

Harry smiled placing one leg in front of the other and then switching, standing in different positions as he checked how the suit moved.

“Bring me the ties.”

The man with Louis scurried over and Louis followed behind as he handed Harry the two pink ties and Harry held them up to his chest.

“Which did you pick?”

Louis didn't pick any so he stood in front of Harry to examine how they looked on him.

“Let me just look at them both on you and I'll decide which one you should wear.”

Harry hummed in response and placed the two ties on opposite sides of his chest so Louis could see. The first one had very, very small flowers embroidered on it so it looked more like shimmer than anything else as the other was a soft, striped tie.

“I think the embroidered flowers are very you Harry.”

Harry smiled handing the ties back to the man whose name neither of them remembered.

“Very well then, nice and quick just how I like it, now let's pay.”

Harry went back into the dressing room after that, removing the suit and putting back on his still expensive clothes, the press still bubbling in the back of his mind.

Louis stood at the cash register looking around the store as the cashier smiled at him.

“You guys are a cute couple.”

Louis read his name tag as Mark. He smiled at him softly.

“It's a very on again off again thing, lots of outside forces really shaking the boat.”

Mark nodded, looking like he understood Louis completely as he leaned on the desk, Harry running around making last minute checks.

“And you guys survived the worst of it from what I heard. You know he's never had someone stick around as long as you, you must be something special. He usually has one night stands and what not but not with you, he likes to have you around. You calm him.”

Mark should've been a therapist or something not a cashier. His voice was like silk and Louis was eating up his words but something struck him. The part about one night stands stuck out the most. Louis realized standing there with Mark chewing away at his ear and Harry fast approaching with many items in tow he realized that they never had sex. He knew it of course but it never actually settled with him until that very moment that Harry kisses his head softly and paid for their suits.

“Babe? You okay?”

Louis looked up at him, smiling a toothy smile that seemed to make his eyes close shut with happiness because Harry loved him. He loved him enough not just to keep him around but to not ask for anything in return, just his presence, just his life.

“I love you.”

Harry smiled softly and intertwined their fingers, bringing Louis’ hand up to his own mouth and kissing it softly in the middle of the mall, not caring for wandering eyes or dirty looks.

“I love you too and I promise now I'll prove it to you everyday and every chance I get. No more distractions.”

Louis didn't mind the wait, he would wait years to have sex with Harry. He truly didn't mind any more as long as Harry held him at night and kissed his forehead in the morning he could live without the sex part.

******

The next morning Harry woke up before Louis and showered, scrubbing his skin harshly and getting everything off of his body, every hair and every piece of dead skin being stripped from him as he prepared for the funeral.

Louis woke up halfway through his shower and walked in to brush his teeth, the sink water going off, almost startling Harry.

“Hey Lou.”

He could hear Louis spit and move to dry off his hands and mouth before he spoke to him.

“Good morning Harry, do you need anything?”

Harry hummed lightly as he rinsed the conditioner from his hair, running his finger through it and getting all the knots out.

“Could you just lay out our suits for today and then when I'm done the bathroom is all yours.”

He could hear the door open before Louis spoke to him quickly.

“Okay, I'm going to go eat something really quickly so take your time.”

Harry hummed back at Louis and Louis moved out of the bathroom leaving Harry to his thoughts as he moved towards the closet.

The suits were cleaned and dried and pressed by his personal staff and they smelt of vanilla and cleanser and Louis adored it. He picked up Harry's and laid it on the foot of the bed so when Harry came out he could put it on. Louis grabbed his favorite shoes that he just got polished out next to his. Louis noticed the dog tag with Louis’ name on it was out and on display.

Was Harry really going to wear that? His name in his beating chest as they stood side by side at the funeral, Louis smiling softly as Harry introduced him to all of his mother's friends as his friend probably not his boyfriend.

Louis shrugged it off and felt his own dog tag hit against his chest as he pushed off of the bed lightly and made his way downstairs.

Wanda wasn't cooking today, no one was working today the house seemed to grow in size and triple in freakiness. It sent a shiver down Louis’ spine, the emptiness of it all was haunting, he didn't understand how Harry dealt with it.

He grabbed a slice of bread and put it in the toaster as Harry's grandmothers heels could be heard approaching the kitchen. She opened the door quickly moving inside, hands pressed to her chest, catching her breath.

She smiled when she saw Louis standing and staring at the toaster, glad to see a familiar face among the quiet.

“Hello Louis, the house is quite creepy today isn't it?”

Louis hummed as his toast popped up from the toaster and he put it on a plate spreading butter on it.

“Yes, it is. It's very lifeless I don't know how Harry does it.”

He pulled an apple out of the fridge and started to wash it off as she spoke to Louis in a hushed tone.

“He has you now and if my eavesdropping skills are what they used to be than he's quite certain that you are all he needs.”

Louis noticed a hint of jealousy on her tongue as he chewed on his toast, the crinkle filling the room.

“He needs you too, he just needs you in a very different way than he needs me. You're his family, the last of it he seems to have and he's holding onto you very tightly.”

She smiled and cut her apple up into slices, putting them in a bowl and looked at Louis with one hand on the door.

“He has a very funny way of showing it.”

She pushed the door open and left Louis there with his half eaten toast and his thoughts. He took another bite and thought about Harry and his grandmother, their relationship hanging on by a thread. She was trying to connect with him but all her past neglect seemed to stand in the way. He was sure the charity announcement helped. He remembered the way Harry's eyes lit up when he heard the theme. He saw the way he looked at his grandmother when she stated it was time she learned how to accept it, he looked at her with love for the first time since Louis arrived.

That had to mean something at the end of the day didn't it? Louis didn't want to waste his time thinking about things that could further ruin Harry. He finished his toast and left the kitchen, running back up to Harry's room to hear a hairdryer blasting as he walked in.

Harry was standing in only his underwear, brushing and drying his hair. Louis moved over and stood in front of the mirror, blocking Harry's view of himself. Louis stood on his tippy toes and placed a kiss on his awaiting lips.

“I love you.”

Harry smiled lowering the hairdryer and placing the hand that held the brush around Louis’ waist bringing him in for another kiss, full of passion and remembrance but also full of thankfulness for Louis’ presence in that very moment. A kiss like no other that Louis had felt before, there was no remembrance in his life before Harry. Before Harry was a new set of lips every other hour and a new reason to wipe his mind of all the dirty memories of his past. Now as he stood here, the skin of Harry's chest playing games with the edge of his finger tips, not saying hello! It's nice to meet you. They were saying different things like it's nice to see you again, welcome back and Louis’ new favorite, welcome home.

Harry kissed his forehead and then continued to dry his hair as Louis made his way into the bathroom to quickly shower before he was too late. The water was warm and welcoming and for the morning of a funeral it didn't seem too bad. The morning of or the afternoon in between the two sessions was never sad or bad or boring. Funerals somehow always ended up bringing the best memories as strange as that sounded. There was laughs with family members, cousins sleeping over for your comfort but ending up make it the best night of jokes and board games and somehow it didn't seem to be a funeral anymore as if that person brought everyone together one last time, sitting in their coffin, being the center of attention but also not at all.

Louis didn't want anyone to have to wait for him so he quickly ran his fingers through his growing hair and rinsed out everything he put in it before soaping down his body and scrubbing himself extra clean. He heard the hairdryer die down and he shut off the water, climbing out and drying himself with a towel.

They had thirty minutes to get there, Harry and his grandmother were told that they were supposed to come thirty minutes earlier than their other guests for a much more private goodbye. Louis debated on whether he should stand outside and wait, he wasn't family or anything and he didn't even know the women, so did he deserve to be there?

Louis walked out of the room, towel around his waist. Harry was sitting on the bed playing with his phone that was plugged into the wall, charging for the day ahead.

“Okay Louis, we have thirty minutes or so to get there. It's only like five minutes away anyway.”

Louis was pulling on tight underwear, black and silky, something Harry picked out for him late into their shopping trip yesterday.

“So basically, you, my grandmother and I will say our goodbyes and basically get to sit together for the first half hour.”

Louis rubbed the towel on his head, trying to dry his hair as best he could, he hated using the hair dryer and he looked at Harry with a small hint of wonder in his eyes.

“You want me there?”

Harry looked at him as if it was an odd question to ask.

“Yes, of course. You're my family too even if you don't think so.”

Louis smiled softly and picked up the hairdryer as he tossed Harry his phone.

“Charge this.”

Harry smiled at him quickly plugging Louis’ phone in on the other side of his bed and got up to get Louis’ suit out of the closet.

Louis watched him brush down the front of the suit and pick off a fuzz that was attached to the pocket. Louis had a black turtleneck for underneath, Harry said it made his hair look excellent when it was styled up. Harry himself had a white undershirt that he was sporting, unbuttoned and in his underwear as he crawled on the floor looking for Louis’ shoes.

“Bottom left babe.”

Babe, that was a little foreign on his tongue but it wasn't bitter it was sweet like candy and he adored it.

Harry found the shoes and brought the outfit over to the bed, laying it flat next to his and smiling at the matching pocket squares they picked out together, red, his mother's favorite color, he would lay red roses on her coffin before the burial ceremony.

He traced the flower on his own arm, reminding him of his mother and he smiled so softly Louis didn't even notice as he turned off the hairdryer and continued to style his hair up, fumbling into the bathroom and spraying hair spray, mumbling to himself about how hard it was having fringe.

Harry started to put on his pants, stepping into them and zipping them as Louis came out of the bathroom with his watch on, the dog tag with Harry's name dangling around his neck, mimicking Harry's own.

They got dressed in silence, Harry helping Louis do his tie and Louis picking any spare lint off of Harry's jacket as they stood face to face.

“Love you.”

Harry finished the tie and let it fall on Louis’ chest, leaning in and kissing his forehead.

“Love you too.”

Harry intertwined their fingers and they walked out of the room together, trotting down the stairs to Harry's grandmother, another tweed looking dress on and a larger hat.

“I've been to a lot of funerals and it never fails to rain.”

Louis hummed at that, simply bringing Harry's hand to his mouth and placing a kiss on it softly.

They moved as a pack, black umbrellas that laughed at the black sky and sighed at their black outfits and Louis never liked black. It held everything but nothing at all and Louis couldn't wrap his head around that concept. He looked at a Harry and for a second it clicked. He had his own version of that right next to him. Harry was everything but nothing all at once. He was either the big shot he was or he was an empty shell that Louis could crawl inside and hide in.

When they sat in the car, Louis leaned his head on Harry's shoulder, trying not to make eye contact with his grandmother, he was still a little bit nervous around her.

*******

When they walked into the he funeral home Louis strayed behind Harry and his grandmother, standing in the doorway as they made their way to the front. Harry's grandmother going first. Louis was fuzzy on if this was her daughter or if it wasn't but he didn't feel like he belonged up there.

Harry seemed to pause halfway through, he turned towards Louis who waved him forward, telling him, begging him to go on without him. Harry shook his head and walked back to Louis, holding his hands and pulling very lightly.

“Come on, I promise I want you here.”

“I never belonged here anyway Harry, why would I belong up there?”

Harry sighed and let his thumbs rub circles into Louis skin. One hand moving to Louis’ neck to kiss his lips extra softly and lean their foreheads together.

“Because I love you, because I need you.”

Louis took a step forward and walked under Harry's arm to his mother's body. She was beautiful, much like him. Pictures of her youth and life with Harry and his father flashed on the tv screen around them. Christmases and birthdays and vacations, all pinned up hair and big smiles.

“She's lovely, you have her skin.”

Harry let his fingers run over the skin of his mother, another relative taken from him as if it was nothing.

Harry kissed her forehead and sat down on the couch next to his grandmother. Louis sat quietly next to him, hands folded in his lap, uneasy at the whole situation.

Harry pulled him closer with one arm so Louis sat under his arm, twisting his body so he was at least sitting comfortably to make up for the discomfort he felt in general.

“Harry, I have a few things to give you.”

His grandmother dug through her purse, letters all tightly wrapped in twine, quite a large stack was placed in Harry's hands.

“They found them all in your mother's cell, they all have your name on it but this one.”

She pulled out a baby blue envelope with Harry's name in beautiful cursive, his mother's handwriting was placed on the top of the pile.

“This one she said she wanted you to open first if anything happened to her.”

It was a thicker envelope, shoved with letter after letter that she deemed more important and worthy of Harry's fresh eyes.

Harry asked Louis to hold the big stack as he opened the envelope trying not to tear the writing. He pulled out the first piece of paper and started reading. Louis watched him, his eyes darting back and forth, ever so often pulling Louis closer than before as his body shook underneath Louis’ own.

“It's okay to cry.”

Louis stroked his knee, reassuring him that emotion was okay, that he shouldn't be embarrassed of them.

“Can I read it out loud, I would like you two to hear it.”

Harry grandmother smiled, just enjoying the fact that she was suddenly involved. She smiled and nodded and Harry who cleared his throat and dabbed his eyes with a tissue.

_Dear Harold,_

_I saw you on the recreational rooms television today, you look rather handsome. Maybe invest in a haircut, not too much just a little trim to clean it up. I noticed something different, that boy, Louis._

Louis suddenly felt like he was drowning this woman knew him, knew of him and he never got a chance to meet her, granted she murdered her husband but she was at the end of the day Harry's mother.

_That boy makes your eyes sparkle in ways I have never seen before. You look at him the way I looked at your father. The difference is he looks back at you in the same manner. I know his profession is a little unprofessional for our family but if you think it's right baby then I'm happy for you. He is quite adorable, very pretty eyes and everything. I know how much you love blue eyes. Basically I'm writing this letter to let you know that you have my absolute support and blessing and I  
wish you many beautiful years of happiness that we couldn't give you._

_Love always ,  
Mom_

Harry turned his head to smile at Louis, a blessing? She gave them her blessing. That's a big thing that's a huge thing.

“Why aren't you smiling?”

Louis looked back and let his wide eyes meet Harry's. He didn't know what shocked him more the blessing or the fact that this woman knew of him and even saw the connection they had.

“I'm just a little in shock that was-”

He trailed off and the recollected himself, kissing Harry easily on the mouth as if he was shoving the words into his mouth.

“Beautiful. It was beautiful and I'm glad she approves, you have no idea how much that just meant to me Harry.”

Harry put his hand on Louis’ neck and pulled him back in for another kiss.

“Now I feel like I can say I love you a little louder than before.”

Louis let his head fall on Harry's shoulder. A touching moment in a not so touching setting but beautiful all the same. There was lots of red roses around, Louis noticed it was a flowing theme, beautiful and elegant wrapped in gold and black trim.

“Were roses her favorite?”

Louis noticed Harry's grandmother get up to greet some earlier guest, cousins of Harry he assumed as Harry cupped Louis’ knee.

“Yes. That's why I have that rose tattoo, she loved them. Thorns and all, it takes a lot to love the thorns.”

Louis hummed, it was a beautiful statement, it truly was.

“I think it's lovely Harry, the thorns, the arrangement, all of it.”

Harry sighed letting his head fall on Louis’ as he looked at his mother casket, her in her favorite dress, her nails painted red and her rose necklace dangling on her chest.

“She wasn't a bad women, something inside of her snapped. I guess too many pricks on the finger by someone you thought wasn't a thorn can screw with your mind a little bit.”

Louis was silent, squeezing Harry's hand in reassurance that maybe this wasn't so bad, maybe there was a bright side somewhere hidden under all the dirt.

The people started flowing in and Harry stood up and stood by the casket, Louis at one side, Harry's grandmother on the other, standing closest to the casket.

People hugged him, wishing him the best and Harry would introduce him loud and proud as his boyfriend, people greeted Louis well, they would probably talk about the dirty boy Harry brought home behind their backs but at least to their faces they were respectful.

Harry nudged Louis and tilted his head towards the door frame. It was a well dressed man with blonde, slicked back hair smiling and shaking hands, firmly with some men Louis already forgot the names of.

“My mother had a stepbrother and that is his greedy little son Kane. His name literally means gathering money or whatever, I looked it up when I was seven. I hate him with a passion.”

Kane approached Harry and smiled hugging him.

“Harold my dear cousin, my apologizes my parents couldn't be here today they are vacationing and couldn't find a flight back in time, stuck in paradise I might say.”

Kane looked at Louis and squinted his eyes harshly trying to understand exactly who he was and why he was standing so close to Harry.

“Who's this?”

Harry gestured towards Louis and smiled.

“This is my boyfriend, Louis Tomlinson.”

Louis was expecting a simple handshake or a simple hello, just an acknowledgement and then this jerk would be on his way.

“Like the prostitute? You're dating a whore? How much money did he pay you to come here with him. Doesn't he have clients to attend to? I heard you wipe men clean of their money, how much of Harry do you have? Do you have bits of the company yet? How would your mother feel about his type being here, his type is the reason she's dead.”

Harry fought the urge to punch him in the face, stopping his hands by wrapping an arm about Louis instead, his muscles relaxing as he felt Louis’ breaths start to even out again.

“Actually, for your information, my mother has given us her blessing already so if you could please just sit down and respect my choice and my boyfriend that would be great.”

Kane looked towards Harry's grandmother and she simply shooed him away to an awaiting seat and Harry smiled, leaving Louis’ shoulder to hug his grandmother.

“I love you.”

She smiled and boy was it large, it was an ear to ear smile that Louis couldn't help but smiling at as well.

“I love you too Harry.”

********

The funeral passed in a blur, two days of constantly shaking hands and Harry explaining their situation, their relationship, louis’ status and his mother's blessing a million times over to a million new faces that looked at Louis like he didn't belong.

A week later they were wrapped up in each others arms under the moonlight. The hammock they were in was on the balcony of Harry's bedroom.

“I just want to hold you here until the sun rises.”

Louis snuggled closer to him, his pajamas feeling soft against his skin but the warmth of Harry's chest edging him closer than ever before.

“The stars look beautiful tonight.”

Harry looked up at what Louis was looking at and smiled while Louis examined Harry's face in the moonlight. His eyes seemed darker but in a beautiful way, his hair has a shine to it that the day time sometimes over did.

“I heard a lot of different opinions in the past few days and I was just wondering, for you, what makes a house a home?”

Louis was curious, he heard people chatting about stability and the business and how Louis wasn't going to do his part in increasing an already outstandingly high profit.

“I think we have to look passed size and appearance when it comes to a home, the mansion is pretty, yes. It's pretty like a museum, but you don't necessarily want to live in it, but then you find that one painting, sculpture or exhibit that just captures your heart and I think you need to fill your house with something like that and that's you. You're my gasp worthy art work, my masterpiece my everything and you make coming home worth it and you give the house life, you give me a reason in the morning and a kiss at night. You're the reason I keep returning to the museum not for the walls or the floors or the grand ballroom doors but for you.”

Louis twisted in the hammock so his face was aligned with Harry's so when he spoke his minty breath fanned over Harry's face and played like children on his lips, free of responsibility.

“Your words are fine poetry that I just can't ever get enough of. You're a masterpiece all on your own, I'm just your compliment.”

Harry leaned a little closer so his lips ghosted over Louis’ own, playing tricks on Louis’ mind and causing him to lick his lips so his tongue poked out and hit Harry's lip as well.

“And what a gorgeous compliment you are.”

Harry leaned in and captured Louis lips between his, pushing hard before pulling back and dragging Louis’ with him. The hammock rocked and Louis laughed steadying them as Harry grabbed Louis’ waist.

“Maybe making out in a hammock isn't the safest option.”

Harry smiled and patted Louis’ hips, signaling him to get up. Louis stood and so did Harry, smiling a little extra than before.

“Then we'll just have to go to the bedroom won't we?”

Louis giggled getting the hint that Harry wanted to roam their hands around places the stars shouldn't see. Harry lead Louis by the waist to his bedroom door. Harry pushed Louis up against it spinning him around so he was facing Harry and he went in for another long kiss, his head tilting backwards and forwards, rocking softly to the beat of his own tune.

“I love you.”

He twisted the knob opening the door and smiling widely into the room, Louis turned around to see candles, flower petals, everything you think you would need in a clique romance was there, in front of Louis’ eyes.

Harry walked in behind him, turning and closing the door.

“Too clique?”

Louis looked around, he wasn't expecting this, he was expecting a hot but quick make out session that lead to cuddling and them passing out at midnight while talking about their favorite flowers or something.

“I know I always say, setting doesn't matter when I'm with you but I think this is beautiful, I love it.”

Harry smiled taking Louis hands in his own and looked seriously into Louis’ eyes. His thumbs making circles in Louis’ soft skin.

“If you're ready, I think I'm ready, I want to be yours in every way of the word and I want you to be mine too and I know this isn't necessary and we don't need to prove anything but I think we're ready for this so, Louis, are you ready for this?”

Harry was asking his permission, his consent to have sex. He set up all this and was ready to pack it all away if Louis said no. Louis couldn't help but smile at the thought. He pulled Harry in by the shirt and kissed his lips, letting them pull apart with a pop.

“I'm yours.”

Harry smiled softly, making sure the door was locked before he took Louis’ hands and softly guided him over to his bed.

Louis was a mess of nerves inside, it's not like he didn't know how to have sex so why was he nervous? Maybe because Harry was looking at him right now like no one else had ever before and something about the clique he never wanted secretly being the best thing he's ever seen in his life.

“What did I do to deserve someone like you?”

Louis asked it out loud, to Harry, to the gods above to the people below he just couldn't fathom that Louis would bump into such a man.

“Sometimes I ask myself the same question while you're sleeping in my arms and the bits of hair fall over your eyes and intertwine with your eyelashes. Sometimes I just look up at the ceiling and sigh in complete bliss.”

Harry took Louis’ breath away. He smiled chuckling and looking down at the mattress, Harry's fingers teasing the bed spread, dragging circles around wanting to place his hands anywhere on Louis.

“You can touch me Harry.”

And he did, he let his hand go from Louis’ knee up his leg and rested on his hip, he brought him in for a kiss, long and slow, candles burning behind them as if to the very beats of their hearts.

His hands cupped both of his hips and he let them play under Louis’ shirt as Harry laid Louis back and hovered over him.

“You're beautiful.”

Louis hummed, not really comprehending what Harry said but loving the way his hands were tracing circles into his chest, trapped between his skin and the thin layer of his shirt. His ribcage now acting like Harry's own piano.

Louis arched his back and took his shirt off faster than Harry has ever seen a man or a women ever take of an article of clothing, it was so effortless it almost made Harry stop and questioning him like a magician, ask him to teach him his ways.

“Eager? I'm sorry I made you wait so long.”

Louis wrapped his legs around Harry's torso and pulled him closer so their faces were close enough where louis could reach up and kiss him.

“I would've waited a million lifetimes if that's what made you happy.”

He looked at Harry with a little chuckle in his eyes and eyed Harry's chest.

“Since we're already in the moment you won't mind if I rush you to take off your shirt?”

Louis let his legs drop so Harry was between them. Harry's hand crisscrossed and he pulled off his shirt, tattoos that drove Louis crazy came into view. Louis’ hands reach up and Harry lowered his body down. Louis fingers traced the birds, the necklace with his own name on it dangling off of Harry and resting on Louis’ own chest, his matching necklace pushing against it.

“I love these.”

Harry chuckled placing his hand over Louis’ the other supporting himself next to Louis’ head. Harry placed a kiss on Louis’ hand and grinded down slowly on Louis who moaned lowly.

“Harry, one thing before we start.”

Harry looked at him with a head tilt like a newborn puppy and Louis caught his breath.

“Call me Louis, if you're going to moan my name or ask me something call me Louis, I've been called every name in the book except for my own.”

Harry tensed up a little not that he was going to ask Louis to call him daddy or something he just felt bad for him, that's not something he wanted to hear.

“Anything for you.”

Louis smiled and Harry continued on, unbuckling his jeans and Louis removing his sweatpants along with his underwear, Harry pulled them off of him from behind and then stepped to the side to drop his own on the floor.

He took a moment to admire Louis just sitting there, his head rolling it the side to look at Harry with a small smile.

“Are you coming Harry?”

Harry smirked walking back over and straddling Louis again on the bed.

“Oh I will be, don't you worry.”

Louis blushed, he actually blushed at the thought of Harry doing said action in a short amount of time and he loved the feeling it brought him.

Harry moved back and pushed his butt in the air so his head was between Louis’ legs. Louis smiled softly at Harry's long hair tickled his skin as Harry picked up Louis’ cock.

He moved his hand slowly up and down only twice, getting a feel for it before he let his thumb run ever so slowly over the slit.

“Shit, Harry, do that again.”

Harry laughed lightly, enjoying pleasing Louis and replaced his thumb with his tongue and slowly licked the slit again.

Louis moaned like his life depended on it, he missed his, but it never felt this good. Harry doing it made it better. Harry doing anything made it better.

“More Harry, please.”

Harry put Louis’ tip in his mouth, Louis looking down at him with wide eyes as he slowly looked up and started swallowing more of Louis as he went down until his nose was pressed against Louis’ skin.

“Fuck, I didn't know you could deep throat!”

Harry pulled off of Louis with a smile, wiping the corner of his mouth.

“You can fuck my mouth if you want, I barely have a gag reflex.”

Louis secretly thanked the lords for blessing Harry once again with a trait Louis didn't have.

Harry opened his mouth and put half of Louis’ cock inside his mouth, giving a thumbs up for Louis to start rocking his hips.

Louis rocked slowly up and down watching himself slide in and out of Harry's mouth with ease. He was panting from the pleasure of watching Harry just take it. He sped up, fucking Harry's face harder and faster, holding the back of his head like it was a trophy.

Harry grabbed his hips and went down so his nose yet again was on Louis’ skin and he looked up at Louis with teary eyes and then pulled back, slowly, his lips cracked a little before he licked them.

Harry put two fingers by Louis’ mouth and Louis knew the drill, he let his jaw drop and Harry pushed his fingers in slowly until Louis’ lips picked around them. Louis sucked as Harry's head moved to Louis’ hole, puckered and pink and waiting for anything.

Louis was usually gaping open, waiting for another cock to fill him and when he wasn't being used he would have a plug in or something to keep himself open but he hadn't done that in what felt like months and he was tight.

Harry licked a stripe up to Louis’ balls and then took on in his mouth Louis moaning around his fingers. Harry literally had his balls in his mouth and Louis felt like crying from the pleasure already.

Harry took his hand back and poked at the hole with his tongue, letting it pucker, looking for more contact.

“Ready?”

Louis nodded and Harry circled the hole with his finger, feeling the muscle before pressing one finger in.

“I haven't.”

Louis was huffing as Harry's finger went deep inside him, he knew Harry had long fingers but this felt like an eternity.

“I haven't been touched in so long, you feel so good.”

Harry smiled, too preoccupied to talk but letting Louis know he heard him, loud and clear.

He pumped his finger in and out of Louis’ hole, starting off slow so Louis only moaned lowly, he added another finger, feeling Louis stretch back into places his skin remembered.

He moved his fingers faster now, Louis moaning more, Harry still felt like he could do more.

“Can I add another?”

Louis laughed at Harry, smiling widely.

“Honey, you can fist me if you want to, I can handle it.”

Louis saying that made Harry's cock twitch on its own, that was probably the hottest thing anyone has ever said to him in bed, also he called him honey which was a plus.

“Okay, let's test that theory then.”

Louis smirked as Harry added a third finger, stretching Louis’ hole. His hole gave in easily, stretching for four of Harry's fingers, Harry let his thumb dig it's way in and he pushed in, his whole hand disappearing inside of Louis and Louis let out a whimper. His hole stretched around Harry's fist, bigger than the last fist that was inside of him, but his muscles were familiar with this stretch and his body craved it.

“Move Harry, I've missed this.”

Harry moved pumping in and out quickly until Louis started screaming from pleasure, thrusting up with Harry's pumps. Harry would pull back and then Louis would come crashing forward to meet his hand, moaning and screams of pleasure filling the room like smoke.

Harry pulled out watching the hole gasp for air and wiped his hand on the pair of boxers by the bed.

“That was a pleasant surprise.”

Louis rolled his eyes with a smile and looked down at Harry.

“Will you fuck me now?”

Louis sat up and so did Harry so they were both on their knees in front of each other.

“Can I ride you Harry?”

Harry nodded too excited to speak and they switched places, Harry on his back and Louis between his legs, Harry's cock in his mouth before Harry even collected his mind.

Harry was quicker than Louis, he was a moaning mess the minute Louis started pumping his cock, he couldn't even watch it without feeling like he was going to burst.

“Ride me Louis, quickly please.”

Louis smiled, loving the new quick pace. Harry was pleased with him, very pleased and Louis thrived off of that.

Louis straddled Harry's hips and grabbed his cock from behind, aligning it with his hole and took a deep breath, the moment he had been waiting for since the day he first met Harry.

He slowly sat down, feeling it slide inside of him as Harry watched Louis sit, his cock disappearing inside of him. When Louis was sitting down, with nothing left but Harry's hip bones he looked down at Harry.

“I love you.”

Harry smiled sitting up to meet Louis’ lips.

“I love you too.”

He laid back down, watching Louis, swirl his hips, not letting any of Harry fall out of him. He smiled at Harry loving the way his face was twisting with pleasure as he watched Louis sit up slightly before crashing back down.

“Oh! Fuck Louis! Feels so good.”

Louis picked up the pace and leaned forward, crashing his body back and forth so his necklace was gliding across Harry's chest. Harry cock fell out of Louis ass and Louis sat up straight again, grabbing Harry's cock and aligning himself back up before sitting back down, swallowing his cock.

Louis bounced this time, cock hitting against Harry's stomach, Harry's hands on his hips guiding him and his necklace bouncing up and down. For a moment all they heard was Louis throbbing cock hitting against Harry's stomach the sound of skin on skin driving Harry to moan.

“You beautiful boy, you are a treasure. Fuck Louis!”

“Thrust up Harry.”

Harry was panting and swearing as Louis touched his own nipples, flicking them as he bounced and now Harry thrusted hard into him.

“Fuck Harry! So good baby, just like that you're making me feel so good. So worth the wait.”

Harry was sweating to say the least and he was moaning so much Louis was surprised people in America didn't hear him. The boy was loud and proud and Louis ate it up.

“Fuck!”

Thrust. A bounce from Louis and the sound of Louis cock hitting Harry's chest, it was a continuous cycle and Harry started to get sloppy.

“Relax baby, let me take care of you now.”

Harry hit the bed with a whimper and Louis took over completely, bouncing up and down and pumping his own cock while playing with his nipples. Harry watched in desperation as Louis touched himself.

“Louis, fuck baby I'm going to-”

And with a twitch he was letting go inside of Louis and Louis just kept bouncing, letting it ooze out around him and Harry started to tear up from the pleasure until Louis came onto his chest.

“Shit.”

Louis got off of Harry and laid on the bed next to him, Louis dripping with cum and Harry covered in it they both smiled at the ceiling.

“That was amazing.”

Louis let his head roll to the side, kissing Harry's neck lightly.

“It was wonderful, thank you.”

Harry rose with a blush on his cheeks and excused himself to the bathroom.

“No ones here, do you want to run back to your room and shower? So you don't have to sit there, you know.”

He was still naked so somehow Louis found this whole situation completely funny and he laughed as he stood up and ran out the door and into his own room to shower

They met back up all clean and dressed in the hallway, Harry carrying the sheets they just used with another blush to the laundry room, Louis followed him with a smirk.

“You're quite blushy after sex, you're not embarrassed right? You were excellent I truly enjoyed it.”

Harry blushed harder than before and Louis poked his cheek as they made it to the bottom of the stairs.

“Oh I love this, blushing, school boy Harry! This is gold, we will just have to have sex more often.”

Harry was as red as a tomato as he opened a little door in the wall and shoved the sheets down, Louis watched them slide down and Harry kissed his forehead.

“Love you.”

Louis smiled as Harry walked away and up the stairs with a giant smile on his face, blissful and ready for bed and Louis followed him up quickly.

“Are we sleeping in my room tonight?”

Louis ran up the rest of the steps to catch up to Harry who was entering his room again.

“Why not here?”

Louis looked at the barren bed and cleared his throat.

“Well, do you have extra sheets? Do you know how to make a bed?”

Harry rolled his eyes but he was still smiling as he pulled out an extra set of sheets from his dresser.

“For your information I do know how to make a bed.”

Louis put his hand on his forehead and pretended to be faint.

“Oh my sweet prince smart, handsome and domestic how dreamy.”

Harry threw a pillow at him and then a sheet, smiling wickedly as he loaded another pillow into his hand. Louis raised his hands in surrender and Harry dropped the pillows on the floor.

“Now, you'll need to help me because of that.”

Louis sighed and they made the bed together, Louis lazily tucking in the bedding and Harry going behind him, making it tighter and smoothing out the edges.

They put the fluffy comforter on last and then just threw the pillows back to the top, Harry sitting on the edge of the bed and Louis jumping in, snuggling in the middle like a puppy.

Harry turned off the lamp light and then got under the blankets with Louis, his arms instantly wrapping around him and pulling him close. Louis could feel Harry's heartbeat on his back and he loved it, loved the idea of being close to him.

Louis shivered and Harry pulled him closer than before, rubbing his arm over Louis’ skin gently, creating warmth.

“Are you cold?”

“No, no it's just you.”

Harry let his hand hover over Louis’ skin, not wanting to touch him.

“Am I cold?”

Louis smirked at Harry's innocence in that moment.

“No, being close to you makes me shiver stupid.”

Louis turned around so he was facing Harry and placed a kiss on the tip of his nose.

“Now go to bed, sex makes you blushy and airy. You can't be the huge businessman you are if you have dick on the brain.”

Harry smiled giggling and returned Louis’ kiss to Louis’ forehead, a popular spot that Harry seemed to enjoy now.

“I'll make us breakfast in the morning and we will talk about the charity event that is in two days.”

Louis hummed at the charity event, all they were filling their time with was the charity event. Louis didn't mind but he wanted to focus on their relationship.

“Chocolate chip pancakes please.”

Harry kissed his forehead again.

“Of course love, all the chocolate chip pancakes I can make.”

Harry closed his eyes and tried to let his mind relax but Louis whispered into his neck.

“Extra whip cream.”

He said it so low Harry barely heard and his lip twitched, his face forming a smirk.

“I know baby, I know, now go to sleep.”

Louis smiled at the nickname and placed a kiss to Harry's chest and then cuddled into him, Harry's arms wrapped tightly around him.

*******

Louis woke up the next morning, wrapped like a burrito in the blankets. Harry was nowhere to be seen but a little yellow post it was on his pillow. Louis got a sick feeling in his stomach, in the movies and in books that meant the other person was gone, something or someone better preoccupying them.

But not in Louis’ little fairytale. The note told him to come down for breakfast with a little heart draw under the words.

Louis smiling crashing his head in the pillow to stop the smiling from growing further and cracking his face. How did he get so lucky.

He got out of bed and went to the bathroom in his room, relieving himself and brushing his teeth before he headed downstairs and into the dining room where Harry was just about done setting the table.

“Good morning love!”

Harry pecked his cheek and Louis was sure he was in some weird dream. Like in the movie Coraline when she walks into the parallel universe and everything is happy and colorful and a little out of place.

“Did you make all the pancakes in the house?”

Harry looked at the pile and hummed rocking back and forth with his hands behind his back.

“I thought we could just hang out all day, be a little lazy, talk about our relationship, no charity ball talk and just eat pancakes.”

Harry took his hands out from behind his back and showed him four cans of whip cream. Louis instantly lightened up and pulled out a chair.

“Deal!”

Harry laughed and set the cans down on the table, he pulled out his own chair, across from Louis and smiled happily as he watched Louis take pancakes and put them on his own plate.

“Thank you for breakfast Harry.”

Harry nodded, grabbing his own pancakes and drizzling hot syrup on them, Louis drenching his in whip cream.

“Do you like living here Louis?”

Louis was chewing a mouthful of pancakes as he asked and his eyes looked at him widely as he nodded before swallowing.

“Yes, do you?”

Harry looked around the empty mansion, he let everyone off for the week so him and Louis could have alone time.

“Yes but don't you think it gets a little too big at times, sometimes I feel like the hallways never end and the ceiling is seventy five feet high.”

Louis took a sip of his water and contemplated what Harry said. Was he upset that this held so many memories or was he just lusting after a normal life.

“Are you saying you want a smaller mansion?”

Louis could only picture Harry in a mansion, in a fancy car, and up until recently he could only ever picture him in a suit.

“No, not a mansion at all. I would like a house. A nice home with a big lawn and a backyard, maybe a pool, maybe not I don't know.”

Louis could see Harry now with a thin shirt on mowing their lawn on a Sunday morning, maybe taking the shirt off if it got too hot. That's something Louis would pay money to see.

“I say go for it, follow your heart. Yo wouldn't sell this place though, just buy another?”

Harry nodded eating his pancakes at a quick pace, maybe the idea of moving was giving him an energy boost.

“I could never sell this place, it's too valuable this is going to be passed down to my children, plus I have Elf and all my other horses here.”

Louis never really thought about kids, now the image changed, Harry was still shirtless of course but now they were in their backyard, Harry jumping into their pool and holding his arms out for one of their children to jump into, their child laughing out in happiness as Harry tickled their tummy. Louis would of course be holding another child of theirs, putting on their floats as they struggled to try and get out of his arms so they could jump into daddy's arms too.

“Louis?”

Louis stared off into the distance still Harry waved his hand in front of his face.

“Louis! Anyone home?”

Louis shook his head a little coming back to his reality, where he was with Harry at breakfast.

“Sorry, I was thinking about you catching small children in your arms in your backyard pool, I was distracted.”

Harry smiled taking more pancakes and even adding a little whip cream this time. He had a serious expression on his face when he looked back at Louis.

“I know this is, this is a bit soon to ask but since the moment is here I'm going to take it. What's your opinion on children, do you like kids?”

Louis nodded, stacking his own second pile of pancakes as he formulated a proper sentence.

“I do like kids.”

Harry nodded taking in the information.

“I know we're both young still but if we, you know made it that far would you want to have kids with me, could you see that in your future?”

Louis smiled softly at Harry, if Harry would have just seen what was inside Louis’ mind it would calm all his nerves.

“More than you think, I would love that.”

Harry smiled at his plate like it held the answers to all of Harry's unanswered questions.

“Good to know, thanks.”

Louis chuckled lightly at Harry's awkwardness, it wasn't awkward to ask those types of questions they were important! At least Louis thought they were.

“I feel like I asked this before but have you ever ridden a horse?”

Louis shook his head no and Harry smiled standing up and taking his plate with him.

“Oh you're going to today, you'll just hold on to me I guess.”

Harry disappeared into the kitchen leaving Louis stuffing his face and half scared that he was going to fall of a horse today.

Harry came back drinking a bottle of water and Louis finished up his pancakes, standing up with his plate and running into the kitchen to place the plate in the sink before Harry had the chance to take it away from him and clean the entire kitchen.

Harry was standing behind him with another water bottle in his hand for Louis to take.

“Put on something tighter, you know those leggings I made you buy and you fought me in the store?”

Louis nodded as he took the water bottle from Harry and held it in two hands like it was something magical.

“Put those on and a tshirt and please bring a sweatshirt sometimes it gets chilly.”

Harry turned from him and walked up to his room to change and Louis quickly followed behind him, the emptiness of the mansion giving him the chills and not the good kind Harry gave him.

It was only about noon and the sun was high in the sky and it was chilly out, Harry seemed more excited than usual so Louis did as told and made his way into his room and changed from his pajamas to what Louis realized was pretty expensive athletic wear that he didn't need.

He looked at himself in the mirror in the leggings and spun around slowly, smiling at the way it hugged his curves.

“Harry, you sneaky devil.”

Louis grabbed a zip up sweatshirt and threw it on, not bothering to zip it up. He walked out of his door and knocked on Harry's. He waited a moment and Harry opened the door, throwing his sweatshirt over his shoulder and taking in Louis’ attire that was much like his own.

“You look amazing in leggings remind me to buy more.”

Louis shook his head and wrapped his arms around one of Harry's, letting one of his hands fall down and intertwine with Harry's, the other feeling his biceps.

They walked down the stairs like that, all wrapped up in each other making the mansion seem a little smaller than usual.

They walked down the main hallway until they reached the back door. Harry pushed it open and they braced the cold together.

The walk to the stables was mostly just Louis pulling Harry closer and watching his breath swirl into the air.

The stable was heated, a little heater blazing and of course on a timer and under careful watch just incase anything went wrong.

“Elf?”

The large stable that emptied out into the dirt arena looking area was empty, which meant Elf was either getting food or water or Justin's playing in the arena.

They walked down the rows of stables some horses asleep some awake and begging for Harry's attention. Harry stopped to pet some of them, patting them on the heads like children.

They reached the area and Elf was trotting around, playing and jumping over some of the little fences set up for their entertainment.

“Elf, here boy.”

Elf whipped around at the sound of Harry's voice and happily trotted over. Harry took some sugar cubes out of his pocket and gave one to Louis.

Louis let his free hand lay open for Elf to licked the sugar cube right out of his hand. Louis giggled and Harry ruffled his hair, kissing his cheek.

“Ready to ride?”

Louis let go of Harry's hand as Harry hopped the fence to be with Elf and started asking Louis to pick up things around the stable and hand them to him, a saddle, something to put under the saddle that Louis already forgot the name of and a million other things you apparently needed to ride a horse.

Harry was fixing Elf's hair, patting it down in placing that were sticking up and then lead him outside, Louis following them from the other side of the fence, both meeting on the outside.

Harry gestured for Louis to go and Louis hesitated. Harry smiled softly at his shyness.

“It's okay, when I first rode a horse I cried when my dad placed me on top. Just step on this little foot space here and then swing your leg over. Oh wait don't go yet.”

He leaned over to the wall that had a rack of helmets and he grabbed two black ones, handing one to Louis.”

“Just incase.”

Louis quickly put the helmet on feeling more safe already. He did as Harry told him and swung his leg over the horse.

He sat down with a sigh of happiness and all his nerves melted away as Harry too put on his helmet and then easily mounted the horse, sitting in front of Louis.

Louis gladly wrapped his hand around Harry's waist before Harry even asked him to, he couldn't see the wide smile on Harry's face from the simple touch of Louis’ cheek to his spine but Louis knew for sure it was there.

“Ready?”

Louis braced himself and Harry was off, to a very, very slow trot. Harry laughed as Louis loosened his death grip on Harry and sighed.

“Did you think I was going to take off speeding down to the forest like some Nicholas Sparks heartthrob?”

Louis hit Harry's arm lightly as they trotted down to the forest, the world seemed to slow around them as they moved through the fairy like trees.

Elf seemed to know where he was going without any help. Louis kept his arms around Harry anyway, liking the feeling of his muscles on his chest.

They rode only a little more until they came to a river. Louis perked up a little bit at the sight. It was a little chilly to go in it but the soft frost around the edges was like a dream, straight out of a movie.

Harry put on his sweatshirt that was tied around his waist and pulled out the blanket he strapped down to the horse out for them to sit on.

He helped Louis down and they stood by the lake for a moment before Harry sat down, taking Louis with him in his lap. Louis smirks as Harry wrapped his arms around him tightly and placed his chin on his head.

“Who do you miss the most?”

Louis thought about it while Harry kissed the back of his head softly. He missed his parents for sure but right now he missed his sister, he was kind of neglecting her. He hadn't called in a while.

“I'm going to have to go with my sister.”

Harry smiled and let his chin lay on the top of Louis’ head, Louis’ feet pulling in closer to himself for warmth.

“What would you do to see her today?”

“Today?”

Harry hummed as a response and Louis thought about it for a long time.

“I don't know, now I miss her more than before. Do you think she's happy? I've been a crap brother haven't I.”

Harry shushed him and kissed the back of his head again. Like clockwork they were, knowing exactly when they were ticking too close to the edge and how to reset the clock so it was running normal once more.

“No baby, no you haven't, we've been busy, she's been busy, but I have a little surprise for you.”

Louis turned his head a little so he could see Harry and he smiled and Harry kissed his cheek, his cold nose touching his skin.

“A surprise?”

“A big surprise.”

Louis spun so he was straddling Harry, knees bent around him and he kissed his lips.

“Don't.”

A kiss was set directly on his lips, pulling him a little closer than before.”

“Keep.”

Another kiss this one just a quick peck because Louis was smiling like a madman.

“Secrets.”

Louis went in for a bigger kiss this time, Harry's mouth falling open for Louis’ wandering tongue. Harry moaned lightly into his mouth and pulled away as Louis attached himself to Harry's neck, sucking lightly on the spots that counted.

“Oh, Louis! Don't you want to know the surprise, I can't talk if I'm fighting back moans.”

Louis pulled back letting his elbow rest on Harry's knee cap so Harry could tell him the news.

“I took you out here because, your sister was on her way and I wanted to distract you, she's inside already making herself at home. She'll be coming to the ball with us as well, I got her a dress and everything, as long as that's okay with you.”

Louis flung his arms around Harry and pulled him close, smiling and crushing him under the force of his hug.

“Have I mentioned how beautiful and amazing you are today?”

Harry hummed, hugging Louis back and kissing his cold forehead.

“Only about a million times, so, Prince Charming would you like a ride back to the castle?”

Louis pecked Harry's lips again and nodded, Harry watched as Louis stood, untangling himself from Harry and mounted Elf all by himself. Harry gave elf a sugar cube and patted his nose before handing Louis the blanket to hold.

Harry mounted Elf next and Louis held the blanket between them, still holding on to Harry as they started their trot back to the mansion.

In a few minutes Louis saw the figure of his sister standing and waving to them at the entrance and his smile grew again and his grip on Harry tightened not out of fear but love.

“I love you, I love you, I love you.”

Harry chuckled as he stopped Elf a few paces away from Linda as not to scare her and she approached them slowly.

“How did you get Louis on a horse? You must have magical powers.”

Harry hopped down first and helped Louis down who was smiling madly at his sister, he quickly went in for the hug that was greatly returned. Linda ruffled his hair like she used to and kissed his cheek.

“I've missed you! Clearly you're living the extravagant life now and I heard you had a few bumps in the road that I would like to know more about of course. Oh Harry, I'm terribly sorry about your mother.”

She gave Harry a sad smile, Louis never noticed how heavy her French accent had become, Louis was the only person she ever spoke English too besides businessmen, but on the streets of Paris you spoke French.

Harry thanked her and took Elf inside as Louis and Linda went inside as well, Harry jumping the fence to be with them.

“You have a wonderful home Harry, very beautiful.”

Harry smiled turning the heater up a notch for a second and setting a timer for it to go back to normal in ten minutes, it was rather chilly in the stable.

“Thank you, yes it's quite fancy, a bit too fancy for my liking. Actually this morning Louis and I were talking about buying another home, a smaller one, maybe with a nice backyard and a pool.”

Linda nodded raising her eyebrows at Louis in approval.

“I see you two are getting along very well.”

Louis nodded and he bursted looking at his sister with wide eyes.

“We finally had sex, it was absolutely amazing.”

Harry blushed as Louis gushed about it to his sister who simply nodded and patted Louis’ head saying how wonderful it was that he felt that way, Harry noticed the wink she sent his way and opened the door for her and Louis.

Inside was warm and Harry lead everyone into the living room, Linda's bags still there.

“Oh yes, sorry Harry, I didn't know exactly where to put my stuff so it's all right here.”

Harry nodded sitting down and making himself comfortable, Louis scrambling to sit in his lap.

Linda sat on a big chair that engulfed you when you sat in it and looked at the two as Harry spoke to her while playing with Louis’ hair.

“You'll be staying in Louis’ room, Louis and I sleep in the same bed now.”

She nodded playing with her fingers as Louis kissed Harry's cheek again, both a little too blissful for anyone.

“So you guys waited?”

Louis turned to her and nodded, a smirk on his lips.

“I do have self control and let me tell you, it was worth it.”

She smiled at him, incredibly happy he was happy and asked them one more question that would lead them into a spiral of discussion about what exactly happened in the last few weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't forget to comment and leave kudos!
> 
> Twitter - @WORLDLWT


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the end... sort of 
> 
> Let me know what you guys think about the end and if I should do as it says or I'll just cut it all off right there and this will be the last you read of Motel Tropics! But that's all up to you guys thank you so much for the 10K reads it means so much to me because with this chapter this will be 100,000+ words and I'm truly excited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all sorry for the confusion to be continued means there will be a sequel please stop bombarding my inbox telling me how to finish my story thank you very much and I hope you enjoyed!

The morning of the gala was like any other morning, Louis was nestled tightly under Harry's arm and his legs were straddling him. They laid there, intertwined and overall just happy to be there with the other as Linda's voice could be heard downstairs talking to Wanda, not yet loud enough to wake the two sleeping beauties.

Linda looked at Wanda who was cooking up a wonderfully large breakfast and started to pile up questions in her head as Wanda looked at her with an all knowing look.

“If you have questions my child feel free to ask.”

Linda smiled and played with the hem of her shirt, picking at it while Wanda cracked enough eggs for an entire military unit.

“Who were Harry's parents?”

Wanda stirred the eggs slowly at first but picked up speed as she spoke.

“They were lovely people when I first started working for them, new money, glistening gowns and smiles that warmed your heart and of course a brand new baby boy to bond them together. But my dear girl this was no fantasy family with no happily ever after.”

Wanda circled around the kitchen in search for her next ingredient as Linda leaned forward.

“So what happened?”

Wanda grabbed the flour out of the shining cupboard and placed it next to her bowls upon bowls.

“Money is the most dangerous thing in the world. It breaks people and oh the glistening smiles faded and Harry grew up and he wasn't a new and exciting adventure, he was a chore. All those two worried about was their precious jobs and whose check has more zeros at the end. It was a pity and an absolute shock to poor Harry's system. He wasn't always this happy, he was a cold boy, never letting anyone in for more than a few moments but your brother my dear is a burning fire made for much more than his small body allows.”

Linda smiled at the compliment to her brother. Wanda added more ingredients that Linda never really saw and she turned to peer at Linda who was well dressed for a girl who apparently was poor.

“May I ask you the same question in return, if that is not intruding?”

Linda smiled and leaned on the counter while Wanda worked around her.

“My parents were British, heavy accents and the idea that they were going to move Louis and I to a better life. They purchased the Motel with whatever money they had left in their pockets and it was well for a while and it was almost fun growing up in a motel, a new adventure everyday in the lobby all that type of stuff but they both eventually fell ill, something that seemed to be happening to a lot of people in our small little town and well they both ended up dying. Mom was first, she was rather small and delicate, much like Louis and our dad lasted not much longer leaving me alone with Louis and the motel.”

Wanda hummed a sad hum and turned to Linda, thumbing at her cheek like a mother thumbed away tears.

“You are a brave girl who grew up all too fast. How old are you?”

“Twenty five.”

Wanda threw her hands up with glee and opened the preheated oven to put things inside for later.

“A wonderful age my dear. When was the last time you got all dressed up and went on a date?”

Linda blushed thinking about the last date she went on, it felt like a million years ago.

“I must have been no older than fifteen. I've only ever been on two dates.”

Wanda seemed to perk up even more when she heard how long it was since Linda had been on a date.

“Oh my dear girl do I have a plan for you.”

*****************

Louis woke up with strands of Harry's hair in his mouth, a soon to be normal morning for the two of them. He sighed and pulled the pieces away and smiled at the sleeping boy. His fingertips graced the smooth skin of Harry's face and a content and blissful sigh left his thin lips as he whispered to himself loving things about Harry.

“You look so peaceful my love. The brave face washed away in the ocean of the morning sun.”

Harry half opened one eye and blushed deeply at Louis’ very close words. 

“You sound like you're quoting Shakespeare.”

Louis shot up and Harry groaned at the loss of warmth as Louis’ cheeks burned hot enough to fill the entire estate.

“You weren't meant to hear that.”

Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ torso and tugged lightly until Louis gave in and laid on his chest anyway.

“Well I did, and I liked it, say more magical words.”

Louis laughed at Harry's expression, his smile turning up against his will as he watched Louis laugh on top of his chest.

“Please.”

Harry pouted and Louis let his hands find the sides of Harry's face, his fingertips lightly brushing again against his skin.

“You my dear are a whole lot of man.”

Harry tilted his head trying to understand Louis as Louis elaborated without being asked to.

“You suffer so much and you are somehow so strong. Your bravery makes my whole world stop and question how you could possibly be real. Though the world has taken everything from you, you still get up every morning and fight. That's magical, not my words, it's all you.”

Harry lifted his head to kiss Louis before letting his head fall onto the pillow again. His hand covered Louis’ completely and stroked his skin with his thumb as softly as possible.

“Before you Louis, I didn't have much to get up for. The magic appeared when you did. You don't give yourself enough credit.”

Louis let his body collapse on Harry's and he sighed trying hard to not let his racecar heart break out of his chest.

“Have I told you lately that I love you?”

Harry laughed lightly and shook his head.

“Oh Louis, don't you know that the things you do for me are far greater than the words I love you? You believe in me, you remind me to bring my jacket and to breathe when I'm freaking out. You remind me to eat the third pancake because we won't have a lunch today and most importantly you think I'm brave when I have only seen myself as a coward. You don't have to tell me you love me because you show me you do, everyday without realizing it.”

Louis kissed Harry's chest and didn't even bother coming up with an elaborate declaration of his love because Harry would always one up him. He talked as if love was the only emotion he ever felt in the world when it was the one he felt least and Louis was still trying to decide if that was a good or bad thing.

“How about we just stare lovingly across the table as we eat our breakfast?”

Louis laughed and removed himself from the bed and rummaged around for any sort of shirt he could find.

“I would love that Harold.”

Harry smiled watching Louis pull the shirt over his head. The way his muscles all flexed in an almost wave like fashion as the power of his movements surged through his body.

Louis’ eyes shone brightly as he turned towards Harry and light from the slightly ajar window spilled through running anxiously across the floor to intertwine with Louis’ soul. Louis kissed Harry's forehead and let his thumb stroke his cheek, gently thumbing at the fine hairs on his skin.

“I thought we were saving the loving looks of endearment for breakfast, my stomach is empty.”

Harry chuckled and leaned forward slightly before standing and sweeping Louis off the floor and over his shoulder. Louis shrieked and then fell into a fit of giggles and Harry trotted easily down the stairs and into the dining room. 

Linda and Wanda sat in awe as a shirtless Harry and a shrieking Louis plummeted through the door. Harry's light laughter being heard long before he was seen. Linda smiled at them as Louis was placed gently and with a kiss to the temple in his own chair as Harry sat across from him, eyes so full of love that it spilled out of his eyes and onto his pancakes.

“Well good morning to my two favorite boys in the entire world! Today's the big day.”

She kissed Harry on the side of the head and then went to Louis and did the same. Linda watched it all unfold, new to the daily rituals of the Styles household.

“Wanda, I have a request.”

Louis was shoving his face with pancakes as Harry folded his hands and looked at Wanda with a slight head tilt.

“Yes my dear?”

Harry smiled and nodded slowly as he twirled his finger around in the air, almost stalling.

“Now don't automatically shut me down on this, I want you to be open about it.”

Wanda nodded and started to rearrange things around the dining room, a nervous habit she had that Harry has always known and one that Louis just noticed.

“I know you are the caterer as you always are but tonight I think I need you there with me.”

“I will be with you. Just running in and out of the kitchen.”

Harry coughed slightly and eyed the door to the kitchen and Louis turned to see if anyone was there before Harry spoke up again.

“I was actually wondering if you would like to sit at our table tonight, no working, a nice dress instead of an apron that kind of stuff.”

He did that thing with his hand were he moved it mid air as he spoke, something he did when he was nervous or when he didn't really know what to say anymore and that was rare. 

Wanda pondered the question, tea kettle in hand, pouring herself a drink that she stopped mid way up the cup.

“That's a nice thought Harry, but I don't have a dress.”

Harry clapped his hands together, suddenly back to his usual self. He stood up and called out for his grandmother.

“I was hoping you would say that.”

His grandmother, already dressed and ready for the evening that she would start preparing for in under an hour strolled in with a rack with three dresses on it.

“Harry.”

Wanda went to argue but Harry simply stood up, sweatpants hanging low and driving Louis almost insane.

“This is my gift to your unmatchable support and loyalty to me. You were there when nobody else was and for that I will forever try to repay you.”

Harry let Wanda reach out and touch the three dresses. There was a red, royal blue and black dress. Harry smiled as she took in all the dresses.

“They're so beautiful Harry I can't pick one.”

Harry smiled again that cool smile that meant he was about to give away something. The face he made so many times when he starred at Louis.

“Well then today's your lucky day, all three are for you.”

Wanda hit Harry on the shoulder and then kissed his cheek.

“You are the most wonderful man in the world.”

Harry winked at Louis who blushed furiously.

“I've had a little help with that, sometimes someone has to make you happy for you to realize you want to make other people happy.”

Linda smiled from across the room watching the scene as she ate her breakfast quickly as Wanda and Harry talked designs. Louis looked so cool and calm in the rich setting, as if he had always belonged here. Was that what love did to you? Did it make you this calm after the storm? 

“You look really happy.”

Louis looked at her with a small smile on his face and an aura of warmth around him that he did not have a few months ago.

“I think I finally am.”

“Do you still get temptations?”

Louis was silent for a moment, his eyes trailing to Harry before looking back at his sister.

“All the time but when I look at him it all goes away. All the temptations in the world don't seem to shine as brightly as him. Rolling over at three in the morning just to roll into the warmth of his arms is something so priceless to me. I love him, so much.”

Linda was almost a little taken aback by the ramble Louis went on with that look of absolute love on his face.

“Would you marry him?”

Louis smiled and blushed looking down at his lap.

“If he asked, yes.”

******

Harry keenly watched Louis as they were getting ready together, pulling their suits on, shoving their almost completely matching pocket squares into their pockets. Harry smiled at Louis in the mirror as he watched him tie his matching tie.

“You look adorable.”

Louis blushed and scoffed softly under his breath as Harry placed a kiss to the back of his head.

“I love you.”

Louis closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Harry's lips and the tingle of his ghost moments after.

“I love you too.”

Harry smiled softly and let his chin rest on top of Louis’ head, the small box containing Louis’ present was tucked safely inside his jacket pocket already, he positioned himself carefully as to not poke Louis straight in the hip with it.

“We are going to be the hottest couple there.”

Louis laughed and adjusted his tie once more before letting it fall perfectly down his chest.

“We will also be the youngest couple there so that's not necessarily fair now is it?”

Harry laughed and Louis felt the vibrations surge through his entire body, they were one in that moment a single being.

“There are some silver stallions out there my dear.”

Louis gasped lightly and placed his hand over his heart in fake disbelief and shock as Harry watched him with humor in his eyes that was once lost behind clouds of sadness.

“Harry! I'm not going to lose you to one of these rich silver stallions now am I?”

Harry sighed in content and pulled Louis closer to him so Louis could feel Harry's heart beat in every inch of his body, the way even his wrists wrapped around Louis so tightly held a steady pulse. Suddenly Harry felt more alive to Louis than ever before. 

“Not a chance.”

Louis leaned back into Harry and intertwined their fingers, getting Harry's heart to race in his chest and down Louis’ spine.

“I love your heartbeat.”

Harry was silent humming into Louis’ hair, wanting more sweet nothings to fall effortlessly out of Louis’ golden mouth.

“It's so cyclic, it never fails to pick up its speed when I lean on you, it's a reminder that we are both alive and well and-”

Louis stopped to put his hand over his forehead in the most dramatic way possible.

“Madly in love.”

Harry laughed and turned Louis around so he could kiss him properly, square on the mouth and happily once more on the forehead.

Linda peep inside of the room, the cracking of the door going unnoticed by the two boys fixing each other's ties and pushing bits of hair around.

“You two should be departing soon, I mean there's a limo outside and I don't know, it's been waiting there for a quite a while.”

Harry stood very still and tensed up under Louis touch. Linda noticed it as well and backed out of the room a little.

“Should I… should I tell them to leave?”

Harry quickly tightened his tie and turned towards Linda with his hands up.

“No. Thank you though. I will handle this very quickly and then we will be on our way.”

Harry moved past her apologizing quickly and left Louis and Linda alone to stare at each other in disbelief.

Harry ran down as fast as he could and pushed through his oak front doors fast enough to give his guard a good scare.

The window to the limo rolled down and an older man accompanied by a blonde woman only slightly older than himself, around Louis’ age appeared behind the glass.

“Harold, my dear boy! You remember my daughter Arabella don't you?”

Harry straighted himself to look taller. He smiled politely at the man and moved his attention to Arabella.

“Yes I do, I remember our few as they were called play dates. May I ask why you are here, it's a rather busy day for my household.”

Victor as Harry recalled was a friend of his father's. Some big business man always trying to grab himself another family to blend with his, wanting some superpower duo of sorts.

“Do lean in my dear boy I'm going quite deaf nowadays.”

He laughed as Harry leaned in, resting his hand on the edge of the window.

“Now, I'm sorry about your mother. I heard on the news but I'm here for a proposition that your father and I set up a long time ago.”

Harry curiously leaned in a tad bit closer and looked the man in the eyes.

“What?”

Victor looked towards Arabella and then turned back to Harry, smiling like a madman.

“My daughter here is ready to get married and start her own family and your father promised me that she would end up with you.”

Harry laughed and Arabella looked almost hurt as he leaned closer to the old man with a twist of a smile.

“I don't know if you have heard but I'm gay. Like flaming gay, I kind of have a boyfriend and it's kind of a big deal in the press.”

Harry could feel his sarcasm rising in his chest and he was a little embarrassed that he let it slip out like that.

Before Harry could even let out another chuckle of nerves the edge of a handgun was being pushed against his forehead.

“I have a feeling you're going to change your mind rather quickly. Don't worry, that little boy toy of yours can stick around. We really only need you for pictures, checks and grandchildren.”

The gun was lowered and Harry could feel the ring in his pocket pushing up against the car. His breathing was heavy as Victor started to talk calmly again.

“We will see you in Paris at the end of the week. Bring whomever you need to get through the time we share together. Let me be clear, you will be marrying my daughter by the end of the year.”

With that the window were pulled up and the limo started to move away, slowly pulling his future away with him. The door behind him opened and Louis popped his head out quickly.

“Is everything okay love. Who was that?”

Harry put on a smile and jogged up the stairs to meet Louis with a kiss on the forehead.

“Everything's fine love, just an old friend coming to give his condolences, nothing for you to worry about.”

******

There was something almost haunting in the way the air flowed between Harry's fingers and danced around him like a small burst of fairies in a forbidden forest. Louis to his left seemed to be looking at everything in awe as Harry pulled his chair out for him.

“Out in front so you can see me well, I need someone to smile and nod so I know I'm doing well.”

Louis giggled and sat down in his chair, fixing his fringe for the millionth time so it fell right back into that pleasing place between messy and casual that just looked, well fucking amazing.

“Good to know I'm just here as a prop.”

Harry lightly smacked his arm and Louis laughed as Linda sat down.

“So Harry, this is your life? Big balls and speeches and champagne and shrimp the size of my head?”

“Why does everyone always bring up the size of the shrimp?”

Linda turned and pointed towards the table of unusually large shrimp.

“Do you see those things they are absolutely massive! What do you expect me to point out that man's tiny hands or that one's wig that doesn't match his eyebrows?”

Louis giggled and shushed his sister as he turned to look at the man in the wig. Harry smiled and watched as people continued to pour in a chatter arose lightly as his grandmother put her bag on the table.

“Hello you three, are you ready for the games to begin yet again?”

Louis and Linda looked confused as Harry's grandmother pulled out her glasses and propped them on her nose, pulling out a stack of index cards and smiled as she made her way up to the podium.

Harry watched her tap the podium and get the attention of the entire room.

“Hello, ladies, gentlemen, I welcome you back to the annual Styles family charity ball. For all you newcomers, yes I'm looking at you Mr and Mrs.Tomlinson I want to say welcome not only to the event tonight but to the Styles charity family. Now as we all know my grandson Harry here has lost his mother quite recently but he has also found someone.”

Louis looked oddly confused and turned towards Harry and pointed towards himself and Harry smiled simply taking his hand in his.

“My grandson met Louis Tomlinson. Some called him the million dollar boy, saying he could play any man out of millions of dollars. According to the stories they have told me they went on a beautiful dinner under the stars and Harry my dear boy fell in love and hard might I add, these two feed each other pancakes in the morning it's a little sickening.”

The room erupted into laughter and Louis squeezed Harry's hand tightly and blushed looking at his pants and smiling. 

“Don't let me stray away from our main goal of today and that is of course your wonderful donations and the auction pieces you are buying today. All proceeds will go to the charity of my choosing. To honor my grandson and his future life with his boyfriend it is my honor as not only a charity worker but a grandmother to welcome everyone who has ever felt out of touch, out of place or out of sorts over their sexuality into my arms, where all children, teens and young adults should be able to run to; and of course any of you elders out there fighting against the oppression of your sexuality, the Styles family welcomes you with open arms into our little safe haven.”

The applause erupted around them and Harry could feel the vibrations in his core and the sparks his fingers felt from Louis’ touch seemed to send electric currents down his spine. The two emotions playing with each other in a way that made Harry's heart flutter with pure joy.

His grandmother held her hand up softly to silence the crowd and a heavy silence fell as a curtain was drawn back and antiques, art pieces and what looked like prizes you won at a family bingo were exposed to the crowd.

Harry leaned over and let his thumb press lightly down on Louis’ palm to get his attention.

“If you see anything you like just speak up.”

Louis leaned into Harry a little more and started to roll his eyes but then gave a fond smile.

“You shouldn't buy me anything.”

Harry didn't necessarily respond to the question he simply placed a kiss on Louis’ forehead and lazily drew back as his grandmother rummaged through the pile the pick out a first piece to auction off.

“I love you.”

Harry's grandmother started the auction with some art piece neither Harry nor Louis took much interest in. The bids went up the paddles flew and then they all went down and silence fell again over the crowd until his grandmother pulled out a blue crystallized vase, handcrafted.

Harry looked over at Louis who's eyes were lightening up the longer he looked at it and Harry nudged him.

“Gorgeous isn't it?”

Louis simply nodded and the bidding started at five thousand dollars. Harry raised his paddle and cleared his throat.

“Twelve thousand dollars.”

“Twelve thousand to my grandson in the front. Twelve thousand goi-”

A man in the back stood up and waved his paddle in the air.

“Twenty thousand dollars!”

Harry's grandmother pointed to the back and before she could even offer a counter number Harry was standing in his chair as well. Louis watching him in awe as he raffled away money as if it flew out of the toaster in the morning.

“Thirty five thousand.”

“Fifty thousand dollars!”

The man was shaking slightly as he called out the number. With just one look at Louis, Harry sighed contently, no one could beat him at this game, his game.

“One hundred thousand dollars.”

Harry's grandmother paused for a second and then smiled.

“One hundred thousand dollars going once! Don't let my grandson out bid you.”

She paused, letting the silence circle the room for a split second 

“Do I hear anyone for one hundred and ten thousand?”

“One hundred thousand going twice, sold to my grandson, come up and claim your winnings my dear.”

People clapped as Harry went up to the podium to collect his and Louis’ new bedroom piece and he smiled bringing it back and placing it in the middle so everyone could admire it.

“You didn't have to buy me that, you know that.”

Harry kissed Louis slowly and pulled away with a quick kiss on the nose.

“It reminded me of you anyway, don't worry about it. Besides it'll be a great contribution to our room don't you think?”

Louis smiled softly, admiring the vase and leaned against Harry so his arms snaked around one of Harry's in a content sigh.

“It's going to look marvelous.”

*****

The gala continued on and the antiques went flying off of the stage and Louis and Harry placed their own little bets on who the winner was gonna be their prizes being kisses from the loser. 

Before Harry knew what he was doing his grandmother was announcing him to the stage. His feet suddenly seemed like they were locked into place and the box in his pocket seemed heavier than before and even Louis didn't look right in that moment.

He stood tall and proud anyway, smiling a fake smile that his grandmother looked confused about as she sat down and stroked Louis’ arm, asking him about the vase.

Harry felt like he was having an outer body experience as the world slowed. His hands gripped the wood of the podium harshly to the point where his knuckles turned a snowy white.

“Hello, ladies and gentlemen. I would like to start off with a simple thank you, for your attendance and of course your kind words that I will deeply cherish forever.”

Harry took a deep breath and felt the box in his pocket. He fished it out and let it sit hidden on the podium. The edges of the velvet box pushed up against the corners almost too perfectly, as if it belonged there.

“As you all know, I took a trip to Paris recently and brought home a man who wasn't necessarily what my family would've seen fit for me, starting with his gender I'm assuming and then moving on to his job. But, I'm here to tell you that it does get better and people do start to open and up and love, love is magical and marvelous and I just want to take a moment to say that I am in love wi-”

“With my daughter Arabella!”

If Harry's heart stopped right there and he dropped dead he would've actually been happy. His heart didn't stop though it raced. It raced around the room and right into Victors evil little hands.

“Arabella my dear, go on up there and stand next to your fiancé!”

“No. That is not what I was going to say at all, security!”

Louis tensed up under Harry's grandmothers grasp and even his grandmother looked thoroughly confused. 

“Louis my dear, I do not know what is happening.”

Arabella stood up, her blonde, long hair straightened and cascaded down her back to meet the golden folds of he resigned dress. 

She walked slowly over to the stage and gracefully walked up the stairs as people clapped awkwardly, not really understanding what was happening as Arabella pressed a kiss to Harry's lips.

“Harold! The ring my dear boy, show my daughter the ring you got her.”

Harry was visibly shaking on stage and Louis was welling up with tears of confusion and anger and Harry shakily reached for a box. Harry's grandmother stood up tall and turned to the man. Harry let the box fall back into its place.

“Excuse me, may I ask who you are? My grandson is not marrying your daughter anytime soon.”

Victor laughed and pulled a gun from his pocket and twirled it around on his finger. Harry looked at Louis with tears in his eyes as Victor moved throughout the room, guest were watching wide eyed and nervous and Arabella simply wrapped herself around Harry and placed a kiss on his ear as she whispered.

“I'm going to take good care of you my little one, a precious one you are, full of emotions and love, needy, needy love. You'll be amazing in bed.”

Harry gulped as Victor started to introduce himself.

“Now granny, let the big boys talk now. Harry's father promised me his spawn and I want that boy to get all the gay out of his system so he and my daughter can start a family of their own soon.”

Harry's grandmother approached him with a finger in the air, fearlessness written all over her face as she jabbed at his chest.

“This is a money thing isn't it? A dead man's word is no word at all in this day and age. Find yourself a different family to pry off of!”

Arabella moved hair away from Harry's face and kissed the lobe of his ear as her hands moved to graze his dick with ease. Harry removed her hand and turned his head to the side to look at Louis who wasn't looking at him anymore but looking at his grandmother.

“A deal is a deal old hag. I'm taking what was promised to me.”

Harry removed himself from the death like grip that Arabella had on his arm. His grandmother fuming mad for not only the sake of her grandson but also the fact that her yearly gala was turning into a showdown. 

“Get out, before I call the authorities.”

Victor laughed and returned the handgun to his back pocket and smiled wickedly at Harry’s grandmother.

“Oh darling, I am the authorities.” 

*****  
Harry was taken into a conference room with Arabella and Victor while Louis and Harry's grandmother were taken into a separate room. Louis could feel his palms getting sweaty and suddenly wished he never got caught up into all of this mess. He's only known Harry a few months and has been put in danger for a majority of it.

Harry's grandmother looked at Louis’ facial expression and sighed rubbing Louis’ knee softly humming a lullaby she used to play for Harry when he was restless or up too late with a mind full of thoughts and worries.

“Is it always like this?”

She stopped humming and looked at Louis with sheer question on her starting to wrinkle face. She looked much younger than she was, it almost fascinated louis now, he never really looked at her. Green emerald eyes that Harry's own mimicked and that same clouded eye expression that let you know you weren't allowed in.

“What dear?”

Louis threw his hands up, baffled that this woman had no problem with the fact that they were being held against their will by a man with a gun and clearly lots of power.

“This, this lifestyle! You people act like this is just another bump in the road at Sunday brunch. Spilling a little tea on the damn carpet is a bump in the road, this is a damn emergency. There is a man with a gun in the room next to us probably pointing it at Harry with no care in the world if he blows his fucking brains out because he'll just get the next rich lonely guy to marry his daughter.”

“I have an idea.”

“And another thing! Harry isn't even lonely, or straight.”

Harry's grandmother slapped his arm lightly to get him to shut up for even a sliver of a moment so she could talk and present her ideas to him.

“Listen to me right now. A phone call has already been placed, in moments Harry will have gone from the richest man in the world to dir-”

Her cellphone rang out and she smiled picking it up and answering in a shrill girly voice that made Louis’ skin crawl. 

Her smile dropped quickly and she muttered a few things into the phone and then hung up violently and shoved her phone back into her purse.

“It didn't work. Harry's account, well no. I was locked out of Harry's account. It's not in my control anymore.”

Louis let his head hang as the door opened and Harry was pushed inside and a security guard approached his grandmother.

“There's a car outside for you, to take you home. The guest have evacuated and are all safely going home as well.”

She stood up and pulled her purse to her chest.

“And what about my grandson? His boyfriend?”

The man turned the door handle behind him and held it open for a moment, leaning his weight on the knob in a way that almost irritated Louis.

“They'll be fine, now if you'll please follow me this way.”

He went to guide her and she pulled away from him, clutching her purse even tighter towards her chest.

The two boys watched in silence as she left the room turning and winking at them as if that was supposed to mean something.

When the door closed Harry started chuckling and moved to the seat she just got up from and picked up the spare key to the mansion.

“Here, when they let you go, go home, pack your things and get out of here. Hang low for a while I will come and get you.”

He said the word will with a lot of passion but it somehow still broke his heart. Louis felt like they were breaking up. 

Harry sat down and cupped Louis hands in his own letting the cold metal of the key slid between the warmth of their hands.

“I'm going to come get you and we are going to be fine.”

“How long?”

Louis wasn't into playing mind games with Harry and his parade of crazy right now. He just wanted to go home, with his sister and pretend this never happened. No fancy suits, no glamor, no mansions. Just a dirty motel and barely enough money to eat.

“Babe I don't know. I'm hoping less than a year.”

Louis could feel the tears welling in his eyes.

“A year is a long time.”

Harry stroked his thumb across Louis’ skin and sighed.

“I'll still love you in a year, two years, twelve years. I'll still want to marry you in fifty years when we are old and saggy and plain gross.”

Louis laughed, wanting to get rid of the heavy feeling in his chest that was weighing down on him in ways he couldn't express.

“I would marry you right now if you asked.”

Harry's eyes blinked furiously and he kissed Louis’ lips roughly, wanting to savor them.

“I'm not asking but I'll keep that in mind my love. You have to go, this is not safe for you. All I want is for you to stay safe.”

“I feel safest when I'm with you.”

Harry smiled but felt the tears brimming at his eyes. This was goodbye for them, until next time. He simply looked at Louis, taking in every inch of him for a mental scrapbook he was making.

“There's a car waiting for you.”

Louis leaned in and kissed Harry very slowly, one of those kisses that last for seconds but feels like hours of walking through fields of soft clouds and absolute blissfulness.

“I guess it's true what they say.”

Harry hummed his eyes still closed as Louis pulled away more and stood up, Harry's eyes fluttering open as Louis pulled at his suit jacket for warmth.

“What do they say.”

“Everything always leads back to the very beginning.”

Louis moved towards the door and turned for one last look at Harry as he spoke.

“I go back to being Louis Tomlinson, the million dollar boy and you get to play house with some rich bitch. Hopefully by next year I get over the fact that it was so damn easy for you to just hop on that bandwagon and ride it into the sunset.”

Harry sighed and rubbed his temples, understanding that Louis was upset and him yelling would only make it worse.

“I left something for you on the podium. Take it with you but don't open it until you get back home, to Paris.”

Louis muttered his goodbyes and slammed the door shut. It was eerily quiet as he made his way to the podium. His fingers tracking the edges of the wood until he saw the little box. This was indeed a ring. He shoved it in his pocket and then he saw it, the blue vase. He quickly moved away from the podium and scooped it up while practically running outside and into the car out in front. 

He rested his head against the window once he was inside and cuddled the vase. He closed his eyes and started to imagine a parallel universe where he and Harry were happy and free. A smile formed at the same time as tears and his emotions seemed to cross each other wildly and he didn't know if he was going to cry or laugh so he simply held the vase closer and chuckled to himself as a few tears rolled down his cheeks.

“Forever and Always, Harry Styles.”

*****

Louis walked from the airport with Linda into a cab that she called. From all the chaos he was living in he never actually looked back at Linda and her life. She was making a lot more money than before with her fashion job and she was happy and running the motel and Louis was miserable and jobless and only good with his body.

The car rolled around the corners like a race car until they were in front of the motel, or at least what Louis thought was the motel.

“Hotel? Hotel Tropics? When the hell did that happen?”

Linda shrugged and got out of the car after Louis and paid the gentleman before he drove away. 

“Harry paid for it all. He said he like the idea that your initials were being hugged by his or something so I changed them.”

Louis looked at the sign the once dim and out of order L and T were bright and the H in hotel was large and so was the S in tropics and for a moment Louis was baffled that Harry suddenly felt the need to remind Louis of him every single day. 

“Idiot.”

Linda slapped him on his arm and Louis pretended to yell out in pain as Linda rolled her eyes.

“It was a sweet gesture.”

“He's marrying some woman.”

Linda rolled her eyes again, leading Louis into a renovated hotel that Louis didn't even recognize. Suddenly everything was clean and new and the people inside probably actually owned home and probably expensive ones at that.

“What the hell happened?”

Linda pinched his cheek and moved behind the front desk to ask one of the workers something before she returned to Louis who was spinning around taking it all in.

“A lot can happen in a few months.”

Louis chuckled while leaning on the desk.

“Don't remind me.”

Linda pulled the box out of Louis’ pocket and twirled it around in front of Louis’ eyes and he tried to snatch it back.

“He loves you, he's never going to stop doing that. Now open your gift.”

Louis did as he was told and popped open the lid to reveal what looked like a promise ring. There was a little note attached.

“I will love you until the end of time”  
Forever yours, Harry

Linda read it over his shoulder and slid him a room key.

“We have a tiny penthouse now, some extension Harry did. He decorated it and everything. It's yours.”

Louis silently took the key and walked over to the elevator, the vase under his arm and the box and ring back in his pocket. 

He swiped his card and the elevator doors opened and he walked inside. He picked the penthouse button and turned to face the door that was closing slowly. 

He watched the lobby disappear and let himself get lost in the beep he heard at every floor, something constant, reliable, trustworthy. It was music to his ears.

The elevator stopped and the doors opened to a glass walk way that was almost like a porch that lead him straight to his door. He used the key to get in and placed the vase on the floor. He gazed around at all the beautiful decorations and felt his heart drop as he realized all the pictures were of him and Harry. 

The table next to him for keys and other trinkets had a framed picture of them asleep on the couch. A picture that Wanda took of them.

Louis picked it up and stroked it carefully as tears welled up in his eyes. He leaned against the door and slid down it, his heavy breathing causing himself to panic even more over nothing.

The moment he hit the floor he went absolutely limp in the arms. The picture sliding off of his fingertips and onto the floor and he let out one final sigh of content before he start to ball.

...To Be Continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give me feedback about the story not just the fact that to be continued might not mean what I implied it to mean thanks it means there will be a sequel I will continue it is not the end hope you all enjoyed the story though

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you thought 
> 
> Twitter - @WORLDLWT


End file.
